Pray
by ritsuka10
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que finalizó la segunda guerra mágica. Los tres héroes ahora deben lidiar con un peso sobre su espalda, siempre hacer lo correcto. Draco también carga con la consecuencia de su decisiones pero al toparse con una heroína le recuerda la única razón porque ha tratado de ser un mejor hombre. DRAMIONE Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen JK Rowling.
1. Fermata

El andar firme de un par de elegantes zapatos resonaban por los pasillos del ministerio de magia. Algunos magos giraban a observar aquella llamativa cabellera rubia, característica especial de una ex respetada noble familia, que alguna vez fue grande pero por errores de sus descendientes ahora era considerada una proscrita del mundo mágico. El personaje que usaba un elegante traje negro evitaba las miradas curiosas o despreciativas que le lanzaban. No visitaba ese sitio por placer sino porque su proyecto había sido rechazado por tercer vez.

—¿Como puede llevar la barbilla en alto con todos los crímenes cargando sobre su espalda?.—Una voz se deslizó entre los oídos del hombre de piel color leche.—El dinero quizá le devolvió la libertad pero no paga por la dignidad.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza, haciendo, nuevamente oídos sordos a comentarios sin sentido. Era un desterrado porque en su juventud no tuvo la valentía de ir contra principios, que claramente estaban equivocados. Aunque él se dio cuenta muy tarde, de que sus creencias fueron sustentadas en ideologias egoistas. De pronto detuvo su andar para quedar frente a una puerta, el nombre que adornaba aquella brillante placa le causó una inusual descarga eléctrica en su piel. Llevó la vista al escritorio vacío, donde debería estar una secretaria para atender a los invitados.

Draco Malfoy dio un paso para que su mano alcanzará la madera, formó un puño decidido a golpear para anunciar su presencia. Un vuelco se dibujó en la boca de su estómago, por los últimos seis años había evitado cruzarse con algún héroe de la segunda guerra mágica. Sus vidas anduvieron por caminos diferentes, sus círculos sociales no tendían a mezclarse. Hubieran pasado otros seis años o más, sino fuera porque su proyecto había sido negado por la afamada directora adjunta del ministerio. Un proyecto que le traería un poco de limpieza al apellido Malfoy.

Hermione Granger era ahora una activa burócrata que trabajaba por los derechos de los desvalidos en la comunidad mágica, peleaba desde su oficina para generar conciencia e igualdad entre todos aquellos seres pertenecientes a ese nuevo mundo, que descubrió que existía a los 11 años. El haber sido heroína le abrió muchas puertas, que en un inicio le molesto porque solo se abrieron por su estatus pero se prometió aprovechar las oportunidades dadas. Unos golpes sobre la madera captaron su atención, levantó la mirada del pergamino que leía para posarla en el origen del ruido, levantó la ceja dudosa. Su asistente había sido enviada a realizar unos encargos. Muy pocas personas, o mejor dicho nadie se atrevía a molestarla sin una cita previamente programada, era muy celosa de su tiempo. Además era conocido su fuerte carácter.

Los golpes al inicio eran calmados fueron volviéndose más agresivos e impacientes, no le agrado la fuerza usada así que se puso de pie molesta, odiaba ser interrumpida, detestaba que las personas se presentaran en su oficina sin una cita previa.

—Señorita Granger.— Una grave voz se filtró.—¿Granger?. —La mencionada se congeló por esa voz, era como si la recordará, como el recuerdo estuvieron guardado en su subconsciente.

—Deja de golpear mi puerta de esa manera.—La chica de cabellos castaños giro la perilla, ahora curiosa de conocer el portador de tan ¿masculina? voz. —¿Malfoy?

El mencionado se tensó al escuchar su apellido escapar de esos labios pintados de rojo carmín. Esa no era la come libros que recordaba, era muy distinta aquella jovencita que sus recuerdos evocaban durante su juicio o el de su padre. La mujer, por qué era lo era, llevaba un traje negro de pantalón, una camisa blanca, su cabello recogido formando un chongo, zapatos de tacón, un ligero maquillaje natural con un retoque de labios rojo resaltan su belleza. Sencillamente hermosa.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? .—Nuevamente la mujer cuestionó algo incómoda por la esa grisácea mirada que parecía escanearla de arriba hacia abajo, sin ningún pudor.— No puedo recibirte sin una cita previa.

—Por favor espera.—El rubio detuvo la puerta, sin saber por qué su tono de voz fue tan suave.—He tratado de programar una cita pero nunca recibo respuesta.—La castaña frunció el ceño.—He enviado mi propuesta de proyecto pero ha sido nuevamente denegada.

La heroína mordió su labio inferior, no recordaba haberse negado a recibir al hombre delante de ella, ciertamente no le emociona la idea de reunirse pero dentro de las obligaciones de su trabajo era escuchar las peticiones de todos los pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica. Ahora la nacida de muggles escaneo al extraño. Ese no podía ser Draco Malfoy, era más alto de lo que recordaba, seguía estando pálido pero no era ese tono enfermizo que llevaba a los juicios, ahora su piel era de porcelana, se notaba que habìa estado haciendo ejercicio, el cabello lo llevaba más largo, hasta los hombros pero perfectamente peinado y sujetado por un listón, verde. ¿ **Qué sorpresa?** se dijo así misma la joven.

—Lo siento pero debes hacer una cita.—Le contestó dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta pero el hombre de traje se negó a ser despachado, abrió la puerta siguiendo a la mujer hasta el interior de la oficina.—Estoy muy ocupada, no puedes ingresar sin mi permiso. —Le gritó molesta por la intromisión.—Tengo que pedirte que te retires.

—No.—Vociferó acercándose a la castaña, observó como la mujer llevaba la vista hacia el escritorio buscando algo, ¿Le temía?—Estoy cansado de seguir el proceso y ser rechazado, entiendo que por mi apellido e historia se me niegue una audiencia contigo pero necesito explicaciones.

—En las notas adjuntas con tu proyecto rechazado vienen descritas las razones porque no es viable.—El ceño del rubio se frunció, es como si hubiese descubierto algo interesante.—Te puedo asegurar que si tu proyecto fue desestimado ha sido porque no es factible, no porque lleve tu apellido.

La castaña llevaba trabajando por la igualdad, aunque ese hombre no formará parte de una minoría discriminada por años tenía el deber de escucharlo. Sus manos sudaron por la cercanía del rubio, su boca se secó, el aroma de esa costosa colina la ahogaba, sabía que era cara porque se la compró a Ron por su cumpleaños, pero este dijo no ser de su estilo por ello tuvo que devolver la fragancia y cambiarla por otra.

—Hubo un pequeño error o la lechuza perdió las notas porque mi propuesta solo fue devuelta con un sello de rechazo pero sin explicación.—Dejó caer el pergamino sobre el escritorio dejando ver la palabra "RECHAZADO" en rojo, aquella frase captó la atención de la bruja, ella no solía remarcar con tanta furia.— Sé que no lo leiste porque si lo hubieras hecho, te darías cuenta que no hay razones para que el ministerio lo desapruebe. —El rubio se acercó más a la joven. —Entiendo tu rencor, fui un total bastardo en el colegio, formé parte del equipo de villanos y merece la excomunión pero no caigas tan bajo.

—No soy como las personas que tratas, yo no rechazaría una propuesta por cuestiones personales.—Se defendió caminando hacia su silla para comenzar a leer el pergamino, ella nunca había leído ese proyecto.

Hermione se enfocó en leer algunas líneas para recordar porqué lo había desestimado. Draco al notar a la castaña ocupada se dedicó a curiosear con la vista la oficina de la mujer, diplomas, reconocimientos adornaban la mayor parte de las paredes, una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios. " _Le encanta presumir sus propio de ella_." Detuvo su inspección en las dos únicas fotografías sobre una repisa. Era todo un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas sentadas a lo largo de una mesa mientras reían y levantaban sus copas, entre ese conjunto de "comadrejas", estaba la castaña recargando su mejilla sobre el hombro de un chico. Nuevamente el hueco en el estómago del rubio se hizo presente por ello llevo su vista a la otra foto. Tres niños abrazados y sonriendo, el trio dorado, la tercia de salvadores.

—¿Cuántas veces ha sido rechazado? —La pregunta escapó entre los labios rojos de la castaña capturando la atención del rubio que volteo a verla. —No recuerdo haberlo leído.

—Tres veces por ello decidí venir hacerte frente.—Contestó seriamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, la mujer no soportó esos pesados ojos grises. — Puedo deducir ¿qué le darás una oportunidad? —La castaña mordió su labio indecisa que contestar.—Puedes leerlo con calma, aceptaré que sea rechazado una cuarta vez pero me gustaría recibir una nota de las razones porque no es viable.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la educación mostrada por ese villano de su niñez. Era respetuoso, la trataba como alguien a su nivel, o ¿Quizá alguién superior? se estremeció nuevamente porque esos ojos la observaban fijamente. No había vuelto a pensar en él, solo aquella vez, hace dos años cuando fue promovida. Llevó rápidamente la vista al primer cajón de su escritorio, ahí descansaba la nota que recibió el día después que la nombraron directora adjunta. No entendía porque relacionaba ese evento al rubio.

—Esperare con ansia tu contestación.—El hombre susurró dándose media vuelta para salir por la puerta, no quería que la mujer detectara como una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.—Gracias Granger.

Draco se encontraba extrañamente ¿Feliz? sus sospechas fueron ciertas, su proyecto había sido denegado por alguien más sin pasar por la revisión de la Directora Adjunta. Se sentía tranquilo al comprobar que ni los años, ni la burocracia había corrompido a la justiciera perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar un reloj, lo abrió para no solo verificar el tiempo sino observar la inscripción dentro de el objeto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

" _ **Las manecillas del reloj hacen, Tick Tock Tick Tock. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Continúa cada vez más lento y va desapareciendo. Incluso si sonrío como si ya te hubiera olvidado. ¡De ninguna manera!**_ "

Fermata, BAP


	2. Diamond 4YA

Hermione leía por segunda vez la increíble propuesta delante de sus ojos. Ella no había rechazado el proyecto, ni siquiera lo leyó en el pasado, esa situación la incomodo ¿Quién se había tomado el derecho de negar proyectos sin preguntarle? Le molestaba que usarán su nombre para malos entendidos. Aunque pareciera increíble Malfoy se mostró educado, hasta cierto punto comprensible pero era claro que el hombre se percató de que había alguien más atribuyéndose el derecho de negar el apoyo. La castaña llamó a su asistente, quien apareció en cuestión de minutos.

Aquella chica de amable sonrisa, cabellos negros era una una hija de muggles, no recordaba haberla visto en el colegio Hogwarts pero por sus credenciales sabía que estudió ahí. Quizá esa mujer sufrió del sobre nombre que tanto Malfoy pregonó en su niñez. Lo niños de la casa de Slytherin podían llegar a ser muy hirientes.

Quizá ella sí era capaz de actuar, o tomarse atribuciones para negar que el proyecto Malfoy pasara por su escritorio. Como primer punto era su obligación saber la verdad.

* * *

Las piernas de Malfoy aún temblaban, tuvo que servirse dos tragos de Whisky de fuego para calmar sus nervios. Se sentía como un niño estúpido que acababa de encontrarse a su héroe favorito. Se dejó caer en su silla fascinado por el recuerdo de aquella castaña, aunque sus rizos parecieron haber sido domados seguía teniendo ese aire de sabionda, que tanto le molestaba en el pasado. Un intruso abrió la puerta de su oficina, ingresando sin pedir permiso, torció los labios por ese grado de desfachatez.

—Draco Malfoy borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro.—El hombre hizo énfasis tomando asiento frente a su amigo, para recriminar su gesto.—No hay razones para que te ilusiones.

—Ella no rechazó el proyecto, ni siquiera se lo pasaron.—El hombre se justificó poniéndose de pie para servirse otro trago.—Ella sigue siendo una justiciera como la recuerdo.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, admitía estar fascinado por esa sonrisa dibujada en su amio. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y odiaba tratar de borrarla.

—Ella acepto leer tu proyecto porque es una burócrata comprometida con su puesto, no imagines cosas inexistentes.

El rubio soltó un bufido mientras asentía con la cabeza. Él no era un adolescente que se emocionara con una sonrisa, era claro que entre él y aquella hermosa mujer nunca sucedería algo, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, incapaces de mezclarse. Una lechuza negra hizo acto de presencia, dejo caer una nota sobre su escritorio, al ver el sello de la Familia Malfoy, lo abrío para leer el contenido.

—Lo siento Theo, pero esta noche no podré cenar contigo.—El chico se excusó observando como su amigo se disponía a sacar una pila de papeles de su portafolio.— Mis padres quieren que cene con ellos.

—Es bueno saber que te han vuelto a invitar a cenar ¿Debo creer que su relación ha mejorado?.—El pelinegro cuestionó con una delgada sonrisa, el rubio levantó los hombros como si le restara importancia.—Son tus padres y es correcto amarlos aún si se equivocaron.

A Draco claro que le dolió el distanciarse de sus padres después de los juicios, pero las peleas con su padre se volvieron incesantes, el hombre seguía sin aceptar que sus prejuicios eran ideales vacíos, creencias sin sustento, pensamientos egoístas que los llevaron a pisar Azkaban. Su padre debía aceptar que estuvo equivocado. Draco deseaba que las personas le dieran una segunda oportunidad a su progenitor.

—Mi padre solo ha aceptado que vuelva a casa por mi madre, sobre cualquier ego está su eterna devoción a su esposa.—El rubio usaba un tono orgulloso, aunque pocos lo dudaran su progenitor tenía una pizca de ternura en su corazón, él siempre dejó en claro su amor hacia su mujer.—¿No te sentirás solo? Puedes cenar con nosotros.

—No, sé que necesitas tiempo a solas con tu familia.—Se excusó el chico tratando de esconder su decepción, sus tardes eran solitarias y sólo la compañía de su amigo lo calmaban.—¿Podemos enfocarnos en el trabajo?

Draco asintió llevando la vista a los pergaminos. Después de la guerra la Familia Malfoy tuvo que "donar" un alto porcentaje de su herencia para reconstruir algunas áreas afectados por los ataques de los mortifagos, además de apoyar con proyectos sociales. Era una forma superficial de limpiar su imagen, la cual fue socavada por su participación en el bando equivocado. Ahora el hombre de negocios se dedicaba a recuperar su estatus como la Familia más rica del mundo mágico, era lo único, que creía ser capaz de hacer.

* * *

Hermione Granger terminaba de hacer las correcciones necesarias a los documentos dejados por Malfoy, se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá a mitad del departamento que compartía con su cuñada, y mejor amiga. Las dos chicas decidieron vivir juntas ya que no les agradaba mucho el estar solas, y su mutua compañía les evocaba cierta tranquilidad. La chica dejo descansar los documentos sobre la mesita de café, se echó hacia atrás para subir los pies y abrazarse a ellos, pasaban de las 9 de la noche.

—¿Qué tal me veo?.—Una hermosa pelirroja salto a mitad de la sala dejándose ver dentro de un sensual vestido negro.— Tenemos una cena con el nuevo dueño del club.— La jovencita giraba para presumir su nueva adquisición.—Han mantenido en secreto el nombre pero debe ser alguien con mucho dinero.

—Luces hermosa, como siempre.—La castaña indicó moviendo la varita para que una taza de chocolate flotara hacia ella.— Aunque sospecho que los zapatos te van a cansar.

La pelirroja llevó la vista a esos tacones, le agradaba bailar asi que quiza ese tacón le causaría problemas en el futuro. Ginevra Weasley era la capitana de Arpías de Holyhead, la estrella del equipo, una de las jugadoras más prolíferas, y todo un fenómeno sólo existía un rival a su altura, su propio hermano Ron. La mujer tintineo su varita para cambiar el color negro por un verde, quería impresionar al nuevo dueño, por ello demostraría que llevaba los colores de su equipo con orgullo.

— Mucho mejor pero van a confundirte con cierta casa que tanto odias.—La castaña evoco una sonrisa.—Cualquier tono te queda hermoso.

—Por favor Mione, salimos del colegio hace ocho años y todos saben que amo a mi equipo.— La mujer se dejó caer a un lado de su mejor amiga.—¿has recibido carta de Harry? .—Lanzó un bufido, se notaba molesta.— Hace un mes que no tengo noticias de él, tuve que enviarle una nota a Luna.

La castaña evoco una mediana sonrisa, ella también había tratado de contactarse con su amigo, pero entendía que en ese momento se encontraba en una zona donde las lechuzas no llegaban fácilmente, de hecho trato de usar uno de los aparatos muggles, llamado celular pero no tuvo respuesta. Su amigo, héroe de la guerra, se volvió el mejor auror pero tres años antes presentó su renuncia, no quería seguir siendo el jefe del departamento, se volvió en auror de campo. En forma de broma sus amigos le decían que se convirtió en el "guardaespaldas" de Luna.

Aquella rubia invitó a su amigo a explorar nuevas tierras en Asia pacífico, su objetivo era buscar antiguas tribus de magos, trataban de encontrar seres mágicos descritos en mitos muggles. La decisión del pelinegro desbocó una pelea con su novia, aunque se separaron por un tiempo, la relación se retomó pero sufría de turbulencias.

—Él está bien, no debes preocuparte.—La castaña pasó su brazo por los hombros de su cuñada.—Ve a divertirte.

—Lo sé, si a ese chico le gusta el peligro allá él.—Dijo resignada, se había acostumbrado que su novio hubiera preferido la aventura en extraños lugares que quedarse a disfrutar de la gloria en la civilización.—No me esperes despierta, bye.

La pelirroja se despidió con un cálido beso en la mejilla para escapar por la puerta del departamento. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro, amaba su actual vida, nunca antes se había sentido tan en paz y protegida como en esos instantes. Tenía un trabajo donde podía hacer un cambio real, amigos sinceros la rodeaban, un novio con ciertos defectos pero que trataba de ser mejor, echo una mirada a la fotografía estática de sus padres, los extrañaba pero no se arrepentía, ellos estaban a salvo y siendo felices.

Dejó la taza en la mesa para alcanzar una pluma y un pergamino, le escribiría una respuesta a Malfoy, como se lo había  
prometido.

* * *

La familia Malfoy cenaba en un elegante comedor recién remodelado. Narcissa Malfoy había decidido, hace varios años remodelar la Mansión, quitar paredes, cambiar colores, tirar muebles y reemplazarlos por algunos de otro tipo o modelo. Muchas secciones de la casa fueron derrumbadas completamente y nacieron otras. La mujer decía tratar de renovar el estilo pero la verdad es que no quería que su propia casa le recordará constantemente sus errores, esos muros albergaron a sus verdugos, guardaron sus gritos mientras eran torturados. El innombrable se sentó en sus sillones, durmió en sus camas, el recuerdo la enfermaba por ello decidió borrar esa esencia, la marca de ese hombre dejaba en su hogar tenía que desaparecer.

—Me ha encantado las nuevas flores que crecen en el estanque.—El chico de cabellos rubios mencionaba las nuevas orquídeas blancas extendiéndose no solo por estanque sino también por las fuentes.— Pronto la casa va parece un invernadero gigante.

—Tu madre leyó un mito y quedó fascinada por la historia asi que decidí que trajeran varias flores para el nuevo estanque.—Intervino el rubio que comía al frente de la mesa, parecía restarle importancia a sus decisiones.—Se llaman Nymphae alba, aunque tenemos el objetivo de traer muchas más plantas.

—¿Donde leiste la historia de la ninfa de Diana y el cupido?.—Cuestionó intrigado el menor mirando a su madre que se sirvió un poco de vino, él sabía que era un mito de origen muggle.— Esa clase de historias no están dentro de los libros de la colección Malfoy.

—Lo leí en la gaceta de Pandora.—La mujer contestó llevando un bocado a la boca. Draco se quedó pasmado, aquella publicación era creación de Luna Lovegood.—Puede que sus historias sean fantasiosas pero siempre pública sobre las flores más bellas y describe su origen, además te da tips para mantener su cuidado.

El rubio decidió no excavar más en las razones de sus padres para leer aquellas publicaciones. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ellos trataban de cambiar, buscaban entender el nuevo mundo que los rodeaba. Ese donde mestizos, hijos de muggles y sangre pura eran iguales ante la ley. Sus perjuicios continuaban habitando en sus pechos y mentes pero por él se esforzaban en minimizarlos. El heredero de la Familia Malfoy estaba cómodo con su vida, luchaba todos los días por levantar su apellido, contaba con buenos amigos, pocos pero leales, la relación con sus padres mejoraba día con día.

Llevó la mirada a una lechuza negra que ingresaba al comedor por una de las ventanas, dejó caer una carta a un lado de su copa, tenía el sello del ministerio de magia, era la respuesta de la directora adjunta.

 _ **Como fuego ardiendo. Te encontré en la luz. Es la razón por la que encontré mi vida de nuevo ¿Que vi en ese momento? Tu aroma me hace olvidar todo.**_

 _ **Diamond 4YA, BAP**_


	3. Moondance

Draco por segunda vez en la semana recorría los pasillos del ministerio de magia, no le agradaba la sensación de estar bajo la lupa excesiva de magos, que se creen superior a él, cuando no tuvieron las agallas para pelear. Para el mago existían un contado número de personas que despiertan su admiración y respeto, los lamebotas de algunos burócratas no entraban en ese grupo. Se detuvo delante de un escritorio, esa tarde la asistente de la Directoria Granger se encontraba en su lugar.

La mujer de cabellos negros le dedicó una parda mueca, no estaba contenta de recibirlo, de hecho lo barrio de pies a cabeza. Ese acto de insolencia solamente despertó el desagrado por el rubio, quien le dedicó una mordaz sonrisa, inflo su pecho. Él seguía siendo un Malfoy, su apellido como su fortuna era mucho mayor a esa asalariada. No le dirigió la palabra solo con un movimiento de cabeza señalo la puerta de la directora adjunta.

—La directora lo espera.—Su voz era seca y agria. —Puede pasar.

El hombre no agradeció las palabras, simplemente giró la perilla para ingresar por la ese tipo de personas, ese que lo menospreciaban, no le importaba su origen mágico sino su comportamiento. Se creían mejores que él, aceptaba que fue un maldito mortifago, cometió errores. Lastimo a personas inocentes, fue el villano de una guerra. Ellos , los cobardes ¿Como defendieron su mundo? estuvieron escondidos en sus casas, rogando para que otras personas se sacrifican por su libertad. Aceptaba los ataques de los héroes, entendía su menosprecio a su apellido, porqué quizá, solo quizá tenían razones justificables pero no esos hipócritas cobardes.

—Eres puntual.—Una voz femenina desapareció el enojo en el rubio quien levantó la vista encontrándose con esa enigmática mujer.— Toma asiento, por favor.

—Buenas tardes Granger, es un placer volver a verte.—Dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo, no le gustó el tono usado por la mujer, él creía en la educación y buenas costumbres.—Yo he estado bien ¿Y tú?

La castaña frunció la frente, la reunión era totalmente de trabajo, no era su deber fraternizar, no le importaba darle las buenas tardes, tampoco tenía curiosidad por saber de su vida, ni de su estado de salud. La mujer fijó sus ojos en el visitante, esa tarde llevaba un traje oscuro con una camisa negra sin corbata. " **El negro en definitiva es su color** ,", una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, independientemente del personaje adoraba aquella fragancia que despertaba de sus ello su humor se suavizó.

—He leído el documento, debo admitir que me encuentro impresionada por la propuesta, es muy ambiciosa.—Habló ignorando las palabras del rubio, quien sin pudor parecía devorarla con la mirada.— Me encantaría aprobar este plan pero no está dentro de mi poder.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Al notar el rostro irritado rápidamente la mujer se puso de pie, dejando ver sus coquetos tobillos enfundados en ese atuendo. A Draco le sorprendía los atuendos que usaba, muy lejos de aquel soso uniforme escolar, sin duda de origen de las prendas era muggle pero perfectos para su figura.

—Lo he leído a fondo y le veo potencial, por ello tengo una propuesta que hacerte.—Draco trataba de enfocarse en las palabras pero esos hombros desnudos gritaban por su atención.—Armemos un plan más completo, se necesitan actualizar ciertas leyes mágicas, inmiscuirse con más departamentos y personas además de contar con más patrocinadores.

—La Familia Malfoy será la única financiadora, últimamente he firmado varios negocios que le darán el capital necesario al proyecto.— El hombre interrumpió, su tono demostraba su antigua soberbia ampliamente conocida.— ¿Estás planteando una alianza?

Los dedos de la mujer jugaron sobre el borde del escritorio, esa no era su idea, de hecho quería encargarse ella sola del proyecto, claro que decir que fue idea de Malfoy pero de ahí en adelante ella terminaba de moldear la idea, sola.

—No dudo en tu honestidad, pero llevo trabajando en la propuesta hace años me gustaría llegar hasta el final.—La grave voz resonó por la habitación, el hombre se puso de pie para enfrentar a la mujer.— Entiendo que no es sencillo para ti trabajar con el hombre que te humillo cuando eras niña, te insulte por razones estúpidas.— Se acercó a la mujer desviando su mirada a las fotos.—Ofendí a tus amigos e hice mucho daño..

Sus palabras se ahogaron, desde el día que salió de Azkaban simulaba cientos de diálogos en el baño, conversaciones ficticias cruzaron su mente, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas que usaría en la próxima vez que se encontraría con Hermione Granger. La vez pasada no tuvo oportunidad, de hecho el temor lo ameendreto pero esta tarde no dejaría pasar la ocasión.

—Mi cobardía causó muchos problemas, torturé, herí a muchas personas.—Se quedaba sin palabras, sin aliento.—Lo siento Granger, quizá no me creas pero lo siento. —Llevó sus ojos hacia esos avellana, la chica se mostraba incrédula.—Disculpa mis ofensas.

—¿Te debo perdonar porque me llamabas "sangre sucia"?.—La mujer cuestiona con ironía alejándose del hombre.— No tienes que ofrecerme disculpas, en un inicio me sentía amedrentada por tu grupo de matones, lloré por tus insultos pero mientras crecía descubrí que solo pueden lastimarte las palabras si te importan de quien vienen.—Se giró para enfrentarlo.— No eras nadie para mi, ni un amigo, ni alguien que despertará mi admiración o respeto, así que no sentía nada cuando me insultabas.

El tono usado en las palabras detuvieron la respiración del rubio, dolía, algo en su pecho se rompía, llevó la mano por encima de su bolsillo donde su reloj descansaba. Siempre lo supo, él no era nada para la heroína, durante ¿En esos ocho años no le dedicó un pensamiento, ni siquiera negativo, mientras él pasaba largas noches evocando el rostro de sus memorias. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar fantasías inadecuadas.

—Entonces no encuentro razones para no trabajar el proyecto en equipo.— Levantó la barbilla orgulloso, se volvía a poner una máscara de autosuficiencia que ocultaba sus sentimientos.— Sé de leyes, estoy familiarizado con ciertos puntos, podemos trabajar juntos dejando a un lado mi pasado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sospechaba que ese plan de acogida era la carta máxima que la familia Malfoy usaría para volver a la escena política, limpiar un poco su ya manchado apellido.

—No soy buena trabajando en equipo, soy exigente con mis colaboradores.— Trató de excusarse para regresar a su silla detrás del escritorio.— Necesito que estés comprometido, el proyecto debe estar en tus prioridades porque juró que será la mía.

—Conozco de tu compromiso, cuando leí el manifiesto de P.E.D.D.O quede sorprendido, es muy completo.—Confesó con una burlona sonrisa, Hermione quedó sorprendida por la confesión.— Ambos compartimos por mucho tiempo la rivalidad del primer lugar en la escuela, creeme que si hacemos equipo nadie nos va detener.

La castaña se removió nerviosa, era tan extraño el sentimiento que el rubio despertaba en su piel, la electrifica. En sus primeros años en Hogwarts fue un directo rival, ella se llevaba el primer lugar pero nunca dudo de la inteligencia del perteneciente a la casa de Salazar. Ambas mentes trabajando en un ambicioso proyecto, se sentía tentada, intelectualmente medirse con ese chico era una irresistible propuesta.

—Esta bien.—La mujer estiró la mano para sellar el pacto.—Nadie debe saber de nuestro trato, lo esconderemos hasta que esté listo para liberarse.

El rubio levantó la ceja para estirar la mano. Esos ojos avellana escondían un secreto, el fuego de las ansias consumían esa alma, el programa de acogida no solo era un proyecto para demostrar sus capacidades, parecía querer usarlo con otro fin. Su mano atrapó la color canela de la chica, nuevamente una descarga eléctrica lo sacudía, Cuando le contará a Theo sobre esa nueva alianza, recibirá un largo y tedioso discurso, porque fue un error aceptarla.

—Granger revolucionaremos al mundo mágico.—Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, era la primera que Hermione presenciaba, no era una mueca de burla sino una pura y honesta.— Seremos dos contra el mundo.

La jovencita perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor trato de imitar la sonrisa, pero esa piel le quemaba, no de forma dolorosa sino le evocaba sensaciones extrañas en el estómago. Su novio iba a poner el grito en el silencio, quizá le llevaría mucho tiempo contentarlo pero estaba ansiosa de conocer esa nueva faceta del rubio. La intriga la devoraba por dentro.

Los ex enemigos pasaron la tarde agendado las próximas reuniones que se extenderían por un mes, debían verse por lo menos dos veces a la semana, además las juntas se celebrarán en la oficina del rubio. Malfoy no estaba muy feliz por ir al ministerio y la castaña quería mantener en silencio su proyecto, no despertar sus futuros planes. Dentro de dos años habría votaciones para cambiar de ministro, era obvio que la hija de muggles aspiraba a ocupar el espacio vacío.

* * *

Un chico de piel morena deslizaba el líquido de una botella hacia su vaso, caminó hasta un enorme escritorio donde se dejó caer en la silla principal, subió los pies sobre la mesa de fina madera. Bebío aquel caro licor, sus ojos se fijaron en algunos reconocimientos, y una foto familiar colgada al fondo. La puerta de la elegante oficina se abrió un golpe, un rubio hizo acto de presencia, con un movimiento de varita lo obligó a bajar los zapatos de su fino escritorio.

—¿A qué debo el bueno humor del gran Draco?.—El chico cuestionó intrigado y con tono burlón.—Otros días estampas mi rostro en el piso.—El rubio rodó los ojos para acomodarse sobre un sofá en la pequeña sala frente a su escritorio.— Algo realmente bueno te sucedió.

El sujeto saltó fuera de la silla, terminó de beber el líquido dentro de su vaso y se acercó a su compañero. Ahora más que nunca estaba intrigado por esa "alegre" actitud. Observó cómo el chico terminaba de escribir algunos detalles en su agenda, de un rápido movimiento se la arrebato.

—¿Reuniones con la Directora Adjunta?.—El chico levantó las cejas para divertirse al notar cini su compañero perdía la compostura, muy raro en él.— Theo va enfurecer.—Soltó fascinado para dejarse caer en el sillón.— Quisiera quedarme a molestarte pero en realidad solo pasaba a darte un reporte de mi reunión de anoche.

—¿Como te fue? .—Cuestiono para quitarle el libro.— ¿Hubo muchas preguntas?

El moreno negó con la cabeza para sacar una copia del último número del profeta, en la primera plana se encontraba la nueva noticia que sacudía el mundo del quidditch. Blaise Zabini era el nuevo dueño de las Arpías, la noticia había caído bien en la comunidad mágica. En la foto principal el chico moreno brindaba con la capitana, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Fue sencillo, mi apellido no estuvo tan involucrado con los mortifagos.— El chico levantó los hombros, era un tema delicado a tocar con su amigo.—A la gente no le importa el origen de mi dinero, ademas casi nadie sabe que mi familia quedó muy mal económicamente después de la guerra.

—Un punto a nuestro favor, espero que comiences a generar ganancias.—Le exigió el rubio, el moreno dibujó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.— No me urge que me devuelvas el dinero pero sí es importante que comiences a crear contactos.

La herencia Zabini sufrió de un duro golpe al finalizar la guerra ya que fue obligado a "donar" una alta cantidad de dinero ya que su paadrastro fue ligadao a los mortifagos, el bastardo murió en algún momento durante la guerra. Su madre una abnegada e inocente mujer nunca cometió el error de seguir los ideales de su tercer esposo, al conocerse lo mal que Blaise se llevaba con su tercer padre, no fue arrestado o llevado a juicio. pero su fortuna fue disminuida peligrosamente hasta irse a bancarrota. Su madre no conseguiría un cuarto marido, realmente Blaise tampoco necesitaba otro padrastro por ello decidió recuperar su fortuna, trabajaría arduamente para no depender de nadie más.

—La novia de cara rajada habla mi idioma.—El moreno dibujaba una sonrisa tratando de escapar por la puerta, iba tarde a la siguiente junta programada con algunos reporteros..—Ambos tenemos planes que implementar en el equipo.—Antes de escapar por la puerta se giró.—Draco muchas gracias, eres mi mejor amigo.—Dibujó una sonrisa.—Solo no le digas a Theo, realmente es un chico celoso.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa, no contaba con muchos amigos, de hecho su squad estaba formado por él y otros tres personajes. Solo a ellos podía llamar "hermanos", Al verse solo se desparramo en el sillón, por un mes completo vería a Hermione dos veces a la semana, no quería reaccionar como un adolescente pero le era imposible seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. estaba completamente feliz.

 _ **La luz de la luna brilla sobre mí. Mi mirada está atrapada en ti. Sólo nosotros dos, en un lugar que nadie más conoce. Desde este momento será nuestro secreto.**_

 _Moondance, BAP_


	4. Killer

Hermione Granger reía mientras George mostraba las nuevas adquisiciones de su tienda, Sortilegios Weasley. Nunca habría una comida en paz en aquella casa. Los integrantes de la Familia Weasley estaban obligados ir a cenar todos los viernes a la madriguera, solo se les permitía faltar por cuestiones de trabajo, o porque su ubicación no contaba con una red flu.

En esa mesa el lugar de Ron, Harry y Charlie estaba vacío. El primero se encontraba en una gira de promoción por Asia con su equipo de quidditch. El pelirrojo era capitán de Chudley Cannons, ahora eran el equipo número uno en la liga, todo gracias al héroe de la guerra que los llevó a la cima del campeonato. Los otros dos por cuestiones de trabajo tenían una ubicación desconocida.

—La próxima semana viene Bill de visita.—La señora Molly dijo con un total enfasis de alegria.—Traeran a mis dulces nietas.—Dejó escapar un suspiro.—Extraño el ruido de pequeños en la casa.

—Angeline ahí tienes la indirecta de mi madre.—George dejó escapar un objeto de su mano mientras giraba a ver a su sonrojada novia.— ¿Para cuando la boda?

—La misma pregunta va para ti y Harry.—Ahora contestó el gemelo tratando de darle agua a su novia para que no se ahogara.— Aunque creo que primero tu novio debería dejar de huir de ti.

Ginny saco la lengua ofendida por el comentario. A veces creía que su novio se iba de viaje porque no quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Sus mejillas se inflaron para mostrar su molestia.

—Todo a su tiempo, los chicos están muy jóvenes.—Intervino Arthur con esa calmada voz que parecía detener guerras.— Apenas están alcanzando sus sueños, si vamos a edad creo que le tocaría a Percy.

El mencionado casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pan que mordisqueaba. Hermione tuvo que golpearlo fuertemente por la espalda para que no muriera de una forma tan poco honorable. Las mejillas de Percy se tiñeron del mismo tono que su cabello, él no tenía planeado casarse ni a corto o largo plazo. Desvío la mirada a otro punto, inseguro de qué contestar, podía sentir los ojos de toda su familiares posarse en su figura.

—Ron me ha enviado una carta.—Intervino la castaña, salvando a su cuñado.—Parece que el tour se extenderá unas semanas más.—Así que va volver el próximo mes, también envió algunos regalos.

La chica sacó algunos presentes de su bolso capturando la atención de su familia política. Ella y Ginny eran las únicas que sabían la razón porque Percy nunca se casaría. La castaña cruzó miradas con su amiga, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Los integrantes de esa ruidosa casa continuaban molestandose mutuamente, era como los viejos tiempos, a veces solo parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en la madriguera. Granger se sentía como en casa.

* * *

Theodore Nott se consideraba el mejor amigo de Draco, muy por encima e Blaise o la otra chica. Él fue su primer amigo de la infancia, por ello a veces se creía con el derecho de decidir en la vida del rubio. Era consciente que no estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito, por eso se encargaba de ahora cuidarlo. Aunque en lo más profundo tenía otras intenciones.

—Deja de hacer berrinche.—El rubio soltó a ver a su amigo hecho un energúmeno sentado en el sillón.—El proyecto es esencial para limpiar mi apellido, es importante para mi, no puedo simplemente dejarlo a la deriva.

—Deja de mentirme, quizá tu te creas esa falacia pero ambos sabemos que no decidiste unirte a Granger por el proyecto.—El pelinegro se puso de pie caminando hacia su amigo.—No te ilusiones, recuerda que ella ha sido novia de la comadreja por casi ocho largos años, no tardarán en anunciar su boda, te lo puedo asegurar

El gesto de Draco cambió radicalmente, su alegría interna fue barrida por esa simple frase. No tenía oportunidad, siempre ha sido consciente de ese hecho, pero era inevitable no sentirse feliz, contento de pasar tardes enteras conversando con su heroína favorita, escuchar su voz, quizá sacarle una sonrisa y aprenderse cada uno de sus gestos, no aspiraba a una amistad pero si a un trato cordial.

—No tienes que recordarmelo.—Maldijo el hombre poniéndose de pie para servirse algo de whisky.— Theo te quiero, pero debes saber. Solo te veo como un hermano.

Soltó las palabras sin cuidado, sin revisar el significado, su amigo lo había lastimado y vilmente él trataba de hacer lo mismo. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan mezquino. Theodore mordió su labio inferior, él ahora era el único descendiente de su apellido, su padre murió un par de años atrás en Azkaban. Él nunca fue enjuiciado ya que su progenitor lo envió a Italia durante los años que se desató la segunda guerra mágica. ÉL nunca fue consciente de lo que su padre fue.

—Lo sé.—EL pelinegro caminó ofendido a la salida, alcanzó su capa para escapar por la puerta.— Tú nunca podrás estar conmigo, como jamás Hermione lo podrá estar contigo.

De un golpe cerró la puerta, que buena analogía había formulado su amigo. Caminó hacia el sillón, metió las manos en su bolsillo, el fuego de la chimenea calentaba esa lúgubre oficina, sacó el reloj. Al abrirlo se mostraba un simple y mecánico reloj pero entonces los labios del rubio se movieron, un hechizo se dibujó sin sonido. Se materializó un pañuelo, en uno de los bordes llevaba las iniciales, HG. Sus dedos lo sujetaron, aun llevaba su sangre seca manchando la tela, no quiso lavarlo para no desaparecer el olor a vainilla de la chica que se lo dio. El aroma que desprendía la piel de ella.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cerró los ojos para evocar la imagen de la castaña, recordaba cada una de las características de la reunión de esa tarde. La forma que uno de los tirantes a veces bajaba por sus hombros, cuando al dudar de su respuesta mordía el labio inferior. No sabía si el destino era cruel o piadoso con él al ponerla tan cerca.

Los recuerdos de la tarde se mezclaban con las imágenes de hace muchos años atrás, antes de la guerra, cuando temeroso huyó a un baño maldito, ahí donde se enamoró de ella, de su infinita bondad.

" _ **Ella me pone nervioso, todos están cayendo. Apuntando justo a mi corazón. Ella tiene este corazón. Me hace enloquecer. Ella tiene este corazón.**_ "

 _ **Killer, BAP**_


	5. Take you there

Esa tarde Hermione no entendía porque se encontraba tan incómoda, quizá se debía a que estrenaba un pantalón nuevo, no, claro que no se debía a eso, la razón más probable era porque no tuvo tiempo de comer. Agendo la reunión con Malfoy demasiado temprano, además otros asuntos consumieron su mañna sin darle oportunidad de probar alimento. Su orgullo le prohibía enviarle una carta al rubio para retrasar su cita, nunca sería una irresponsable, ni una impuntual.

Acomodó la blusa debajo de su capa para ingresar a un edificio, no poseía un anuncio en la entrada, de hecho quizá nadie supiera de la cuadra de qué iba el establecimiento, ingresó para toparse con la recepcionista, quien al verla se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida señorita Granger. .—La mujer saludo indicando que la siguiera. .—El señor Malfoy la espera.

La acompañó al elevador para presionar el piso donde se encontraba el dueño de la compañía.

La bruja agradeció con un gesto, al estar sola dentro del elevador volvió a acomodar la estorbosa prenda. El fin de semana acompañó a su cuñada a una mall muggle, fueron de compras, no era fanática de adquirir prendas que no necesitaba pero por un extraño impulso la obligó a comprar ese nada sútil pantalón gris.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una enorme oficina, el color era lúgubre, al igual que los muebles, había un escritorio lo doble que lo suyo al fondo, seguido de una sala, junto a una chimenea. Un extraño olor atrapó su atención, llevó la vista a la mesita de centro, estaban algunos platillos servidos, en una esquina al fondo una puerta se abrió. Draco salía secando sus manos con una toalla, no llevaba el saco, solo una camisa negra, sin la corbata haciendo juego con los pantalones de vestir del mismo color.

—Una disculpa Granger.—El hombre dijo acercándose y bajando la mirada.—He estado ocupado toda la mañana y apenas me disponía a comer algo.—Al notar la mirada fija de su visitante en la comida, descubrió que quizá ella también pasó por una ajetreado día.— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, indecisa por aceptar comida del enemigo. Un gruñido en su estómago tomó la decisión de aceptar la invitación por ella. Sonrojada asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó la capa para dejarla sobre una silla, al igual una pila de papeles y su bolso.

—Juro que no está envenenada.— El rubio levantó las manos para acercar un poco más la mesa al sillón, ambos compartieron el mueble.— Espero te guste.

—No creí que comieras algo tan sencillo.—Sus palabras salieron de su boca sin cuidado, el rubio la miró ofendido.—Bueno pensé que te gustaban platillos más elaborados. Solías quejarte mucho en el colegio por la comida.

La comida era sencilla, simplemente era un sunday roast, que es nada menos que un asado de ternera, acompañado con patatas asadas, yorkshire pudding, salchichas y verduras de temporada, todo ello alineado a una espesa salsa de cebolla y juego de carnes.

—¿Quieres vino? .—El hombre acercó una botella. —No eches a perder el sabor de la comida con agua, ambos sabemos que una copa no te hará daño.—La castaña rodó los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.—¿Creo te ha gustado?

—Sí, está delicioso.—Honestamente respondió tomando la copa para beber un poco.—Moría de hambre, la junta de la mañana se extendió más de lo planeado.—Movía la cabeza y bufaba como si quisiera demostrar su molestia.—Detesto que no respeten las horas fijadas.— Dejó la copa para continuar devorando la comida.—No siguieron la agenda, hay momentos y lugares para expresar sus dudas, odio que la gente no se enfoque en el tema principal de una junta.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, entendía su punto, hasta cierto momento lo apoyaba. Él odiaba asistir a reuniones donde los presentes hablaba de temas nada relacionados a la causa de la junta. Solo perdía el tiempo.

—No te ha pasado ¿que de repente a mitad de la asamblea alguien menciona un partido de quidditch?.—Le cuestiono moviendo los brazos, simulando estar ofendido.—A mi me gusta, sigo algunos equipos pero no saco el tema a mitad de una reunión de estatus. —La castaña asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, ella pasaba por lo mismo.— Hay veces que debo contar hasta 100 para no lanzar una serie de maldiciones.

—Yo odiaba eso en un principio, cuando Ron comenzó a jugar mis compañeros no dejaban de molestar con preguntas sobre él.—La mujer confesó, la mención de ese nombre incomodo al rubio.—Hasta que un día me harté y les grite a todos que si querían algo de él fueran a sus partidos, yo estaba para trabajar.

Hermione era poseedora de varios sobrenombres en la oficina, todos temían a su carácter y seguían las órdenes dadas al pie de la letra. Draco también dejó escapar la frustración que sentía cuando se reunirá con sus socios, que también eran sus amigos, ellos pensaban que estaban en una salida cuando se encontraban en una junta para dar el estatus de las ganancias semestrales de los negocios que compartían.

—Juró que cuando llegan debo esconder el whisky, se recuestan en los sillones como si fuera una visita casual, comienzan a platicarme sobre su semana.—El rubio confesaba con una mediana sonrisa, tomando otra copa de vino.—Los mandó a llamar sobre problemas con los negocios y ellos creen que los invitó para que me hablen de sus problemas personales.

—Yo nunca podría trabajar con mis amigos, si cuando estoy con Gnny no deja de contarme de chismes o de Harry. .—La mujer se dejaba caer en el respaldo del sofá, era como si ese rubio fuera amigo de toda la vida, las palabras fluían libremente.—Luna me hablaría de nargles y seres que ni siquiera creo que existan.

La pareja continuó conversando, pasando de reuniones molestas a amigos extraños. Se cuestionaban el origen de sus amistades cuando no tenían cosas en común. La castaña hablaba de lo extraño que fue vivir con una mujer que pasea en ropa interior los fines de semana si tenía suerte, ya que otras simplemente andaba desnuda, o cuando Luna por su cumpleaños decido seguir un ritual de una tribu llamada Algonquino, el proceso básicamente consiste en perderse toda una noche en el interior de un bosque y drogarse con algunas hierbas. No recordaba mucho de esa loca "celebración" pero sabía que Neville y Ron perdieron las cejas.

—No puedo creer que los héroes de la guerra mágica "experimentaran" con esas sustancias.—El rubio echó una risa al solo imaginar a la orden del fénix drogada y corriendo a mitad de un bosque semi desnudos.— Se han vuelto unos chicos rebeldes.

—Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de contar con una amiga que le guste "probar" nuevas "artes".—La castaña hacia comillas con sus dedos mientras no dejaba de reír.— ¿los chicos malos no han probado sustancias ilegales? .—Se detuvo para formar una O con sus labios.—Es verdad todo lo de origen muggles es considerado sucio.

Draco frunció los labios, esa chica no dejaba de atacar bajo la mano. No quería que se diera cuenta que llevaban más de una hora comiendo y conversando de temas superficiales. Le parecía mágica la forma que su primera reunión se desarrollaba, aunque sospechaba que el vino y el poco aguante por parte de la gryffindor le ayudaban a relajarse. Era abierta, era honesta y dejaba salir sus palabras tranquilamente.

—Claro que los chicos malos hemos sido rebeldes.—El rubio se puso de pie para aclarar su garganta.—Una vez Blaise nos invitó a un festival muggle, nosotros no estábamos seguros de ir, ya sabes sobre las historias de nuestros padres pero la curiosidad nos ganó.—El hombre explicaba tratando de aguantar la risa.—Al llegar las mujeres estaban semidesnudas, pintadas, los hombres llevaban extraños disfraces, los muggles eran bastante ridículos.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente como fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy y equipo fueron a un festival de música llamado Glastonbury, ahí probaron cigarros con olores extraños, consumieron muchas bebidas alcohólicas, que no creyeron que existieran. Confesó, como si fuera un secreto que le gustaron algunas canciones de las bandas, los muggles tenían buena música. La castaña quedó fascinada por la manera que se dirigía a los seres no mágicos, no usaba términos para minimizarlos o verlos como seres inferiores, ya no eran despreciables insectos o peligrosos monstruos. El chico solo usaba adjetivos calificativos como "raro", "extraños", "están locos", de sorpresa o de no entenderlo pero no los humillaba.

—Sigo sin recordar la mitad de cosas que hice ese día.—EL monólogo fue detenido por un pequeño ¡pop!, un elfo aparece dejando una bandeja de bolas de chocolate.—Gracias Elvy.—La elfina doméstica que usaba un vestido azul hizo una reverencia para desaparecer.—El postre está servido.

La frente de Hermione nuevamente estaba arrugada, le molestaba que los magos siguieran usando a los elfos como sirvientes, quería enfrentarse a su anfitrión pero esa alfina usaba un vestido, no lucía desnutrida o temerosa, hasta Draco le dio las gracias. Con cada minuto que pasaba con ese hombre más le sorprendía su nueva personalidad.

—Es un dulce para niños.—Se quejo falsamente tomando una bolita para llevarla a su boca.— Esperaba varitas de chocolate o regaliz.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima reunión.—Contestó tomando un par de bolitas y llevarlas a su boca.— ¿Alguna otra sugerencia para el menú?

Hermione rodó los ojos, ahí estaba ese tono burlón que tanto recordaba del rubio, llevó su vista al reloj encima de la chimenea, ya llevaba más de una hora conversando de tonterías.

—Es tarde, deberíamos enfocarnos en el trabajo.—La mujer saltó fuera del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta, donde suponía que se encontraba el baño.— He hecho algunas anotaciones sobre las leyes que se deberían reformar.

Draco apareció detrás de la chica para también lavar sus manos, ambos compartieron el lavabo en silencio, algo apenados ya que se habían quejas de personas perdiendo el tiempo en una reunión y ellos no dejaron de hablar de trivialidades. Regresaron al escritorio donde cado uno tomó un extremo y comenzaron a seguir puntualmente la agenda prescrita por la burocrata.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron inmersos en su trabajo, aunque claro no pudo extender a más tarde, debían respetar las tres horas asignadas a su reunión, ambos eran personajes ocupados y críticos a seguir los horarios. La castaña se despidió dejando los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

—Nos vemos el jueves.—La mujer anotaba algunas palabras sueltas en su libreta.—¿seguro que puedo usar la red flu? .—Le cuestionó recibiendo una asentimiento del rubio que estaba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio.—Será más sencillo llegar.

La mujer tomó los polvos para caminar hacia la chimenea..

—Oye Granger tu pantalón te queda muy bien.—El hombre gritó dibujando una sonrisa, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.— Hasta el jueves,

La mujer repitió la dirección del ministerio de magia con una sonrisa en los labios. No sabia porque pero le agradaba que alguien se diera cuenta que estrenaba algo diferente, aunque no había forma que Draco lo supiera, sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas, esa primera reunión no había ido como ella lo había planeado, ni aún así se sentío frustrada.

" _ **Dime lo que quieras. Haré todo lo que. Tú, que eres el único para mí. Te llevaré. Al lugar que deseas. Sólo te necesito. Justo a mi lado.**_ "

Take you there, BAP


	6. Definitely today

Un ruidoso silbido se filtraba por las puertas de la oficina de Draco. El rubio trataba de calmar su estúpida sonrisa porque sabía que sus amigos al mirarlo descubrirán la verdad. Cuando la puerta se abría metió la cabeza en una pila de papeles, ignorando a Blaise y Theo que revisaban inquisidoramente el sitio.

—Huele a amor.—El hombre de piel morena grito llevando la vista a su amigo que seguía metido en los pergaminos.—Parece que alguien hoy tendrá sueños a olor vainilla.—Theo tomó asiento en la silla con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el aroma a caramelo continúa impregnando el recinto.— Deja de ignorarnos y cuenta ¿Que tal estuvo la reunión?

—Magnifica, la directora y yo pudimos avanzar en ciertos puntos.—Trató de comentar sin demostrar su efervescente felicidad.— Es una mujer capaz e inteligente.

—Deja de hacer el ridículo.—Soltó el pelinegro apartando el pergamino del rostro de su amigo.— Muéstranos esas perlas blancas.—El rubio trató de deshacer la sonrisa ante las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.— Eres un caso perdido.

Draco trató de escapar de su penosa situación, era un hombre a punto de cumplir 28 años, era su deber guardar la compostura, no andar suspirando como un precoz niño. Entonces sin aguantar más se desparramó en su lugar, un suspiro de colegiala se liberó entre sus labios. Esa tarde fue maravillosa, y por dentro gritaba como un estudiante de secundaría. Cada segundo que pasaba con la castaña comprobaba, lo perfecta que era. Su forma de gruñir ante las dificultades, su terquedad, su frente fruncida. Todo en ella era una sueño.

—Estás perdido.—Blaise se acomodo sobre el escritorio llevando sus ojos a Theo que suspiraba resignado.—Esa bruja realmente tiene tu corazón.

—Sospecho que lo va romper.—Una amarga confesión escapó de los labios pálidos.—Y aún así quiero intentarlo.

Theo sacó su varita para encantar tres vasos y llevarlos delante de sus compañeros, no sin antes llenarlos de Whisky.

—Brindemos por Hermione.—El pelinegro sujetó el vaso, al igual que sus compañeros.—Por la mujer que te llevará a la ruina.

Los tres hombres levantaron el vaso e ingirieron el contenido. Aunque sonrían por fuera, en lo más profundo de su alma temìan, ninguno de los dos amigos deseaba ver caer a Draco, él trataba todos los días de cambiar, de ser alguien nuevo, que mereciera el respeto. Llevaba peleando ocho años por ser un personaje digno en la comunidad mágica.

* * *

Hermione Granger se dejó caer abatida en su cama, lanzo los zapatos de tacón a un rincón de la recamara, baja el cierre de ese ajustado pantalón, una mediana sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar que su nuevo socio le había regalado un cumplido a causa de esa nueva prenda. Llevó los ojos a una lechuza que ingresaba por la ventana abierta, de pronto una carta cayó sobre su abdomen, rápidamente la tomó entre sus dedos para abrirla. Por fin Harry daba señales de vida.

" _Querida_ _ **Mione**_ ,

 _Mis oídos han estado adoloridos por varios días, supongo que la razón es porque no he contestado tus últimas cartas. Lo siento mucho, hemos estado perdidos en alguna isla en Asia pacífico. Quisiera decirte dónde exactamente pero no tengo idea. Luna y yo nos separamos del grupo principal de la expedición hace unos días, así que estuvimos perdidos en campo. Solo un par de veces estuvimos a punto de morir, pero nada grave. Por favor no le comentes estas líneas a Ginny._

"

La castaña lanzó un bufido presionando sus labios, esas bromas no le agradaban, no cuando estuvo perdido sin ella saberlo. Se giró para acostarse boca abajo para seguir leyendo, imaginaba el rostro de su amigo escribiendo aquellas letras, sus gestos de culpa, su voz cargada de temor a confesar sus travesuras.

" _Mientras vagaba por la isla, con solo teniendo a Luna de compañía me sentí tranquilo. No te imaginas lo feliz que ahora soy. El Sol se esconde en el horizonte, en una cama azul, los mosquitos me devoran pero estoy en paz. Han tenido que pasar ocho años desde una sangrienta guerra para sentirme seguro, estoy listo para iniciar una nueva vida._

 _Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, expiar mis pecados en tu regazo. Sentir tus brazos para reconfortarme. Mione no solo eres mi mejor amiga, sino mi hermana_."

La mirada de la castaña se volvió vidriosa, extrañaba a su amigo. Apretó los dientes para soltar un sollozo. Le dolía que encontrara la paz lejos de todos, pero también estaba feliz de por fin pensar que se había perdonado.

" _Soy feliz. Es lo único que debes saber, ese siempre fue mi objetivo. Hoy, en esta tarde con un aroma a margaritas rodeandome soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo._

 _Pronto volveré. Te quiero y extraño._

 _Con amor H_ P "

La bruja abrió sus brazos sobre la cama, dejó caer la carta. Ella también esa noche con el cielo lleno de estrellas era feliz, sin saber por qué recordó el olor a menta en su nariz. Tom Ford Private Blend 'Oud Wood' asi se llama la fragancia que una vez trato de comprar para Ron, sin saber porque, era el perfume que siempre ha usado Malfoy. Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida.

 **¿Podrás aceptar mi corazón? ¿Será que te gusto?. Mi corazón se siente como que va a estallar. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

BAP, Definitely today

* * *

 **Notas Autora:**

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic heterosexual y Dramione. Espero les este gustando la verdad estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor, la historia está dividida en dos partes, la primera llamada Pray (15 capítulos o menos) mientras la segunda será Confession (8 capítulos). Soy nueva, no soy tan conocedora del mundo de Harry Potter, si encuentran un error por favor haganmelo saber. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic.


	7. Coffee Shop

La reunión número dos, se celebró el jueves para ese día la castaña no fue llevada por la recepcionista hasta el elevador, ni siquiera tuvo que caminar por los largos pasillos del ministerio, simplemente apareció por la chimenea en la oficina personal de Draco Malfoy. El rubio ya la esperaba sentado en una silla, delante de la chimenea, llevaba en las manos el profeta, estaba interesado en la sección de negocios, su socia estaba reformando esa medio de comunicación.

—Buenas tardes Granger.—La varonil voz resonó para apartar la vista del papel y dirigirla a su visitante, que dejaba el bolso y capa sobre la otra silla.—Hoy tenemos menú francés. —Emitió un coqueta sonrisa marca Malfoy.—Espero le agrade a tu distinguido paladar.

La castaña separó los labios fingiendo sorpresa, llevo los dedos a la barbilla para fingir ser una dura juez. Tomó asiento en el sofá emocionada por descubrir que había debajo de las tapas de plata, el olor la estaba agobiando. Draco se puso de pie, esa tarde llevaba la camisa blanca con un chaleco y pantalones negros, casual pero elegante.

—De entrada tenemos Tarta Tatin con cebolla confitada y queso cabra, también contamos con una ensalada de salmón, papas con ciboulette.—Levantó la cubierta de la otra bandeja, el delicioso olor inundó la sala, la mujer relamió los labios.—No sabía que te gustaría así que pedí dos platos fuertes, solomillo de cerdo con setas al jugo de carne y filet de boeuf Rossini.

El joven levantó la barbilla para después hacer una ligera reverencia, ante una nerviosa castaña que unía sus palmas como si quisiera aplaudir. No podía acostumbrarse a este nuevo personaje que era tan amable.

—Estoy impresionada.—Agregó la mujer apresurandose a correr al baño para lavarse las manos.—El postre debe ser una delicia.

—Obvio, lo mejor lo deje para el final.—Intervino solemne el rubio al notar que la chica volvía para tomar asiento en el sofá, sacó la tapa de la bandeja.—Su deseo se hizo realidad, madam.

La castaña dejó escapar una carcajada al ver varitas de chocolate y regaliz acomodadas estratégicamente en la bandeja de plata. Era la segunda reunión y descubre que ese matón de colegio poseía un agradable sentido del humor. Malfoy tomó asiento a un lado de la maga, comenzaron a comer, no sin antes servir en dos copas un poco de vino blanco, como la primera vez ambos iniciaron conversando sobre el proyecto para después desviarse a otros temas triviales.

Draco quería entablar una buena relación con la castaña, ambicionaba a una amistad laboral. Formar parte de su vida futura, ese era único objetivo a aspirar.

—Debo conocer esos lugares que dices que los muggles tienen, honestamente me encantaban las mazmorras de Hogwarts por su paisaje.— El rubio comentó saltando para ponerse de pie y servir un poco de más vino.—Me encantaba ver como algunas especies brillaban cuando la luna salía.

El tono usado por Malfoy para las confesiones era suave, educado y calmado.

—Una par de veces alcancé a ver unas sirenas deambulando, cuando todo estaba oscuro peces de diferentes colores iluminaban el oscuro lago y ellas simulaban bailar.—Draco era honesto con su amor a la ubicación de los slytherins en el colegio.—¿Dices que se llaman Acuarios? ahí es donde van a ver los animales acuáticos los muggles ¿Verdad?

—Sí, puedes caminar por largos pasillos con paredes de vidrio para observar a todas las especies de peces que existen en los océanos.—Agregó emocionada la chica, ella amaba esos sitios, sus padres la llevaron cuando cumplío seis años, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.-—Claro que no hay especies del mundo mágico pero sí otras que pueden ser interesantes.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en una de las sillas, un poco adelante de la bruja, que le daba un sorbo a su copa.

—Agradezco que el sombrero seleccionador no me pusiera en Slytherin.—Agregó apartando la vista a otro punto de la sala, lejos de los ojos grises de Malfoy.— No hubiera soportado vivir en las mazmorras, no me gusta el frío...

La chica dijo en un suspiro, sus mejillas rosadas por el alcohol, apenas en dos días había consumido la misma cantidad de alcohol que todo el año pasado. Ella no era buena bebedora, rara vez salía a tomar cuando sus compañeros la invitaban. Su vida se basaba en su trabajo, salir ocasionalmente con amigos, pasear con Ron, cuando este no estaba ocupado. La vida de la heroína era algo simple y hasta aburrida.

-—Me encantaban las tardes cuando los rayos del Sol ingresaban por la sala común, todo se teñía de un tono naranja, era cálido el ambiente.—Descansó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, se giró para mirar al rubio.—Podías ver en el horizonte donde el Sol escapaba, era mi momento favorito.

—Somos polos opuestos.—Draco estaba fascinado, la mujer ahora se abrazaba a un cojín.—Yo adoraba el aire frío colándose por mis huesos, la oscuridad del lago. —Echó una sonrisa de lado.—El color verde inundando cada esquina de la sala común.

Malfoy siempre supo que ellos eran dos extremos opuestos, ella una vanagloriaba heroína, él un villano perdedor. Eran como la noche y el día, aún siendo consciente de que nunca tendrían algún gusto en común la adoraba. Por sen tan distinta a él. Deseaba grabar cada uno de los gestos de ese rostro con pequeñas pecas asomando debajo del maquillaje.

Hermione subía los pies al sofá, se había quitado los estorbosos zapatos de tacón, el vino la relajaba, la comida la sumió en un ligero cansancio, está somnolienta, sus ojos se enfocaron en al rubio que se había levantado para caminar. Él también luchaba contra la pesadez causada por la comida. Entonces se recargo en la pared, llevaba una copa en su mano, no apartaba la vista de su persona.

—No sé porque, no me sorprende que el verde sea tu color favorito. —Comentó mirando fijamente esos orbes grises.—Sospecho que has hechizado la comida. —Dejó escapar un bostezo.—Muero de sueño.

—Mi plan malévolo consiste en hacer dormir a la bella y testaruda Granger. —Contestó burlonamente. — Robaré tu inocencia mientras duermes en mi sala.

Hermione hizo un puchero. Ella no solía comer con personas desconocidas, no se quitaba los zapatos en las oficinas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Lo siento pero soy complementante de Ron.—La mujer simplemente saco la lengua consiguiendo que la sonrisa en el anfitrión desapareciera.—No hay inocencia que robar. —Levantó las manos.—He arruinado tu malévolo plan.

—Te equivocas.—Ese tono varonil podría derretir la misma antártida.—Aún hay tantas cosas que robar de ti.

Draco levantó la copa para brindar y tomar el contenido. Hermione podía sentir esa mirada sobre su figura. _**¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?**_ se cuestionó internamente, ella actuaba extraño cuando estaba con él, era la cuarta vez que estaba delante de sus ojos en menos de una semana, bajó la vista para acomodar un cabello suelto, el silencio formado la puso nerviosa. Sospechaba que el rubio coqueteaba pero no tenía experiencia en eso, su único pretendiente activo era Ron. Cuando el resto de magos se enteró de eso dejaron de coquetearle o ligar. Poseía nula experiencia en cómo interactuar con hombres que no fueran sus amigos, familiares o prometido.

El sonido de un "plop" deshizo esa tensa guerra de miradas. La elfina apareció con una bandeja y un servicio de café.

—Gracias.—El rubio comentó a la elfina, quien desapareció con una sonrisa en los labios.—Es tiempo de trabajar, abre esas preciosas pestañas Granger .—Un sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hermione no entendía porque usaba adjetivos tan amables para dirigirse a ella. —.La comida no es gratis.

—Tienes la culpa por elegir platillos tan deliciosos.—Contestó con un puchero alcanzado la taza.—No debes cobrarme la comida, soy tu invitada, debes demostrar tu educación de anfitrión.—La chica alcanzó los zapatos para ponerlos en sus pies. —Prueba algo más ligero para el martes. —Se estiró de forma brusca.—Se supone que seríamos un equipo trabajando pero parecemos señoras tomando el té y comiendo.

La mujer caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio.

—Malfoy ¡Date prisa!. —Le gritó esparciendo los pergaminos por la mesa. —Eres muy perezoso.

Draco soltó una risa, ese tono mandón de Hermione le fascinaba. Ambos continuaron con su reunión, debían avanzar y demostrar lo eficientes que eran cuando se lo proponen. La elfina tuvo que aparecer varias veces con tazas de café para alejar el fantasma del sueño, los ojos de ambos se cerraban, la comida había estado muy pesada. Cuando las manecillas marcaban las cinco de la tarde la maga ya estaba delante de la chimenea, lista para retirarse.

—El color blanco le da más luz a tu piel, luces espectacular.—Draco dijo desde su silla esbozando una sonrisa.— Cuidate Granger.

La bruja se despidió con un movimiento de manos tratando de ocultar su mejillas sonrojadas. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos de extraños, mucho menos de un enemigo que en el pasado la humilló y ahora parecía adorarla. Cuando hizo acto de presencia en el ministerio llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Para su tercer junta de trabajo, el Slytherin decidió probar comida de tierras lejanas, deseaba sorprender a la castaña, demostrar en esas 8 reuniones programadas lo mucho que había cambiado. Era un hombre nuevo sin perjuicios. Granger estaba sorprendida al descubrir bajo aquellas tapas de plata, una serie de omakase de sushi, anteriormente había intentado probar esa famoso platillo entre los muggles jóvenes pero nadie de sus amigos le agradaba la idea de comer pescado crudo.

—No puedo creer que sepas usar los palillos.—Resaltó ofendida al ver como los suyos caían por quinta vez, era una guerra perdida.—Mis dedos son algo torpes.

—Theo es fanático de esta clase de comida, nos obligaba a usarlos cada vez que cenábamos con él.—Se acercó a la chica para volver a poner unos palillos en sus dedos.— Yo también me dí por vencido millones de veces, pero la práctica hace al maestro.

El contacto causó una revolución eléctrica en la piel canela de la bruja, el chico trataba de ayudarle a acomodar los dedos en los palillos. " _ **Su piel es tan suave, tan fría**_ " dijo tratando de mantener la calma, se animó a sujetar un pedazo de sushi, torpemente fue llevado a su boca.

—Eres una chica lista. —Celebró al ver como la mujer ya era capaz de sujetar otro trozo.—Enserio ¿No hay nada en lo que no seas buena?

—Volando escobas.—Contestó rápidamente provocando que un pedazo cayera sobre la mesa.—Aunque admito que soy buena en todo lo que me propongo.

Ahí estaba su orgullosa y presumida bruja. Draco no podía ser más feliz. Esa tarde no tomaron alcohol pero no fue necesario porque Hermione ya poseía la suficiente confianza para conversar de banalidades con su anfitrión. El postre fue más sencillo de consumir ya que consistìo en grageas de distintos sabores, el anfitrión tuvo que huir al baño al percibir el sabor a cerilla en su boca. La chica fue afortunada ya que solo se arriesgo con dos que resultaron ser menta y fresa.

Después continuaron con su trabajo, descubrieron que eran buena mancuerna al momento de trabajar. Poseían el mismo nivel intelectual, la bruja agradeció no estar explicando conceptos como lo hacía con su prometido o amigo en el colegio.

—Me encantan tus labios rojos.—Agregó el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.—Te dan un tono sexy pero no vulgar.—Elevo la mano para despedirse. —Descansa Granger.

Al salir de la oficina la bruja tuvo la necesidad de pasar a una tienda y probar con más tonos carmín, algunos oscuros, otros más claros. La dependienta alabo sus decisiones. Granger se había acostumbrado a recibir esos inusuales cumplidos, Draco era un caballero y un conquistador que de seguro trataba a todas así. Una cálida sensación apareció en su pecho, Malfoy la veía como una chica cualquiera, no una sangre sucia, no alguien inferior.

* * *

Para la cuarto reunión probaron la comida mexicana, ambos magos tuvieron que tomar litros y litros de agua para calmar la sensación de ardor en su lengua. El postre fue acompañado de ranas de chocolate. Para desgracia del perteneciente la casa de Salazar, su tarjeta estaba dedicada a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Lanzó un ligero quejido que se ahogó entre las risas de Hermione, quien presumía a su Morgana.

Esa tarde no hubo una plática profunda sobre recuerdos de la niñez, o anécdotas chistosas debido a que iban atrasados en la redacción de las reformas. Necesitaban comenzar tocar puertas para que los del parlamento actualizarán los términos términos de algunas leyes.

Hermione Granger en esa cuarta junta descubrió que ese chico era más inteligente en ciertas personas que ella. Le molestó al descubrir que todo este tiempo estuvo engañada, si se hubiese esforzado más el rubio le hubiera arrebatado el primer lugar en el colegio.

Draco sabía de política, económica, hasta llegaba a citar algunas frases de autores muggles. Cuando comentaba sobre un libro que le impactó quiso cuestionar por aquel que ella le dejó en los baños. Sacudió la cabeza quizá el chico olvido aquella noche, esa única conversación civilizada que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

Esa tarde el cumplido no estuvo dirigido al vestuario o al maquillaje, el objeto de admiración fue el aroma que desprendía de los rizos castaños. Draco confesó que esa fragancia fresca de manzanas era su favorita. La mujer no agradece pero emito una sonrisa mientras tocaba su cabello orgullosa.

Habían pasado casi 15 horas juntos, divididas en 4 reuniones oficiales y dos entrevistas iniciales. Todas las risas, amables conversaciones en menos de tres semanas. No eran amigos pero si compañeros de equipo.

 _ **Estoy aquí sentado sin expresión. Donde puedo oler tu aroma. Todavía no puedo olvidarte. Nuestros recuerdos permanecen. Así que sin saber, como un hábito, vine aquí.**_

Coffee Shop, BAP


	8. Hurricane

La quinta y sexta reunión fueron canceladas por la pesada carga de trabajo que cada uno tuvo en sus respectivos empleos. Esa fue la razón para agendar una reunión el domingo, debían cerrar su primer fase del proyecto. Ese mismo día terminarían de escribir las reformas para después contactar con las personas indicadas para que las analizarán y lanzarán al parlamento.

Esa mañana Hermione salió de su departamento usando solo un suéter con rayas azul marino y blanco, un short corto con unos botines, maquillaje casual y una coleta. No pudo arreglarse como regularmente lo hacia ya que no quería ser entrevistada por su cuñada, ese fin de semana estaba en el castaña se había escapado diciendo que acompañaría a las gemelas Patil arreglar unos asuntos personales.

Ginevra no hizo mucho énfasis en saber a dónde iba debido a que estaba medio adormilada, un día antes asisto a una fiesta organizada por el dueño de su equipo. Ella y Blaise iniciaron el proyecto de membresía para los aficionados, como en algunos equipos de fútbol del mundo muggle. Ahora poseían una porra oficial.

La castaña ingresó al edificio, propiedad de Malfoy, esa mañana no estaba la recepcionista pero si el dueño. Draco también usaba ropa casual, bueno si a esas prendas eran causales. Un traje gris con una camisa negra. Su coleta sujetada por un listón verde.

—Wow.—El hombre soltó al girar y encontrarse con su visita, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, esa mañana la mujer lucía más hermosa que todas la reuniones anteriores juntas—Tiene unas piernas de infarto.—Su confección salió por su boca sin pedir permiso.—Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte

El hombre rasco la nuca desviando la mirada, estaba apenado por no haber logrado mantener su boca cerrada. Su debilidad por esa mujer se hacía presente cuando descubre lo perfecta y hermosa que era. Hermione sonrojada camino en dirección al elevador, esa mañana su compañero también lucía guapo, comenzaba a dejarse crecer vello facial. No sabia porque pero en ese viaje a la oficina se quedó sin aliento, al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Gracias, quería estar cómoda.— Mintió mirando alguna esquina de elevador.— Tú no pierdes la elegancia ni los fines de semana.

—No debo perder el estilo, nadie te cree que un mini short sea algo cómodo para una mujer.—EL hombre se acercó por la espalda, su aliento golpeaba con la oreja de la chica, se tuvo que agachar un poco para estar a su altura.—Me he quedado sin palabras, no existe alguna que me ayude a describir lo radiante que luces hoy

Hermione perdió el aliento, sospecho que el elevador se detuvo por unos minuto, porque el camino se volvía largo. Ahí a su espalda, el olor a menta la ahogaba, cada vello de su piel se erizaba. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba coqueteando con ella? la respuesta cualquiera que fuera le aterraba. Cuando llegaron al piso corrió hacia al sofa, tener tan cerca a ese hombre la enloquecía.

Esa mañana los compañeros de equipo desayunaron envueltos de pergaminos. Draco había conjurado para que la alfombra de la sala crecería más, movieron los muebles para sentarse alrededor de la mesita donde había pilas de pergaminos y una vajilla con un desayuno clásico. No hubo bromas, chistes, los dos compañeros se enfocan en sus tareas, su objetivo era tener listas las propuestas de los cambios de leyes.

—Estas dos reformas deberán ser enviadas a la oficina de Parvati.—Mencionó la castaña recargándose en el asiento del sofá.— Tengo una reunión programada el martes, voy hacer el comentario mientras desayunamos.

Levantó la mirada segura de sí misma, tenía tiempo trabajando a su amiga de colegio, le debía un par de favores así que no tendría problemas. Le paso algunos papeles a su compañero, Draco se había quitado el saco dejando ver su desnudos brazos, hasta ese momento siempre llevo camisas de manga largas. Llevó sus ojos al sitio donde tenía que estar la marca tenebrosa, pero los trazos negros no se podían ver, sin querer rozó esa zona, llevaba un parche. El rubio se percató de este detalle y alejo rápidamente la mano. Era un artículos que algunos muggles usaban para ocultar tatuajes, la bruja también los usaba para ocultar la cicatriz dejada por Bella.

—Tú puedes pasar con el señor Jones para que modifique la ley 780,.—La chica parecía satisfecha, estaba sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en un sofá.—En menos de una semana podemos convencerlos.

EL rubio negó con la cabeza, él no tendría contacto con los burócratas del ministerio, no solicitará su ayuda o se entrevistará con ellos. Mucho menos con ese patán de Jones. Ya anteriormente trató de contactarlo para tener las leyes modificadas antes de enviar el proyecto a Granger pero el hombre se negó a recibirlo. Eres un estúpido e hipócrita de origen no mágico. Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú te encargas de los tipos del ministerio y yo del resto.—Indicó el hombre para tomar un vaso de agua, caminaba en dirección a su escritorio para tomar algunos pergaminos.— No pienso visitar a ese bastardo.

A Hermione no le gusto el tono despectivo que el rubio usaba para dirigirse a un honorable miembro del ministerio, ella tuvo oportunidad de participar en varios proyectos con él, en el pasado, era una persona educada, amable y siempre abierto a escuchar nuevas iniciativas.

—Es un hombre fácil de convencer ademas necesitas tener contactos en el ministerio.—Explicó tranquilamente para observar que Draco tomó asiento en el sofa a un lado suyo.— Debes ensuciarte tus manos con algo de trabajo en equipo.

—Los políticos no quieren mezclarse conmigo, tengo mala fama.—Indicó haciendo un gesto de obviedad, la rubia se giró para posar sus brazos sobre la rodilla del chico.— Si me ven con una incitativa para cambiar las leyes sobre la adopción, van a pensar mal.

Hermione dibujó un puchero, apretó sus labios, como si analizará las palabras. Mientras Draco trataba de calmarse, esos brazos sobre su pierna lo perturban, ¿En qué momento adquirió la confianza para ser tan cercana? trataba de mostrarse calmado, pero este toque lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus ojos se dirigían a las piernas, esa noche debía meterse en una ducha fría antes de dormir.

—Han pasado ocho años, no pueden creer que ahora quieras adoptar para crear tu clan de chicos malos.—La mujer soltó tranquilamente levantando la mirada.—Además todos saben que tu padre nunca aceptaría un impuro o mestizo llevando su apellido.—El rubio llevó sus ojos a ese rostro, pecas luchaban para sobresalir debajo de una capa de maquillaje.— El cambio en la ley de adopción es pequeño, solo son especificaciones de una ley muy puesta entre líneas.

—No leerá la propuesta, solo se negara porque lleva mi apellido.— Se dobló sobre su estómago para quedar a la altura de su rostro, estar más cerca de ella.— No será el primero y el último en juzgarme por mi pasado.

La chica mordió su labio inferior. La familia Malfoy quedó libre, sin cargos, ella misma y sus amigos fueron parte de su defensa.

—Malfoy debes dejar de pensar que todos te rechazan por tus errores.—Levantó la barbilla, su tono era conciliador.—Yo misma puedo dar fe de tu cambio, eres alguien nuevo que merece ser escuchado.— Dibujó una enorme sonrisa.—Dales la oportunidad de conocerte.

—Eres muy terca.—Soltó junto con un bufido llevando sus dedos dentro de la cabellera rubia, para recostarse en el respaldo del sofá, analizaba la respuesta.— Realmente odio a ese tipejo.

El hombro se doblegó nuevamente sobre su abdomen para quedar a la altura de su compañera. Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Lo retaba con la mirada, sus ojos eran desafiantes.

—¿No puedes con un "simple burócrata"?.—Le cuestiono picando su orgullo.—No sé cómo puedes llamarte hombre de negocios si dejas que "tipejo" te amedrente. —Llevó sus ojos a la mesilla, ignorando al chico.—No, No, Malfoy me estas decepcionando.

El mencionado acercó más su rostro para toparse con esa cara, estaban separados por centímetros, el olor a hierbabuena escapando por esos labios rozaba con su nariz, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Hermione ya se había percatado de su inusual acercamiento personal, quiso alejarse pero molestar a Draco era una tentadora tarea. Lo desafiaba con la mirada.

—No pongas esos ojos.—Suspiró abatido, era imposible negarse a esas malditas orbes avellana.—Está bien, iré el miércoles en la tarde.

—Así se dice Hurón valiente.— La mujer levantó los brazos emocionada para después tapar su boca..—Lo siento.

Draco se dejó caer resignado en el respaldo del sofá, en ese precioso momento si Merlín lo invitaba al mundo de los muertos aceptaría encantado. Esa mujer era jodidamente perfecta, la adoraba a tal grado que su pecho estallaría en cualquier segundo. Al percibir cómo la figura se alejaba para ponerse de pie, la observó estirar los brazos, piernas, el cabello golpeando su rostro. Seguía siendo hermosa.

— _Si el hombre no ha descubierto nada por lo que morir, no es digno de vivir_.—Murmuró una frase célebre de un reconocido muggle que peleó por los derechos civiles, observó a la joven girarse hacia él, no le había escuchado, por eso elevo la voz .— Ya es tarde, ¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?

—Lo lamento pero le prometí a Ginny ir con ella.—Se disculpó para alcanzar su bolso.— Bueno quedamos de ir a ver una película al cine.—La castaña apretó los labios sin saber si debía explicar el sitio.—Se ha vuelto una fan de las comedias muggles.

Draco levantó una ceja al notar como la chica se movía nerviosa, indecisa si explicar sus palabras. Cuando sus labios estuvieron apunto de abrirse, la interrumpio.

—Sé lo que es un cine.—La rescató para ponerse de pie. —Blaise y Theo se obsesionaron con unas películas llamadas "Star wars", no te puedes imaginar la enorme colección de muñecos que tienen en sus habitaciones.

—Tienes buenos amigos que te llevan a conocer el mundo muggle.—La chica se acercó emocionada.—Aunque yo toda mi niñez la pasé en esa parte del mundo, no estoy familiarizada con su tecnología, me he separado de ese mundo.— La comisura de sus labios se hundieron formando una triste mueca.— Mis padres eran quienes me actualizaban en las vacaciones, ahora solo mi suegro me ayuda a entender mi anterior mundo.

El rubio se acerco, había escuchado durante los juicios, el sacrificio hecho por la bruja para salvar a sus progenitores. Entendía que por eso los Weasley eran su única familia. La segunda guerra la convirtió en una huérfana al igual que la primera lo con hizo Harry. Temeroso se acercó, estiró el brazo dudoso, lo acomodo sobre uno de los hombros.

—En el mundo mágico tienes una familia, amigos y un centenar de magos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti.—Con precaución la rodeo con ambos brazos.—Nunca podrán reemplazar a tus padres, pero te juro que el mundo que salvaste va a cuidarte.

Cerro el abrazo, era la primera vez que realizaba un movimiento tan íntimo, tan personal, el olor a manzanas y vainilla inundó su nariz, el olor de ese cuerpo colapsaba cada una de sus células.

—Yo moriría por ti.— Susurro sobre el cabello sin saber si la mujer lo escuchaba.

La castaña se quedó estática ante ese tierno gesto, Draco trataba de reconfortar, descansó su frente en el pecho, esa loción la ahogaba, Se sentía bien, se sentía en paz.

 **¿Porqué me abrazas? ¿por qué has cambiado tanto?** Las preguntas se amontonaban en la castaña cabeza, no sabía si ese nuevo Malfoy solo era amable con ella o lo era con todos, en ciertos momentos, como esos creía estar soñando. Enloqueció, alguien lanzó una maldición o estaba soñando. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, ese abrazo no era abrasivo, mantenía su distancia, no era porque le provocará asco su sangre, es como si respetará su espacio.

—Disculpa ¿te incomode?.—Le cuestionó con tono asustado, deshaciendo el abrazo para dar un paso hacia atrás, la mujer negó.— Hablo enserio Granger, puedes tener un amigo en mi.—Rasco su nuca con la mirada puesta en el piso.— Quizá es mucho pero podemos ser socios.

—No suena mal ser amiga de Draco Malfoy.—La mujer intervino levantando la mirada.—¿qué pensarán tu amistades? ¿tus padres?

El hombre volvió a estirar el brazo para alejar un cabello rebelde de la frente de la chica. ¿por qué debía ser tan inocente? ¿Por Qué tan pura?

—Solo yo puedo decidir quién es mi amigo, ellos pueden dar su opinión pero seré yo quien decida —Bajo la mano para tomar la muñeca de la chica.—Ser amigo de Hermione Granger parece un sueño.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron. La mencionada dibujó una sonrisa. Su pecho no dejaba de latir, su respiración se entrecortaba. 8 años, 96 meses y alrededor de 416 semanas tuvieron que pasar para que dos rivales, enemigos naturales maduraran y conversaran como adultos. Después de la guerra cada uno trato de armar su futuro, labrar su camino, quizá ninguno pensó volver a encontrarse pero estaban ahí, con los dedos entrelazados, prometiendo una amistad.

" _ **¿Deberíamos sacudir al mundo que está en la palma de nuestras manos?. Somos un huracán"**_

Hurricane, BAP


	9. Power

Draco Malfoy caminaba con total seguridad por los pasillos del ministerio, su capa negra ondeaba orgullosamente, el cabello rubio estaba atado con un listón verde. Con cada año que pasaba poco a poco iba asumiendo la presencia de su padre en el pasado, poseía ese aire soberbio y elegante que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Él sentía orgullo de su origen, se arrepentía de sus malas decisiones pero no toda la historia de un linaje iba a desaparecer o minimizarse por errores. Él iniciaría una nueva era para su linaje.

—Señor Malfoy en este momento el Sr Jones está ocupado.—Una mujer comentó desde su escritorio, con la mano le señaló una silla.—Puede esperarlo, por favor

El mencionado asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, la actitud de ese hombre le comenzaba a cansar. Tuvo que enviar tres lechuzas para que le programará una reunión, la cual cambio otras cuatro ocasiones, dándole una cita hasta el viernes en la mañana. Debió asumir que fue su culpa frente a Hermione, ella no debía enterarse que era visto como un apestado por el ministerio.

Tuvieron que pasar 30 minutos para que el hombre se dignara a recibirlo, el rubio mantuvo la compostura durante el lapso de espera. No perdería los estribos por caprichos infantiles, él era el "hurón valiente", el apodo le causó un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos.

—Buenas tardes sr Jones, agradezco su tiempo.—Saludo el hombre tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, donde un hombre de 40 años, alto de piel clara descansaba.— Sé que es un hombre ocupado.

—Sí, no todos nacimos en cunas de oro.—Contestó imitando un tono cortés, barrio al invitado de pies a cabeza.— Hay que trabajar arduamente para llevar el pan a nuestra casa, sabe.—Indicó tomando un pergamino para disponerse a leerlo. —Mis padres eran muggles, no poseían mucho dinero así que tuve que abrirme camino solo.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa, asintiendo, su niveles de paciencia disminuían. Ese sujeto se había puesto a leer un pergamino, mientras le daba monólogo sobre lo difícil que es la vida de un mago sin raices magicas. Draco no estaba en esa oficina para escuchar la patética vida del hombre, poco o nada le importaba.

—Es impresionante lo que ha alcanzado.—Intervino apretando los dientes.—Yo también quiero que todos los magos alcancen sus sueños, por eso es importante preocuparnos por aquellos que no tienen familia.—El rubio sacó varios pergaminos enrollados y atados con un listón.— He venido hacer una petición para actualizar la ley de adopción.

El hombre separó los ojos del documento que anterior fingía leer, para tomar los papeles. Le echó un rápido vistazo. No le agradaba la familia Malfoy. Recordaba la prepotente mirada de Lucius Malfoy cuando se lo llegó a topar en los pasillos del ministerio, claro antes de su caída, poco fue el castigo de pasar 4 meses en Azkaban, tuvieron que dejar a ese bastardo pudrirse, dentro de una celda.

—No creía que alguien que tiene la vida resuelta le preocupaban los desprotegidos.—El hombre comentó sin tomarse el tiempo de leer completa la propuesta.— Fácilmente puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en la mansión con tus padres, viviendo en libertad y paz.

—Soy un mago comprometido con mi comunidad.—El rubio levantó la voz, no le agradaba ese tono usado.—Si se diera la oportunidad de leer los documentos que traje, entenderá que solo busco que la ley permite a más magos ser candidatos para adoptar.

Draco no podía cambiar los prejuicios enraizados de las personas con una sola reunión. Él más que nadie llevaba ocho años peleando con sus padres para abrir sus mentes.

—Deberíamos dejar que magos solteros o viudos tengan la oportunidad de arropar a un huérfano.—Su objetivo era convencer al hombre de la reforma.— Hay muchas familias nobles que ahora tienen solo un integrante, que estarían más que felices de adoptar a un mago para que siga su legado.—El rubio se relajo.—Pero la ley específica que solo se le permite la adopción a parejas, los requisitos son muy largos y el proceso lento.

—¿Ahora debemos dejar que mortifagos puedan adoptar niños? .—Exaltado el hombre cuestionó, Draco dudó ante la pregunta, estaba fuera de lugar.— Esas familias nobles perdieron su descendencia por su culpa, si se acaba su legado fue su decisión..—El hombre escupió molesto.—Los niños abandonados son hijos de ex motifags que prefirieron sus ideales a su familia.

El hombre estaba equivocado, ese no era el objetivo. Permitir que los magos sin estatus matrimonial pudieran cuidar de niños desesperados. Pensaba en Theo, él nunca se casaría pero sabía de su deseo, anhelaba que su legado continuará. No sólo pensaba en ellos sino también en los niños, algunos hijos perdidos de ex mortifagos. No debían cargar con las culpas de los padres.

—Está equivocado, más allá de los errores y la guerra debemos seguir con el legado de las familias.—Intervino sin saber explicarse.—Hay una niña de apellido Rosie, pertenece al grupo de los 28 grandes.—Trago en seco.—Sé que la Sra Parkinson quiere adoptarla para que su apellido no se extinga.

El hombre frunció el ceño, captaba una idea incorrecta.

—Pero la Sra no puede adoptar porque es viuda, la ley especifica que solo parejas pueden cuidar de los niños del orfanato. —Sus palabras se detuvieron.— Solo es una actualización de la ley, puede leer los pergaminos.

—¿Quieres que les demos los hijos de mortifagos a ex mortifagos?.— Le cuestionpo incredurlo, asqueado.— ¿ Ahora los reclutan desde niños?.—Se puso de pie molesto.—¿Tus padres armaron su pequeño ejército? Fue poco el tiempo que tu padre pasó en Azkaban.

El rubio también se puso de pie, había malinterpretado el objetivo. Él solo le mostraba un ejemplo. La hija de Evan Rosier era mestiza, el hombre la abandonó a su suerte, nada tenía que ver con su padre. La señora Parkinson nunca formó parte de los mortifagos, quizá algún familiar pero la madre de Pantsy evitó unirse. Ella visitaba regularmente el orfanato, conoció a la jovencita, con ella como cabeza de la Familia Rosier, podría darle una nueva imagen a una de las 28 familias sagradas. No importaba la sangre sino el apellido, ella iniciará una nueva era para ese apellido.

—Nadie está armando un ejército, malinterpreta mis palabras, quizá no me dí a entender—Regulaba su tono, no buscaba perder la cabeza, no contra un idiota como ese.— Para aclarar, mi Familia quedó libre de cargos, él que mi padre y yo aceptaramos estar en Azkaban fue una decisión personal.

—¿Tu crees que todos somos iguales? .—Le cuestiono irónicamente, no le temía a un hijo papi. —Yo no me dejaré comprar , esos cambios no se realizarán.—El hombre lo retó con la mirada.—No permitiré que asquerosos mortifagos se queden con esos niños que llevan sangre maldita

Con un movimiento de varita los pergaminos comenzaron a quemarse. Draco trató de contrarrestar el hechizo sacando su varita pero fue muy tarde. Su arduo trabajo había sido reducido a cenizas. Sus manos formaron puños, estaba furioso. Levantó una de las manos para tomarlo por el cuello.

—¿Qué va hacer el niño de mami? .—Le cuestionó en tono burlesco.— Siempre haz sido un cobarde, he escuchado lo sucedido durante tu juicio, pegado a la faldas de tu madre, sino fuere por ella, tu padre estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban.— Una burlona sonrisa apareció en sus labios.—Eres un fracasado como tu padre, un perdedor que ahora se esconde en su mansión.

—No tienes la calidad moral ni el calibre para dirigirte de esa forma a mi familia.— Le contestó con una mueca de desprecio, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba,.— He venido en paz y no pienso aguantar tus insultos.

El hombre se negó a retractarse, eso era lo que el gran Lucios se convirtió. Un chiste vacío, muy lejos quedaron sus días de glorias, todos los slytherins que un día se vanaglorian de sus apellidos ahora caminaban como perros con la cola entre el rabo. Ellos, los Hufflepuff eran magos trabajadores y entregados, ahora merecían la gloria.

—Tu padre es un elfo doméstico que le debe obediencia a tu madre.—Vociferó, en ese momento el hombre recordaba el infierno que hombres como Lucius le hicieron pasar cuando llegó al mundo mágico.— Tu apellido no significa nada, son una paria para la comunidad mágica.

—Pequeño hombre sin apellido.—Resopló orgulloso, entonces esa vieja cara cargada de vanidad, desprecio y odio apareció.— Dentro de 50 años la gente seguirá recordando mi nombre y apellido mientras tu legado se volverá polvo.

El hombre se negó a ser humillado por ese estúpido jovencito. Un traidor que torturó niños, le juro lealtad al mismo demonio. Todos los mortifagos merecían el beso del dementor, sus apellidos ser borrados. El apellido Jones debía figurar alto, él lo merecia.

—Niño estupido, el apellido Malfoy será recordado por ser unos cobardes, tu padre como el pusilánime que no tuvo el valor de defender su hogar, tú como el mocoso llorón que cedió ante el innombrable.—Su voz estaba cargada de rabia.— Están fuera de Azkaban por la piedad de los héroes, porque su dinero aún tiene valor. La bruja de tu madre resultó ser más lista, la zorra supo cuándo bajar la cabeza, solo eso salvo lo poco que quedaba de tu apellido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio soltó su varita para darle un golpe con el puño cerrado al sujeto. El señor Jones fue a parar al otro lado.

—Alarte ascendere.— Gritó el hombre para lanzar al rubio hacia la pared.—Señorita Pratt llame a un auror.

—No permitiré que insulte a mi familia.—Contestó el rubio para lanzarle otro golpe a la barbilla del moreno.— Maldito .

Hermione Granger corría por los pasillos detrás de algunos curiosos, estaba en una reunión con algunos compañeros cuando el chisme de una pelea los interrumpió. Escuchaba por entrecortadas voces que Malfoy se había vuelto loco, atacó al Señor Jones, cuando llegó al sitio del conflicto observó con horror la escena. EL pobre Jones tenía el labio partido, junto un hematoma en la barbilla. Dos aurores trataban de controlar a un furioso rubio.

—Asqueroso bastardo.—Escupió con desdén ignorando al público, le había herido en el orgullo esas palabras.— Nunca vuelvas a pronunciar mi apellido en tu sucia boca, maldito …

—Señor Malfoy, muerda su lengua para que no termine esa frase .—La voz de una mujer hizo acto de presencia, entonces el rubio se giró para descubrir a la castaña asustada a mitad del pasillo.—Recuerde el lugar en donde se encuentra.

El rubio llevó sus ojos a la mediadora. Podía ver la decepción reflejada en esos orbes avellana, no, nunca usuaria la frase "sangre sucia", en su boca esa palabra estaba prohibida, quiso caminar hacia ella, explicarle. Los do aurores sujetándolo por la espalda le prohíben moverse, entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación. Todos lo miraban acusatoriamente, él era el villano que asaltó a un pobre hombre.

Una sensación lo invadió, era nueva y extraña, sentía vergüenza no por esas agresivas miradas sino por la decepción dibujada en el hermoso rostro de la bruja.

* * *

Hermione se acercó a socorrer a su compañero de trabajo. Este solo decía que Malfoy era un peligro, se había vuelto loco porque no quiso aceptar sus reformas a una ley. La bruja no pudo quedarse, insegura de saber que hacer decido huir. La lenguas viperinas a su alrededor no dejaban de reprobar la actuación del heredero de los Malfoy.

" _Insolente mortifago" "Cree que le debemos sumisión por ser rico" "Es una copia barata de su padre" "Es un violento criminal"_ , los adjetivos seguían, se acumulaban en sus oídos, ese no era el Draco que había tratado las últimas semanas. A Malfoy le gustaba reír, hacer bromas, quejarse de sus amigos, usar buena ropa, comprometido con su trabajo. Era educado a la hora de comer, lo hacía en silencio y no como un cavernícola como Ron,

Se cansó de correr sin sentido, ¿ **Todo había sido mentira? ¿Draco fingió ese tiempo?** Entonces recordó a ese niño grosero de Hogwarts, ese que lo llamaba " **Maldita sangre sucia** ", iba usar ese insulto con el señor Jones. Una punzada aprecio en su pecho. ¿Todo fue mentira?

* * *

Draco al llegar a su oficina lanzó lejos la capa, tiro los papeles sobre su escritorio, fue un estúpido, era un reverendo idiota, como había caído en la baja provocación de un estúpido mago. Desde un inicio su objetivo solo fue hacerlo enojar. Apretó sus manos formando un puño, los estampo sobre la mesa. Ese maldito le pagaría de una u otra manera la humillación

 **No te sometas bajo ellos. No seas así, y levanta tu cabeza. Tenemos el poder.**

Power BAP


	10. Stop it

Una de las brujas más listas de Hogwarts trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo pero sus pensamientos divagan, no soportaba sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de Draco. Estaba indecisa en quien creer, Jones era su compañero pero nunca pasó de un cordial saludo mientras Draco tenía una oscura historia en el pasado aunque en las últimas semanas era un sueño. Llevo las manos a su cabeza, confundida.

—Ya deja el trabajo.—Una alegre voz apareció, una pelirroja alejo los pergaminos de los pies de su amiga. Hermione estaba sentada en la sala del departamento con montones de documentos en sus pies.— ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tan estresada?

—Tengo un problema con mi asistente.—Trato de inventar rápido una excusa— El caso es que ella tuvo un enfrentamiento con otra chica.—Mordió su labio inferior.— No sé en quien tuvo la culpa.—Contestó insegura de cómo formular su pregunta.— ¿A quién le creo? conozco a mi asistente por el trabajo pero la otra chica también he hablado y parece buena persona aunque tiene mala fama.

La pelirroja llevó el dedo a la barbilla, como si meditara a fondo su respuesta. Ginny sabía que su amiga a veces era demasiado inocente en algunos temas, solía alejarse de la gente, rodearse de verdaderos amigos. No era buena haciendo nuevas amistades, se escondía en su caparazón, en su área de confort. Si una pelea tan insignificante entre dos compañeras de trabajo le preocupaban, debía estimar a ambos personajes. Ella no solía inmiscuirse en chismes de pasillo.

—Tiendeles una trampa por separado.— Por fin contestó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.—Eres muy lista, observa tu alrededor, y planea una trampa, descubre quien es la desleal.— Dejó escapar un suspiro.—Te puedo asegurar que no puedes guiarte por las percepciones de otras personas

Salto fuera de su lugar para girarse y ver su amiga. La pelirroja estaba nerviosa, extraño en ella. Ginny poseía la seguridad de un ejército, era dulce, con carácter combatiente pero también abierta y alegre.

—Por ejemplo mi nuevo jefe.—Mordió su labio inferior desviando la mirada.—Blaise Zabini tiene una mala fama, en el Colegio era prepotente, conquistador y grosero pero ahora es distinto.— La castaña entrecerró los ojos, en el profeta se anunció con bombo y platillo que él era el nuevo dueño de las Arpías..—Puede ser algo bufón y molesto pero es una increible persona, sabe escucharte, le da importancia a tu voz.

La mujer se quedó en silencio unos minutos, movía sus manos como si ellas le ayudarán a encontrar las palabras que buscaba para describir a ese nuevo personaje en su vida.

—Cuando lo ves piensas "oh es un idiota machista con dinero".—Una risa se dibujaba.—Quizá lo sea, un poco, pero al momento de trabajar y dirigirse a las chicas, es amable, educado y te da tu lugar frente al resto.— Se giró a ver a su amiga.— Creo que la gente puede cambiar, como nosotras lo hicimos.

—Hablas emocionada de él.—Le recrimina mirándola a los ojos.—Supongo que es muy diferente a Harry.

El semblante de la chica cambió radicalmente. No quería hablar de su novio, en ese momento estaba molesta, celosa, furiosa por su frialdad, por su falta de empatía.

—Es diferente.—Sentenció la chica.—Amo a Harry pero eso no me prohíbe aceptar que hay agradables hombres a mi alrededor.—Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente.—Blaise es como un nuevo amigo, uno divertido y con poder.—La chica se agacho para quedar a la altura de su amiga.—¿No te ha pasado? ¿De pronto ver a alguien y sentirte nerviosa? no es amor, solo una ligera atracción

Hermione se quedó sin la respuesta, porque un sí acarrearía más preguntas que no podía contestar. Lo mismo sucedía a ella con Draco, su amabilidad, su peculiar sentido del humor, ese aroma desprendiendo de sus prendas. Le agradaba estar con él, aunque ella siguiera queriendo a Ron.

—No, pero te entiendo.—Soltó dibujando una sonrisa.— Sé que amas a Harry y que Blaise es un amigo, en verdad te entiendo.— La pelirroja hechizo una taza para que flotará a su mano.— ¿Crees que todos los Slytherin hayan cambiado? .—Ahora cuestiona intrigada, Ginny bebía el chocolate.— ¿Por ejemplo Draco? ¿Crees que él sea diferente?

La chica soltó un bufido. Negando con la cabeza. Blaise no mencionaba a su amigo de colegio con regularidad, no era buena señal.

—Hay gente podrida desde la raíz.—Comentó para recargarse en una de las columnas del departamento.— Su familia nunca le permitirá cambiar sus creencias, sus padres están corruptos.—Llevó sus ojos a su amiga.—él es débil y siempre termina cumpliendo los caprichos de su padres, él nunca cambiará, Hermione.—Soltó un suspiro.— Él es de las personas que por siempre estarán podridas.

* * *

Blaise negaba con la cabeza, entendía que su amigo estuviera furioso pero planear una venganza tan vil contra su enemigo le traería problemas. Llevó la vista a su compañero Theo, quien con los ojos puestos en el piso escuchaba el plan de Draco, dejar en la calle al Señor Jones. Quién era un buen burócrata pero le gustaba apostar, el quidditch era su deporte favorito. El rubio quería llevarlo a la ruina y quitarle todo.

—Si quieres hacer eso buscate a alguien más.—Finalizó cansado el moreno caminando hacia un sofá, los tres amigos estaban en el despacho de Theo.— Conozco gente de ese mundo, y tengo cierto poder pero no ensuciar mis manos para una venganza tan estúpida.

—Insulto a mi madre.—Gritó molesto el rubio, dejando el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa.—El bastardo de apellido insulso se atrevio a ofender a mi familia.

Theo por primera vez subió la vista, desde su posición lograba a ver a su mejor amigo sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, aunque fuera su casa el rubio parecía el dueño. Su corazón latió, era imposible negar la verdad, porque ese chico era dueño de su propia vida.

—Lo hundes, le quitas todo lo que posee.—Meditó el hombre captando la atención de los otros dos chicos.— La perfecta venganza Malfoy, muy estilo de tu padre.— Ahora se enfocó su mirada al rubio.—¿Eres como tu padre?

—Claro, soy un Malfoy.—El chico contestó orgulloso, él deseaba ser como su padre, tener poder, llevar en alto el apellido.—He tomado la decisión y voy a hundir a ese maldito.

Blaise rodó los ojos fastidiado por la discusión. Su amigo era buena persona, todos los días trabajaba duro para limpiar su apellido, trataba de seguir los ideales correctos, respetar a magos sin importar su origen. A veces, solo a veces regresaba a ser ese niño mimado, ese mocoso egocéntrico y orgulloso que solo desea ser como su padre. Un personaje ambicioso y sediento de grandeza. Draco perdía con facilidad su brújula moral, se volvía en alguien complicado cuando lo insultaban.

—Si eres un Malfoy, entonces deja de pensar en Hermione Granger.—Soltó de golpe el moreno.—Ella es una sangre sucia, mezclarse con ella, el solo imaginar un futuro con ella es imposible.— Draco se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese nombre con aquel ofensivo calificativo.— Los Malfoy dejarán de ser sangre pura si tu y ella terminan juntos.. —Se puso de pie caminando hacia el chico.— En caso de tener hijos, deberás odiarlos, porque serán mestizos, ese es el ideal Malfoy ¿No?

El rubio apretó los labios, quería ser como su padre, que respetarán su apellido. Deseaba devolver la grandeza a su Familia, pero no lo haría repitiendo los errores de su progenitor, él fue inteligente en muchos aspectos pero también fue estúpido. Cerró los ojos para calmarse, su admiración hacia su padre chocaba contra su devoción a Hermione. Ambos eran dos Dioses imposibles de servir al mismo tiempo.

—No digo que tu relación con ella se vuelva en algo romántico.—El pelinegro endulzó su voz acercándose por la espalda. —Si quieres conservar un lazo de trabajo debes hacer las cosas correctamente. —Posó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.—Haz trabajado mucho para ser un respetable hombre para ella.

—No lo eches a perder por una tontería.—Ahora intervino Blaise.—¿tu amor hacia ella es más fuerte que tu ego?

Draco no necesitaba contestar la pregunta, sus amigos conocían la respuesta. Sí, el sentimiento en su corazón siempre sería mayor a cualquier cosa, esa enfermiza pasión por la Gryffindor era más fuerte que su propia existencia.

—Ahora vamos algún bar a tomar para que te despejes un poco.—El pelinegro acercó sus labios al oído, Draco estaba abatido.— Aún debes enfrentarte a ella porque te aseguro que se pondrá del lado del Hufflepuff

Balise detuvo sus movimientos, no quiso interrumpir la forma que Theo acariciaba el cabello de Draco. Respetaba al rubio, lo quería y admiraba pero con Theo sus sentimientos eran distintos. A él le temía, la obsesión de un amor prohibido volvía locos a los Slytherin, Theo era una muestra viviente.

—Solo sé honesto con ella.—Intervino el moreno, Theo le dirigió una mirada asesina.— Admite tu parte de la culpa, si es tan inteligente como la recuerdo te entenderá.

Theo se alejó. Llevó la mano a un vaso para beber el contenido. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo, no quería ser cruel con Draco pero los celos lo devoraban lentamente.

" _ **No te enojes conmigo, detente, por favor, no hagas esto. Me estoy molestando, me estoy enojando – te amo**_ "

BAP, Stop itç

* * *

Muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan reviews y siguen el fanfic. Poco a poco voy tomando confianza para continuar con el fanfic. Tengo en mente otros dos Dramione. Muchas gracias!


	11. Unbreakable

Granger recordaba las palabras dichas por su amiga, por ello esa tarde tenía planeado enfrentar a Draco. Acomodo su saco, para ponerse la capa, buscó en su bolso el labial de tono rojo, se colocó un poco. Cuando se vio en el espejo se percató que iba más arreglada de lo normal, se sentía más nerviosa.

—Lo siento.—Su asistente se disculpó, la chica entraba a la oficina sin llamar.—Pensé que ya te habías ido. —La mujer la miró de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos parecían juzgar su vestimenta.—Luces hermosa ¿ha vuelto Ron?

—No, él sigue en Asia.—Contestó secamente, le desagrado el tono de voz usado para cuestionar su forma de lucir.—Cancela mis citas para esta tarde, no creo volver.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, lograba percibir una mirada de desaprobación. La castaña levantó la barbilla orgullosa, su forma de actuar no era incorrecta, ella trataba de lucir presentable por amor propio no por impresionar a otras personas. Pintarse los labios quizá estaba relacionado a los halagos de Draco pero no fundamentó su decisión.

—Eso es todo.—Comentó para tomar el bolso y pergaminos para salir por la puerta.—Por favor cierra con llave.

La castaña caminó en dirección a las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no apartaba la vista de su compañera de proyecto. Ese día la reunión se programó en la tarde, un almuerzo o comida no entraba en los planes. Por primera vez se entrevistaron en el escritorio. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. No se imaginaba como la mujer iba a tomarlo, ¿Estaba molesta? ¿decepcionada? era imposible descifrar esa penetrante mirada.

—Ahora sé porque tus amigos fueron los herores.—El hombre interrumpio el silencio, estaba canasado.—Esa mirada es mortal, Granger.—El hombre se puso de pie, esos ojos lo seguian fijamente.—Prefiero que me lances un cruciatus o algo, me estas torturando con esos ojos.

—¿Qué sucedio en esa oficna?.—Cuestiono fríamente, su cálida voz había desaparecido.—Te comportaste como un patán, le abriste el labio y dejaste hinchado su ojo.— Ese tono usaba siempre que sus amigos cometen un error.— Te volviste en un animal, ¿Donde quedo tu educación?

Draco llevó los dedos a su cabello para jalarlo y desatar la liga verde. Había escuchado de los regaños de la castaña, pero era la primera vez que los gritos iban dirigidos a él. El tono usado era como el de una madre que le llama la atención a su hijo cuando se ha portado mal en el colegio. Narcissa era también severa pero no tenía esa potente mirada, de eso se encargaba Lucius ambos padres sabían como reprender a un niño.

—Ese patético hombre tuvo la culpa.—Contestó, seguía molesto por no poder vengarse de ese cobarde.— Comenzó a insultarme, malinterpretó la propuesta.—Manoteo cansado para detener sus caminatas alrededor de su silla.— Es un pequeño hombre resentido con la familia Malfoy.

—Debiste soportar, aguantar por el equipo.—Le recrimino secamente sin apartar los ojos de su persona.—No todos te deben obediencia, aprende aceptar que hay personas resentidas que harán lo imposible para sacarte de tus casillas.—Elevo la voz volviendo a posar su ojos en esos grises que ahora se posaban en ella.— Te comportaste como un engreído, actuaste como un tonto deberías ser más inteligente.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua molesto, no quería escuchar los reclamos, ni regaños de esa mujer. Odiaba la forma que lo veía, con lástima, decepcionada. Ya antes presencio esa mirada en su padre, en el profesor Albus, en todos y cada uno de aquellos que creyeron en él.

—¿Que fuera maduro cuando ví cómo quemaba mi propuesta sin leerla? —Le gritó, nunca fue bueno trabajando bajo presión, esos ojos avellana lo asesinaban.—¿Querías que soltara una risa cuando llamó "zorra" a mi madre?

La chica frunció el ceño sorprendida por la confesión, su semblante se suavizó.

—No Granger.—Elevó la voz.—No permitre que un simple hombre venga a humillar el apellido de una Familia con años de histora en la magia.—Su barbilla se levanto orgulloso.—Creo en la igualdad de los magos sin importar su origen mágico pero creo fielmente en el honor y respeto a las Familias nobles que han ayudado por siglos a construir a nuestra comunidad.

La respiración de Hermione se cortó, esa seguridad en la voz del rubio la congelo. Era como en el pasado pero no tenía ese tono de soberbia exagerada, ni un ápice de narcisismo ególatra. Era un patriota, uno de esos generales alentando a sus tropas, amor a la bandera, honor a su legado.

—Sí él hiciera su trabajo correctamente quizá hubiera mordido mi lengua, detenido mi puño.—Caminó en dirección a la castaña.—Si se hubiera comportado como tú, quizá, solo quizá lo vería como mi igual o algo cercano.—Acortaba la distancia para girar la silla y ambos quedaran frente a frente.—Pero él no se parece a ti.

—¿Porqué yo soy distinta?.—La chica susurro al sentirlo tan cerca.—Rechace su proyecto tres veces sin explicaciones, me negué a recibirte, trate de alejarte del proyecto.—La mujer elevo la voz.—Yo también tengo prejuicios por tu apellido, cuando escuche sobre la pelea te culpe automáticamente.

El hombre no se inmuto ante la confesión que pareció desarmar a la autora. La mujer levanto las manos nerviosamente, sí, ella inicialmente estuvo a lado del señor Jones. Ella también creyó las mentiras del pasillo. En su mente pasaron un sin número de insultos, en un determinado momento hubiese ido a reclamarle furiosa.

—Desconfio de tus intenciones.—Sus palabras escapaban de su garganta sin pasar por un filtro, eran los temores acumulandose durante esas semanas.—Creo que solo eres amable porque quieres que liberemos un proyecto que limpiara tu apellido.—Sus pestañas bailaban nerviosas.— Eres educado y amable porque soy la presa más tonta que encontraste.

Sus manos temblaban, por fin lograba articular el miedo que se sembró el día que inició esa "relación" con Malfoy. Él era un titiritero jalando las cuerdas de una inocente muñeca como ella.

—Cuando logres tu objetivo te irás y volverás a despreciar mi origen.—Su labio inferior temblaba.—Me odiaré por haber confiado en la persona incorrecta.

Ese era el temor que se apoderó de ella cuando vio a Jones ensangrentado, cuando Malfoy estuvo apunto de decir esa lastimosa frase, le inquietaba pensar en ese futuro donde Malfoy volviera a ser un bastardo egoísta. Ella n soportaría saber que fue usada, fue tan idiota en creer en el lobo.

—En ti entiendo tus miedos, tus dudas.—Se acercó hasta ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la mujer.—En tí tus perjuicios.—Tomó esa mano color canela entre las suyas blancas, frías como la nieve.— Puedes insultarme, gritarme, ofenderme, todo lo que venga de ti lo aceptaré y nunca me voy a defender.

—¿porqué?.—Interrumpió en un susurro consternada, sin saber la razón de tanta devoción.—¿Porque yo soy diferente.?

Draco se quedó sin aliento, tenerla tan cerca, con ese ahogado tono de voz cuestionando la causa de su comportamiento. Ese olor a vainilla ahogandolo, labios rojos entreabiertos intentándolo. Ella misma representaba el fruto prohibido más placentero.

—Tú eres especial.—Confesó acercándose hasta que sus alientos se mezclaran.—Tú eres una heroína, sacrificaste a tu familia, perdiste amigos, tu niñez fue marcada por torturas y daños.—Llevó la mano a donde la cicatriz que le hizo su tía en el pasado le causó.— Tú eres una sobreviviente, tú eres superior a todos nosotros.

Los orbes color avellana se quebraron, tuvo que parpadear para alaejar lagrimas acumulandose. La llamaron de muchas maneras, le agradecieron de distintas formas. Pero nadie hasta ese momento la hizo sentir tan especial, esas palabras escapadas por los labios pálidos, poseía tantos efectos. La guerra le provocó un grave daño, no podía confiar con facilidad, tenía problemas para hacer amigos. Hasta cierto punto se cría amargada.

—Granger, lo siento.—Balbuceo acercando sus labios al dorso de esa mano atrapada.—Si tú me pides disculparme con ese bastardo, lo haré.— Besó el dorso provocando una descarga en la morena piel.— No dejaré que tú arduo trabajo se estropee.

—Nuestro.—Le corrigió la chica esbozando una mueca de molestia.—Es nuestro proyecto, juntos hemos trabajado.—Su semblante se calmó, una tímida sonrisa apareció.— Aún con los insultos y groserías ¿eres capaz de pedirle a ese hombre una disculpa?.—El rubio asintió firmemente.—¿eres capaz de pisotear tu orgullo por mi?

Draco dibujó una sonrisa de lado para volver afirmar con la cabeza. Por ella sería capaz de dar la vida si así se lo pidiera. Granger se quedó quieta aguantando la respiración. ÉL no mentía, sus orbes grises se lo gritaban, ese rostro calmado decía la verdad. Ella esa mañana había asistido a la oficina de Jones para proponerle la misma propuesta.

—Haz sido honesto comingo.—Suspiro ó para echar los brazos alrededor del cuello de ese rubio.—Confio en ti. .—Susurró sujetandolo con fuerza.—Gracias por haber cambiado, gracias por ser alguien nuevo.

El rubio tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritarle, que la amaba, ella era la causa que fuera alguien nuevo. Se puso de pie para sujetar por la cintura, la apretujo contra su pecho, necesitaba guardar ese recuerdo, ese instante. " **Oh Merlín, gracias, gracias por permitirme abrazarla de esta manera** ", hundió su nariz en el arco del cuello.

—Dijo que lo llamaste sangre sucia, lo insultaste.—Confesó separándose un poco para mirar su rostro.—Pero sé que miente, nunca usarías esa palabra ¿verdad?.—El rubio le regaló una sonrisa para negar, él tenía prohibida esas palabras.—Le mostré el pergamino, estaba fascinado, me felicito por tan buen trabajo.— Soltó para llevar sus ojos a los grises y verse reflejada.—Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo para leer tu propuesta, porque se hubiera dado cuenta que era la misma.

—Sus perjuicios lo cegaron.—Contestó sin quitar sus manos de esa cintura.—Yo sé de eso.—Su voz era más suave, tranquila.—No importa el pasado mientras él acepte las reformas.

Hermione llevó sus dedos a ese cabello rubio desatado, acomodó unas hebras detrás de la pareja. Al tenerlo tan cerca se percató lo masculinas que eran sus facciones, dio un pequeño saltó al caer en cuenta que la tenía sujeta por la cadera. Draco alejó sus manos, ambos se miraron apenados.

—Su deber es seguir las leyes, proteger a todos los magos.—Comentó sonrojada, trataba de recobrar la fuerza en su voz.— Le haremos pagar su deshonrosa forma de actuar. .—Elevo su mano para aforma un puño.—Ya tengo planeada nuestra venganza.

Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa, esa mujer seguía siendo una luchadora por la justicia. Era extraño ver como la chica de sus sueños peleaba por su honra. La determinación en esos ojos siempre le causaron una profunda fascinación. Ella era imparable, ahora entendía como el trío dorado logró ganar la guerra.

—Liberemos a todos los Malfoy oprimidos.—Gritó el rubio asustando a la chica, era la primera vez actuando tan espontáneo.—¿Escribiremos un manifiesto cómo el P.E.D.D.O? .—Le cuestionó sonriendo.—Los Malfoy merecen ser tratados por iguales.

—Libermos a los hurones valientes.—Le contestó riendo ante el gesto molesto del ofendido quien trataba de no reír.— Hurones libres.

Los dos personajes se soltaron una carcajada resonando por la oficina. La risa le devolvía la vida al ambiente, ese que se volvió algo extraño después de que se abrazaron. Granger por fin entendió la mirada que sus asistente le había regalado, ella estaba cambiando, actuaba distinto cuando estaba con Draco. Su piel brillaba así como sus ojos, despistadamente a veces durante el trabajo se encontraba pensando en Malfoy, se cuestiona si esa mañana desayunaba apropiadamente, ¿Con quienes conversaba? ¿Qué ropa usaba?

Malfoy causaba emociones desconocidas en su piel no podía seguir negándolo. Ese hombre simplemente le cambiaba el modo de ver la vida, y odiaba el espacio entre ellos, anhelaba regresar a sus brazos por ello sin pensarlo su cuerpo actuó.

—Somos amigos, Malfoy.—Dijo mientras rodeaba por el dorso al rubio.—Los amigos estan para apoyarse.

" _ **Al principio, cuando todos, decían que fracasaremos. Apretamos nuestras mandíbulas y afilamos nuestras alas. Aunque estaba sucio y molesto, lo llevamos a cabo todo. Hemos luchado y ganado todo de nuestra propias batallas**_ "

Unbreakable, BAP

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review, estoy tratando de contestarles poco a poco.


	12. Sunny

Al siguiente día la pareja se citaron frente a la oficina del Sr Jones, ante las miradas curiosas del resto de burócratas el hombre recibió a la Hermione de la guerra y a su socio de proyecto. Esa mañana Draco Malfoy descubrió que nunca, jamás en toda su existencia debía hacer enojar a Hermione Granger. La mujer no solo regaño al señor, como si fuera un niño de primera sino también lo amenazó con acusarlo por racismo. Obligó a ambos magos a disculparse, a darse la mano con la promesa que en el futuro se comportaría como seres civilizados.

— Recuerdame en un futuro no hacerte enojar, Granger. Por un momento sentí lástima del señor—En tono burlesco se dirigía a su compañera que estaba recargada al otro extremo del elevador, la mujer entrecerró los ojos.—aunque se lo tenía merecido por violar la ley.

Draco se puso rígido para hacer un saludo militar. Hermione soltó una carcajada ante los infantiles movimientos de su compañero. Con esos gestos a veces se le olvidaba que en el colegio fue un matón de primera categoría.

* * *

Las reuniones con almuerzos acompañados se reanudaron. Solo esperaban a Padma y a Jones hicieran su parte del proyecto. Aunque ahora ambos estaban en la fase más peligrosa, o más complicada. Presentar el proyecto completo al primer ministro. Ninguno de los dos tenía buenas relación con el hombre. Era sabido que la joven bruja quería su puesto, además de que Malfoy no tenía contacto con el hombre.

—Voy a extrañar estos exquisitos postres.—Comentó la castaña mordiendo una pluma de azúcar.—Claro también las elegantes cenas, creo he subido un par de kilos.—Se quejó llevando la mano a su estómago.— La comida Hindú tiene mucho condimento espero no me caiga pesada.

—Granger no pensé que fueras vanidosa.—Le comentó el chico pegando su hombro con el de la castaña, ambos estaban sentados sobre la alfombra, dándole la espalda al sofá.—Estás muy delgada.— L recrimino pasándole un pequeño trozo de pan.— Tus caderas son sexies pero necesitan un poco de mas carne.

La mujer llevó su boca a se trozo de pan para morderlo. Pego mas su cuerpo al de su compañero, descubrió que le gustaba estar a su lado, sentirlo tan cerca le daba paz. Le fascinaba su aroma, esa fría piel haciendo contacto con la suya.

—Gracias a Merlín tu ya no pareces un fantasma.—Le contestó, ahora ella dándole un trozo de su pluma de azúcar, el chico mordio un pedazo.— Hubo un momento durante los juicios que pensé que te romperías, te ves mejor asi.—Llevo las manos para presionar el brazo.—Ahora si tienes músculos firmes, ¿Sigue practicando el quidditch?

—Sí, Blaise es fan y pues tiene unos amigos que se reúnen de vez en cuando y me invitan.—Añadió doblando la rodilla.—También hago algo de ejercicio, pero tengo buenos genes.—Levantó la ceja coquetamente.— El porte elegante y esa cara hermosa viene de familia.

Granger rodó los ojos, para darle un ligero golpe en el pecho, esa tarde no tenía pensado volver al trabajo, era su última reunión oficial con Draco y buscaba disfrutarla al máximo. El rubio hizo un gesto fingiendo dolor por el ataque, pero la verdad disfrutaba de la confianza desenvuelta en esa mujer

—¿No pensé que leyeras literatura muggle? .—La mujer señaló un libro con su varita conjurarlo para que levita hasta donde estaban ellos.—Wow ¿Hunger Games?

Levantó la ceja interesada, recorrió las páginas del objeto.

— No pensé que fueras fan de historias juveniles muggles.—Le molesto en tono burlesco.—He descubierto tu sucio secreto, señor Malfoy.

—No es mío.—Se defiende sonrojado por la forma que pronunció su apellido, sus dedos fueron a la pasta del libro.—Es de Theo, tiene una rara obsesión por esa clase de literatura.—Sus dedos rozaron la canela piel.—Nos obligó a Pantsy y a mi a ir al cine a ver las adaptaciones de los libros que ha leído.—Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblaba solo recordarlo.—Lo muggles creen que los vampiros brillan ¿puedes creerlo?

Hermione dibujo una burlona sonrisa ante la cara de decepción. Era la primera vez que Draco mencionaba a Pantsy, regularmente solo hablaba de Blaise o Theo, se preguntó qué clase de relación sostenía con la chica.

—Lo sé, la imaginación muggle es muy extraña.—Confesó mirando como el rubio ahora jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa.—Me gustaria conocer a Theo, sospecho que se llevaría muy bien con Luna.—Agregó acercando más su cuerpo a esa figura para dejar el libro sobre el sofá.—Ella también tiene una rara obsesión por aprender costumbres muggles.

Draco tenía fija la mirada en los rizos chocolate de la chica. Un mes había bastado para darle la confianza de acercarse tanto, ambos sentados en la alfombra, hombro con hombro hablando de tonterías.

—Una vez nos invitó ir al Festival Holi en India, después de drogarnos en el bosque nadie la siguió,..—Mordió levemente su dedo.—Bueno, solo Harry se animó a ir aunque sospecho que él solo fue porque quería estar lejos de Gran Bretaña, poner distancia de todos.—Añadió en un suspiro.—Él no está cómodo cuando la gente le agradece por ser el salvador, cuando le cuestionan sobre la guerra se tensa y se va.

Sin saber porque Hermione tocaba ese tema, ese tópico tabú entre sus amigos más cercanos Todos los Weasley y amigos tenían la sospecha que Harry solo acepto el trabajo con Luna porque quería huir de todo el pasado. Aunque lo percibían nadie hablaba abiertamente de la situación.

—Para cara rajada la guerra representó perder a su familia, amigos, su niñez.—Añadió una varonil voz.—Para muchos su sacrificio fue significado de la libertad, pero él perdió tanto así lo que menos que desea es recordarla .— Hermione se giró para mirar los ojos grises del hombre.—El mundo muggle fue cruel con él por se diferente, lo trataron como basura, como un don nadie. En el mundo m´magico lo usaron como estandarte de una guerra por su origen, por ser el que sobrevivió.

Hermione siguió aquellos labios pálidos moverse con paciencia. Le agrada el tono de su voz, el tic nervioso que a veces tiene al peinar su cabello hacia atrás.

—Quizá el mundo fantástico de Luna es el sitio donde se siente normal, el lugar puede ser él sin que nadie espere nada.—El hombre desvió la mirada a otro punto de la oficina, aborrecía a Harry, odiaba a los Weasley pero para ella, esa banda de idiotas lo era todo.— Él te ama, quiere este sitio pero quizá no es feliz al estar rodeado de recuerdos, necesita nuevos paisajes, nuevas memorias que vayan borrando las viejas.

—Tienes razón. —Comentó en tono triste, le lastimaba creer que Harry solo podría ser libre lejos de todo.—Para mi fue dolorosa la postguerra con todos queriendo un trozo mío, por ello a veces no puedo confiar en personas y me encierro en mi circulo .—Sus dedos ahora jugaban a un lado donde el rubio tenía los suyos.—Los Weasley me protegieron como una familia, pero mi trabajo es la razón porque no me volví loca.

Los dedos de Draco se detuvieron al escuchar ese apellido pero continuó con la mirada fija en la mesa. Donde ambos jugueteaban.

—Sigo agradeciendo estar viva, y todos lo días me levanto con la ilusión de crear un mejor mundo mágico.—Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.— ¿Como has podido sobrevivir?

" **Gracias a t** i" quiso decir pero nuevamente mordió su lengua.

—Limpiar mi apellido, ser un mejor hombre. —Comentó acercando peligrosamente sus dedos a los de Hermione.—Esas metas me han mantenido a flote.—Su dedo se estiró para acariciar el de la castaña—Encontrar a la mujer perfecta que sea mi compañera y amiga

El ambiente en esa oficina se volvió denso, el tiempo se detuvo. Ambos corazones latian al mismo tiempo. Draco bajó el rostro hasta quedar separado por centímetros de los labios de la mujer. Hermione lamió su labio inferior con inocencia, acto que encendió la sangre pura del heredero del clan Malfoy, poco a poco fue eliminando el espacio hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Esa sensación de sincronía asustó a la Gryffindor, quien rápidamente se puso de pie. Esa posición, esas caricias efímeras eran un acto de traición, trago en seco al mirar a un sorprendido rubio.

—Me tengo que ir.— La mujer dijo tajantemente buscando sus zapatos y bolso.— Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se aprueben los cambios.—Lucía nerviosa.— Hasta ese día reanudaremos nuestras citas, digo reuniones..

—Esta bien.—El hombre contestó poniéndose de pie.—Sé que ya no hay excusas de trabajo que nos obligue a reunirnos.—Se acercó a la chica aunque esta vez respetando su espacio.—Pero me gustaría que aceptaras salir a comer o cenar de vez en cuando conmigo, nos vendría bien alejarnos del trabajo.

La mujer repitió ese hábito bien aprendido, mordió su labio inferior, insegura de qué contestar. Le agradaba Draco, le fascinaban sus pláticas porque eran interesantes, su astucia en los negocios le parecía atrayente, era fácil y educativo hablar con él. Claro que deseaba repetir sus amenas comidas. No estaba traicionando a Ron, era como salir con un compañero de trabajo, aunque nunca antes lo hizo.

—Déjame pensarlo.—Se excuso tratando de mantenerse alejada.—Soy alguien ocupada pero prometo que contestaré a tus cartas y haré tiempo en mi agenda para cenar contigo.

" _ **Sunny ahora vivo para TI… Sunny antes era oscuro dentro de mi. Sunny estaba tan solo no se porque que malo es pensar que es inútil vivir,**_  
 _ **el vivir así Sunny… Sunny ahora vivo para TI para ti… para ti Sunny para ti..**_."

Sunny, Los iracundos

* * *

Notas de la autora

Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. En un inicio deseaba dividir la historia en dos partes pero creo que al final lo convertiré en un longfic, no estoy segura que hacer. Ustedes que me recomiendan hacer?

En este momento estoy trabajando en un oneshot, otro fanfic pero de comedia (no soy buena en eso pero quiero intentarlo) y otro longfic pero dramático. Claro que todos Dramione. Los subiré cuando los terminé y espero les guste.

Besos y saludos de Ritsuka10


	13. Te regalo

Hermione estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza fastidiada. Se encontraba aburrida en su oficina, ese lugar era pequeño comparado al enorme despacho que Draco posee. Una punzada de envidia y tristeza la atacó. Admitía que se sentía extraña al no volver a ese lugar, extrañaba el almuerzo con una amena conversación. Caminó en círculos por varios minutos indecisa si enviar una carta a su compañero, no quería sonar como una rogona, ni acosarlo, él había expresado en su última reunión estar interesado en comer juntos. Una semana entera pasó y no obtuvo invitaciones.

Se dejó caer fastidiada en su silla, quería platicar con alguien sobre las sensaciones nuevas que Draco despertaba en su corazón, pero no podía confesar en voz alta sus temores, ya que ni ella deseaba conocer el significado.

Un golpe en la puerta captó su atención, "pase", susurro débilmente, ese día tenía planeado comer un frio sandwich, tenia antojos de probar algo delicioso pero temía elegir erróneamente. El miedo solía paralizarla.

—Ha llegado una carta.—La asistente comentó dejando el elegante sobre en la mesa.— La trajo una lechuza negra.

—Gracias .—Contestó aguantando sus ansias para abrir la carta delante de su chismosa asistente.—Puedes retirarte

La mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta y Hermione estiró el brazo ansiosa, el papel exterior fue destrozado por sus dedos y entonces logró leer el contenido, sabía quién era el remitente, todos conocían sobre esa lechuza negra, propiedad de la Familia Malfoy.

"

 **Granger** ,

Me disculpo por no haber contactado contigo anteriormente, aún cuando prometí hacerlo. Tuve que viajar a Italia, mi madre deseaba unos días en familia. Quizá sea muy repentino pero quiero invitarte a comer esta tarde, realmente mis días se han vuelto aburridos sin la amena compañía de alguien tan inteligente y divertida como tú. Entiendo que estés ocupada pero es bueno darte un respiro,

 **Posdata** : Tengo comida tailandesa y calderos de chocolate.

 **posdata** 2: Te he traído un regalo de Francia.

 **Posdata** 3: Por favor ven a comer conmigo.

 **posdata** 4: No suelo rogar.

Atentament

 **DM**

"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña, quien alejó el sándwich y se animó para terminar un par de pendientes. Quería disfrutar la comida sin preocupaciones. Faltando 10 minutos para las 2 de la tarde salió de su oficina indicando a su asistente que comería fuera. La mujer como las veces pasadas le regaló una mirada cargada de desaprobación. A Hermione no le importaba, se sentía bien, Draco solo era un amigo ¿Verdad?.

* * *

La chica proveniente de la casa Gryffindor arribo a la oficina usando la chimenea, se encontró a un nervioso rubio sentado en una de las sillas, con el profeta en las manos. Al mirarla ingresar a la oficina su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie rápidamente para recibirla.

—Me convenció el regalo.—Fue lo primero que susurro al sentir como Draco la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, algo nuevo que no le molesto.— Tengo grandes expectativas.

—Espero no defraudarte pero primero comamos, muero de hambre.—El rubio indicó acompañando a la chica a la mesa.— Hoy luces más hermosa, quizá se deba a que hace una semana que no te veo.

La casta se sonrojo y trato de cambiar el tema, cuestionando sobre su paseo a Italia. Draco le explico que sus padres acababan de adquirir una finca en La Toscana Italiana, organizaron un mini evento para inaugurarla e invitaron algunos conocidos.

—Estás invitada a conocerla cuando lo desees.—Coquetamente el hombre mencionó mordiendo su caldero de chocolate. —Amarás el sitio.

—No creo que le agrade la idea a tus padres.—Contestó evadiendo la invitación, ir un fin de semana a una finca con Draco ya podría entrar en la área de traición. —Es tarde Malfoy y quiero mi regalo.

Soltó haciendo un puchero para evitar el camino que la conversación había estado llevando, en ese momento disfrutaban del postre. Draco no creía que esa jovencita pudiera ser caprichosa.

— ¿Me has mentido sobre el regalo? —Arqueo la ceja fingiendo estar molesta.—Hurón malvado

—No, no.—EL hombre negaba con un movimiento de su dedo índice.—La fama te ha vuelto alguien quisquillosa, así no se comporta la Granger come libros.— Hermione frunció el ceño ante el apodo.— Te recuerdo enojona, gritona y presumida pero no caprichosa.

La chica llevó su puño cerrado para golpear el hombro del rubio. Una práctica que se había generalizado entre ellos. La castaña solo mostraba ese grado de confianza con las personas que estimaba. Draco sufría una clase "fascinación masoquista", ya que adoraba ser tratado de esa manera.

—Granger vas a dejar moretones en mi perfecta, bella y blanca piel.—Hizo un puchero y fingió querer llorar.— Soy un indefenso hurón maltratado por una hermosa leona.

—Madura Malfoy.—Le espetó levantando la voz, estaba apenada por haber actuado de forma tan infantil.—Tú sigues siendo el mismo llorón de siempre.—Le enfrentó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—Hurón llorón.

Al escuchar el apodo el rubio, torció los labios, esa mujer se burlaba en su cara. ¿En qué momento Hermione Granger le tuvo tanta confianza? Le ponía apodos graciosos, lo golpeaba en el cuerpo cuando le llegaba a molestar algo, le regalaba muecas infantiles, coquetas sonrisas.

—Eres una malvada mujer.—Agregó indignado sacando la varita para levitar una caja de regalo y posarla en el regazo de la chica.—Lo vi en la vitrina de una librería, estaba inseguro de si lo habías leído..—Su voz trataba de aparentar seguridad.—Yo compre una copia para mi ya que siempre he querido leer esta obra.

Hermione sacó el listón rojo con tonos naranjas, hermoso detalle a su casa. En el interior se encontraba un libro con pasta gruesa de color rojo. El título "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri. La chica abrió el libro para que sus dedos acariciaran las hojas le fascino el aroma que desprecian al llegar a la mitad encontró una margarita hechizada para preservarse hermosa cuando era tocada.

—En Italia le llaman Daisy ojo de buey, puedes encontrarlas floreciendo por las parcelas.—El rubio ahora dudaba de sus palabras.—Lucían tan hermosas que desee compartirlas contigo.—Acercó más su rostro.—Se dice que significan pureza, pensé que quizá te gustarían.

La castaña se vio apresada entre el brazo del sofá y el cuerpo del rubio.

—Aunque no es tu flor.—Confesó en un suspiro, el sangre pura debía encontrar una flor que refleja la personalidad de la bruja. —¿Haz leído el libro anteriormente?

Hermione guardó silencio un momento, al no entender la frase " **Aunque no es tu flor** ".

—No, he escuchado mucho sobre la obra pero no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo.— Guardo la flor, entre las hojas, lucia seca pero hermosa.— Sería agradable tener una mesa de lectura entre nosotros. —Su mirada se desvió.—¿Qué significa eso de "tu flor"?

El rubio llevó la vista a otro punto, apenado por sus palabras.

—Hay un "tradición" entre los magos nobles.—El hombre se detuvo inseguro de revelar una tradición tan arcaica.—Mejor dicho entre los magos de sangre pura de mucho dinero.—Hermione se tensó, esa frase se escuchaba clasista.—Cuando decides pretender a una maga, le envías una flor con una carta explicando porque es perfecta para ella y expones tus intenciones románticas.

La quijada de la bruja se contrajo ¿Draco buscaba pretenderla? sus manos vagaron nerviosamente por la carátula del objeto en su regazo. Ese rostro nuevamente estaba muy cerca del suyo, lograba percibir el aliento a menta con chocolate.

—Al decir que no es mi flor significa ¿que no soy pura? —Contestó con aires de ofendida, era consciente que Draco no se refería a la pureza de la sangre pero la tensión debilitaba sus convicciones. —Wow una manera muy sútil de insultar.

—No, Granger te equivocas.-—Rápidamente el rubio se alejo para mover los brazos para aclarar la confusión. —La margarita significa inocencia y pureza, tú eres superior a algo tan simple.—Nuevamente se acercó para acariciar la barbilla.—Necesitas una flor que represente tu inteligencia, tu belleza y valentía. —Sus labios volvieron a rozar los rosas de la mujer .— Una que describa todo lo que siento.

La castaña se quedó hipnotizada por esa presencia. Draco era similar a ella, era una versión masculina, arrogante y vanidosa pero encantadora. ¿Malfoy coqueteaba con ella o solo era amable? aunque después de la confesión sabía que no era amable con todos. Ella era especial., esa verdad la incomodaba pero también la mantenía ilusionada ¿Porqué? ¿porqué no terminaba de cortar ese lazo que se hacia mas fuerte entre ellos? ¿por qué deseaba tocarlo? Esas acciones ya entraban en la área llamada infidelidad.

* * *

La bruja arribó a su departamento con una nota de su roomie, le avisaba que saldría a cenar fuera con algunos compañeros del equipo. Su amiga salía mucho con sus "compañeros" aunque era una forma sutil de avisar sobre una cita con Blaise.

Un sonido proveniente de las brasas de las chimenea captaron su atención, un rostro conocido se formó en las llamas, ahí estaba su amigo Harry, corrió hacia el sitio.

—Hola Mione.—La voz del hombre estaba cargada de un tono alegre, sus mejillas lograban marcar una mueca de felicidad.— ¿Como has estado? .—El tono era nervioso pero feliz.—Yo estoy muy bien.—Confesó enmarcando más su sonrisa.—No te imaginas todas las aventuras que he tenido.

—Harry Potter tengo una casa de chocolate preparándose con magia y toda una noche para escucharlas.—Hermione respiraba tranquila, su amigo estaba bien y se escuchaba contento.— Anda cuéntame las nuevas Aventuras de Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood

El pelinegro inicio con sus historias, la manera que se perdieron por que los nargles les escondieron la brújula a la guia.. Se desviaron entre la maleza hasta llegar a una cascada impresionante donde pasaron unos días mientras Luna tomaba muestras de plantas y animales nunca antes vistos. Hermione detectó un ligero gorgoteo cuando su amigo mencionaba el nombre de la ravenclaw, la admiraba profundamente y creía en su misión.

—No puedo creer que se toparon con una serpiente de agua.—La mujer comentó asustanda al solo imaginar a su amiga rodeada por esa bestia.— Harry ser guardaespaldas de Luna es un arduo trabajo pero estoy tranquila al saber que eres tú quien cuida de ella.

—Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a esa criatura tan cerca de ella.—Su voz se entre corto.—Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, pero la salvé.—Parecía satisfecho y orgulloso con su misión.—Soy el único capaz de protegerla.

La castaña descubrió que su amigo no había cambiado en querer proteger a las personas que amaba pero sonaba distinto, su voz era decidida, enfrentar a una serpiente de mar para salvar a la damisela en peligro era algo que solo Harry Potter era capaz de hacer. Pero también sus acciones eran distintas, antes buscaba la aceptación de las masas, pertenecer a un sitio, no sentirse solo, ser parte de alguien pero ahora no aspiraba a eso, se alejó del mundo mágico, cazaba su comida como un aventurero. Él encontró su libertad en la compañía de su amiga Luna.

—Eres diferente Harry.—Insinuó la chica tímidamente.—Usas palabras extrañas que ni yo misma entiendo., me platicas de sitios que ni siquiera sabia que existian, sabes de seguro más de herbolaria que Neville — Estiró la mano queriendo tocar las llamas.— ¿Cuando comenzaste a madurar?

—Todos hemos cambiado Mione, tú misma eres más segura de ti, más libre que antes.—Harry enfoco sus ojos en los de su amiga.—Es nuestra naturaleza evolucionar para adaptarnos al nuevo mundo, eso dice Luna.—Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.—Nada puede seguir igual como antes, las personas, los sentimientos, los tiempos cambian.

"Los sentimientos cambian" esa idea se quedó grabada en la mente de Hermione, ¿Harry seguía amando a Ginny? no pregunto por ella, estaba tan extasiado con su nueva vida. Su mundo giraba alrededor de otro eje.

—Mi amor por ti es mas fuerte, eres cada día más mi hermana a quien siempre amare.—Confesó desviando la mirada.—Pero hay amores que cambian, evolucionan.—EL chico parecía estar viendo a alguien en el lugar que estaba.— Merezco ser egoísta ¿Verdad?

—Claro.—Contestó rápidamente.—Eres el héroe del mundo mágico.—La mujer se tensó era un tema delicado para el chico, pero el moreno solo evoco una risa.—Es tiempo que pienses en ti, en tu futuro.

Harry afirmó, ya había dado mucho al mundo mágico, protegió a sus amigos, vengo a sus padres, se deshizo de aquel monstruo. Hubo sangre, muerte, perdidas que nunca se podría recuperar pero deseaba ser feliz.

—Es tarde y debo irme.—El chico finalizó no sin antes girar su vista a la chica.—Mione, sé muy feliz porque yo lo soy.

—Cuídate Harry y continúa protegiendo a Luna.—La mujer se despidió emocionada.—Nos veremos pronto.

La comunicación se terminó y la chica volvió al sofá, con la idea de "los sentimientos cambian", ella mismo inició una auditoría interna de sus sentimientos Ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por todos, quizá los amaba un poco más pero no había cambios. Imaginó a Ron, su corazón latía emocionado pero entonces la sonrisa de Draco se dibujó, sus manos temblaban, su corazón se detenía y se queda sin aire. Ese era el problema, seguía sintiendo lo mismo con ROn mientras que por Draco una revolución de emociones se destapa.

Una lechuza negra apareció y cruzó el umbral de una ventana abierta, parecía que la ave se estaba familiarizando con ese departamento, dejó caer una carta para después posarse sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

" **Hola Granger**

Debo admitir que es complicada la lectura del libro, hay a veces que no entiendo unas palabras muggles. Es un reto titánico pero me siento reconfortado al saber que alguien tan inteligente como tú me va acompañar afrontarlo. Muero de sueño, solo quería desearte buenas noches.

Descansa

 **DM**

"

"

 **Hurón llorón** ,

No he comenzado a leer el libre, he quedado impresionada de saber que ha Draco Malfoy se le complica una lectura muggle ¿Pensé que eras una clase de ser superior? pero me gusta saber que no eres tan perfecto. Buenas noches.

posdata: TE envío un diccionario muggle.

Saludos

 **HG** "

* * *

 **Te regalo mis piernas. Recuesta tu cabeza en ellas. Te regalo mis fuerzas. Úsalas cada que no tengas. Te regalo las piezas. Que a mi alma conforman. Que nunca nada de haga falta a ti. Te voy a amar hasta morir.**

Te regalo, Carla Morrison

* * *

Notas de la Autora

Ya viene el romance puro, también dentro de 2 capítulos tendremos lemon :O será mi primera vez en hacer lemon hetero :O no sé como me vaya ir.

Gracias por sus review, gracias por su apoyo!


	14. Missing you

" **Leona come libro** s,

Me siento identificado con Dante. La obra narra el viaje del protagonista para identificar la conversión del humano hacia el bien. Entiendo su obsesión con Beatriz, o lo que ella representa. Ruego porque pase el tiempo y encontrarme contigo. Necesito verte.

Esta tarde comeremos algo proveniente de América latin. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

DM

"

La castaña guardaba la carta en su cajón para concentrarse en la respuesta que escribiría, era habitual para ella mantener un correspondencia fluida con Draco. Algunos días por cuestiones laborales no lograban reunirse a comer pero sus conversaciones por escrito aumentaban alarmadamente. Estaba en un punto de solo conversar con el slytherin y su roomie, cuando esta se encontraba en casa. También estaban las cartas de Harry pero últimamente parecía demasiado ocupado, viviendo la vida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe asustó a la chica, quien fruncía el ceño molesta por la interrupción, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas aparecían, detrás de ella su novio. Ron le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Sorpresa.—Gritó el pelirrojo caminando hacia la chica para abrazarla, la mujer de un rápido movimiento escondió la nota que estaba escribiendo debajo de unas carpetas.—Te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo también.—Confesó recibiendo un beso en los labios, recibió el ramo de rosas.—¿Por Qué no me avisaste?

El chico levantó los hombros, rodeo con los brazos a la castaña quien correspondió el gesto. Ahora era un jugador de quidditch con muchas chicas tratando de enamorarlo pero su corazón le pertenecía a Hermione, era cierto que también se volvió coqueto pero a su novia no le molestaba. Era su mejor amiga, la compañera de vida ideal.

—Porque pienso secuestrarte para ir a comer juntos algún sitio.—Hizo un puchero para besar los labios.—No digas que tienes mucho trabajo, ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos vimos.—La castaña no pudo negarse.—Debo contarte muchas cosas.

—Me encantará escuchar tus aventuras.—Era honesta, le fascinaba ver tan contento a Ron, por fin se había liberado de esa pesada carga de rencor, ya no lo menospreciaban.— Yo también debo contarte algunas ¿Ya contactaste a Harry?

El pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, unos días antes conversó con su mejor amigo, quién disfrutaba el viaje a lo máximo. Ambos se comunicaban sus logros, sus aventuras aunque anduvieran por distintos caminos. A Hermione le agradaba también escuchar a Ron pero odiaba que lo hiciera mientras comían. Se acostumbró a cada uno de sus modos, a veces bruscos, a veces tiernos. Él como a Harry los conocía como la palma de su mano. Eran sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Draco no estaba nada feliz de ser plantado sin una nota de por medio, sabía que algo malo le había tenido que suceder a la castaña. Era alguien educado que mandaría una carta si algo la atrasa. Trataba de concentrarse en la conversación que Blaise y Theo sostenían pero su humor destrozaba su cabeza.

—Esa chica Weasley ha resultado ser una mina de oro.—Agregó emocionado el moreno tomando un sorbo de su vaso.—Tiene unas ideas magníficas, puedo pasar horas y horas planeado estrategias de marketing con ella para aumentar las ventas en las entradas para los partidos. —Se dejó caer emocionado en la silla.— Creo que voy a regalarle el equipo de Arpías ¿No lo crees Draco es buena idea?

—Si claro.—El rubio dijo restándole importancia con la vista puesta en los pergaminos.— Ahora ¿Alguien sabe cuando vuelve Pantsy de América?

—Por Merlín, Draco ¿Que tienes en la cabeza? .—Theo dejó el profeta en el escritorio para dirigir su vista al rubio, se notaba malhumorado.— No nos estás haciendo caso.—Sus ojos se fijaron en esos orbes grises.—Ya dije que Pantsy llegará mañana en el tren de las 9am y tienes que ir a recibirla.

El hombre se recago en su silla, con ambas manos jalo el cabello hacia atrás. No estaba de buen humor, tenía tantas ganas de ir a la oficina de Hermione, saber porque no había asistido a su cita, ¿porqué no contestaba sus cartas? ¿Si le había pasado algo malo?. Sabía que todavía quedaban algunos ex mortifagos escondidos ¿Si la atacaron?

—Mi cabeza está en un negocio que ha ido mal.—Hablo seriamente poniéndose de pie, no quería exponer sus sentimientos, debía cuidar su imagen, ser patético no formaba parte de la lista de atributos de un buen Malfoy. —Yo iré por ella, tengo mucho trabajo asi que pueden irse.

—Draco ¿Sucede algo? .—Cuestionó interesado Blaise, era raro ver tan callado y serio al rubio.—¿Algo va mal con Granger?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, trataba de formar una sonrisa, pero esta solo era un vacia mueca.

—No, todo va genial con ella.—Intervino alejándose, les daba la espalda.—Quiero estar solo.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la puerta, no era bueno obligar a Draco a abrir sus sentimientos cuando estos demuestran debilidad.

—Esta mañana el equipo de quidditch de Ron ha llegado.—La voz del pelinegro era cortante y frío.—Ella debe estar con él, ellos son una pareja.

Los músculos del rubio se tensaron. Ahí estaba la respuesta más simple del orque Hermione esa tarde no llego a comer, porque no contestó sus cartas. Había vuelto Ron, una punzada apresó en su pecho, caminó hacia el whisky de fuego, abrió la botella para beber un gran trago de golpe. Ella está comprometida, ella le pertenecía a alguien más y dolía. Lastimaba como fuego consumiendo desde el interior.

* * *

Hermione miraba dormir a su novio, cualquier pareja normal esa noche la hubiera pasado sumergidos en la pasión carnal pero ellos no tenían ese tipo de hábitos. Su vida sexual era casi nula, solo esporádicos momentos sin mucho deseo sexual. Eran como dos amigos reencontrándose y siendo cariñosos. Camino hacia la sala no sin antes a tomar un pedazo de papel de su cómoda. Era su deber escribir una nota de disculpa para Draco. El hombre debía estar furioso, molesto por su falta de educación. Lo dejó plantado sin explicación.

" **Hurón enojado** ,

Una disculpa por no haber llegado a nuestra cita. Ha vuelto Ron. Pase la tarde con él a la madriguera. Mañana sin falta acudiré a comer contigo, es una promesa Gryffindor. Estoy leyendo la sección donde Virgilio evoca la imagen de Beatriz para darle fuerza a Dante. ¿Existirá en este un mundo un ser humano capaz de amar como Dante lo hace? ¿Tú visitarás los nueve infiernos por tu amada?

 **Posdata** : Mañana yo me encargaré del postre

 **HG**

"

La chica envió la carta para recargarse en el respaldo del sofá tratando de imaginar ¿qué pensaría Malfoy de ella? debía entender el regreso de su novio, ¿Se molestaria? ¿Qué razones tenía para estar enojado? ¿él entendería? las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, la preocupación la tensaba. Ron era su pareja oficial, ponerlo encima de cualquier otro hombre era correcto, pero Draco no era cualquier hombre. Esa idea la atemorizaba, se abrazó al libro.

* * *

Un rubio miraba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, estiró la mano para tomar la otra botella de alcohol, actuaba como un niño, como un patético mocoso. Hermione no le pertenecía, ella no era un objeto, el dolor de la verdad lo consumía. Una lechuza ingreso por su ventana, la nota llevaba el sello usado por Granger, rápidamente sujeto a la ave para quitarle la carta.

Leyó una y otra vez esas líneas. Su mente era un caos, minutos antes se imaginaba a la castaña besando a su amado novio. llevaban un mes sin verse, quizá esa noche la pasarían ahogándose en el calor del otro. Esas nota cambiaba la situación.

Hermione leía el libro que él le regalo, le prometía verlo, trataba el tema de su novio como si fuera una tarea del trabajo. No quería ilusionarse, no más castillos en el aire pero era imposible no caer de amor por esa ternura tan inocente.

" **Leona impuntual,**

Claro que sería capaz de pisar los nueve infiernos por la persona que en este momento estoy en el segundo círculo del inframundo. Porque miró con desprecio la felicidad de la comadreja por haberte tenido todo el día para él. Tu carta ha sido mi Virgilio, me das la esperanza de volvernos a ver mañana. Buenas noches.

Atentamente

DM

"

* * *

"Te debo una disculpa. Y estoy perdida. Así que si puedes estar extrañando, quizá yo también sienta lo mismo. "

* * *

Notas de la autora: Gracias por sus review y espero les guste el cap. Hoy estaré subiendo varios capítulos, no estoy segura cuantos alcance a subir xD


	15. Shadows

Hermione dejó escapar el aire comprimido después de terminar su monólogo, esa mañana se obligó a sí misma a ser integra. Mantenía la esperanza que su honestidad ayudará a limpiar su conciencia afectada por el intercambio de cariñosas cartas entre ella y Malfoy.

Ron quedó con la mitad del pancake colgando de su boca, pestañeaba incrédulo ante la confesión, se puso de pie molesto, golpeó un par de veces la mesa. Hermione se mantuvo ecuánime, tranquila ante el arranque de molestia, conocía a Ron y sus arranques de enojo temporal.

—No puedo creer que te hayas unido a ese bastardo.—Le dijo terminando de comer el pancake.— Un maldito ex mortifago.—Negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de transmitir su decepción. —Hermione no puedes aliarte con un tipo de esa clase.

Llevó las manos a su larga cabellera roja, dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje, se pellizcaba para confirmar que no era una pesadilla, sino una incòmoda realidad.

—Te humilló, nos humilló durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio, simplemente no puedes confiar en él. —Se detuvo para girar y mirar de frente a su pareja.—No es una persona de fiar, no seas ingenua.

—Ron, es mi trabajo y él ha cambiado.—Trato de mantener la calma, debía ser honesta con su novio.—Tu debes conocerme mas que nadie, no me aliaría con alguien de quien desconfío.—Su tono fue más dulce.—Debes creer en mí.

Se puso de pie para acercarse a su pareja, llevó sus dedos a sus sienes para masajearlas, acaricio su mejilla.

— Juro que él ha cambiado, no puedo vivir en el pasado y guardarle rencor por sus errores.— Acercó sus labios, era como dominar un animal salvaje.—Debo ser justa.

Ron se negó a seguir mirando esos ojos, no le gustaba la idea de que Hermione se mezclara con alguien tan vil como Malfoy, ella era alguien buena, amable no deseaba que la volvieran a humillar o lastimar. Relajo su cuerpo al sentir unos labios en su mejilla, confiaba en ella.

—No dejaré que me lastime.—Dijo en un susurro.—En caso de lo que haga te daré permiso de hacerle mucho daño.

—Es una promesa tentadora.—Susurró tomando por la cintura la chica.—Sé que no te unirias a él sin una buena razón.— Acomodo su cabeza en el arco del cuello, como un niño pequeño se apoya en su madre.—No puedo meterme en tu vida, ya que esa solo te pertenece a ti.

Hermione abrazó al chico. La historia contada fue un simple resumen del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando, aunque mencionó las reuniones, omite los momento ambiguos entre ella y el slytherin. Se sorprendió al notar que Ron no se oponía a que se viera con Draco durante los almuerzos.

Su asistente era chismosa y trataría de sacar a colación sus salidas, sus citas fuera de la oficina, actividades extrañas en ella por ello decidió también hablar.

Llevaba ocho años de relación y sabía que la confianza era primordial. Aunque ella nunca fue celosa, pocas veces le molestaron los coquetos de otras chicas, le parecían divertidos, mas cuando Ron trataba de seguirlos.

—Seré el rostro para el próximo número de la revista "Quidditch total".—Agregó más relajado el pelirrojo tomando asiento. El asunto de Malfoy le molestaba pero confiaba en su novia. — Cumplen un año por ello van a organizar una fiesta.

Quidditch Total era una revista dedicada al deporte y a enaltecer los equipos que participan en los diferentes torneos. Se volvió una ventana para que el público conociera a sus jugadores favoritos. Ron Weasley no solo era un héroe nacional sino también uno de los jugadores de quidditch más valiosos. La editorial Naga era dueña de la revista.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?.—Le cuestionó tratando de sonar seguro, su pareja odiaba los eventos glamurosos, detestaba estar frente a las cámaras o reporteros.— Creo, ¿que me lo debes?

—Está bien.—Soltó un suspiro, era verdad. El pelirrojo no hizo un drama por su alianza con Draco así que asistir a una fiesta no le vendría mal. —Felicidades por la portada. Eres mi chico favorito.—Pellizco sus mejillas como solo una madre lo hace.—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ron rodó los ojos, el paso de los años no cambió la actitud de la castaña. Se comportaba como su hermana mayor, lo cuidaba, lo mimaba cuando se portaba bien y lo reprendía al decir una mala palabra. Llevó sus ojos a su espalda para observar el reloj en la pared.

—Me tengo que ir.—ANnuncio exaltado tomando su capa.—Tengo una reunión con la editora en jefe de la revista.—Le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.—Hoy firmamos el contrato, nos vemos en la tarde en casa de mis padres.

* * *

Esa tarde Draco Malfoy era un nuevo hombre, emitía una radiante aura, no desapareció su tonta sonrisa del rostro durante toda la reunión. Blaise y Nott acuñaban esa bipolaridad a sus citas con la castaña. Los hombres estaban en una reunión de negocios por lo tanto tenían prohibido hablar de asuntos personales.

—La suscripción a la revista " **Quidditch total** " ha tenido un considerable aumento en el último mes.—Hablo sorprendido el rubio mirando los reportes.—El articulo relacionado con las Arpías ha animado a los magos a suscribirse.

—Pronto acaparamos el sector femenino.—De la chimenea apareció una chica de cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros, iba cernida en un corto vestido negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y su perfecta estructura. Sensual y elegante.—He convencido a Ronald Weasley que cuente sus secretos en el próximo número.

—Nos vamos a ir a la quiebra, a nadie le interesa la aburrida vida de la comadreja.—Indicó Theo caminando hacia su amiga para saludarla.—Luces radiante, como siempre.

—No me parece justo, la portada de aniversario la merece Ginevra.—Elevó la voz Blaise.—Han sido ella y las Arpías quienes han elevado la venta de la revista.

El moreno no se puso de pie para recibir a su amiga, la mujer solo paso a su lado jugó con su corto cabello. Pansy saludo con un beso a Draco para tomar el lugar que Theo le había dejado libre. Este se sentó en el borde del escritorio, a lado de Draco. " **Nada súti** l" pensó la chica mirando a su amigo embobado con el rubio.

—Lo siento pero Ronald es perfecto, y ya le he ofrecido la portada.— Comentó llevando la mirada a sus uñas.—Soy la dueña de la revista y puedo decir lo que quiera.

—Eres la editora en jefe de la revista y socia. —Escupió Blaise para saltar fuera de su lugar.—La editorial Naga es dueña mayoritaria de la publicación. —El hombre se giró para observar a su amiga.—Aunque tienes control total, no eres quien dice la última palabra.

La editorial Naga era dueña de varias publicaciones, entre ellas El profeta y Corazón de Bruja. El público en general no sabían de esta compra hecha bajo la mesa. Lo que sí era de conocimiento general fue que Rita Skelter fue despedida, al igual que muchos reporteros del profeta. Una nueva administración limpiaba la credibilidad de ambas publicaciones.

—No pienso retractarme .—La chica elevó la voz mirando a su amigo.— Ronald ha firmado un contrato esta mañana.

—No puedes tomar una decisión tan importante sin preguntar al resto del comité. —Contestó Balise molesto caminado alrededor de la chica.—Draco es socio mayoritario de la Editorial Naga.

Naga en el marco de la mitología hindú representa a seres semidioses en forma de serpientes. El hombre señaló al rubio que levantó la ceja sorprendido. No quería intervenir en una pelea de egos. Theo solo jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos, él era el único que no le causaba problemas.

—Puede haber dos ejemplares para celebrar el primer aniversario.—Su tono de voz era calmado.— Equidad de género. —Theo aplaudió saltando fuera de su lugar.—Celebraremos a lo grande y pongamos a los hermanos Weasley compitiendo por la fama del primer lugar en ventas, es un enfrentamiento que me facinaria ver.

—Eres todo un hombre de negocios.—Theo caminó por la espalda del rubio, pasó su mano por su pecho.— Deberían aprender.—Señaló a los dos slytherin que se miraban confundidos.— Cada uno quedará bien con su comadreja favorita.

—Ronald no es mi comadreja favorito.—Gritó ofendido la chica de cabellos negros como la noche.—Él fue el primero en aceptar posar en mi revista, por eso le tengo una cierta clase de .—Movió las manos nerviosamente.—Agradecimiento.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica a la que le costaba trabajo aceptar que un chico le agradaba. ÉL no le dio la espalda cuando trataba de buscar un jugador de quidditch para que posara en su revista, en el primer número. Todos le daban la espalda por su pasado, era continuamente señalada, juzgada por sus errores. Algunas noches ella misma se gritaba en el espejo, se recordaba sus errores, dolía.

Nunca olvidaría su reunión con Ronald, el hombre fue tosco y agresivo en su negativa, la abandonó en la mesa a mitad de un elegante restaurant. Todos se giraron a mirar su fracaso.

Al otro día el hombre apareció en su oficina con un ramo de amarilis rojas, y una disculpa en los labios. Su madre lo había regañado por su infantil forma de actuar, fue grosero con una mujer que cometió un solo error en su vida. No podía juzgarla por un comentario de una niña asustada.

" **Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, es lo que mi madre me repite y no es bueno vivir en el rencor me recuerda Hermione. Te he traído estas amarilis porque la florista me dijo que significaban orgullo y éxito**. " Eso fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo sin saber que el color rojo significada también adulación. Su ignorancia fue el toque perfecto de una improvisada disculpa.

—Ronald ha sido de los pocos hombres en tratarme con respeto. —Agregó orgullosa la mujer.— Ahora cambiemos de tema, he venido por negocios.

—Cho Chang está haciendo un trabajo espectacular con El Profeta y Lavender con Corazón de bruja, agregó nuevos suplementos que acaparado la atención de las mujeres .—Intervino Draco, detestaba a Ron por cuestiones personales pero sabía de la peculiar amistad entre la comadreja y su mejor amiga.—La Ravenclaw es práctica y la Gryffindor sabe llegar a las chicas sin inventar chismes amarillistas.

* * *

Casi toda la Familia Weasley se encontraba cenando ese viernes, el lugar de Harry continuaba vacío, ya casi nadie tocaba el tema de su ausencia. Ginny no reaccionaba tranquilamente cuando alguien le recordaba la frialdad de su novio. Nadie le culpaba, de hecho algunos Weasley estaban resentidos por su comportamiento pero también trataban de entender al chico.

—Había olvidado, Blaise me dio invitaciones extra para la fiesta.—La pelirroja hizo flotar los sobres hacia sus padres.—Supuso que están emocionados por el evento.—Giró a ver a sus otros hermanos.—También me comentó que enviaría las suyas a sus oficinas.

—No puedo creer que mis hijos estén en la portada de un arevista tan importante.—Agregó emocionada Molly, la mujer se había vuelto una acérrima suscriptora de esa publicación. —La señorita Parkinson ha hecho un buen trabajo, los artículos son interesantes y no se mete en la vida personal de los jugadores no como esa Rita. —Sus labios formaron una mueca de desagrado.—Su blog es amarillista y barato.

—Parkinson tiene un sombrío pasado y muchos le guardan rencor pero es una mujer de negocios que se sabe mover en el mundo.—Agregó Ron sirviendo una segunda porción de patatas en su plato.— No me arrepiento de haber posado en la primera edición .—Llevo los ojos a su hermana.—¿pero no entiendo tu amistad con ese Zabini?

—He escuchado que es un conquistador y lleva una larga lista de corazones rotos—Agregó preocupada Fleur que trataba de de alimentar a su pequeña hija.— Es todo un gigolo que le gusta el dinero y las mujeres

La pelirroja menor frunció la frente, mucha gente hablaba mal de Balise, que era un fanfarrón, un jugador, un mujeriego, un conquistador, la lista crecía exponencialmente gracias a su larga lista de ex amantes. Él en una reunión, con un par de copas más en su cuerpo, le confesó porque sus ex parejas lo odiaban tanto. Ellas buscaban atraparlo para convertirse en las señoras Zabini, él solo quería una aventura. Era un patán, eso lo tenía claro pero siempre era honesto cuando iniciaba una relación, él solo buscaba sexo ocasional.

A Ginevra esa muestra de honestidad sórdida la sorprendió. El hombre admitía tener defectos, ser un "chico malo" sin pelos en la lengua. Ese desprendimiento de hipocresía era lo que a Harry le faltaba, y era lo que tanto odiaba de él.

—Conozco a Blaise y sé que nunca les promete amor eterno ,él es honesto mientras ellas fingen amarlo y solo quieren su dinero.—La chica elevó la voz captando la atención de todos.—Es amable y caballeroso con las chicas del equipo, nos trata con respeto y no deja que otras personas nos ofendán.

—No te pongas agresiva, hermanita.—Intervino George con sonrisa pícara.—Ya entendimos que tu jefe es todo un encanto con las mujeres que quiere.— La chica se ruborizo.— No sé qué diría Harry si estuviera aquí.

Hermione se tensó, no sabía que Harry le había escrito a Ginny, rara vez la mencionaba en las cartas o conversaciones en la chimenea.

—Él no está aquí para decir algo.—FInalizó la pelirroja, era claro que existían problemas entre ellos.— Y cuando vuelva dudo que le interese.

La chica apretó fuertemente el cubierto, se estaba cansando de entender el drama que conllevaba ser novia de Harry Potter.. Hermione se removió nerviosa, su amor por Ron no disminuyó pero las emociones que Draco causaba en ella eran doblemente más fuerte que las sentidas por su novio. Sus ojos se fijaron en las miradas de los Weasley, no lo decían pero iniciaban tener resentimientos contra Harry, ¿Quién no lo haría? ese chico lastimaba a su pequeña Ginny. Era obvio que se podrían de su lado.

Entonces se imaginó a su mejor amigo enamorado de alguien más, perdiendo la protección de esa adoptiva familia. Ginny nunca perdonaría una traición de ese calibre, una mentira. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ron, ¿qué sucedería si él un día le dijese que ya no la amaba? por ese pensamientos su corazón descanso. El sentimiento la asustó. ¿No lloraría por el pelirrojo? No, le lastimaría perder a esa familia adoptiva, a sus amigos pero no a él.

* * *

Blaise estiraba sus brazos para que el sastre tomará las medidas para su nueva capa y traje. Para el baile de aniversario de Total Quidditch quería impactar a varias chicas, que estaban en su lista de "Bombones de Hogwarts" . Llevó sus ojos a sus amigos que continuaban conversando de negocios. Aunque estuvieran en su oficina no le prestaban la mínima atención.

—¿Con quién irán a la fiesta?.—Cuestionó el moreno captando la atención de los presentes.— ¿Invitrás a Granger?

—Idiota.—Le respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia su amigo.—Mi madre me ha concretado una cita con Astoria, la verdad no estoy de ánimos para ir.— Se acercó para poner la mano en el hombro del moreno.—No me agrada la idea de ver a Granger con la comadreja.

—No te perdonaré que no asistas porque eres un niño llorón.—Intervino Pansy para ponerse de pie.— Es mi momento para restregarle a mi familia mi éxito.—La chica dibuja una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.—Mi madre está orgullosa y ha enviado a mis tíos y abuelo invitaciones de la fiesta. .—Torció los labios.—No he olvidado la manera tan cruel que nos trataron cuando me negué a casarme con ese idiota de Alecto Carrow.

Draco se acercó a su amiga para calmarla. La morena fue destituida de su apellido, por lo tanto perdió su fortuna por no seguir las órdenes de su abuelo, ella junto con su madre estaban en la ruina hasta que él le tendió la mano. Malfoy le dio el capital para crear su propio negocio. El éxito de la revista simplemente era resultado de su arduo trabajo.

—Lo haré solo por ti.—Beso el dorso de la mano.—Pero será un momento, odio que la gente susurre a mis espaldas.—Su gesto era serio.—No es seguro que ella vaya, no le gustan las fiestas.

—Claro que irá.—Intervino Nott molesto, odiaba ir a las fiestas de familias nobles ya que era un excelente objetivo para madres buscando casar a sus adoradas hijas.— Su novio y mejor amiga son las estrellas del show.—Tomó el brazo de su amiga.—Seré tu compañero ¿Verdad?

La morena asintió mientras el pelinegro la obligaba bailar sin música por la oficina. Eran un par de tontos. Draco recordó su reunión hace dos días, Hermione se disculpó unas cincuenta veces, mencionó una vez a su novio, fue honesta con él sobre su proyecto. Ron entendía que solo eran compañeros de trabajo. Honestamente estaba decepcionado en algún momento creyó que si esa comadreja se enteraba de todo iniciaría una pelea, pero no fue así.

—Tú deja de beber.—Intervino Pansy soltándose de su amigo.— Draco hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de ahogar tus penas en alcohol.— Comenzó a moverse ahora con el rubio.— Siempre tendrás una oportunidad de sacarla a bailar.

Theo se unió para organizar un baile de tres personas. Blaise bajo del banquillo, el sastre ya se había ido. Para tomar entre los brazos a Pansy dejando que Draco y Theo bailaran. Las dos parejas giraban sin música, pero ese problema lo arreglo Balise tomando su varita. Entonces la música, de una banda muggle comenzó a sonar. Era Oasis, la banda favorita de Draco, aunque no lo admitiera.

Las parejas giraban mientras sus copas eran llenadas de Whisky, tenían mucho que celebrar, poco a poco recuperaban sus fortunas, una clase de respeto por magos lambiscones. " **Stop crying your heart out** " se escuchaba por la habitación, Theo tuvo el atrevimiento de colgar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, quien le regaló una sonrisa, se acercó a su oído.

—Sé que estar junto a ella me lastima pero deja que lo disfrute.—Le susurro con media sonrisa.—Dejame ser feliz.

Theo no contesto a esas frases porque ahora cambiaba de pareja, Balise lo sujetaba por la cintura con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Él no quería que Draco se ilusionara con un imposible, era doloroso, lastimaba malinterpretar una sonrisa, una amable palabra. Es imposible ser imparcial con la persona que se ama.

Un nuevo cambio de pareja sucedió. Blaise y Draco peleaban por llevar el mando en su baile. Nott miraba reír a Draco. Su relación con Hermione lo envolvía una brillante luz, por primera vez en ocho años disfrutaba de su vida.

" **Un amor unilateral era el infierno en carne propia.** " susurro para sí mismo el chico de cabellos negros.

" **No hay nada más triste y doloroso, que amar a alguien que quiere a alguien más."**

* * *

Notas Autora:

Espero no aburrirlas con tantas conversaciones. A veces siento el fic aburrido pero en lo personal me gusta. Tenia pensado que Ron explotara y fuera un animal pero creo que no es justo para él. Mas adelante tendrá tiempo de ser unas "maldades", pero no será un villano, es injusto para él.


	16. Secrets

Nuevamente el trabajo y las actividades sociales evitaron que las comidas entre Draco y Hermione se llevarán a cabo pero no les prohibió estar en contacto. Sus cartas por día aumentaba alarmadamente. La pobre lechuza negra de los Malfoy comenzaba a formar musculos en esas alas, por su ir y venir de un lado a otro.

" **Hurón desteñido**.

No puedo creer que tu banda favorita sea Oasis, me encantan sus canciones. Me esta dando miedo pensar que alguien secuestró al verdadero Draco Malfoy y ahora eres un robot o algo asi. He ido a comprar por fin el vestido para la fiesta ¿Vas a ir ? supongo que sí ¿Pantsy es tu amiga ?

Saludos

HG

"

" **Leona con melena en forma de nido de pájaros,**

Espero hayas elegido el negro con blanco que te dije que ví la otra vez en el aparador. ¿Qué es un robot? … olvida ya encontré el significado en el diccionario que me regalaste. No sé si ir, no me siento cómodo con extraños mirando sobre mi hombro aunque , Pantsy es alguien especial. Si voy esa esa noche ¿me concederás una pieza? ¿Bailarías conmigo Hermione Granger.?

DM "

La castaña léia la última nota que la lechuza negra dejaba sobre su cama, estiro la mano para que se posara en su mano. El animal siguió la orden y mostró sus bellas alas. La acarició con suma delicadeza, todo lo relacionado a los Malfoy era elegante, suave y frío. Escribió solo una palabra en la carta de respuesta. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, su brújula moral giraba en todas partes sin darle la ruta correcta.

* * *

El día del baile llegó una noche de sábado. Las dos mejores amigas se arreglaron en la madriguera. Una castaña y pelirroja descendieron por las escaleras dejando boquiabiertos a sus acompañantes. Percy fue obligado por su madre a llevar a su hermana pequeña, el hombre necesitaba salir y encontrarse una bonita novia. Además Molly no querían que la gente hablara mal de su hija si esa noche llegaba acompañada de Blaise. Rita no dejaba de inventar chismes sobre ella y su amistad con el Slytherin.

—Luces hermosa.—Murmuró Ron sorprendido, dándole una rosa a su novia.—Tú también hermana ¿Pero no está muy revelador?

La pelirroja usaba un vestido de colores corto ceñido al cuerpo, que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y unos elegantes botines de tacón. El cabello pelirrojo lucia alborotado, rebelde y sensual. Percy estiró la mano para entregarle una rosa.

—Es una diosa y debe presumir sus encantos.—Agregó el hermano mayor de los pelirrojos que usaba un sobrio traje negro, sus rebeldes rizos peinados hacia atrás usando un considerable cantidad de gomina.— Tus compañeras van a morir de envidia .—Se giró a su cuñada—Claro que también tú luces espectacular.

Los cuatro personajes caminaron en dirección a la chimenea. En ese trayecto Hermione observó de perfil a su pareja. ¿Cuando se había cortado el cabello? . Usaba un traje con saco blanco-crema, camisa azul y un moño rojo. Su aspecto era complementada con una incipiente barba y bigote a un estilo hipster. Percibió un nuevo aroma en su ropa. No era la colonia que regularmente usaba.

¿Desde cuándo Ron era tan guapo? entonces hizo una pequeña recapitulación desde su regreso. Hubo un cambio en su forma de vestir, hablar y actuar. Su nueva apariencia le daba seguridad y vanidad que le recordaban a alguien. La chica evocó de su baúl de los recuerdos la sonrisa de Draco, esa serpiente era superior a los magos comunes. Su novio era un masculino espécimen tratando de ser caballeroso pero no dejaba de ser alguien "salvaje" mientras Malfoy era un noble con la elegancia adherida a su sangre.

Arribaron a la mansión de Pansy Parkison. Los magos llegaban por medio de red flu colocadas alrededor de la puerta de entrada. La fachada de la casa era de estilo mediterráneo, estilo extraño en el mundo mágico, la casa había sido construida recientemente debido a que la chica y su madre fueron expulsadas de la Mansión principal de la Familia Parkinson. Ingresaron por la puerta principal donde el portero anunció sus nombres a todo pulmón.

Bajaron por unas pequeñas escaleras para arribar al salón que tenía columnas blancas. Los hermanos Weasley eran los invitados de honor, se vieron rodeados de admiradores y amigos en cuestión de segundos. Fueron felicitados y fotografiados por la prensa. Recorrieron el salón para llegar a un jardín central Luces blancas flotaban alrededor de los árboles para darles un tono más romántico al sitio. Mucha gente había sido invitada al magno evento. Elfos aparecen en las distintas zonas de la fiesta ofreciendo comida y bebidas.

Hermione torció los labios ofendida aunque admitía que los elfos lucían hermosos vestidos y trajes. En el recibidor se mostraban dos enormes cuadros. En uno Ginevra posaba usando su traje de jugadora con una sonrisa en los labios, trofeos puestos bajo sus pies brillaban, con el título " **Yo creo que una mujer puede hacer todo lo que se proponga.** ", la pelirroja era una digna representante del empoderamiento femenino.

—Disculpa por robarme tu frase.—La pelirroja se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla por los hombros.—Esas palabras me inspiraron a no darme por vencida. —Acercó sus labios a su oído.—Tú eres quien me inspira, serás una primer ministra que todos recordarán.

—Cada una está haciendo su trabajo.—Contestó la chica, Ginny era como una hermana, su mejor amiga, sin su consejo y fuerza se perdería.— Tú también me inspiras.

En el segundo cuadro que flotaba en el aire, se mostraba a Ron usando su traje de quidditch volando de pie sobre su escoba, guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta. El slogan utilizado era " **Ser un buen perdedor es aprender cómo ganar** ". Irradiaba seguridad y encanto provocando que algunas chicas soltaran suspiros.

—¿es posible hacer esa pose volando? —Cuestionó intrigado Percy, Ron tenia la sorejas rojas por la vergüenza, ese guiño lo hizo en broma cuando Pantsy apareció en la sesión fotográfica.—Te hacen ver como un hombre exitoso y sensual.

—No pensé que usarían esa foto.—El chico miró otro punto apenado, le gustaba la atención y los halagos pero era vergonzoso verse a sí mismo.—Aunque debo admitir que me veo muy bien.

—Luces espectacular y tu club de fans va sufrir de una hemorragia. —Intervino la castaña aferrándose al brazo del pelirrojo. —Vamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de un moreno, Blaise usaba un moño rojo en su traje negro. que casualmente hacía juego con el vestido de Ginny. El hombre también llevaba un enorme ramo de tulipanes morados en los brazos.

—Luces radiante.—Confesó ofreciendo la flores a una sorprendida pelirroja. Era la flor favorita de Ginevra porque significaba lealtad .— He venido a robarte porque quiero presumir tu inteligencia con algunos socios. .

Cuando su mano alcanzó el brazo de la chica, quien ya se aferraba al ramo de flores, dos hombre se interpusieron. Ron y Percy actuaban como guardianes. El moreno entendió la indirecta, él también leyó los desagradables comentarios de cierta seudo periodista.

—Nunca me atrevería a lastimar o hacer daño a mi estrella.—Le regaló una sonrisa a la pelirroja.— Ella no es solo una socia sino también una amiga.—Su semblante se volvió más serio.—Nunca permitiré que alguien le falte al respeto inventando mentiras.

Rita skeeter convirtió a Ginevra Weasley objetivo de sus ataques destructivos. La mujer difamada a la chica, inventando amoríos con el heredero de la Familia Zabini. La dejaba ver como una chica ambiciosa que solo buscaba el dinero y engañaba al héroe nacional. Los familia Weasley trataban de protegerla, Ginny solo mantenía una buena amistad con Blaise.

—Ya escucharon a mi caballero de fuerte armadura.—La chica alejó a sus hermanos para colgarse del brazo del moreno.—Blaise es de confianza.

El moreno hizo una reverencia a Hermione, para guiñar el ojo. como si ambos compartieran un secreto. Ronald chasqueo la lengua mientras Percy sonreía encantado pero su mueca desapareció cuando observó como a su alrededor algunas personas comenzaron hablar. Detestaba la hipocresía de la sociedad, su hermana era una alma libre, mantenía una buena amistad con un hombre, ¿Que tenía de malo? ¿Por Qué atacar y llamarla zorra, puta, cualquiera?

Cuando un hombre coquetea con varias chicas se le dice conquistador pero cuando una mujer ejerce ese mismo derecho se le llama mujerzuela.

—Pronto sabrán lo que un Zabini es capaz de hacer por defender el honor de la capitana de su equipo—El moreno esbozo una malévola sonrisa dándole un beso en el cabello rojo .—Esa estúpida guacamaya va pagar muy caro sus mentiras.

—Me agradas cuando te pones en tu traje de chico malo.—Contestó emocionada para caminar entre al gente y saludar a todos.— Vamos a divertirnos.

Ginny hubiera deseado tener la protección de quien se suponía era su novio pero Harry no estaba disponible para defender su honor. Su última carta fue fría y cruel. Ella era atacada por según serle infiel a Harry Potter, mientras quizá él era el deshonesto en la relación. Cuando llegaron con algunos socios su compañero, Blaise la presentó como una inteligente mujer que sabe hacer negocios y no solo es buena en el quidditch.

* * *

Ron y Hermione buscaron algún lugar para sentarse pero aturdidos por sus fans se dirigieron a la pista principal. Trataron de bailar pero fue un total desastre. No tenían buena coordinación cada uno quería liderar al contrario. Ron era demasiado blando para Hermione, la castaña no tenía la confianza de dejarlo ser quien mantenga la dirección. Mientras para Ron, su novia representaba una mandona imposible de dirigir.

—Me doy por vencida.—Soltó un suspiro molesta. Hermione odiaba cuando no completaba una tarea. —No quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Frustrados y cansados se detuvieron para mirarse incómodos. Esa era una de las razones porque la castaña odiaba ir a las fiestas, en esos eventos eran muy claras sus diferencias. Acompañaron a Percy que conversaba con algunos amigos. Cada uno se enfocó en distintos personajes. Ron platicaba emocionado con sus compañeros de quidditch mientras Hermione conversaba con personajes importantes del ministerio de magia.

Los ojos de Ronald detectaron entre el mar de gente a una peculiar cabellera negra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se disculpó con sus amigos para caminar hacia la editora en jefe de la revista. Pansy Parkinson usaba un elegante vestido blanco, que dejaba desnudos sus hombros, el vestido era largo y usaba un collar de gemas azules así como una brazalete que hacía contraste. Los dos nuevos socios se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla..

—Falta algo en tu outfit.— La mujer mostró un pequeño pañuelo, lo doblo para colocarlo en la solapa del traje.—Perfecto.

Hermione observó la escena en silencio era la primera vez en muchos años que se veía a Pansy Parkinson. Continuaba teniendo esa aura vanidosa y soberbia, aunque también su andar era elegante. Una mujer de negocios, siempre creyó que había nacido para ser una esposa trofeo de algún rico mago, le sorprendió el saber que ahora era dueña de una revista. Las personas cambiaban.

—¿En verdad quieres a mi hermano?.—Percy soltó la bomba de golpe. Hermione se giró hacia su cuñado, los habían dejado solos.—Cualquier mujer armaría una escena al ver cómo otra mujer coquetea con su novio.

La castaña pestañeo un par de veces, levantó las ceja para mirar a su cuñado. Quien abrió la boca sorprendido por la reacción.

—No te habías dado cuenta ¿Verdad? .—La mujer seguía sin entender.—Parkinson ha ayudado a Ron con su cambio de look, se ha vuelto en una clase de amiga.—Le quitó a un mesero una copa de champán.— ¿No sientes celos?

Hermione se quedo callada, no, realmente no sintió una pizca de celos. Pantsy no le agradaba porque la creía una arquetipo de ella misma. Ambas mujeres representaban lo contrario durante el colegio. Ella una sangre pura mimada y con pensamientos retrógrada de lo que una mujer debe representar. Aunque mirándola ahora evolucionó a alguien distinto.

—Llevamos ocho años de noviazgo y somos mayores para hacer escenitas estúpidas.—Contestó aceptando la copa de champán que le ofrecía un mesero.— Tengo confianza en tu hermano.

Percy movió la cabeza, era increíble que no se dieran cuenta lo vacía que estaba su relación. Deseaba como todos que Hermione y Ron se casarán, durante mucho tiempo creyó que eran el uno para el otro, pero en ese momento lo dudaba. Ella se mostraba más como una amiga que una amante. El pelirrojo volvió su vista a su hermano, él tampoco podía imaginar amistad entre Ron y esa serpiente. Eran tan distintos.

Los dos personajes se vieron interrumpidos por Neville que iba con su novia Hannah Abbott. La recién comprometida pareja compartía sus planes de boda. Neville estaba inmerso en una importante investigación de herbolaria que lo obligaba a irse a las Amazonas por dos largos años. Hannah era una reconocida sanadora de San Mungo por ello se uniría a la expedición de su futuro esposo como la médica oficial del grupo.

Otros gryffindor se reunieron alrededor del grupo para compartir sus planes.

—Astoria luce hermosa . —Interrumpió embobado Dean, el resto de los presentes giraron a ver como la mencionada caminaba del brazo de Draco Malfoy.—Es una pena que esté relacionada con esa serpiente.

—Por lo que he oído su familia está buscando comprometerla con esa víbora.—Interrumpió Lavender, con buen ojo crítico. Aunque Draco fuera su jefe no le agradaba muy bien.— Es una pena porque la chica es amable, dulce y linda. —Su tono mostraba compasión. —Ha trabajado en un par de artículos con la revista

—Malfoy es guapo.—Interrumpe Padma recibiendo una mirada cargada de juicio.— Sé que es un ex mortiffago, el chico malo, y un total bastardo pero es guapo.

—Estuvo preso en Azkaban, tiene la marca tenebrosa, provocó la muerte de nuestro director.—Agregaba molesto Percy .— Un traidor, un cobarde que huyó.— El resto de los presentes asintió a las palabras.— Lo guapo desaparece con todas las aberraciones que hizo en el pasado.

El resto de los chicos asintieron, pocos quedaron conformes de que el hombre saliera libre sin recibir un castigo más severo que 4 meses en Azkaban . Hermione bufó ofendida eran crueles, e injustos con sus comentarios. LO juzgaban por sus acciones del pasado pero ninguno hablaba de temas actuales. Nadie se tomó el tiempo de tratarlo. Las personas cambiaban. La misma Lavender ahora era una reportera respetable, madura con sus decisiones, estaba comprometida y era totalmente diferente a la mocosa caprichosa y celosa del pasado.

La castaña siguió con vista crítica a la pareja que saludaban algunas personas. Draco lucía guapo, el cabello peinado hacia atrás con ese maldito listón verde sujetándolo, traje completamente negro, la barbilla levantada. Una sonrisa le daría el toque perfecto para ser un príncipe, pero el chico mostraba una mueca de hastío, muy similar a la llevada durante la era del colegio.

Esa imagen incómodo a la castaña que se alejó de su grupo de amigos con la excusa de buscar algo para comer. Trataba de evitar mirar a la célebre pareja pero era imposible. Era la primera vez que observaba a Draco rodeado de personas, en un sitio que no fuera su despacho. Quería cruzar el jardín y saludarlo.

—Ese bastardo camina como el rey del mundo.—Un rubio se acercó a la castaña para golpear ligeramente la copa que llevaba en la mano con su vaso.—Lo peor de todo es que lo es. .—Se acomodo frente a la castaña.—Luces radiante.— Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.—La más hermosa de la sala.

—Hola Cormac McLaggen.—La mujer contestó con una sonrisa.—Espero tu esposa no te haya escuchado no quiero una escena .—Dio un sorbo a su copa con una sonrisa.— Felicidades por tu nuevo buffet.

El rubio dibuja una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Cormac por fin logró independizarse y abrir su propio bufete de abogados, aunque claro existía un socio que le facilitó el dinero. El hombre llevo su vista a la cara de fastidio que tenía su cliente número uno y asociado.

—Gracias, he escuchado que piensas lanzarte a la silla grande del ministerio de magia.—Volvió a golpear su vaso de whisky con la copa de la castaña.—Cuentas con mi apoyo y el de mi esposa, eres la maga ideal para ese puesto.

Hermione formó con los labios una o, halagada por sus palabras. Muy pocas personas conocían de sus aspiraciones. Cormac abrió los brazos para recibir a su esposa, la editora en jefe del Profeta. La chica de rasgos asiáticos dejó sus labios pintados en la mejilla de su coqueto esposo, se giró para saludar a la castaña.

—Luces radiante Granger. —DIbujo una sonrisa en los labios para girarse hacia su esposo. —Debemos ir a saludar al jefe.

Cormac hizo un gesto con los dedos, como si un saludo militar se tratara. El matrimonio se disculpó con Hermione para caminar en dirección al otro extremo del jardín. La pareja detuvo el andar de Draco y Astoria. Entonces la castaña por primera vez enfoco su vista en la chica aferrada al brazo de su amigo, era joven, hermosa, una muñeca de porcelana.

Una sensación de malestar se posó en sus labios. El alcohol era amargo al contacto. Le molestaba ver como Malfoy le regalaba sonrisas a la rubia, le irritab notar como la mujer se sonrojaba antes sus palabras. Esa mujer era una amenaza. Se doblo un poco sobre su estómago, algo le había caído mal porque deseaba ir a vomitar.

—¿Te sientes mal?.—Una chica que usaba un vestido estilo sari se acercó apoyar a la confundida castaña.—Te has puesto pálida

—Lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrada a beber.—Mintió de maner mas sútil, le dio la espalda a la pareja para no seguir mirándolos hablar .— Luces genial Padma.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a conversar de algunas cuestiones de trabajo. De pronto la morena detuvo sus palabras, su ojos estaban clavados en la espalda de la castaña. Hermione dio vuelta sobre sus talones para descubrir que captaba la atención de su compañera. Personas murmuraban a la espalda de Draco, sus miradas estaban cargadas de desaprobación, críticas y ataques verbales. Era repudiado por muchos magos, quienes no esconden su desagrado.

—Pobre Astoria.—Comentó la mujer dibujando una mueca de lástima —Debe ser horrible estar con un hombre tan odiado como Malfoy.—Su voz era calmada.— Me la he topado un par de veces en el callejón Diagon, es muy dulce y amable. —levantó los hombros. —Es la esposa perfecta que esa víbora necesita para limpiar su apellido.

Era de dominio público que Lucius casaría a Draco con la chica que le ayudará a limpiar su apellido. La mayoría tenía compasión por la mujer y atacaban a Draco.

" **Es educado, amable, dulce, caballeroso, coqueto, inteligente, divertid** o" la mujer mentalmente soltó un sin número de objetivos, a ella no le importaría las voces de desconocidos. Se enfocaría en la grave voz del rubio, en su sonrisa, en esos ojos grises. Deseaba tanto estar en el lugar de la rubia, llevó nuevamente la mano a su vientre. Le enfermaba verlos juntos, apretó fuertemente la copa, no soportaba la situación.

La gryffindor caminó hacia una silla libre para sentarse y bajar la cabeza. ¿Por Qué Draco asistió a la fiesta con ella? ¿Por Qué no volteaba a mirarla? deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, huir a la oficina de Malfoy para conversar solo ellos dos. Apretó los dientes, odiaba a Astoria, detestaba su perfecta cara de niña buena. Apretó la copa con fuerza.

—Mione ¿estas bien?.—Un pelirrojo comentó mientras se acercaba para ponerse de cuclillas.— ¿Te duele algo?

—No, el champán me ha mareado.— Mintió desviando su mirada, le dolía ver que Draco era amable con otra mujer.— Necesito algo de aire.

Malfoy arrastró a su compañera a la pista de baile, la alejaba de las miradas cargadas de estigmatización de sus enemigos, sus enjuiciamientos eras agresivos y quizá asustaría a la joven maga.

Sintió un poco de lamento por Astoria, sabía que la pobre aceptó su invitación de su madre porque sus padres la obligaron. Le agradaba la maga, poseía una noble naturaleza que propiciaba que las personas a su alrededor desearan protegerla. Ella era su opción, claro después de Hermione, para volverse su esposa.

El slytherin se movía al ritmo de la música, giró un par de veces a la jovencita para esbozar una mediana sonrisa. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una pareja al fondo, Ron besaba la mano de Hermione, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con ternura. Una punzada se deslizó en su corazón, imaginarlos juntos o ver las fotos era distinto a presenciar ese amor en vivo.

Deseaba apartar la mirada pero sus ojos se enfocan en esas manos entrelazadas. Ella lo amaba, sus ilusiones se quebraban como un copa de cristal cuando era dejada caer en el piso. Tomó por la cintura a Astoria, para que sus movimientos fueran más íntimos. La verdad salía siempre a flote, él no podía aspirar a robar un corazón que le fue regalado a otro. Llevó sus ojos al bello rostro de la slytherin, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Sabía que ese acto no molestaría a Hermione, pero quiso intentar, en sus imposibles sueños anhelaba poner celosa a la leona.

" _ **No hay secretos que el tiempo no revele."**_

JBR

* * *

Notas autora

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribir un review, me gusta leer sus pensamientos sobre el fanfic. Muchas gracias. Me gusta llevar lento el proceso de enamoramiento. Ademas me encanta imaginar a Draco y Hermione coqueteando.

Dentro de dos caps llega el lemon :O OMG


	17. Let there be love

Hermione Granger observó cómo ese sujeto coqueteaba con la rubia, una oleada de cólera le obligó a ponerse de pie. Entonces por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes grises de Draco. Este la evadio para girar a su compañera de baile. Acercó los pálidos labios a los oídos de la rubia para susurrarle algo, entonces la mujer repitió el acto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La sangre de la leona hirvió. ¿Como Draco podía ser amable con otra mujer? ¿Porque la ignoraba? Sentimientos de angustia y enojo florecieron en su cuerpo. Cuando sus orbes se percataron que la serpiente la miraba nuevamente, tomó por el cuello a su novio, deposito un beso, tosco e infantil pero lo suficiente llamativo para acaparar la atención del grupo de amigos, que lanzaron silbidos.

—Voy a ir al tocador de damas. —Se disculpó la castaña, Ron en estado de shock asintió con la cabeza. —En un momento regreso.

La mujer caminó segura de sí misma en dirección a donde se encontraba Draco, quién quedó estático por ese beso. Terminó su baile con una fría disculpa, inició su andar por el camino que antes siguió la castaña. Un sentimiento violento se apoderó de sus manos, que apretaba formando un puño. Ese beso fue un desafío a su persona.

Hermione subió por unas escaleras sin darse cuenta que alguien seguía sus pasos de cerca. Abrió con un hechizo una de las puertas que llevaban a una terraza, ahí en la oscuridad camino en circulos fastidiada, besó a Ron no porque lo deseara sino para atacar a Draco ¿por qué usar a su novio para molestar a otro hombre?

Apretó los labios para no soltar miles de maldiciones, ¿Porque temía perder a Malfoy? él no le pertenecía, solo eran amigos. Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas se doblaron y tuvo que sentarse en una banca. Su corazón latía desbocadamente. Las chicas buenas no sienten celos por hombres que no son sus novios. Pero estaba dolida, enferma de imaginar a Draco con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Sin saber porque llevo las manos a su rostro.

—¿Estas bien?.—Una varonil voz apareció, entonces Draco hizo acto de presencia, llevaba varios segundos viendo el comportamiento errático de la castaña.—¿Que tienes? ¿te has lastimado?

La leona levantó la mirada pasmada por la presencia. El hombre lucía más guapo con los rayos de la luna golpeando su rostro. Draco tomó asiento a su lado, entonces la mujer se colgó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en ese pecho. Se ahogó en el aroma de esa cara colonia, era real

Draco elevó sus dedos por ese cuello color canela, llegó a la barbilla. La molestia por el beso desaparecía, las yemas de sus dedos delinearon los labios rojos sin tocarlos. Miraba su propio reflejo en esos orbes avellana.

—Me lastime el tobillo.—Mintió para darle sonido a esa tensa situación, no quería lucir tan patética .—Cuandos subía por las escaleras he sentido un tirón.

—Déjame revisar.—El rubio alejo sus dedos del rostro, se puso de pie para después colocarse en cuclillas .—¿te duele?.—La mujer negó al sentir al chico tan cerca..—Quizá fue un torzón al momento de pisar.

La mujer soltó un gemido al percibir como la piel de Draco entraba en contacto con la suya, que hervía. Un calor nació en su vientre para extenderse en todo su cuerpo.

—Luces hermosa, me encanto tu elección de vestido.—Ahí con las manos sobre el tobillo le regaló una sonrisa.—Eres una revolucionaria de la moda.

Hermione usaba una prenda que se dividía en dos partes, la de arriba, un corset blanco con las orillas negras, la sección de abajo no era falda sino pantalones con una cola color negro. El cabello elegantemente recogido, labios rojos, como le gustan a Draco.

—¿Tuviste tiempo de verme? pensé que solo tenías ojos para Astoria. — Contestó con enfado. — Me has ignorado desde que llegaste.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en los pálidos labios de Malfoy. ¿Hermione Granger estaba celosa? Sus dedos continuaban acariciando esa piel canela.

—¿Deseabas que cruzará la pista para saludarte? —Su pecho se infló de orgullo al ver que la mujer asintió .—¿No te importa que puedan decir sus amigos ? tengo un oscuro pasado.

—No, tú también eres mi amigo y todos tenemos un pasado del que avergonzarnos. —La castaña mordió su labio inferior, esta vez no fue inocentemente sino tenía un objetivo, ser coqueta. —No tuviste el valor de ir por mi.

El heredero de la familia Malfoy dejó el tobillo en su sitio, estiró el brazo para atrapar una de las manos del a joven, se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia.

—Madame ¿me concede esta pieza? —LLevó sus labios al dorso para dejar un beso.—Señorita Granger sería para mi un placer que aceptará bailar conmigo.

La mujer se puso de pie, fue sujetada con fuerza por la cintura el espacio entre ambos cuerpos era nulo. La mano de Draco se coló en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras con la otra se aferraba con fuerza a la de Hermione. Sus alientos se entremezclaban.

—¿Tuve que haber actuado de esta forma? —Su tono de voz era más varonil, más profunda. Sus ojos grises reflejaban seguridad. — Hermione esta noche luces espectacular, nadie se compara a tu belleza, ni Astoria.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento, estaba fascinada por el amable y divertido Draco pero el orgulloso y galán Malfoy la dejaba desarmada. Su presencia, esa vanidad adherida a su piel la dominaba. La Gryffindor era de carácter autoritario, no dejaba que las personas doblegaran su mente, pero Malfoy, él era distinto, su fuerza en el agarre le obligó a dejarlo dirigir el baile. Confiaba en él, de una manera loca e irracional.

—Sí. —La castaña acercó sus labios peligrosamente, lo invitaba a dar el primer movimiento. —Draco debes ir por aquello que quieres.

Entonces el hombre sin cuestionamientos o palabras de por medio besó a la mujer, el contacto no fue suave o tierno, fue un intercambio de salvajes emociones. Sin pedirlo, sin imaginarlo, al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Noel Gallagher que entonaba **Don't look back** **in anger** , ambos personajes conocían la letra, el grupo. Draco regularmente ponía esa música en sus reuniones.

* * *

Ron se puso de pie para buscar junto a su hermano a su novia pero una pelinegra se interpuso en su travesía. Pantsy se aferró a su brazo para invitarlo a bailar, el chico trató de zafarse pero la sonrisa, la voz de esa mujer mantenían un hechizo sobre él. Era imposible ir contra los deseos de la serpiente. Accedió acompañarla a la pista, se aferró a su cintura.

—No soy bueno para bailar.—Confesó con las mejillas rojas, el aroma a rosas que desprendía de la mujer lo ponían nervioso. —Me disculpo por adelantado por los pisotones.

—Eres buen bailarín, Ronald .—Susurro con una sonrisa colgando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.—Solo te falta mas practica.

Ronald ejerció más dominío en el agarre, ella confiaba en su liderazgo era sencillo guiarla, no se tensaba como su novia, se dejaba llevar. La pareja se movió por toda la pista, sincronizados, girando y captando la atención de los presentes. La química al bailar era innegable. Pantsy se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules, en el pasado llegó a odiar el cabello rojo de los Weasley, era vulgar y corriente pero en ese momento creía que era una magnífica combinación. Ese hombre le irradiaba protección y seguridad.

* * *

Theo invitó a Percy al bar con la excusa de prepararle uno de sus cócteles especiales. El pelirrojo lo acompañó sin ánimo, no pasaría la noche buscando a la novia de su hermano, si este parecía no importarle. Theo mantendría alejado al pelirrojo mayor de la terraza donde Draco y su conquista desaparecieron.

* * *

Ginny recargaba su frente en el pecho de Blaise, le fascinaba ese ritmo tomado por la banda. Era relajante bailar una pieza tranquila después de haber sido presentada con los dueños de los diferente equipos de quidditch. La halagaron no por su belleza física sino por su determinación en el campo de juego. Zabini también contribuyó presumiendo que la chica era una mujer de negocios.

* * *

El aire les obligó a separarse a la pareja. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, Draco era suyo. Continuaron moviéndose al compás de las notas musicales, se miraban a los ojos, sonreían, dejaban ver lo feliz que eran. El coqueteo paso a niveles superiores. Hermione olvido que bajo las escaleras le esperaba su novio. Malfoy no recordaba que esa mujer era de otro hombre.

—Padma me ha dicho que los cambios a las leyes quedaron aprobados.—Mencionó la mujer al oído del chico, su voz era dulce. —La próxima semana lo harán oficial, podremos presentar el proyecto.

—Eres mi heroína.-—Gritó emocionado, sujetando a la chica por la cintura para elevarla un poco y girar.—Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

La castaña peleaba por ser bajada, formaba un puchero en sus labios, cuando Padma se lo dijo lo único que deseaba era correr y contárselo a Draco. El proyecto sería un éxito, no tenía duda. Los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sus temores de minutos antes desaparecieron.

—Caballero, ¿Me permite la siguiente pieza?.—Cuestionó haciendo una reverencia y estirando la mano. —Para mí sería un honor bailar con Draco Malfoy.

El mencionado agacho la cabeza y aceptó la invitación. Las notas de la música correspondian a **Let there be love** de Oasis, la banda favorita de la pareja. Draco llevó ambas manos a la cintura de la castaña, mientras esta se colgaba a su cuello. Las orbes avellana se fusionaron con lo grises. No apartaron la vista, se miraban fijamente, sus frentes unidas, sus cuerpos moviéndose lentamente bajo los rayos blancos de la luna, quien fungía como su cómplice.

— _Come on baby blue. Shake up your tired eyes._ —Cantaba el hombre en voz baja al oído de la chica, quien ahora descansaba la frente en su pecho.— _The world is waiting for you. May all your dreaming fill the empty sky._

Aunque no cantara movía sus labios siguiendo la letra. Anhelaba estar para siempre de esa forma, con sus fosas nasales ahogadas en el aroma de Draco. Con èl la vida era sencilla, le gustaba su risa, le fascinaba la inteligencia que presumia. La forma tan infantil que rodaba los ojos al estar molesto. Esa manía de peinar su cabellera cada que tiene oportunidad, la barba incipiente que crece cuando deja de rasurarse por un par de días. El tic nervioso en su rodilla al estar aburrido. Cada uno de sus gestos le parecía fascinante y encantador.

—Me gustas hermione, me gustas a tal grado de quedarme sin aliento.—El rubio susurró y rozó esos labios rojos, acercó más el cuerpo de la castaña quien no opuso resistencia. — _Let there be love_.

El hombre nuevamente atacó aquella boca, haciéndola una vez más suya. Hermione contestó ese ataque con pasión, es lo que llevaba deseando desde que encontró a Draco. Sus dedos se sumergieron es esa cabellera rubia, el listón verde fue atrapado entre sus manos antes de caer al piso. Se dejó llevar por embriagante sabor a menta, las fuertes manos del rubio la sujetaban por la espalda. Una sensación de orgullo inflo el pecho de la Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy era de ella, la idea era una droga que la enerva. Devoró esa fría boca, introdujo su lengua para pelear por el control contra la del rival.

La música terminó pero los amantes de la terraza no detuvieron sus movimientos, continuaban devorándose.

* * *

Ron volvió a bailar con la anfitriona, el ritmo era alegre por ello no dejaba de sonreír y hacer girar a su enemiga en el pasado. Percy conversaba animadamente con Theo, quien extrañamente olvidó que debía cuidar la puerta que llevaba a la terraza, aunque sospechaba que Draco había dejado un hechizo para no ser molestado.

Blaise giraba animado con una pelirroja, quien quizá al día siguiente sufriría por los pies doloridos pero su corazón saltando de alegría.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia también el salvador del mundo mágico bailaba alrededor de una fogata con una rubia que no dejaba de decir que los nargles los rodeaban.

" **En el momento que nos hagamos uno, no sueltes mi mano. Con cada paso, coincide con mis pies. Tú y yo bajo la luz de la luna"**

 **Moondance, BAP**

* * *

 **Notas Autora** : Por fin el beso ha llegado ! Gracias por sus reviews!

Contestación a un review sin cuenta.

 **Guest** : Gracias por leer el fic y dejar review! pronto tendremos más momentos dramione, y pronto mi debut en el lemon heterosexual : O

 **Traducción de las partes que cantó Draco** :

Ven niña triste,

Sacude tus ojos cansados,

Que el mundo espera por ti

Y que todos tus sueños,

llenen el vacío cielo

Deja que haya amor


	18. Moaning lisa smile

La falta de aire separó a los dos hambrientos labios. Los amantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no pronunciaron palabra alguna, no era falta. Hermione no encontraba la justificación para llamar ese acto un "error" y Draco no deseaba volver a la realidad.

—No debería ...—Susurró entrecortadamente acercando sus labios para besar los de Draco, bajó por su barbilla, mejilla hasta llegar al cuello. —Es una traición.

El hombre trazó una sonrisa de lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de los dientes y labios. Besos rojos quedaron marcados en su cuello. Entendía el objetivo de esos sellos. La leona marcaba su territorio. Atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña para ahora él besar su mejilla, llegó hasta el oído.

—No pienses.—Una grave voz escapó de los fríos labios, cada vello en la piel de la gryffindor se erizó. —Disfruta el momento.

El hombre llevó su mano al cuello de la chica para sujetar por la barbilla, acercó sus labios para atacar su boca. Introdujo su lengua sin solicitar permiso, sus dedos se fueron posando en la piel canela, dejando su huella dactilar, llegó a los hombros para apretarlos. Continuó con su viaje descendente hasta la cintura. Se tuvo que separar un poco para llenar los pulmones de oxígeno, pero al reponer fuerzas reanudó su ataque a unos inofensivos labios.

Draco arrastró a la chica a un punto fuera de la vista de las personas que se les ocurriera asomarse a la terraza. La arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared. Sus manos continuaron su recorrido hasta llegar a la cintura y bajar un poco más, esos bien formados glúteos. El calor en el cuerpo de Hermione aumentaba, detectó su decisión de usar un vestido con tanta tela, si hubiese seguido el consejo de su amiga, Malfoy hubiese tenido accesos a su entrepierna.

—Eres tan sensual. —Susurró ahogando un gemido en los labios de la castaña. —Me encantas.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se enfocaron en la luna plateada. Draco mordía su cuello, besaba su clavícula anhelaba ser marcada, una idea primitiva que le causo un sonrojo en las mejillas. Un deseo carnal nació entre sus piernas, anhelaba un contacto con la piel desnuda, sin ropa de por medio estorbando. Sus manos fueron a esos cabellos rubios para despeinarse, bajaron por sus amplios hombros, se aferró a la capa negra, sin duda llevaban demasiada ropa encima.

—Te he dicho que la puerta de la terraza estaba cerrada. —La voz de Theo congeló los movimientos de los apasionados amantes. —Quizá se fue a casa.

—Mione no es esa clase de mujer.—Percy mencionó echando un vistazo a la terraza desde el umbral de la puerta abierta.—Voz a buscarla en el salón principal, se ha perdido el evento principal.

Theo asintió para cerrar nuevamente las puertas, de reojo observó a una pareja escondida entre unos arbustos. Dejó escapar un suspiro para continuar acompañando a su nuevo amigo.

Hermione se alejó de Draco para arreglar un poco el desastre en el que se volvió su ropa. Malfoy la volvió a jalar del mano para guardarla en sus brazos.

—Debo irme. —Alcanzó a formular nerviosamente, mordió su labio inferior. —Las chicas buenas no traicionan a sus novios.

La mujer salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta, la culpa le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Oficialmente le había puesto los cuernos a su novio de ocho años. Caminó apresuradamente hacia unos de los baños para arreglar su cabello y volver a ponerse labial. Durante el trayecto no pudo ver a nadie a la cara, sentía vergüenza y remordimientos.

Draco llevó los dedos a sus labios, aún quedaba de ese labial rojo. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos grises obtuvieron un nuevo brillo. Hermione Granger correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, quizá la verdad y los repentinos besos la asustaron pero sabía que volvería.

El hombre limpio el labial rojo de su piel, la prueba de la traición de Hermione hacia Ron. Cuando acomodaba su cabello es descubrió que había perdido la cinta verde con el que siempre lo ataba. Cuando volvió a la pista de baile, no escondió su sonrisa de satisfacción, al igual resumía una marca de labial en el cuello de su camisa. Descubrió a su leona rodeada de sus amigos, se despedía de ellos.

* * *

Hermione Granger lanzaba los zapatos a una esquina, jalaba su hebras castañas, ¿Qué diablos hizo esa noche? se regañaba a sí misma, miró su rostro en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban, su piel lucía más hermosa también noto la sonrisa estampada como un tatuaje. Caminó hacia la cama para dejarse caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos. Le había encantado cometer un pecado, sus dedos fueron a su vientre por primera vez entendido el término "mariposas en el estómago", pero no solo ahí revoloteaban, las percibía en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Había pasado una semana de aquella fiesta. Draco escribía constantemente a su heroína pero esta cortó toda comunicación, su paciencia tenía un límite. El rubio caminó en círculos por su oficina. Lanzó un vaso para que se estrellara con la pared. La extrañaba, la necesitaba. Llevó la vista a la persona que ingresaba por la puerta. Blaise llevó los ojos al objeto estrellado contra el suelo, la mueca de enfado en el rubio, lo ignoro para caminar hacia una silla.

—Solo vengo agradecer lo que hiciste con Rita, sé que fue echada del edificio donde vivía y nadie la recibe.—El moreno mencionó seriamente dejando una botella vino sobre la mesa, era su regalo por el favor. —Espero que la maldita no se atreva a vengarse porque entonces tendré que hacerle una visita.

—Mis hombres le dejaron muy en claro el mensaje.—Contestó el rubio, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su alma vagaba lejos de esa oficina.—Ha prometido dejar en paz a Ginevra, sigue creyendo que soy un mortifago.

Blaise emitió una risa. Muchos le temían a Draco por qué existía el rumor que el innombrable había dejado libros de magia negra en la mansión Malfoy, por lo tanto el chico aprendío hechizos imperdonables. Todo era mentira pero Rita parecía creer esos rumores.

—Fue un favor que me pediste.-Contestó en tono amargado dejándose caer en su silla, llevaba el cabello suelto.— ¿estás interesado en la pelirroja?

El moreno negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería terminar como su amigo. Le encantaba esa mujer de cabellos de fuego pero ella estaba "enamorada", mejor dicho obsesionada con Harry Potter. No buscaba entregar su corazón a una causa perdida.

—Pantsy me ha dicho que cerró el negocio con la comadreja ahora ambos son dueños un tienda de deportes.— Miraba los pergaminos, su tono era impersonal y frío.-—No solo se enfocarán a la venta de artículos para quidditch sino también deportes muggles.

—Un buen mercado que ha comenzado abrirse.—El hombre secundaba, su expresión era seria, sus ojos estaban fijos en las facciones de amigo.—He decidido invertir en un equipo de futbol muggle, ¿Quiéres ser mi socio? .—Por primera vez el rubio esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia.-—Ya me haz ganado la idea ¿Verdad?

El chico sacó unos documentos de su primer cajón del escritorio. La familia Malfoy era socio de dos equipos de España. El Barcelona y Real Madrid, el hombre era un inversor constante. Ya no le importaba si el dinero provenía de los muggles, lo esencial era alcanzar su objetivo. Que la Familia Malfoy fuera la más rica del mundo mágico.

* * *

Hermione Granger asistía a trabajar en el horario establecido, su rutina regreso a ser la misma , aquella antes de conocer a Malfoy. Esa donde almorzaba en su oficina comida rápida comprada en cualquier puesto cercano al ministerio. Dejó de pintarse los labios rojos, continuaba arreglándose pero no sentía emoción, ni nervios. Ya nadie le regalaba cumplidos sobre su persona. Las tardes iban acompañadas de cenas en la madriguera, Ron le regalaba rosas, pero a ella ni siquiera le gustaban, a veces se preguntaba porqué no le decía eso a su novio.

—Directora Granger han enviado estos documentos de la oficina de Patil y Jones.—Una mujer deposita algunos pergaminos sobre el escritorio, llevó su vista a la desanimada bruja.—¿se encuentra bien?

—Si, no te preocupes.—La mujer contestó tomando los documentos para leerlos.—Gracias, te puedes retirar.

Era una realidad el cambio de leyes, ahora podría lanzar su propuesta. La segunda fase debía iniciar, llevó la mirada al listón verde que estaba enredado en su muñeca derecha. Lo extrañaba a tal grado de sentirse vacía, sin vida, sin aire.

Esa semana intento no una sino ciento de veces de terminar con Ron. Le cuestiono sobre su relación, le pregunto si él no se había enamorado de alguien más, si estaba seguro de seguir. Pero la convicción de se hombre seguía firme, inalterable.

Cerró los ojos para pegar su frente en el listón, necesitaba un consejo, alguien que le dijera cuál era el camino correcto a seguir. ¿qué hace una niña buena en esta situación ? Amaba a Ron y la vida planeada que tenía a su lado ¿Verdad? pero Malfoy, él, sacudió su mundo, perder todo por él no parecía una buena apuesta.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el primer cajón de su escritorio, ahí tomo una carta arrugada. Leýo las líneas por milésima vez

"

 **Mi hermosa leona,**

Soy tu más fiel servidor, suplicaba e imploraría si así me lo pidieras. Pero no te permitiré continuar evadiendome. Si no vienes en menos de 24 horas a mi oficina iré al ministerio y armaré una escándalo. Mi adorada princesa me has dicho que pelee por los mio. Ahora sé que tú eres MÍA, como yo soy TUYO.

 **Posdata** : La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

Draco Malfoy

"

El tiempo se terminaba y debía tomar una decisión.

* * *

Draco saludaba a su amigo, quien tenía un mejor semblante que él. Theo se había hecho amigo de Percy Weasley, ambos se reunían casi todos los días para cenar, extrañamente poseían muchas hobbies en común. Ambos observaban el mundo de una manera torcida pero inteligente. El Weasley se encargaba de los permisos de algunos establecimientos, mientras que Nott poseía varias propiedades donde quería iniciar nuevos negocios.

—Astoria ha quedado maravillada contigo, habla maravillas de ti con sus amigas. —El pelinegro comentó al notar que su amigo encendía un cigarrillo.-¿No lo habías dejado?

—Deja de ir a comer con mi madre y dile que lavarte la cabeza no significa que tú vas hacer lo mismo conmigo.—Dejó escapar el humo por sus labios.—Solo vuelvo a este vicio cuando estoy estresado.—Trató vagamente de dibujar una sonrisa.— Astoria es hermosa pero no es la chica que amo.

Theo chasqueo la lengua, estaba enojado con Hermione, la odiaba con cada fibra de su piel. Esa niña tonta que quiere hacer lo correcto y desprecia al chico malo. Aunque fuera una Gryffindor sabía que era cobarde, era un ratón escondida bajo las faldas de la familia Weasley.

—No es extraño que se sintiera atraída hacia a ti.—Agregó poniéndose de pie al notar al hombre se sirvió más whisky de fuego.—Atracción no es sinónimo de amor.—Sus ojos se clavaron en los grises y fríos de Draco.—Deja de ilusionarte, ella no te ama.

El rubio formó un puño con su mano, lo apretó hasta poner más blancos sus nudillos. No necesitaba más sal en la herida abierta. Trataba de levantarse nuevamente, aceptar que había perdido a Hermione sin pelear. Porqué por muy loco que estuviera nunca cumpliria su promesa de armar un escandalo, no buscaba su eterna enemistad. Cuando sus labios iban a separarse para contestar el ataque de su amigos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó su atención-

Ahí debajo del umbral de madera estaba Hermione Granger, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos se dirigieron al pelinegro sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco.

—Necesito hablar contigo.—La voz se quebraba con cada palabra que salía.— A solas.

Theo dirigió sus ojos a Draco quien se había puesto de pie por la repentina interrupción. La serpiente también imitó el movimiento caminó en dirección a la castaña, al pasar a su lado la miró de abajo hacia arriba. Aún olía a cobarde.

Hermione al ver desaparecer al pelinegro dio pasos seguros hacia Draco, sin decir otra palabra artaco sus labios, se colgó a su cuello, nuevamente introdujo sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello color oro blanco.

Esa noche salió de su trabajo en el horario normal, caminó por la calle hacia su casa pero sus piernas tomaron un camino diferente, en cuestión de minutos estaba delante del edifico de Malfoy, sin pensarlo ya estaba delante de la puerta de su oficina. Hacer correctamente las cosas era su objetivo, pero no soportaba estar lejos, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—No sé qué me pasa.—Dijo entre gemidos ahogados, sus manos ingresaron por ese cabello.—Hueles a humo y alcohol.— Dijo tomando aire.—No me gusta.

El hombre restregó el cigarro que llevaba en la sobre la mesa para apagarlo, saco unas mentas del cajón para comer una. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de la castaña, se aferró a ellas y volvió a besar esos labios rosas, pálidos. Sus manos ingresaron por debajo del saco, de la blusa para acariciar la piel color canela. Esa noche la ropa no les estorbara.

" **No hay ningún lugar a donde huir, Dios, esto está fuera de control. Esperas algo que deshaga todos estos sentimientos. Esperando y esperando pero está fuera de control."**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Disculpen dejarlas en la mejor parte pero el lemon no está quedando como yo quiero. Es mi debut así que debe salir perfecto! prometo que mañana lo subo.

Por favor sigan mi nuevo fic se llama Moondance y lo pueden encontrar en mi profile


	19. I know you

Hermione esa tarde usaba un vestido de tipo tubo con cuello V y manga corta, color negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Cuando se lo puso en la mañana no entendió el objetivo, al igual que no le dio sentido el pintarse los labios rojos antes de salir de la oficina. Sus acciones antes de llegar a ese edificio no tenían lógica. Las fuertes manos del hombre la sujetaron por la parte baja de los glúteos para elevarla y posarla encima del escritorio. Sus piernas se abrieron dejando que la figura se posara en medio de ellas.

Sus manos se posaron encima de la mesa cada una del exttremo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargando su peso en sus brazos. Los labios fríos de Draco atacaron sus clavículas, en su cuello fueron depositados salvajes besos.

—Eres preciosa.—El hombre susurró a su oído para deshacer la coleta, los rizos fueron liberados y cayeron por los hombros de la mujer.—Debería ser un pecado ser tan perfecta.

El vestido había sido subido hasta su cadera dejando ver sus largas piernas de tono canela. Malfoy se agacho para doblar una pierna, beso la rodilla, continuo hasta llegar al muslo donde depositó varios besos.

—No quiero hacerlo en tu oficina.—Confesó sonrojada llevando los ojos a otro sitio.—No parece cómodo.

Draco dibujo una mediana sonrisa, bajo la pierna de la chica para hacer lo mismo con el vestido, al cual acomodo. Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás para admirar a esa hermosa mujer, seguía sin creer que fuera verdad. Por fin sería suya. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo. Sorprendida Hermione rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de su caballero, que la llevó al elevador. Ascendieron al último piso del edificio.

Las puertas se abrieron y cruzaron un amplio departamento. Llegaron a una habitación con estilo minimalista, una cama flotante de madera de caoba oscura, una colcha verde esmeralda la cubría. Una cómoda a lado derecho con una lámpara, cortinas verdes cubriendo la ventana.

La leona fue depositada con suavidad, el rubio dio una par de pasos hacia atrás para sacarse el saco negro cuando se disponía a desabrocharse la camisa. Hermione, quien se habia puesto de pie se lo impedio, quería hacerlo ella. Los largos dedos de la mujer fueron sacando botón por botón iniciando de abajo y subiendo hasta llegar al primero, desnudo los hombros anchos y fornidos del hombre.

La prenda cayò al piso. Hermione llevó sus labios a la clavícula, mordió el hueso dejando una pequeña marca entonces descubrió cicatrices viejas en el pecho, consecuencia de maldiciones relacionadas a la tortura. La yemas de sus dedos delineron cada una de las marcas, besos fueron depositados. Sus pectorales eran firmes, admiró cada uno de los trazos creados por los músculos, vago hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones.

—¿Estas segura de continuar? —Cuestionó el hombre besando su mejilla izquierda, sus dedos jugaban con esos rizos castaños.—No habrá vuelta atrás.

—Llegaré al final.—Contestó desabrochando el cinturón, lo lanzó en algún punto de esa enorme habitación semi vacía, bajo el cierre seguido por el pantalón y el hombre quedó en ropa interior, se giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda.—Es momento que estemos al mismo nivel pero apaga las luces.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza sin entender la razón, no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Al notar como la mujer mordía su labio inferior nerviosa decidió seguir su petición. Alcanzó su varita para apagar las luces pero aparecieron algunas velas flotando por el perímetro de la habitación. Un toque romántico.

—Gracias.— susurró la mujer admirando la decoración del cuarto, descubrió que las velas desprendían un aroma a rosas.

Malfoy llevó sus dedos al cierre, fue deslizando hacia abajo con suavidad hasta dejar a la mujer simplemente en ropa interior. Hermione llevaba un conjunto boyshort de encaje negro, casi transparente. Los labios de Draco se dirigieron a esos hombros desnudos, continuando por su espalda. Entonces el hombre desabrochó el sostén que cayó al suelo.

La leona dio un paso para deshacerse del vestido, de un movimiento lo lanzó lejos. Se volvió a girar sobre sus tacones para quedar frente al hombre, automáticamente llevó sus manos para cubrir su desnudez superior. La vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas en un tono rojo. Mostrarte sin ropa frente a otro ser humano es una cuestión de confianza mutua, desnudas tu cuerpo dejando ver, quizá tu alma.

—Nunca me cansaré de decir que eres perfecta.—EL rubio estiró la mano para acomodar algunos rizos detrás de la oreja.—Déjame verte.

Sus blancas manos se dirigieron a las canelas de la leona para quitarlas y lograr ver la desnudez superior, relamió sus labios coquetamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña, se sentía deseada. Era admirada por un ávido cazador. Esa sensación le dio poder. El calor en su piel aumentaba alarmadamente.

Se recostó sobre la cama mirando fijamente al hombre. Draco se acomodó encima de ella, colocó un brazo en cada extremo y dejó caer su peso en ellos para rozar su entrepierna con la de la castaña. Atrapo esa roja boca, introdujo su lengua para degustar su sabor. Su pelvis continúa frotando sobre el cuerpo de la leona.

Hermione lograba percibir la erección del hombre aún debajo de ese ajustado boxer color plata. Levantó la cadera para rozar su entrepierna, se encontraba excitada como nunca antes lo estuvo. Su ropa interior se había humedecido.

Los labios pálidos dejaron descansar la roja boca para ahora enfocarse en el cuello avellana, besó con fuerza para dejar su propia marca, era una forma infantil y machista de marcar su territorio. Una acción vil que solo aumentaba su ego, un pequeño capricho que la gryffindor le permitió.

MAlfoy buscó colocar su rodilla entre las piernas, liberando el peso de uno de sus brazos. La muñeca libre la dirigió al abdomen de la mujer que se contrajo por el tacto, dedos vagaron por el borde superior del boyshort, después se introdujeron debajo de la sedosa tela hasta llegar a su objetivo. Dos dedos frotaban el clítoris de la mujer que comenzó a gemir por la invasión.

La leona elevo las manos para aferrarse de esa espalda, ahí en forma de venganza clavó sus uñas. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir unos dientes posarse en sus pechos, una juguetona lengua dibujaba un camino hasta llegar a la areola. Granger se movió ansiosa para presionar a su amante, para que aumentara el ritmo.

—Parece que alguien tiene prisa.—Musitó con el aliento golpeando el pezón derecho de la mujer.—Cariño tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los dientes de la serpiente atraparon ese pezón que se erguía orgulloso, lo chupo con fuerza obteniendo un gemido que se ahogo en los labios de la mujer, enredó la lengua. Repitiendo el mismo movimiento con el otro, los succiono con fuerza. Sus dedos continuaban torturando la parte baja de la mujer que trataba de cerrar las piernas pero la rodilla del hombre se lo impedían. Lo único que podía hacer la gryffindor para defenderse era hundir sus dedos a ese cabello color oro blanco. Gemidos escapaban de su garganta, mordió su labio inferior tratando de detenerlos.

El primer orgasmo llegó cuando esos dedos frotaron un punto importante de su entrepierna. La castaña sonrojada llevó las manos a su rostro, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en los labios de Draco, quien ahora atacaba su boca. Nunca antes Granger consiguió llegar a un orgasmo con solo caricias. Su corazón latía, una oleada de placer atacaba su cabeza que daba vueltas, fascinada y embriagada.

—Pronto te hare sentir en el cielo.—El hombre bajó su rostro hasta la cadera de la chica, donde fue deslizando la ropa interior mojada por los muslos hasta sacarla por las piernas.— Te besaré donde nadie lo ha hecho.

Hermione llevó el dorso de la mano a su boca para morderla. Entonces sintió como una lengua se introducía en su feminidad. Cuánta razón tuvieron las palabras del rubio, se sentía en el cielo, nadie antes la había hecho sexo oral, sus paredes se contrajeron. La locura sacudió su mente. La leona alejó la mano de su boca, entonces los gemidos escaparon y el silencio en la habitación desapareció.

Granger levantaba la cadera para llegar al segundo orgasmo de la noche, gritó el nombre del príncipe de la serpientes. El mencionado levantó el rostro orgulloso, fascinado porque sus sueños húmedos se hacen realidad. Hermione llevó sus ojos a esos orbes grises que ardían de deseo, presenció cómo el hombre relamía sus labios.

—Vuelve a decir mi nombre.—Le ronroneo acercando los labios al abdomen donde deposito un beso en el ombligo, sus besos continuaron hasta llegar al pecho, donde nuevamente mordió uno de los pezones ahora rojos por la anterior fricción.—Hermione dí mi nombre.

—Draco.—La mujer artículo casi gritando, su pecho subía y bajaba por la lujuria desatada en su piel.—Draco hazme tuya.

La mujer abrió más las piernas, el pudor y decencia escaparon por una de las ventanas. Su cordura se vio quemada por la calentura arrasando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Draco fue deslizando el boxer por sus piernas dejando ver su excitación que se erguía orgullosa. El hombre tenía una fama de estar bien preparado para ser un amante en su época de colegio, la leona ahora daba fé. El rubio se agacho un poco entonces Hermione llevó sus manos a esa hombría. Era su primera vez tocando un falo, ni el de Ron lo acaricio porque creía que el gesto era asqueroso pero con Malfoy todo era distinto. Sus manos masajearon esa pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante.

—Te quiero dentro de mi.—Suspiro entre jadeos acercando sus labios a su oído, para volver su tono más lascivo.—Draco, Draco.

El hombre tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para no correrse con esa imagen debajo. El cuerpo de tonalidad canela envuelta en una capa de sudor, una mirada cargada de lujuria, unos labios secos entre abiertos llamando por su nombre. Tomó su propia erección para dirigirla a la entrada de la mujer, ahí fue ingresando lentamente. Paredes calientes lo derritieron. Ese rincón era cálido. Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse para penetrar con más fuerza. Sus dientes blancos como perlas atraparon el pezón izquierdo, lo mordieron para después besarlo.

Hermione miró el techo, sus dedos vagaron por ese cabello rubio, ahora húmedo por el sudor. Era deliciosa la sensación que estremecía sus muslos, su entrada era embestida con una fuerza casi salvaje. Los argasmos llegaban como oleadas continuas destrozando su conciencia.

—Màs fuerte, más duro.—Rogaba con un hilo de saliva corriendo por sus labios.—Eres grandioso.

—Nadie me había enloquecido como tú.—Confesó el hombre llevando sus labios a esa boca, la besó tratando de succionar su alma, sus cuerpos siguen moviéndose al mismo compás.—Daria mi vida por ti.

De un ágil movimiento intercambiaron lugares, ahora la mujer se encontraba arriba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se posaron en los pectorales firmes del slytherin. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, en un vaivén cargado de pasión. Un tercer y cuarto orgasmo se fusionaron para ahogarla en la lujuria. Aquel miembro dentro de su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño, sus paredes lo apretaban con fuerza.

Draco llevó las manos a esas caderas, fijó sus ojos grises en las orbes color avellana, èl llegaba también al orgasmo después de varios minutos. Gemidos escapaban de sus labios. La mujer se agacho para atrapar la boca de su nuevo amante.

—Draco, Draco.—Jadeaba besando su labio inferior mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose con salvajismo.—Draco soy tuya.

Ambos personajes tocaron el cielo ahogados en el placer. Una sensación tibia lleno el interior de la mujer que continuaba besando esos pálidos labios. Los rizos se pegaban a su espalda, con ambos brazos rodeaba la cabeza del rubio. La mujer cambió nuevamente de lugares, abatida cayó sobre la cama, su respiración entrecortada, su corazón latía como si deseara escapar de su pecho.

Draco se volvió a posar encima suyo, beso su frente, sus mejillas para llegar a su oído.

—Esto solo ha sido la apertura.—La mujer dirigió su vista a la erección del hombre que volvía a crecer.—No te dejaré descansar hasta saciar mi hambre.

Aquel tímido encuentro fue el primero de una larga noche cargada a olor a sexo y sonidos obscenos. Ambos desfallecen de hambre y solo la piel del contrario parecía calmarla.

" **Creo, creo que hay amor en ti, paralizado sobre las polvorientas avenidas,dentro de tu corazón, solo miedo a dejarse ir. Yo soy más, más que inocente, pero aprovecha la oportunidad y déjame entrar, te mostraré caminos que no conoces.** "

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aqui esta mi primer lemon, no soy buena en esto pero espero les guste. Ahora no tengo ni idea que va hacer Hermione (la verdad sí jajaja) pero el drama se avecina. No será sencillo terminar con un chico tan leal como Ron, Llevan 8 años de novios ese si es un largo tiempo. Pero no se preocupen el siguientes caps esta cargado de melosidad Dramione. Cosillas limes, besos, apapachos, recuerdos del pasado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el fic, sobre lo que quieran, trato de contestarlos! GRACIAS y nos vemos en el prox cap!


	20. Secret Love

Los rayos del Sol ingresaban por las oscuras cortinas de esa enorme habitación. Uno par de párpados luchaban por abrirse, cuando al fin lograron su objetivo se quedaron quietos por un segundo. Hermione sintió unos fríos y pesados brazos la sujetaban por la cintura, dirigió la vista a esa piel blanca como la nieve.

No hizo movimiento, no tenía intenciones de zafarse de ese agarre, le agradaba la fría piel que contrarresta el calor de su cuerpo. Con Ron no podía dormir abrazada ambos simulaban ser calentadores humanos.

Quería creer que ese encuentro fue fortuito, que no esperaba que sucediera pero era mentira. Por eso dejó una nota a su asistente, avisando que se sentía mal, no iría a trabajar en un par de días, de igual manera le envió una carta a su mejor amiga. Avisando sobre su partida al mundo muggle.

No necesitaba explicar, en el pasado la chica ejecutó desapariciones improvisadas, visitaba el sitio donde sus padres vivían, los observaba de lejos, se aseguraba que eran felices.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir fingiendo que duermes?.—La femenina voz cuestionó al aire, la respiración de Draco había cambiado minutos antes.— ¿Crees que si abres los ojos tendrás que dejarme ir?

—Tan inteligente como siempre.—Murmuró, separó un par de cabellos castaños de ese rostro, se miraban a los ojos.—Ha sido el más perfecto despertar que he tenido en la vida.—Besos sus labios con infinita ternura.—Luces más hermosa que otros días.

La castaña se sonrojo, dejó escapar un suspiro, su rostro era atacado por miles, cientos de besos. Nunca creyó que el chico fuera tan cursi y romántico, sus piernas estaban enredadas en las suyas, miro el brazo, descubriendo la marca tenebrosa.

—La primera vez que la ví te encontrabas en los baños del segundo piso, Myrte estaba molesta por tus gritos.—La mujer susurro llevando los dedos a tocar esos trazos negros.— Juro que trate de huir pero mi maldita curiosidad fue mayor.

—Fallé en cada misión que Voldemort me encomendó.—Confesó, era momento de ser honesto, decir la verdad sobre su pasado.— Era un fracasado, un cobarde, no podía matar al profesor Dumbledore, ni reparar el armario, fallaba una y otra vez, en mi retorcido mundo ser el favorito de ese monstruo significaba todo.

El rubio libero del agarre a su presa, se sentó para recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, la sábana lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen. Hermione imito los movimientos, pero ella se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—Mi padre estaba en Azkaban , perdíamos el control y el respeto sobre las familias que siempre creímos inferiores.— Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.— Me criaron con la idea de que era superior al resto, mi apellido me daba una clase de derecho a humillar a quien no pensara como yo.

El hombre desvió la mirada, era momento de que la mujer que amaba viera lo que en realidad era. Quizá fue un niño estúpido actuando por cobardía pero que también fue consciente de sus actos en determinados momentos, cuando se unió a los mortifagos lo hizo porque creía en la causa que representaban.

—Ahora es estúpido pero en el pasado creía fielmente en la pureza de la sangre, un mago siendo superior a otro por su origen, me uní a Voldemort porque fue mi deseo.—Soltó sin girar su rostro, Hermione dibujó una mueca de decepción, apretó los labios.— Yo pedí esta maraca, ella representaba en lo que creía, en lo que deseaba convertirme.

Se giró para mirar fijamente esos orbes avellana que se contràn ante cada una de las confessiones.

—Aún cuando me mostraste piedad y amabilidad en ese baño no me detuve.—La tomó por el rostro para delinear sus facciones.—Aún cuando ideé el plan con Dobby para que escaparan seguía odiando lo que representaban, les ayude porque era lo correcto.— Un nudo se formo en su garganta.—Cuando Harry me rescató lo seguí aborreciendo, cuando fui juzgado y defendido por ustedes los seguía creyendo inferiores a mi.

El hombre soltó el rostro de la mujer para bajar la mirada, apretó el labio inferior. Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente sobre la sabana.

-—Tenia tanto odio, tanto resentimiento, a mi padre, al bastardo de voldemort, al ministerio, los ganadores, a todos.— Sus pestañas parpadearon, sus ojos grises se empañaron.—No aceptaba que en realidad a quien detestaba era en quien me estaba convirtiendo, por eso mi padre decidió llevarme a Azkaban.—COnfesó, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre ese tema.— Él me dijo " **No necesitamos un castigo por nuestros semejantes, ni por un ser divino, nuestra vida corrompida y atormentada ya es suficiente castigo, hijo, nosotros somos los malvados** ".

Hermione no creía que Lucius fuera capaz de aceptar que se equivocó. Quizá sus pensamientos sobre la segregación de la sangre seguían intactos, pero admitía su error al seguir a un genocida. Puso a su familia en peligro, para el mago siempre fue más importante el bienestar familiar que cualquier otro ideal.

—Es cuando entendí que el objetivo nunca justifican nuestras acciones, torturar, asesinar, destruir la vida de nuestros semejantes no formaba parte de nuestro ideal. —-Llevó los dedos a la cicatriz de la castaña.—Fue entonces que comprendí la razón porque sufría esa noche en el baño, porque no fui capaz de matar al director Dumbledore. —Beso la piel lastimada.—No fue cobardía, lo que me aterrorizaba era el remordimiento y la culpa.

La mujer estiró las piernas para que el hombre dejará caer la cabeza sobre su regazo, lo abrazo fuertemente, igual que hace más de 11 años, como en aquella noche en los baños del segundo piso. Draco Malfoy lloraba en su regazo, gritaba para aliviar la carga en su espalda, las pesadillas no desaparecieron durante esos 10 años, quizá nunca lo harían.

Malfoy sonreía y agradece estar vivo pero no soportaba las noches oscuras, porque entonces saltaban sus miedos cobrabando vida, se insertaba en su sueños volviendolos pesadillas.

—Los escucho Hermione, escucho a esos niños que torture, la risa de Voldemort mientras torturaba a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi.—Su respiración se entrecortaba, hundia mas la cabeza en ese abdomen.—Tu voz pidiendo a mi tía que se detuviera, me veo a mi mismo hiriendo, lastimando, el fuego consumiendo a mi alrededor, todo se repite en un ciclo.

Hermione no sabía que decir, las palabras se perdieron, veces anteriores consoló a Harry, Ron, ella misma se calmó después de las pesadillas, recordando que el mundo era un lugar mejor. Por primera vez no no sabía cómo dar consuelo a otro ser humano . Draco desnudaba su alma dejando ver su debilidades.

—Esto es lo que soy, una máscara hueca que alberga una alma corrompida.—Susurrando para detener el llanto, nunca a nadie antes le mostró ese rostro.—Este es el verdadero Draco que te ama.

—¿Desde cuando me amas? .—Cuestionó intrigada la mujer, hasta ahora el hombre no había llegado al punto de confesar en qué momento o porque razón se enamoró de ella.—Sé que tu amor no es reciente, estos días sirvieron para conquistarme porque tú ya me querias.

* * *

"

 _Unos ligeros pasos resuenan por el pasillo, una figura débilmente trata de refugiarse entre las sombras para no ser descubierta, esa zona está prohibida. Su guardián, una niña de origen no mágico fue asesinada en esos baños, por lo tanto su fantasma vaga en la zona alejando a los indeseables. A ese personaje de cabellos castaños no le importa ya que su curiosidad es superior, esos gritos, el sonido de objetos siendo golpeados han atrapado su atención._

 _La intrusa se detiene bajo el umbral, con las manos pegadas a la pared, trata de camuflarse y por fin descubrí el origen del alboroto. Un chico de cabellos rubios golpea a puño limpio su reflejo en los espejos, sus nudillos están dañados, la sangre roja mancha la blanca piel. Draco Malfoy baja la vista, coloca las manos sobre el lavabo, no ha detectado la presencia de la joven, sus piernas flaquean, cae de rodillas sobre el piso. Lo impensable sucede, el chico comienza a gritar, sus entrañas arden, su mente confusa lo ahoga._

— _Es mi deber servirlo, es un placer seguir sus órdenes, es mi destino estar a su lado.—Se repite, como si fuera una mantra.—Los sangre pura deben regir el mundo mágico._

 _El rubio repite, una y otra vez las frases, como si ellas lo terminaran de convencer para llevar con èxito las tareas ordenadas. Trata de darse valor, se grita así mismo que no es un cobarde aunque sus piernas tiemblen, su boca está pastosa, y las ganas de vomitar lo dobleguen. Ha fallado dos veces, es un fracasado con un padre en Azkaban, un demonio viviendo con su madre, quien ha sido rebajada a ser un elfo doméstico ¿Como se puede seguir a un genocida que ha atentado contra su familia?_

— _No es tú deber seguirlo tienes libre albedrío.— Una suave voz interviene en la guerra mental, el chico detiene los gritos, se mantiene quieto.— Siempre hay otro camino._

 _Draco levanta la mirada, entonces sus peores miedos se hacen acto de presencia. Delante suyo está la mujer a la que tanto desprecia por su origen, amiga de su peor enemigo por lo tanto enemiga suya, su presencia es todo aquello que detesta y odia._

— _Maldita sangre sucia.—Mascullá con desagrado, esos ojos grises le regalan una despectiva mirada.—Lárgate asquerosa._

 _La jovencita dio un par de pasos hacia atràs, asustada por los desagradable gestos dibujados en esa cara. Su valentía gryffindor la reanima al ver al chico trémulo no poder caminar._

— _No dejes que manche tus manos con sangre inocente, sabes que es incorrecto.—Gritó tratando de mantenerse tranquila, era complicado con un hombre varios centímetros más alto y con aspecto agresivo.— El fin no justifica los medios, es inmoral e inhumano lastimar de la forma que te obliga hacerlo._

— _No entiendes nada.—Gritó fastidiado, ahora era él quien daba un paso hacia atrás.—No sabes lo que siento.—Llevó la vista a sus manos llenas de su sangre.— Soy débil, soy cobarde, soy todo aquello que un Malfoy no es._

 _El chico apretó sus labios. Desconoce los sentimientos taladrando su mente, esa sensación de agobio, esa presión que le obligó alejarse de todos, de aislarse en la soledad, en la depresión, en la tristeza._

— _Eres humano.—La chica dio dos pasos adelante, estiró su mano mostrando un pañuelo.—Somos aún unos niños, tener miedo es normal._

 _Hermione pasó el pañuelo por las muñecas, pero el rubio se lo arrebató para lanzarlo a una esquina de los baños. Draco levantó la barbilla orgulloso, ¿Qué pasa en la mente de un niño cuando descubre que todo en lo que ha creído esta mal? ¿Qué le sucede cuando se da cuenta que sus padres son los malvados de un cuento de hadas?_

— _Nunca sabré lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero entiendo que es fácil perder la brújula moral cuando tus guías se han equivocado.—El chico acortó la distancia colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, ejerce presiòn. La voz de la chica se quebró pero continúa con sus palabras. —Nuestros padres no lo saben todo, ellos son humanos._

 _Draco apretó los dientes, en su cara se ve dibujada la desesperación, la rabia, la molestia. Tiene tanto odio acumulado en su pecho, el miedo lo desarma. Por Qué de todo lo que tiene que ser no es nada, se auto sabotea porque lo sabe, está mal torturar niños, matar inocentes por un ideal._

— _Estúpida sangre sucia.—Replica en tono débil, se deja caer de rodillas entonces se aferra al vientre de la chica, la abrazó con fuerza.—Maldita, tú representas todo lo que odio.—Susurra una fila de insultos mientras moja la ropa de la chica.—Tengo miedo Hermione._

 _Lo último es dicho con un susurro casi inaudible. La mujer baja sus manos a ese cabello rubio, hunde sus dedos entre esas hebras, lo consuela como haría con un niño que se ha perdido. Lo escuché maldecir a todos a quienes conoce, sigue con sus padres, con el innombrable temeroso de que lo mate. Termina ofendiendo su apellido, él mismo se auto insulta. Necesita gritarlo para sacarlo de su sistema._

— _Quisiera ser lo suficiente sabia para darte el consejo correcto.—Dijo en silencio mirando a otro punto en la pared.—Pero solo puedo ofrecerte un libro que quizá te ayude a entender cómo los perjuicios solo causan daño en ambas direcciones._

 _El rubio no volvió a mencionar una palabra solo se quedó quieto escuchando de qué iba ese libro. La voz de su enemiga le transmite paz, tranquilidad. No entendía el significado de su monólogo, sabía que estaba a su lado solo por lástima, porque en su infinita bondad el estirar la mano a un desvalido es lo correcto. Ella era una niña buena por lo tanto hacia las cosas correctamente._

 _Pasaron minutos hasta que el silencio reino el sitio. La chica se separó prometiendo volver con el libro pero la serpiente no espero por su regreso, se escapó por lo tanto la leona dejo una copia de la novela "_ _ **Como matar a un ruiseño**_ _r" en una de las esquinas, quizá, solo quizá aquella copia sembrará una semilla para un nueva versión de esa atormentada alma._

"

* * *

Hermione se quedo callada al recordar aquella noche. La bloqueo en los más profundo de su mente, creyendo siempre que fue un sueño, aunque después cuando fue atrapada con sus amigos por los mortifagos y llevados a la mansión Malfoy vio un reflejo de esa noche en los ojos grises de Draco. Por esa razón los ayudó a escapar, fingió no reconocerlos, libero a Dobby. Entonces supo que la semilla había germinado en esa mente.

—Conserve el libro, mi madre lo llevo a mi celda, quizá ella creía que podía ayudarme a soportar mis días en Azkaban.—Beso el dorso de la mano.—En esos cuatro meses leí el libro, pero conforme pasaba las páginas encontraba notas con tu letra, anotaciones sobre la historia y también anécdotas personales.

La castaña se sonrojo, adquirió esa manía desde niña, su madre se la inculcó debido a que le enseñaba no solo a leer historias sino a cuestionar las ideas expresadas, relacionar los eventos con su vida diaria. Adquirir una nueva experiencia sin salir de casa.

—En esa fría celda me imagine a una compañera, una chica de cabellos alborotados, que regañaba, gritaba y se enojaba con facilidad. —Recibió un ligero golpe en el pecho como castigo. —Un ser extraordinario.

Draco se erigió para volver a sentarse a un lado de la chica, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para sujetar fuertemente, besó el hombro izquierdo.

—Salí de esa prisión con una amiga, una que siempre desee tener, mientras más investigaba sobre tí más me sorprendió tu personalidad.—Acercó sus labios para rozarlos con los de ella.— Te volviste en mi heroina, en alguien a quien admiraba, quien idolatraba, como los muggles tienen a sus ídolos. —La beso metiendo su dedos en ese revuelto cabello.—Este mes contigo simplemente me demostraste el perfecto ser humano que eres.

" **Sin que nadie lo sepa, te amo. Sin que nadie lo sepa, pienso en ti. Este es un amor que sólo nosotros conocemos. Todo el día te recuerdo. Porque todo el día te amo. Incluso si estoy encerrado. Estaré bien, si estamos juntos podré vivir.** "

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aqui esta el cap, gracias a las personas que dejan comentarios, también quiero invitarlas a leer mi nuevo fic llamado Confession. Saludos y cuídense.


	21. Save me

La pareja de amantes se besaban apasionadamente hasta que el rubio decidió terminar el contacto para saltar fuera de la cama. Draco usaba solamente unos boxers ceñidos a la cintura, la castaña se sonrojo al notar eso. La piel blanca dejaba ver las cicatrices causadas por una cruel tortura.

—Me fascina estar contigo en la cama, lo digo enserio.—Dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia para estirar su mano e invitarla a salir de la cama.—Pero muero de hambre, ¿Vamos a preparar algo?.—La chica unió sus labios, sentía vergüenza ante su desnudez.—Aqui tienes algo.

El hombre le lanzó su camisa. Hermione salió usando la prenda negra que apenas le llegaba a los muslos, ya con los pies sobre el piso busco su ropa interior. Al contrar las bragas se las puso para después correr y abrazar por la espalda al rubio que caminaba en dirección a la cocina. Ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse con una cocina moderna y muggle.

—¿Eres buena cocinera?.—El hombre cuestionó girándose a mirar a la castaña, quien negó con un movimiento de cabeza.—Yo tampoco soy bueno en esto. —Dejó escapar un suspiro.—Para ser honesto es la primera vez que entro a esta área de mi departemento.

Un plop se escucho, los dos personajes giraron a ver como una elfo hacía acto de presencia. El ser mágico observó asombrada a su amo, él nunca visitaba esa sección de la casa.

—¿Quiere que les prepare algo para desayunar?.—Cuestiono caminando hacia la alacena para buscar los ingredientes.—¿Desea algo especial?

—No Elvy, pienso preparar mi desayuno.—Argumentó el rubio con cierto orgullo impregnado en su tono de voz.

La mirada de la elfo se torno molesta, decepcionada, se giró para ver a la castaña detrás de su querido amo. Entrecerró los ojos, no era tonta había escuchado que esa maga no le gustaba que los elfos sean sirvientes de los magos. Busca alejar a los pobres elfos de sue amados amos.

—¿No le ha gustado la comida que ha preparado Elvy?.—Cuestionó con voz quebradiza, sus párpados se contraen como si aguantara las ganas de llorar.—Elvy se esforzará para cocinar algo delicioso para usted y la señorita Granger.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás al mirar ese rostro contrariado, su voz, sus labios apretados. El chico quería a su elfo, ella fue la única en rebelarse a su madre e ir a vivir con él. No solía discutir con ella, ya que sabía lo sentida que era si le prohibía cocinar o recoger el departamento. Simplemente la dejó quedarse a su lado para no romper sus sentimientos.

—El joven Malfoy no sabe cocinar.—Agregó en tono molesto, para llevar sus ojos a la castaña a quien barrio de arriba hacia abajo.—La señorita Granger no parece ser buena cocinera ¿O si?

Al lanzar la pregunto torno la mirada más oscura. Era una elfo con un carácter agresivo. Draco se quedó sin voz mientras su amante movía los labios tratando de buscar la respuesta correcta, una que explicará que no era obligación de Elvy cocinarles, el rubio al notar la intención de su compañera decidió tapar su boca con el dorso de la mano. La arrastró en dirección a la sala.

—Lo siento.—El chico menciono sonrojado con la castaña sentada en su regazo.—Pero no puedo oponerme a las decisiones de Elvy.

—Tiene su carácter y sospecho que no le agrado.—La castaña trataba de liberar a los oprimidos pero estos a veces la despreciaban, ya que significaba que los separaba de sus amados amos. —Yo solo quiero ayudarlos.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa, algunos elfos sufrían de un severo trastorno de Estocolmo, adoraban a sus secuestradores, aunque él trataba de ser amable y justo. La pareja pasó la mañana tratando de convencer a Elvy que no era necesario que recogiera la habitación en ese momento, o que no les debía llevar los bocadillos a donde estaban pero la elfo se ofendía y los reprime con una profunda mirada.

Hermione descansaba su espalda en el amplio pecho de un rubio, sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, ambos observaban el libro que tanto le apasionaba a Hermione cuando era una niña e ingreso a Hogwarts. Casualmente también era el favorito de Draco. Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, los labios pálidos de la serpiente deposita besos en el cuello delante suyo. La mujer emitía una tímida sonrisa, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para sumergirse en ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—Quisiera detener el tiempo, tenerte para siempre en mi brazos.—Confesó el hombre sosteniendo fuertemente el cuerpo de la maga.—Te quiero tanto que a veces me duele, nunca creí amar a alguien como te amo a ti.

—Draco.—La chica se giró para mirar el perfil del hombre, besó su mandíbula.—Contigo el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece, solo existimos nosotros.—Sus párpados se cierran.— Tengo tanto miedo.

El slytherin se acomoda, libera aquellos dedos y entonces lleva las manos para acunar ese rostro. Deposita un beso en la mejilla derecha, en la comisura de los labios. Quiere crear una burbuja para protegerla, evitar que la lastimen pero es inevitable, cuando hable sobre lo suyo sus amigos le darán la espalda, a quien considera su familia la abandonaran. Él deseaba cubrir con su cariño todos aquellos huecos que se quedaran en su alma.

—Juntos podremos vencer a todos.—Le comenta mirándola fijamente a los ojos, quiere darle fuerza para seguir adelante.— Yo estoy contigo, todo va estar bien.

La castaña baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza, quiere creer en esas palabras pero tiene miedo. Terror a que ese sueño se vuelva una pesadilla, terminar con más heridas imposibles de sanar.

—Siento que tanto amor puede matarme. —Confiesa volviendo a besar esos fríos labios.

* * *

Hermione Granger tuvo que volver el viernes, estar con Draco era como un sueño, un escape de su cruda realidad. Sus pensamientos se ahogaban dentro de un mar de cuestionamientos. No podía jugar para dos bandos tan distintos, nunca fue su plan tener un amante. Dejar a Ron por Draco era un riesgo, perdía a su familia, amigos y solo se quedaría con el rubio. Su mundo daba vueltas por ello tuvo que descansar la frente sobre la fría madera de la puerta de su departamento. Necesitaba una voz neutra que le mostrara el camino a seguir.

—Esa no es la forma adecuada de abrir la puerta.—Una conocida voz llegó a los oídos de la castaña.—Hola Mione.

La mencionada se giró para dejar caer su bolso y abrazar al extraño visitante. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo Harry Potter, se colgó a su cuello para asegurarse que era real, no un sueño. Esparce un beso en cada mejilla para después arrastrarlo al interior de su hogar. Ya sentados en la sala detectó algo extraño en ese rostro, lucía cansado, con bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos.

—No imagine que volvieras tan pronto.—Soltó para ponerse de pie y preparar algo de té.— ¿Qué te ha hecho volver?

—Una situación que despues te platicare.—El hombre caminó hacia su amiga que llevaba un par de tazas en las manos.—Sé que es algo imprevisto pero ¿Has hablado con Luna ?

La mujer le dio la taza al chico para negar a la pregunta. Harry caminaba nervioso por la sala, el té fue olvidado en una mesa, frotaba nerviosamente las manos, deambular en círculos. Hermione se sentó en el sofá, con la taza en sus manos, algo malo le había sucedido a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No se supone que estaba contigo ?.—Cuestiono intrigada, el moreno volvió la vista a su amiga.— Por favor di algo, tu actitud me asusta.

—Hace un par de días tuvimos una pelea, nos separamos por una noche y al otro día no le encontré, es como si se escondiera de mí.—Finalizó, sus dedos se movían nervioso, peinó un par de veces su cabello.—O quizá huyó con su nuevo novio.

La última frase fue dicha con un tono amargo y cargado de decepción. El hombre se detuvo sus movimientos para jalar el cabello, una batalla se libraba en su interior, dudaba de sí mismo hasta que colocó los brazos a su costado y se dejó caer abatido a un lado de la castaña.

—No tiene importancia.—Trató de fingir su tono, para que fuera menos desesperante.— Cuentame de ti.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, su amigo no estaba tranquilo con nada de lo que ella le contara, aún cuando le mencionó la alianza con Malfoy en el trabajo. El hombre solo contestaba con monosílabos. Era claro que su mente divagaba en otro mundo, deslizaba sus dedos intranquilo. Harry le ocultaba la verdadera razón para estar en Gran Bretaña. No era el mismo Harry que días antes le hablo por el fuego, ni el chico emocionado de las cartas.

—Harry no estás bien.—La castaña casi grito y se puso de pie para mirarlo a los ojos seriamente.—Antes me hablabas de cambios en tus sentimientos y ahora vienes a decirme que quizá le propongas matrimonio a Ginny.—Acercó su rostro para que no evadiera su mirada.— Confía en mí y cuenta la verdad.

El corazón del salvador estaba roto, sin decir palabra alguna sobre el tema se percibió en su mirada, en sus cansados orbes, que no brillaban. Era un muerto en vida.

—Todo lo que te dije antes es mentira.—Contestó en tono doloroso, su voz se rompía.— Olvida las estupides que te confesé,.

De un salto se puso de pie para volver a deambular nervioso por la estancia.

—La única chica predestinada hacerme feliz es Ginevra.—El chico mencionó la realidad sin un ápice de alegría.—Como Ron es el indicado para ti.—Posó sus ojos en los avellanas de la chica.—No se puede olvidar un amor de ocho años por un romance de un mes.

Harry pasó los dedos por su negra cabellera, algo en el interior lo consumía. Se quedaba sin aire, sin fuerzas, sus ojos se secaron, las lágrimas se detuvieron antes de llegar a Gran Bretaña.

—Debemos estar agradecidos Mione, dos increíbles seres humanos nos aman con locura.—Su vista estaba puesta en algún punto de la habitación.—Han sido pacientes, ocho largos años de recuerdos, cariño y confianza deben valer algo.—Se giró para observar a su amiga.—No podemos ser mal agradecidos ¿Verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. El dilema de Harry era el suyo, sus miedos internos eran expresados por esos pálidos labios. En el pasado creyó firmemente que Harry tenía a alguien más, se había enamorado de otra persona, quizá eso sucedió y ese personaje le ha roto el corazón. Por eso regresaba a casa con la mente destrozada. ¿A ella le pasaría lo mismo con Draco? el miedo la estremeció.

—Ellos son buenos y merecen la verdad ¿Se la confesaras a Ginny?.—Le cuestionó haciéndole frente. Harry se giró hacia su amiga mirándola a los ojos fue un tonto al pensar que le podía esconder sus actos.—¿Simplemente harás que nunca pasó?

—Ella no lo merece.—Hablo firmemente— Ginny no tiene porque sufrir, se que el tiempo me ayudara a olvidar ese error.

Hermione se hundió más en los cojines del sofá. Harry fue alguien diferente cuando estuvo con ese "error", lo sentía en sus cartas, en el tono de su voz al momento de conversar. Estaba enamorado a tal grado de olvidarse a Ginny, era obvio que ese "error" lo superó en muchos sentidos. Amaba a ese "error" con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Crees que podrás olvidar lo que ella te hizo sentir?.—Le cuestionó con la vista puesta en el piso, ¿ella también sería capaz de olvidar a Draco si se lo propusiera? Nuevamente llevó la vista desafiando a su amigo .—¿Dejarás de amar ese "error"?

Harry se llevó la mano al corazón. No confesaría el nombre de ese "error" pero debía ser honesto, por fin hablarlo con alguien, no quedarse estancado con ese sentimiento consumiendo por dentro.

—No lo sé.—Finalizó, no sabía si podría olvidar, sus besos, su caricias, su voz se quedaron impresas en sus huesos.—Ginny no merece que la lastime, guardar silencio y tragarme el secreto será mi forma enferma de protegerla y pedir su perdón.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro. Intento de muchas formas hacer cambiar de opinión a su nuevo amor, le juro amor eterno, le repitió una y otra vez que la adoraba sobre cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra. Pero ella simplemente le rompió el corazón, le gritó que no lo amaba, él fue el "error" para ella. Le confesó a su mejor amiga que fue abandonado, dejado atrás por la mujer que amaba y ahora volvía a los brazos de Ginny como un perro apaleado.

—Soy un total bastardo.—Confesó mirándolo el piso fijamente.—He vuelto a casarme con mi novia porque la mujer que considero el amor de mi vida.—Hizo un aligera pausa.—No puede corresponder a mis sentimientos.

El silencio inundó la sala, Hermione se quedó con un nudo en la garganta por la amargura expresada en esas palabras, se veía a sí misma en un futuro. Si ella decidía dejar su aventura con Draco tendría que seguir el camino de su amigo, guardar silencio por ese "error". No, ella no podría seguir adelante y fingir que Malfoy no significo nada para ella. Estaba enamorada de él, de eso no había duda.

—Aquí están mis dos personas favoritas.—Una pelirroja apareció por la chimenea, los dos personajes giraron sorprendidos. —Amor me han encantada las rosas.

Ginevra llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas en los brazos, se colgaba del brazo de su novio quien se giraba para depositar un beso en las mejillas. Ya anteriormente hicieron las paces. Ginevra era una niña que continuaba empeñada en estar enamorada de su primer novio, idealizo su futuro con Harry por ello no se imaginaba otro se imaginaba otro.

* * *

Hermione esa tarde fue arrastrada a la madriguera, sus dos captores le había llevado primero a dar la vuelta, comentaban sobre el pasado. Ginny era quien acaparará la conversación, Harry asintió con la cabeza callado y a veces retraído en sus pensamientos. La castaña trataba de seguir el hilo pero a veces su mente viajaba a los dos días que pasó con Draco, lo extrañaba tanto.

La cena fue un evento incómodo para la bruja, cada gesto amoroso por parte de Ron la incomodaba. Un sentimiento de traición se formaba en su cuerpo, la culpa por la infidelidad no era hacia Ron sino en dirección a Draco. Traicionaba al slytherin cuando el pelirrojo era su pareja formal.

Esa noche fue acompañada por Ron hasta su departamento, en la entrada atacó sus labios, la incomodidad y sensación de traición fue el sabor de esos besos. Alejo al pelirrojo con una mueca de desesperación, el hombre la sujetó por el rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? .—Le cuestionó intrigado, sus gestos de molestia no habían pasado desapercibidos.—Te he notado extraña desde que volví de Asia ¿Estas molesta por algo?

—No.-—Se alejó del pelirrojo colocando las manos en su pecho, negaba con la cabeza.—Es extraño, yo.—Ahora llevo las manos hacia su persona, levantó los ojos.—Lo siento estoy cansada.

Le era imposible confesar su traición. Los sentimientos por Draco la dejaban sin aliento pero tenía miedo, ¿Si ese romance solo era un enamoramiento temporal? ¿Si lo suyo no iba en ninguna dirección? perder a su familia y amigos por una aventura de verano sería su peor error en la vida.

Ron emitió una conciliadora sonrisa. Él más que nadie sabía sobre el temperamento de su novia, no era bueno presionarla cuando algo le preocupaba, ya con el tiempo le diría. Se acercó para depositar un beso en la frente. Además le estaba preparando una sorpresa que aleja las dudas de esa cabeza.

-—Te quiero Mione.—Comentó contra los rizos castaños.—Esperare a que estés mejor.

" **En una cálida mañana nos comprometimos con una sonrisa. El anillo lleno de recuerdos, esos momentos de felicidad. Como tú, todo se ha ido. Ahora ya no sé qué es en realidad el amor"**


	22. Stand by me

Theo jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa de un elegante restaurant frances, ubicado en una zona muggle. Levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos azules de Percy Weasley. Después de la fiesta formaron una clase de amistad. Le agradaba la forma de ser del pelirrojo, ambiciosa, soberbia y dulce. Era una combinación atractiva.

—Theo ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la joyería que visitamos la semana pasada?.—El pelirrojo cuestionó limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta.— Donde estaba el elegante anillo de diamantes.

—¿Tan rápido me vas a proponer matrimonio?.—Bromeo posando sus dedos encima de la muñeca del mayor, quien se sonrojo por el contacto.—Eres guapo y agradable pero nos falta conocernos más.—Esbozó una sonrisa, Percy atrapó la mano del pelinegro.— ¿Dime para quién es entonces?

El integrante del clan Weasley llevó el dorso de esa mano pálida a sus labios para depositar un beso. Solo con ese mago escapaba su verdadero yo, no sentía miedo que muggles los vieran juntos. Era libre de expresar su orientación sin perjuicio.

—Es para Ron.—Confesó con mirada enamorada.—Le propondrá matrimonio a Hermione.

Theo se tensó por la confesión. Él había visto entrar a la bruja a la oficina de su amigo, dos días estuvo desaparecido, cancelando reuniones y citas previamente agendadas. Draco nunca dejaba el trabajo a la deriva por nada, ni por nadie. Un evento importante tuvo que pasar entre la gryffindor y la serpiente.

—¿No es algo repentino? .—Cuestionó tratando de no mostrar su desesperación por conocer la respuesta.— Bueno, es una decisión importante ¿Como sabe que están listos?

—Llevan ocho años de novios, la verdad ya se habían tardado—-Contesto sujetando con su mano libre una copa.—Ayer los ví en la madriguera y se veían muy enamorados.— Esbozo una romántica mueca.—Es tiempo de formalizar su relación, Ron quiere casarse lo antes posible ya que Hermione le ha comenzado a mencionar el tema.

El slytherin guardó silencio, ¿Qué clase de mujer era Hermione Granger? ¿Porqué le daba alas a Draco cuando le urgia casarse con Ronald? Un amargo sabor apareció en sus labios, liberó su mano del agarre. Era injusto el juego que la bruja practicaba con su amigo. Malfoy la adoraba y daria la vida por ella.

* * *

Hermione lanzaba molesta la revista de corazón de bruja. Creía que con Lavander a la cabeza ese medio impreso recupera un poco su credibilidad pero la notica que mostraban en la portada simplemente era incapaz de creerla. Nuevamente esos amargos celos la sobrepasaba. La imagen de portada era Astoria caminando del brazo de Draco, la foto fue sacada del baile de tiempo atrás pero el texto en el interior la dejó destrozada.

Las madres de Draco y Astoria dejaban entre ver que prontamente se anunciaría la unión entre ambas familias de sangre pura. Era un error su relación con Draco, nadie los iba aceptar como pareja. Llevó las manos a su vientre, un hueco se formó en su interior. El miedo la paraliza, le aterraba el futuro donde una mala decisión destruyera su perfecto mundo.

—Te he dicho que necesito hablar con Granger.—Una varonil voz interrumpió la tranquilidad de la oficina.—No me voy a ir hasta conversar con ella .

—No puede entrar.—La voz de la asistente aparecio detras de una masculina figura que se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña.— Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes puedes irte.—Le indico a la asistente quien al escuchar las palabras cerró la puerta. Hermione llevó su vista al rubio.—¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy trato de contactar a la castaña pero la mujer se negaba a darle respuesta a sus cartas. No estaba dispuesto a perder una pelea sin haberla iniciado. Ahora que conocía los sentimientos de la leona pelearía por ese amor.

—No has contestado a mis cartas.—El hombre mencionó en tono neutral acercándose a la chica.— Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo.

—No debiste venir a mi oficina, ni actuar tan autoritario.— La mujer buscaba poner al escritorio como barrera entre ambos.— No tienes derecho.

La palabra calentó la sangre fría de la serpiente que rodeó el escritorio de madera para sostener a la mujer por la muñeca.

—¿No tengo derecho?.—Le cuestionó elevado el volumen de su voz.— Claro que lo tengo por ser la persona que te ama.—La sujetó por la cintura con un mano mientras con la otra la atrapaba por la barbilla.—Y sé que sientes lo mismo por mi.

—Por favor Draco.—Se defendió en un susurro al sentir ese aliento a menta golpear sus labios.—Alguien nos puede ver.

Sin previo aviso sus labios fueron devorados por los de Draco. La mano bajó a la cintura para sujetar con fuerza, en un inicio la castaña opuso resistencia pero al paso de o unos segundos terminó rindiéndose, se colgó de ese cuello. Se devoraron hasta quedarse sin aliento.

—Alejate de mi.—La mujer recobró la conciencia.—Está mal.—Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de crear distancia.—Tú estás comprometido con Astoria.—Le reprocho molesta.—Yo tengo una pareja.

Draco levantó la ceja, apenas días antes ambos pasaron unos maravillosos momento en su departamento y ahora la castaña mantiene una actitud contradictoria.

—Yo no estoy comprometido con nadie.—Contestó tratando de volver a sujetar a la chica.—Te amo solo a ti.— Le dijo en tono conciliador.—Sé que estás confundida y te entiendo.

-—No Draco, no sabes como me siento.—Le interrumpió llevando las manos a su rostro.—Le fui infiel a Ron contigo, traicione a la persona que ha creído en mí por ocho años.—Su voz se quebró, sus ojos se cristalizaron.—Soy una despreciable persona, he cometido tantos pecados que no puedo mirarme al espejo.

El rubio rodeo con ambos brazos ese cuerpo que colapsaba ante un mar de llanto. Amaba a esa mujer, su presencia lo dejaba sin aire, anhelaba ser correspondido con tanto egoísmo que olvidó que ella apenas iniciaba a conocer sus sentimientos. Quería darle tiempo, espacio para asimilar sus emociones pero el miedo lo enloquecía, los celos lo cegaron.

—Lo siento, yo tampoco sé qué hacer.—Le confesó, detestaba mostrarse inseguro ante la persona que amaba.—¿Qué necesitas?

—No lo sé, quiero estar contigo, te extraño, anhelo besarte.—Levantó el rostro para atrapar con ambas manos las facciones del hombre.—Me sumerges en una revolución de emociones pero no puedo estar contigo.

Acercó peligrosamente sus labios. Debía terminar con Ron, pedirle un tiempo hasta estar segura de sus sentimientos. No quería que la traición destrozara su amistad. Descubrir a quien realmente amaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?. —Le cuestionó atrapando sus labios, deslizando sus manos hacia su cintura.—Prometo esperar pacientemente si solo prometes darnos una oportunidad. .—Pegó su frente.—Te quiero.

Hermione se dejó llevar por el beso, se odiaba a sí misma por no poder responder a esa confesión de amor. Ahí delante de ella se encontraba el hombre con un pasado oscuro, cruel, ahora renovado suplicando por su amor. Ella se había convertido en la villana de esa historia.

—Deja que termine con Ron.—Susurró hechizada por el aroma desprendiendo de esa capa negra.—No puedo seguir traicionando su confianza.—Besó la comisura de los labios.—No me busques hasta que sea alguien libre.

—Prometo respetar tu decisión.—Una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro dejando ver un peculiar brillo en sus ojos grises.— Voy a esperar por ti.—Deposito un beso en los labios rojos.—Solo necesito saber ¿Quién te dijo que estoy comprometido con Astoria?

La mujer guió al hombre al cesto de basura, donde la revista descansaba. Draco tomó el objeto para hojear el interior. Su rostro reflejó una furia contenida, esa tarde varias cabezas rodarán a sus pies.

—Es mentira.—Le volvió a susurrar acercando sus labios peligrosamente.—Tú eres a la única mujer que quiero como mi esposa.

Antes de decir adiós la pareja se sumergió en último beso. Hermione tenía miedo de perder su familia, amigos, a Ron pero ella no era tan fuerte como Harry. Ella se consumirá desde el interior si ocultaba sus sentimientos o los evita. Necesitaba descubrir que significaba Draco para ella, entender sus propios sentimientos sin lastimar a terceros. No podía continuar con Draco, él no merecía ser su amante. Si algo superior los esperaba su relación debía ser limpia y clara.

* * *

Malfoy ingresaba por la puerta principal de Malfoy menor con una mueca de hastío dibujado en la cara. Ya había visitado a la editora de Corazón de Bruja, le regaño por inventar falsos rumores pero Lavander se defendió al asegurar que una carta proveniente de la mansión Malfoy le dio la exclusiva, de su próximo compromiso.

—¿Como se atreven a decidir mi futuro?.—Gritó el hombre causando que dos figuras sentadas en el banco cerca del piano giraran sorprendidas.—No me voy a casar con Astoria, y les recomiendo que se retracten.

Draco lanzó la copia de la revista sobre la mesa central de la sala. Lucius se puso de pie aun lado de su esposa que sorprendida trataba de alcanzar a su hijo.

—Yo elegiré a mi esposa.—Enfrentó a su madre levantando la barbilla.—Van a deshacer ese matrimonio arreglado.

—Hay mucho dinero en juego.—Ahora Lucius era quien elevaba la voz moviendo a un lado a su esposa—-Hasta ahora no te habías opuesto a casarte con ella ¿Por Qué te molestas tanto?

Los dos hombres de cabelleras rubias se vieron frente a frente. El más joven era una réplica de su padre, sin duda los genes Malfoy dominaban sobre los Black. Narcissa nunca presenció a su hijo tan molesto, cuando hablaban de su futuro el chico evadía sus cuestionamientos amorosos, parecía estar de acuerdo con su boda con Astoria.

—He encontrado a la mujer que será la madre de mis hijos.—Confesó con tono seguro sin bajar la mirada.—Es mejor que sepan que ella no es una sangre pura.

En el rostro del hombre mayor se dibujó una mueca de horror. Comenzaba aceptar la filosofía de que todos los magos eran iguales ante la ley, pero de ahí a aceptar aun impuro o mestizo en su familia era inconcebible. No mancharia su linaje con una sangre sucia o traidora.

—Te lo prohibo.—Le interrumpió el hombre tomando por el cuello de la capa a su hijo.-—No dejaré que manches nuestro linaje por una estupidez.—Lo obligó a dar un par de pasos hacía atrás.—Dejarás de ser un Malfoy si te atreves a casarte con una sangre sucia o con una mestiza.

Draco paso con dificultad la saliva por su boca. Admiro en el pasado a su padre y para ser honesto también le llegó a temer. Era un hombre de convicciones fuertes, no un violento abusador pero sí un ejemplo de disciplina.

—Me casaré con quien me plazca.—Masculló llevando las manos sobre la de sus padre para liberarse del agarre. —Una hija de muggles será la futura señora Malfoy.—Levantó la barbilla con orgullo.— Es mejor que vayan haciéndose la idea porque la van respetar.

—Estas equivocado Draco, antes de dejar que manches esta familia prefiero desheredarte y renegar de ti.—El hombre no soportaba la idea de que una dinastía de siglos fuera corrompida por un amor de verano.—Piénsalo muy bien, porque nunca aceptaré una asquerosa sangre sucia en mi casa.

Draco arrempujo a su padre con ambas manos, no le permitiría seguir usando ese apelativo tan ofensivo que tanto dolor le causaba a Hermione. Ella le dio una esperanza, se separaría de Ron para que ambos intentarán una relación.

—No te atrevas a insultarla.—Le escupió con los ojos inyectados de rabia.—No tienes derecho de llamarla de esa manera cuando tu fuiste un despreciable …

El sonido de una mano estampandose en la mejilla blanca del Malfoy menor detuvo esa acusación. Narcissa sabía el daño que le causaba a su esposo escuchar sus errores, no permitiría que su hijo lo repitiera.

—Tú también fuiste uno.—Le enfrentó la mujer.— No puedo tomar partido en esta discusión pero los amo a ambos y sé que ninguno cederá a sus intenciones.—Llevó sus ojos a su esposo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha, se giró hacia su hijo quien replicaba el gesto.— No aceptaremos a una mujer que no tenga un pasado con raices magicas.

Draco apretó los labios. Era injusta su familia, era cruel por volver a poner en primer lugar sus perjuicios a su felicidad. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Si quería estar con Hermione debía perder a sus padres.

—Debes tomar una decisión Draco.—La mujer llevó las manos hacia el rostro de su hijo.—¿Ella o nosotros?

—Son injustos.—Escupió el rubio bajando la mirada, ellos sabían del enorme amor que les profesaba y lo usaban para obligarlo a desistir su decisión. —No la puedo perder..—Sus manos alejaron los dedos de su madre que acaricia sus mejillas.—Ella lo es todo para mi..

—¿Perderás a tus padres por el amor de una mujer?.—Le cuestionó Lucius sorprendido por la seguridad expresada en esas palabras.—Te quitaré la fortuna Malfoy, te dejare sin un galeón.

—Ella está por encima de ustedes o del dinero.—Se giró sobre sus talones para salir por última vez por esa puerta.—Adiós padres.

Las piernas de Narcissa se doblaron, su esposo tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera al piso. Era la primera vez que Draco los enfrentaba de esa manera. Cuando se fue de casa lo hizo sin peleas o enfrentamientos, solamente se excuso diciendo que necesitaba tiempo, estar solo para aclarar su mente pero volvía a comer, los visitaba. Por primera vez su tono de voz era agresivo, cargado de rencor. Nunca volvería a dirigirles la palabra, habían perdido a su único hijo. La mujer comenzó a llorar, sus gritos fueron ahogados en el pecho de su esposo, que la sostenía con fuerza.

" **Párate a mi lado - Nadie sabe la manera en que va a ser** "


	23. Stop crying your heart out

Theo, Blaise y Pansy intercambiaban miradas constantemente después de escuchar el discurso de su amigo Draco. Los proyectos de la familia Malfoy serían retomados por Lucius, volvía al campo de los negocios dejando fuera a su hijo. Los presentes juraron que se trataba de una broma, sino fuera por en ceño fruncido del rubio, el hombre llevaba peleando ocho años por recobrar la fortuna de su familia, ¿Como podía abandonar sus planes?

—¿Qué ha pasado? .—Cuestionó intrigado el moreno mirando fijamente a su amigo.-—Estás dejando los negocios a la deriva.

—Mi padre me ha desheredado.—Confesó fríamente recargando la espalda en la silla.— No se preocupen ya que va respetar los acuerdos dejados así como los negocios hechos con ustedes, simplemente él me reemplazará.

—¿Por qué Draco?—Ahora intervino asombrada Pantsy.—Has incrementado la fortuna Malfoy, has trabajado tanto para levantar esta empresa ¿Como puedes simplemente irte?

El rubio se puso de pie, sus amigos tenían fijas las miradas en su persona. Aunque tratara de aparentar seguridad, tranquilidad por dentro quizá saltaba de rabia, ira. Los nuevos proyectos y negocios de la Familia eran producto de su arduo trabajo, su paciencia, su esmero. Se iba sin un solo galeón en el bolsillo.

—He peleado con mis padres.—Confesó evadiendo las miradas—-No hay una posible reconciliación, ellos me han hecho escoger.

—¿Es por Granger?—-Theo fue más incisivo con su pregunta, tuvo oportunidad de leer el artículo en corazón de bruja.— Te hicieron elegir entre ellos o la gryffindor ¿Verdad?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—Granger ha decidido darme una oportunidad.—Su rostro se iluminó ante la confesión. —No dejaré que mis padres se interpongan, si me quieren dejar en la calle no me interesa.— Vacío algo de whisky en un vaso.—Tengo algo de dinero y comenzar de cero. —No me preocupa.

Theo bajo la mirada, su amigo ponía en juego todo su mundo por una futura relación con la gryffindor mientras ella dudaba sobre sus sentimientos. Percý le platicaba la maravillosa pareja que hacían sus hermanos con los héroes nacionales, toda la familia Weasley esperaban con ansias un enlace entre ellos, idealizaban el futuro. Hermione no era capaz de abandonar su perfecto mundo. Ella formaba parte del equipo ganador, era idolatrada, ¿por qué perder tanto por un solo hombre sin nada?

* * *

Hermione Granger caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos del ministerio, no entendía qué quería su cuñado. Esa mañana recibió una carta de Percy para pedirle que se vieran en su oficina. Era rara la forma de actuar del pelirrojo, él solía no meterse en su vida. Al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta ingresó disculpándose por la interrupción.

—Hola Granger.—Una desconocida voz aparecido detrás del escritorio, era un hombre de cabello negro que usaba un elegante traje azul.— Mi nombre es Theodore Nott.

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?,—Le cuestionó tomando lugar en la silla frente del escritorio.—¿Donde está Percy?

El pelinegro se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta donde recitó un hechizo silencioso. No quería que alguien los interrumpiera, había usado sus encantos para convencer a Percy de ir esa mañana a un evento lejos del ministerio.

—La verdad usé su nombre para tenderte una trampa.—Theo caminó de regreso, quedó delante de la chica, y se sentó sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio.—Quiero hablar sobre tu relación con Draco.

Los hombros de la mujer se tensaron, las palabras de Theo la sorprendieron. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, que ella fuera una cobarde para no hablar del tema con sus amigos no aplicaba para la serpiente. Malfoy mantenía una relación abierta con sus allegados, era claro que todo su squad slytherin ya sabían de su infidelidad.

—¿Vas a dejar a Ronald?.— Cuestionó en tono incisivo sin apartar la mirada de sus reacciones.—¿Traicionarás a la familia que te ha cuidado desde la guerra ? ¿Estás dispuesta abandonar a tus amigos? ¿Qué los magos que alguna vez te respetaron te den la espalda por enredarte con un ex mortífago?

—Yo…—La mujer dudó ante los duros cuestionamientos, esa serpiente no tenía una pizca de tacto.— Yo le voy a pedir un tiempo a Ron.

Esa no era la respuesta que el slytherin esperaba, su tono era dudativo, esa mirada indefensa era contrastante a las palabras desafiantes de Draco, quien sin pensarlo dos veces dejaba todo por ella. Su familia, su fortuna, todo lo conseguido en ocho años, tiraba sus sueños a la basura por la promesa de un amor.

—¿Un tiempo?.—Cuestionó para burlarse de la palabra.—¿Qué? ¿Vas a probar que se siente estar con un Malfoy para después volver con la comadreja? .—Dibujo una malévola sonrisa, —¿Es una aventura de verano antes de casarte? Granger no creí que fueras esa clase de chica.

Su tono era ofensivo. Theo no era alguien amable, ni caballeroso, era otra persona distinta a la introducida por Draco. Hermione se movió nerviosa no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanta frialdad y sarna.

—Amo a mi nueva familia, mis amigos, quiero a Ron., todo lo que hoy soy pero no puedo negar que tengo sentimientos por Draco.—Confesó para saltar fuera de la silla, la mirada de Theo no la dejaba tranquila.—No puedo tomar una decisión ahora.

—¿Tienes sentimientos por Draco? —-Theo chasqueo la lengua, esa mujer no estaba segura de amar a su amigo. SOlo era una inocente chica deslumbrada por la elegancia de un príncipe, como lo era Malfoy.-—Granger este es el tiempo perfecto para tomar una decisión, no puedes prometerle amor a Draco cuando no estás segura de cumplir.

El hombre se puso de pie para caminar hacia la chica. Darle ilusiones a Draco era como darle de beber agua de amar a un sediento, primero calmaría su sed pero con el tiempo moriría. Draco no soportaría perder a Granger, se hundiría en una peligrosa obsesión. Sus orbes se enfocaron en sus torturados ojos avellana, la chica sufría por su indecisión, realmente no estaba acostumbrada hacer "cosas malas".

—No amas a Draco deja de presionarte.—Theo se acercó a la castaña.—Lo que sientes por él es atracción, te ha dejado deslumbrar su personalidad, su confianza y ese aire de chico malo que carga sobre la espalda.

Hermione dibujo sorpresa en su rostro, por primera vez podía hablar con alguien sobre las emociones que Malfoy la obligaba experimentar. Trataba de comparar el amor que sentía entre Ron y Draco, ambas emociones eran tan distintas, no sabía diferenciar cual era la real. ¿Theo le ayudaría a entender mejor sus sentimientos?

—No dejo de pensar en él, lo extraño tanto que a veces me quedo sin aire.—Confesó soltando el aire reprimido en su pecho.—Él es tan amable, educado, inteligente, guapo y caballeroso tan opuesto a Ron.—Movía las manos tratando de sacar sus dudas.— Me gusta estar con él pero no sé si …

—¿Valga la pena dejarlo todo por él? .—Le cuestionó en tono más conciliador. —Perder a alguien por un sueño de verano no es sencillo.

Theo miró fijamente esos orbes avellanas,. Hermione no estaba enamorada de Draco, solo impresionada porque el chico malo del colegio ahora estaba enamorado de ella. Quizá esa seguridad levanto su ego.

—No es amor, llevas ocho años con el mismo hombre y de pronto encontrar a un príncipe de sangre fría que te jura amor simplemente te ha dejado sin aliento.—Posó las manos sobre los cansados hombros de la maga.—Él es un personaje con una trágica historia, te sientes atraída por su debilidad, anhelas cuidarlo y confundes tus sentimientos.

Ese era el temor de Hermione, malinterpretar sus propias emociones, dejar a Ron, a quien quizá era el destinado para ella. Harry experimentó un gran amor pero solo le causo culpas y remordimientos. Ella no quería lastimar a Draco con falsas esperanzas. Si ella se equivoca terminaría por romper la burbuja de Ron, dañaría más a Malfoy.

—Draco me ama tanto.—Su tono era doloroso llevó la mano a su pecho. —No quiero herirlo, no soportaría verlo caer.

—Él te admira, te idolatra y todo este tiempo ha confundido sus sentimientos.— Theo dibujo una cálida sonrisa, entonces Hermione percibió una increíble paz en sus palabras.—Eres su brújula moral que lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, tú representas todo aquello a lo que él aspira ser o tener.

Las palabras calmaban a la castaña pero una una herida se abría. Ahora desconfiaba de los sentimientos de Draco, si toda esa muestras de amor eras simplemente una confusión. Malfoy parecía confundir amor con admiración. Cuando hablaba de sus padre, aun con todo el daño que le provocó lo seguía respetando y venerando. Ella era un sueño idealizado de un preso ¿Qué pasaba al final del día si a Draco no le gusta la verdadera Granger? Si la abandonaba y ella se quedaba sola.

—Si terminas con la comadreja e inicias una relación con Draco, nadie te lo perdonará..—Theo llevó sus dedos a esas hebras castañas.—Te darán la espalda, tus amigos, a esos pelirrojos que ves como Familia te dejarán, sabes que Ronald nunca olvidará tu infidelidad.

La serpiente trataba de regularizar su tono, lo mejor para todos era que esa relación no se llevará a cabo. Draco no podía perder a su familia, sus negocios por una mujer insegura y cobarde.

—Draco ha roto la relación con sus padres, lo han dejado en la calle.—Le susurro al oído.—Sus padres no aceptaran una maga de padres muggles en su familia, él se ha quedado sin nada y sus padres le han dado la espalda.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, llevó la mano a su vientre, era imposible. Draco adoraba a sus padres. Recordaba las cartas donde los mencionaba, lo orgulloso que estaba al ver como trataban de cambiar sus convicciones, sus negocios, la empresa, recuperar la fortuna Malfoy era su meta profesional. Por ella lo había perdido todo, por una tonta y temerosa mujer dejaba que su familia renegara de él .

—¿Que va pasar adelante cuando te des cuenta que no es amor? .—La serpiente volvió a mencionarlo arrinconando a la mujer. —Ambos perderán todo por una mentira, se odiaran.

—No puedo simplemente abandonar a Draco con todas esas promesas.—La mujer llevó las manos a su pecho, por fin tenía a un consejero pero no le agradaban sus sugerencias.— Él se va romper, no quiero lastimarlo.

Nott descubrió que quizá Hermione solo sentía lastima por Draco. Esa mujer mantenía una latente tendencia a defender al desvalido, cuidarlo, protegerlo y confundir cariño con lastima. Eso era lo que sentía por Draco, una infinita lástima por su cruel pasado, por su nueva personalidad. Su inocencia le enfermaba.

—ÉL se levantará y seguirá adelante, dice amarte por ocho años pero nunca movió un solo dedo para conquistarte solo te contemplaba a la lejanía. —Era tiempo de finalizar esa reunión. —Por ello sus padres no rompieron el matrimonio arreglado con la familia Greengrass, él nunca tuvo la esperanza de tenerte.

Hermione cerró los párpados trataba de detener el recorrido de lágrimas. Theo rodeo con ambos brazos el cuerpo tenso de la castaña. Era una niña perdida que no sabía lo que era el amor, no era la indicada para Draco. La mujer era incapaz de dejar su mundo por él, mientras su amigo lo abandonaría todo por ella.

—No quiero hacerle daño.- —Susurró mordiendo su labio. —No quiero lastimarlo.

—Granger la peor manera de lastimar a alguien es hacerle creer algo que no existe.—Susurro con calma. —.Draco es una serpiente que te mordera si la lastimas, si ahora lo dejas desistirá fácilmente. Ambos sanarán con el paso del tiempo.—La abrazo fuertemente. —Te prometo que un día en el futuro entenderás que fue lo correcto.

La castaña tembló ante la idea. Theo conocía mejor a Draco que ella. Entonce las dudas, miedos crecieron exponencialmente, no confiaba en Malfoy, ni en sus palabras.

—No despiertes el lado oscuro de Draco, rompe su corazón ahora que es capaz de mantener la dignidad. —Zigzagueo como la serpiente que era. —No le des falsas esperanzas, él es capaz de enloquecer.

Theo se separó de la chica para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Su veneno comienza a surtir efecto,. La voz segura, la mirada llena de esperanza se habían desaparecidos. Ahora era una muñeca reflejando dudas, miedos. Insegura del mundo exterior. Era tiempo de darle la palmada final.

—Prometes ¿que Draco me va superar? .—Cuestionó nostálgicamente la castaña, su decisión también era por el bien del rubio. —-Él va estar bien ¿Verdad?

—Sí, él vivirá con el recuerdo de la hermosa época juntos y seguirá adelante desde hace mucho tiempo estaba resignado a casarse con Astoria.— Theo hablaba en un tono tan seguro que recornfrogtaba a Hemrione pero al mimo tiempo le dolía.—Tú lo olvidarás porque Ron es el amor de tu vida.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, apretó los párpados para que lágrimas no escaparan más, la decisión fue tomada. Quizá Theo tenía razón, en ese momento dolerá la herida pero el tiempo la sanaría. Harry también dijo lo mismo. Amores de veranos solo son un recuerdo dulce pero sin futuro. Ella no tenía el derecho de lastimar a Ron, ni a su Familia. Draco seguiría adelante, porque para él, ella solo era un conjunto de cualidades que le gustaba contemplar. Él tampoco perdería a su familia ni todo su arduo trabajo. COn una relación ambos tenias mas que perder..

—Theo necesito pedirte algo importante. —Su voz era seca y sin vida. —Quiero que Draco sea feliz, por favor promete que harás lo imposible para que él tenga una vida plena. —Levantó la mirada tratando de formar una sonrisa.—Él merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Theo se quedó estático al observar esos orbes avellana. ¿Se había equivocado?

* * *

Esa noche en la cena semanal en la madriguera Hermione aceptó el anillo de compromiso que Ron le dio. Acepto volverse su esposa con la esperanza de que el tiempo borraría su "error" por Draco. Cuando volvió al departamento y observó su rostro dibujado en el espejo descubrió que no lloraba. esa era una buena señal ¿Verdad? Theo tenía razón quizá el tiempo alcanzaría a cerrar el hueco creciendo en su vientre. Draco encontraría a alguien mejor que ella y sería por fin feliz.

" **Porque todas las estrellas se desvanecen. Solo trata de no preocuparte. Las verás algún día. Toma lo que necesitas sigue tu camino y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón.** "

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Sé que muchas quizá odien a Theo y Hermione pero por favor entiendan, cada uno piensa que esta haciendo lo correcto, un ciego guiando a otro ciego. Los cuentos de hadas nos hacen creer que amar nos vuelve valientes y nobles pero a veces en la vida real solo nos vuelve un poco mas egoístas, y Hermione siente que ese sentimiento esta equivocado. Siempre en las pelicuas nos hacen creer que por amor somos capaces de dejar todo pero en verdad no, realmente es difícil lanzarse a la vida con los ojos cerrados.

Posdata: No sé si ya les habia comentado anteriormente pero me gusta el drama, neta amo el drama.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS! Saludos!


	24. Blind

Pansy encabezó el desfile de amigos que se acomodaron en la amplia oficina de Malfoy, las tres serpientes decidieron hacer frente al hombre con ojeras. Draco trataba de fingir tranquilidad pero las colillas de cigarrillos acumuladas en el cenicero daban fé de su desesperación. Hermione no contestaba a sus cartas. El hombre al observar los series gestos de sus visitantes levantó la barbilla orgulloso, no tenían ninguna reunión programada.

—Hablen.—Con voz molesta se dirigió a sus amigos. Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá con Blaise y Theo en cada lado.—¿A qué han venido?

—Ronald y Hermione se comprometieron la semana pasada.—Pantsy fue a primera en hablar, presenció cómo el rostro de su amigo se transformaba en una mueca de dolor.—El fin de semana que viene se casarán, no han querido esperar más tiempo.

—Mientes.—Gritó el hombre saltando fuera de la silla para llevar las manos a su cabello rubio.—Hermione me prometió una oportunidad.—Esa frase era más para él mismo que para el resto.—Debes estar equivocada.

—Ginevra me ha dado la noticia ya que ella también se casará con Harry.—Intervino Blaise caminando hacia su amigo.—Draco debes entender que Granger no correspondía a tus sentimientos.

Draco se alejó de su amigo con clara molestia, caminó en dirección a donde una botella de whisky descansaba, la destapo para beber su contenido. Hermione le prometió una oportunidad para averiguar el significado de sus sentimientos. Ellos pasaron dos hermosos días juntos. Ella lo amaba ¿Verdad?.

—Draco quizá ella malinterpretó sus sentimientos.— Aclaró Theo acercándose al hombre.—Llegaste a mover su mundo de tantas maneras que enloqueciste sus emociones, quizá se enamoro de ti pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar a Ron.

El rubio se alejó del amigo cuando este trató de posar la mano sobre su hombro. Sus amigos nunca confiaron en los sentimientos de Hermione, pero él sí. Él estaba seguro que ella se había enamorado profundamente, Necesitaba hablar con ella, caminó en dirección a donde estaba acomodada su capa. Blaise detectar sus intenciones y rapidamente corrio hacia él para detenerlo.

—No hagas una locura.—El moreno le expresó sosteniendo su brazo.-—No le hagas daño.

El hombre se alejó de su amigo como si los dedos en su piel quemaran. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que él era capaz de lastimar a Hermione? Entonces levantó la mirada hacia sus otros dos amigos. Sus ojos temerosas, sus labios trémulos no estaban ahí para darle soporte emocional sino para detenerlo de hacer una locura.

—Ella me prometió una oportunidad.—Respondió con voz quebrada tratando de alejarse de ese sitio, tomó su capa con la intención de irse.—Tengo que hablar con ella.

El hombre desaparece en el interior de la chimenea.

* * *

Draco caminaba en círculos sobre la banqueta frente al departamento de Hermione. Lo primero que hizo después de salir de su oficina fue ir al ministerio mágico, se enfrentó a la asistente de Granger. Quien orgullosa le gritó en la cara que la directora tomó unas semanas de vacaciones para pasarla con su novio. La voz de esa mujer estuvo cargado de burla, es como si le restregaba en la cara el amor entre esos dos Gryffindor.

El slytherin tocó varias veces la puerta del hogar de la leona, sin estar seguro quien le podría contestar, ella vivía con la chica weasley. Una vecina molesta por el ruido le gritó que las dos magas se habían marchado a Francia por unos días.

Draco Malfoy pasó todo el día recargado en la pared mirando la entrada del conjunto de departamentos, mantenía la esperanza que aquella mata castaña apareciera en cualquier momento. Consumió todos los cigarrillos que tenía en la cigarrera, al llegar la noche volvió a su departamento con el objetivo de escribir una carta, con el paso de las horas perdió la confianza en sí mismo. Sus esperanzas se disuelven como la nicotina en sus pulmones.

* * *

Hermione miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo, era como ver a ese Harry que sufría por el acoso de Voldemort, ojeras creciendo debajo de sus ojos, que siempre estaban atentos buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Era la representación de un adicto en su semana de desintoxicación. Ella trataba de ser fuerte, de sonreír, de inmiscuirse en los preparativos del gran día, pero no dejaba de pensar en Draco, en las miles de cartas que le envió. Al inicio amable, tierno y romántico pero las últimas expresan su desesperación y frustración.

Ahora se encontraba en Francia para escoger su vestido de novia debía ser una decisión sencilla pero no fue así, no dejaba de pensar en Draco, en extrañar su voz. Detuvo sus movimientos ¿Quizá todo era un error? De reojo observó a su mejor amigo, ¿Él era su reflejo? volvió la vista a dos emocionados pelirrojos. ¿Como nadie se daba cuenta lo destrozado que estaba Harry? Ginevra se encontraba emocionada organizando la fiesta, es como si solo le importara mas el banquete y que su pareja.

—Hermione ¿Puedes venir conmigo, por favor?.—Percy se acercó a la castaña para arrastrarla lejos de los oídos de sus hermanos.—No sé qué signifique pero me han pedido que te dé esta carta.

La mujer miró el sobre, el sello de la Familia Malfoy, el hueco en su estómago se incrementó, el miedo se hizo presente. La mujer con manos temblorosas tomó el papel para alejarse sin explicaciones. Percy se mantuvo en su posición, sospechaba que Theo y Hermione mantenían un secreto pero no estaba de ánimos para descubrirlo.

Hermione ingresó a una habitación vacía, donde evoco una hechizo para que nadie la molestara. Draco debía saber la verdad, Pansy y Blaise estaban registrados en la exclusiva lista de invitados, por el momento el máximo evento se mantenía en secreto para el público en general.

"

 **Mi querida Hermione** ,

Me has pedido que te dé tiempo para terminar con él. Yo esperaría por tí hasta el último día de mi vida, seguiré creyendo ciegamente en tus palabras. Haz pisado mi dignidad como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, te robaste mi orgullo, me haz dejado desarmado y sin aire para respirar. Te amo, eso lo sabes, no debo repetirlo.

Por ello como último recurso me humillo ante ti, te suplico que vengas y termines con mi agonía. Deja de ser la villana, deja de causarme tanto dolor. Si buscabas venganza lo haz logrado, si no era tu intención lastimarme lo entiendo.

Por favor, ven y termina conmigo mirándome a la cara, deja que vuelva a levantarme porque no puedo seguir, continuó creyendo en la promesa que me hiciste. De un nuevo comienzo.

Ahora sé que esa una promesa vacía.

"

De la carta por arte de magia apareció un narciso blanco, solo una pieza. La castaña quien descansaba la espalda en la puerta se fue resbalando hasta sentarse en el piso, ahí observó con ojos cristalinos los pétalos blancos.

 _"El narciso indica el renacimiento, nuevo comienzo y la vida eterna, pero también simboliza el amor no correspondido. Un único narciso predice una desgracia mientras un ramo indica alegría y felicidad"_.

La castaña se aprendió el significado de algunas flores, expectante a imaginar que flor Draco le enviaría. Llevó el dorso de la mano a su boca para callar el llanto. Dolía, el hueco en su estómago se hacía más grande, ella también se había quedado sin aliento, el mundo en sí mismo pierde sus colores. Aquella agonía era temporal ¿Verdad?

* * *

La futura señora Weasley ingresaba a la oficina de una serpiente plateada pero el dueño no se encontraba en el interior por ello se dirigió al elevador. No sin antes detenerse a observar el interior, el cenicero repleto de colillas de tabaco, algunas botellas de whisky de fuego abandonadas sobre el escritorio. Llevo nuevamente las manos a su vientre, últimamente las náuseas no la abandonaba, terribles ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

Draco llevó la vista a la mujer delante de él. Usaba unos jeans rotos, una playera blanca y un blazer color negro. Su maquillaje trataba de cubrir ojeras pero sin mucho éxito. No usaba labial rojo como en el pasado. Se puso de pie tratando de estirar la mano para sujetarla pero la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás para sacar un sobre blanco que dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿La invitación a tu boda? .—Cuestiono con un tono amargado y seco, dibujó una mediana sonrisa.—No me siento con ánimos de rodearme de comadrejas pobretonas.

—Draco lo siento. —La mujer logró articular. El rubio usaba unos jeans azules, una camisa negra, su cabello despeinado y una incipiente barba creciendo en la parte baja de su rostro.—Lo siento mucho, perdóname por mentirte. .—Su voz se quebró.—Te hice creer en algo que no existía.

El rubio caminó con paso seguro hacia la chica, la sujetó del rostro. No creía en sus palabras, esos dos días juntos le demostraron que lo amaba, tenía dudas, miedos pero era normal. Acercó sus labios peligrosamente, sus respiraciones se mezclaron.. El corazón latía en ritmos peligrosos.

—Mientes.—Le susurró acercando su boca, sus manos acariciaron sus facciones.—Ambos sabemos que estas enamorada de mi, correspondes a mis sentimientos..—COn el pulgar delineo esos labios pálidos rosas.— Deja de engañarte.

La beso, esta vez no fue dulce o tierno sino salvaje. Anhelaba recordarle esos dos días juntos. Hermione reaccionó para alejar al hombre, con un golpe en el pecho lo lanzó lejos.

—No, no, deja de humillarte, deja de creer en sentimientos que no existen.—Giró tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones. —No entiendes que lo único que sentí por ti fue lástima.—Elevo la voz.—Eras como un niño buscando cariño tan desesperado que me conmovió tu drama.

Elevó la barbilla, era tiempo de detener esa locura.

— Eres el chico malo que cualquier chica buena desea salvar, cuidarlo pero no con quien se casa. .—Su mirada se tornó oscura.— Sentí pena por tu pasado quería reconfortante por eso mentí al decir que me gustabas.

Los labios pálidos de Malfoy temblaron. Esa no era su Hermione, esa mujer no era su inocente leona que sonrojaba antes sus coqueteos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, ella confesó estar enamorada, extasiada.

—¿fui tu maldito proyecto de caridad? .—Le cuestionó elevando la voz, llevó las manos hacia su cabello.—Era tu maldito elfo doméstico.—Dibujo una amarga sonrisa.-—Wow Granger, eres todo una justiciera social.

—Lo siento Draco.—Volvió a repetir , debía destrozar las esperanzas del rubio, darle el tiro de gracia con esa última reunión.— Me sentí atraída por todo lo que representas pero solo era atracción, nunca hubo sentimientos.

El rubio llevó las manos a su cabello, nunca creyó que podría odiar a Hermione Granger. Ella fue su todo, su mundo, su brújula moral. Era como caer en una amarga pesadilla. Su heroines se transformaba en la villana más cruel. Una aberración extrema crecía en su pecho.

—Un perfecto acostón con el chico malo antes de casarse es la fantasía perfecta de las "chicas buenas"— Masculló con sarcasmo.—A esos yo las llamo zo...—El hombre se detuvo mordiendo su lengua.—Lárgate, desaparece de mi vista sino queres que te falte al respeto.

Hermione deseaba seguir las órdenes pero su cuerpo no contesto, intuitivamente camino hacia él, El hombre peleaba consigo mismo para no continuar maldiciendo en voz alta. Le había dado la espalda para poner ambas manos sobre un mueble con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo siento tanto.—Sus labios temblaron, aquellos dedos canela se posaron sobre esa espalda.—Encontraras la felicidad en otra mujer.

Esos dedos acariciaron la amplia espalda, ante el contacto Draco se relajó entonces un un ágil movimiento se giró para atrapar a la mujer en sus brazos. La arrastró hacia un rincón, sin pedir permiso la volvió a besar, esos orbes grises se encontraban cristalinos cuando admiro ese rostro. Hermione luchaba consigo misma para no contestar a la caricia pero por un segundo se doblegó.

—Eres una cobarde.—Masculló liberando del agarre a su presa, se alejó de ella decepcionado.— Lárgate.

Hermione caminó en dirección al elevador con las manos temblando, la herida crecía, aunque Harry y Theo le aseguraban que con el tiempo sería borrada, en ese instante ardía. Era lo mejor para ambos ¿verdad? Cada Uno debía pasar el resto de la vida con la persona indicada. Draco la olvidaría ¿Verdad? llevo los dedos a sus mejillas. estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban hasta su barbilla

—Lárgate maldita sea.—Gritó el hombre cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos.—Déjame con la poca dignidad que me queda.

—Draco.—La mujer estiró sus manos con la esperanza de tocarlo pero se detuvo.—Perdóname por haberte lastimado.

Malfoy levantó la barbilla para mirar a la castaña, ella lloraba por que en su ingenuidad e inocencia sentía culpa. Ahora detesta su bondad en extremo. Le enfermaban su llanto, aborrecía su esencia. Siempre odio a las damiselas de los cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía. Niñas estúpidas haciendo lo correcto. Hermione Granger era la chica buena que arropó a un perro callejero, porque sintió lástima.

—Nunca me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre.— Una voz gélida ordenó, Hermione fue incapaz de mirar ese rostro pálido humedad por las lágrimas, los orbes grises vidriosos.—Para mi no existes.

Hermione fue arrastrada hacia elevador en shock. Nunca antes había visto llorar a Draco, ni esa vez en el baños porque el hombre escondió su rostro. En verdad lo había lastimado, hirió su orgullo, destrozó su corazón. Rogaba porque Theo tuviera razón, que el heredero del clan Malfoy se volviera a levantar y encontrar alguien a quien amar.

Sin saber porqué pero nuevamente las palmas de sus manos estaban en su vientre, luchaba consigo misma para no detener el elevador, volver con él, gritar que no le importaba perder todo, solo anhelaba estar a su lado pero como él lo dijo. Ella era una cobarde.

" **Con una mentira tan obvia me engañaste no importa cuánto trataste de esconderlo. Pretendí que no sabía, pero sé todo** "

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No odien a Hermione, odienme a mi, no no es cierto. Lo siento sé que algunas les molesta la reacción de Hermione pero es que me gusta hacer sufrir a Draco. Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, les pido paciencia ya pronto tendremos de regreso el Dramione, pronto los tendremos peleando contra el mundo juntos y unidos!


	25. In pieces

Hermione observaba el vestido blanco de varias capas, llevó las manos a su vientre se había hinchado un poco. Las náuseas hicieron acto de presencia, trato de dibujar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible. Desde el enfrentamiento con Draco una sensación de melancolía y tristeza la atacaron dejándola sin fuerzas para defenderse. Deseaba que pasaran los días rápidamente para dejar de extrañarlo.

—Ese gesto fruncido no debería estar en el rostro de una novia.—Una cálida voz captó su atención, se giró a mirar a la visitante.—Luces como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

—¡Luna, qué alegría que hayas venido!.—La castaña se dirigió abrazar a su amiga.—He estado asustada por no tener noticias tuyas ¿Donde te haz mentido? Harry está muy preocupado

La rubia desvió la vista hacia otro punto, no quería hablar de sus razones para mantenerse alejada de sus amigos. Hermione observó a su amiga, llevaba un vestido corto color azul, con una flor en la esquina, usaba mallas negras debajo, los hombros descubiertos y un sombrero encima de ese lío de cabellos rubios plateados. Mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios rosas pero sus ojos perdieron ese peculiar brillo que los caracterizaba, ella también dibujaba una melancolía, idéntica a la de Harry.

—He venido a saludar y a disculparme.—La chica se alejo con mirada baja, se notaba decaida.—No podré asistir a tu boda.— Mordió su labio inferior.—Debo tomar un tren esta tarde para mi siguiente expedición.

Luna se encontró de casualidad a Bill y a su esposa en una de las plazas, ellos le comentaron que se encontraban en Francia porque recogían los trajes para la boda. Luna deseaba felicitar a su amiga Hermione, quien escogía un vestido en una boutique diferente a la de Ginevra.

—¿No puedes quedarte un par de días? será mañana la celebración.—Susurró esperanzada, trataba de encontrar alguna pizca de alegría en su próxima boda. La rubia movió la cabeza negando.— ¿Qué les sucedió? .—Hermione pego los brazos a su cuerpo para caminar hacia una sillón.—Tú y Harry parecen dos personas distintas.

La Gryffindor movía las manos nerviosamente, se suponía que mañana se celebrarían las bodas más esperadas del mundo mágico pero dos de sus personajes estaban muertos por dentro. Hermione era incapaz de elegir un arreglo, entró en shock nervioso cuando Ginny le mostró unos narcisos para decorar las mesas. Harry enfureció con la idea de margaritas. Ni él, ni ella parecían dos novios deseando casarse. Ambos simulaban ser zombies con la vista puesta en la nada, incapaces de reír. Comenzaba a creer que Theo y su mismo amigo se equivocaron. El tiempo no ayudaría en nada.

—Harry y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión.—Luna separó los labios para acercarse a la castaña, se sentó a su lado en ese sofá.— No creo que regresemos a ser amigos. —Trato de formar una sonrisa.— Ahora yo soy la que cuestiona tu estado.

Tomo las manos de su amiga para inspeccionar las con calma, le pareció increíble que Hermione eligiera un vestido alejada de la familia Weasley, como si se escondiera de todos.

—Te has mordido las uñas, luces pálida, cansada.—Sostuvo su rostro mirándola a los ojos.— ¿por qué no detienes la boda?

—No puedo, no es justo para Ron.—La chica se soltó a llorar, se aferró del cuerpo delgado de su amiga.—No sé qué me sucede, tengo miedo de que esta tristeza nunca desaparezca.

Luna acarició el cabello de su amiga. Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación pero demasiado inocente para cuestiones de amor. Algo en ella cambió, o mejor dicho alguien la transformó. Luna como todos pensaron que Ron y Hermione eran la pareja ideal pero verla sentir esa tristeza, se daba cuenta que no, que quizá no eran el uno para el toro.

—¿Por qué temes que la tristeza no desaparezca?.—Le cuestionó dulcemente al oído, la buscaba confrontar para animarla hablar.— Quizá se deba a que amas a otra personas ¿Verdad?

Las castaña asintió con la cabeza, no lograba olvidar a Draco, varias veces después de la reunión con él quiso volver a su oficina, disculparse, pedir una nueva oportunidad pero era una cobarde. Su instinto Gryffindor desapareció, no quedaba nada de la valiente bruja que peleo contra el ejercito de mortifagos.

—Ve por ese hombre que amas.—La rubia tomó entre sus manos ese rostro de piel canela.—Si crees amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo elige a la segunda porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda.

Luna emitió una sonrisa porque ahora comprendía la razón de que los nargles la llevaran a Francia, por qué usaba el vestido azul que Harry le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Ella aceptó haber tomado una decisión precipitada después de leer la carta de Ginny. En esa misiva le solicitaba ayuda para alejar a esa mujer que conquistó el corazón de su novio. Luna experimento remordimiento y culpa, traiciono a una de sus mejores amigas.

—Anda ve a cambiarte.—Le mencionó con los ojos llenos de luz.—No dejare que te cases.

* * *

Harry caminaba apresurado por las calles. Se encontraban en Francia recogiendo sus atuendos para la boda cuando Bill llegó anunciándoles que había visto a una peculiar bruja. Sus Pies se movían apresuradamente, la caminata se volvió en una carrera.

Ingreso a esa boutique disculpándose por la interrupción, la dependiente le indicó el sitio donde la clienta Granger se media su vestido. Abrió la puerta descubriendo a la rubia sentada en un sillón, jugando con un sombrero. Caminó hacia ella sin pronunciar una palabra o pedir permiso la sujetó por la cintura para besarla. Introdujo su lengua sin miedo, se sujeto de su cintura, sus manos subieron por sus hombros para terminar acunando ese rostro. Luna no se opuso, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo.

—Te he extrañado tanto.—Susurro con los ojos cerrados, apresó ese delgado cuerpo cuando este trataba de huir—-No te vayas, no me vuelvas abandonar.—Harry abrió los ojos llevando los labios a la mejilla, la beso, absorbió su aroma.—No puedo Luna, no puedo olvidarte.

Harry Potter llevaba días y días analizando lo que pasó en Asia. Cuando una mañana encontró a Ralf en el cuarto de Luna, ésta le confesó que el mago era su nuevo novio, que se olvidara de ella. En ese instante el león la detesto, la odio con toda su alma porque creyó que simplemente había jugado con sus sentimientos, por eso volvió a Londres a casarse con Ginny. La noche anterior su prometida se acercó a Harry le confesó que le había enviado una carta a Luna para que le ayudará con la amante, que la pelirroja ciegamente creyó que tenía y razón por qué terminó con ella.

—Inventaste lo de Ralf para alejarme de ti—Mencionó acercando su boca para jugar con los labios de la rubia. —Tú solo me amas a mi.—Acarició su rostro con su dedo índice.—No me voy a casar con Ginny.

La amaba, la adoraba sobre cualquier persona. No le importaba que la familia Weasley, sus amigos o el mundo mágico entero le daba la espalda. Ginny le causaba sonrojos, lo hacia sentir incomodo y nervioso, siempre creyó que eso era amor . Con Luna todo era diferente, extraño y nuevo, buscaba su rostro en un mar de gente y adoraba quedarse dormido escuchando su voz. ÉL temía perder su mundo si dejaba a Ginevra pero nunca entendió que Luna era su nuevo universo, con ella a su lado sobreviviría a cualquier catástrofe.

—¿Como sabes que es amor lo que sientes por mi? — Le cuestionó acercando sus labios para tentarlo. —¿Por que me eliges a mi?

—Me fascina abrazarte y aspirar tu aroma a naranjas, puedes pasar horas y horas hablando de seres fantásticos y no me importa.—Trago en seco formando una sonrisa.—Quiero monopolizarte, no soporto compartirte con el resto de los humanos, te quiero solo para mi.

Un suspiro escapó por su garganta, sus manos bajaron hasta posarse nuevamente en la cintura donde aplico fuerza para atraerla a su pecho, llevo los labios a ese cuello blanco donde dejo un par de besos, siguió su camino hacia la oreja.

—Porqué cuando estoy con Ginny todo se siente incorrecto, porque no dejo de pensar en el resto del mundo .—Confesó el pelinegro en un susurro, su tono de voz era profundo y varonil. —Pero cuando estoy contigo el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece, nadie me importa más que tú.

—Entendí el dolor de Ginny, me suplicaba unir fuerzas para alejar a esa mujer que te separaba de ella cuando era yo quien la traicionó.—Confesó Luna tomando el rostro de Harry para que la mirara a los ojos. —Sus palabras me hicieron desconfiar de tus promesa, quise alejarte antes de que me lastimaras.

Hermione observaba en silencio desde una puerta semi abierta, no quería inmiscuirse tan solo buscaba escuchar lo que significaba amor para esos amantes que pasaban por su misma situación. Luna con su frase le abrió la mente, Harry con su aparición sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, el tiempo no lo iba a liberar de ese "error".

—El mundo brilla con más fuerza cuando estoy contigo.—La rubia deposita un beso en los labios. —Cuando pienso en ti, una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.—Se sonrojo ante la confesión.— Creo que el mundo es mejor y vale la pena seguir luchando.

Intercambiaron un apasionado beso, la rubia se colgó de ese cuello.

—Aunque sé que estoy siendo egoísta se siente bien.—Cerró los ojos para sentir ese aliento a hierbabuena golpear sus fosas nasales.—Contigo a mi lado sé que todo es posible

Hermione se deslizó hacia la salida buscando no interrumpir el apasionado beso que compartían sus amigos, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Fues una estùpida, una cobarde pero ver que no era la única siendo egoísta se sintió aliviada. Porque ese nuevo paso a un mundo diferente no lo haría sola.

* * *

Un par de frenéticos golpes despertaron a una chica de cabellos negros. Pansy alcanzó a ponerse un albornoz plateado, se apresuró a ir a la puerta de su departamento. Al abrir se encontró a un pelirrojo enfundado en el interior de un traje negro de novio, llevaba una botella de alcohol en la mano.

—Me ha abandonado.—Balbuceó torpemente, el hombre ingresó al interior con pasos torpes.—Hermione ha terminado conmigo.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Trato de sostener al borracho chico, ¿Que hacía en su casa? lo llevó hasta sillón donde lo dejó sentado. Estaba ahogado de alcohol, continuaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido. Pantsy levantó la barbilla orgullosa, sí, lo admitía. Ese rompimiento le causaba una placentera alegría. Ron dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de la pelinegra, entonces comenzó a llorar.

—Todo va estar bien Ronald.—La mujer suspiro ingresando su dedos en esas hebras rojas. El hombre manchaba su pijama preferida y ni aún así su felicidad disminuye.— No te preocupes.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley soltó la pluma y esta se estrelló contra el piso, entonces miro como una ave salía por las ventana de su habitación. Llevaba dos cartas en sus patas. Caminó hacia el espejo roto por que un vaso fue estrellado. En los pedazos se reflejaba ella dentro de un vestido de novia.

—Ginny por favor abre la puerta.—La voz de una preocupada mujer se filtraba por la madera—-Pequeña por favor deja que entremos.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la ventana con escoba en mano. No era la primera vez que escapaba de casa usando ese método. Necesitaba estar lejos de todos, ir a un sitio donde ojos cargados con lastima no la observaron. No deseaba palabras dulces tratando de justificar una traición. Sí, ella por primera vez experimentaba un profundo odio hacia a esa persona que una vez creyó que era el amor de su vida. La mujer salió volando sobre la escoba, el aire golpeando sus mejillas le traían algo de paz, necesitaba un sitio donde no la juzgaran.

" **Hay verdad en tus mentiras. Dudas en tu fe.** "

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** La pobre de Mione solo necesitaba amigos que la hicieran sentir segura, creo que ver que Harry también abandonaba a todo por Luna le inspiro a ser lo mismo. Creo solo necesitaba que alguien la animara, hoy cap doble ya que la prox semana me voy enfocar en Confession xD también voy a crear una nueva historia pero llena de oneshots. tengo un par por ahí que quiero subir. Saludos y Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos!


	26. Collateral Damage

Luna apretaba con fuerza el algodón con agua oxigenada sobre un labio roto. La chica contaba con un botiquín de curación estilo muggle. Un quejido escapo de los labios del lastimado, el personaje tenía un labio roto, un ojo morado y unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo.

Harry después de confesar la verdad a Ginny decidió continuar con su familia provisional, quienes no recibieron en buenos términos su traición. Había roto el corazón de la princesa de la casa, la niña que todos los pelirrojos adoraban.

—Charlie tiene buena derecha.-—Comentó el chico tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.—Aún me falta recibir una golpiza por parte de Ron. — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dirigir su vista a la joven a su lado. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?

—Hermione también ha desaparecido después de hablar con Ron.—Descanso la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.—La familia ha sido atacada por dos frentes. —Llevó sus labios al cuello para depositar un beso.-—Me han visto con tanto desprecio.

El hombre alejo aquel algodón y lo puso sobre la mesa, llevó sus ojos a ese hermoso rostro de tonalidades blancas, acarició su mejilla. Él también sentía culpa y remordimientos pero pasaban a segundo término porque su egoísmo lo ahogaba de alegría. Le regalo una mediana sonrisa para acercar sus labios, depositó un tierno beso para ir aumentando la pasión.

—Sé que con el tiempo nos perdonarán. .—Agregó esperanzado, no estaba seguro de sus palabras pero anhelaba calmar los miedos de su novia.— Deja de pensar en las consecuencias.v—Mordió su labio inferior.—Enfócate en mí.

La rubia se montó en el regazo de Harry, le quitó los lentes para acercar sus labios, imitó los movimientos de su compañero, con delicadeza mordió el labio superior. Estiró los brazos para rodearlo por el cuello. El beso subió de intensidad y ambas lenguas iniciaron una guerra.

Las manos del león se apoderaron de las caderas. La culpa se borraba cuando se perdía en el sabor de los labios de su amante. Era un bastardo egoísta, un cruel villano. El más miserable hombre pero poco le importaba con tal de ahogarse en esa piel color nieve. Ella se había vuelto su todo.

—Te he extrañado tanto.—Mencionó entrecortadamente el hombre, llevó sus manos debajo de los glúteos para ponerse de pie con la chica en sus brazos.— Mañana será otro día, hoy solo quiero que pienses en mi.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza como si un imperius se hubiese posado en su cuerpo, sus labios besaron la frente, ojos, labios. Al ser depositada sobre la cama observo como el chico de cabellos negros se deshizo de la camisa, el entrenamiento como auror hizo un buen trabajo en ese cuerpo. Harry subió en la cama para dirigir sus manos debajo del vestido azul, se aferró al borde de las mallas y la ropa interior para deslizarse por las tonificadas piernas de la rubia. LLevó sus labios para dejar un beso en esa blanca piel, continuó su camino de besos de forma ascendente hasta llegar a la intimidad que comenzó a besar.

—¡Ah! ¡Harry! —Gimió la rubia mientras alcanzaba a desabotonar el vestido, sus piernas eran separadas.—Harry…

El mencionado dejó su tarea para erguirse y terminar de quitarle el vestido a la chica entonces lamió la comisura de sus labios para dedicarle una erótica mirada.

* * *

Parkinson picaba el plato de frutas en el comedor de su departamento. La mansión Parkinson fue un regalo para su madre, a ella le gustaba estar en ese sitio en el centro de Londres, una zona burguesa del mundo muggle, era su refugio. Levantó la mirada cuando escucho un par de pasos, ahí recargado en una de las columnas se encontraba su inusual invitado. Ron usaba un pants y playera con el slogan " **Slytherin queen** ", sus cabellos rojos estaban húmedos por la ducha recién tomada, su mirada puesta en el piso dejaba entre ver su vergüenza.

—Ven a comer algo, te hará bien.—La mujer usaba unos jeans super skinny y un suéter oversize gris. Su cabello estaba sujetado por una coleta alta.— No necesitas hablar conmigo si no lo quieres.

—Gracias.—Contestó el chico tomando asiento al otro extremo del comedor redondo. —Luces tan normal.—Soltó de golpe, regularmente miraba a la chica con kilos de maquillaje, vestidos ajustados y usando peinados elaborados.— Lo siento, te ves muy bien al natural.

Pantsy dibujó una sonrisa, observo comer al hombre, sus malos hábitos del colegio continuaban en su edad adulta, ruidos extraños escapaban, debía masticar la comida con más calma nadie lo apresuraba. Ron al sentir esos ojos alentó sus movimientos, se comportaba como un animal frente a ella. Cuando tenían comidas de negocios trataba de fingir ser más educado.

—Le he arruinado la boda a mi hermana.—Soltó con un tono de culpa, llevo sus ojos a Pantsy que le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.—SOy el peor el hermano del mundo, ayer solo pensaba en mi, en mi orgullo aplastado por ello huí sin decirle nada a mi Familia.

El hombre apretó los labios molestó, su mano formó un puño. No lograba entender a Hermione, por qué llegó hasta el límite para detener esa boda. ¿Cuando se había vuelto alguien tan cruel?

—¿Como pude hacerme eso? Un día antes de casarnos .—Llevó las manos a su cabeza desconocía a su ex prometida.—Me hubiera dicho que no cuando le propuse matrimonio ¿Por Qué dejarlo hasta las últimas instancias?

Ronald volvió a poner ambas manos sobre la mesa trataba de actuar como un hombre maduro pero sus emociones parecían obligarlo a explotar en cualquier minuto. La serpiente estiró el brazo para posar la mano encima del puño. Le regalo una mediana sonrisa, no sabía cómo transmitir apoyo y soporte. Ella se había encerrado en su burbuja después de que terminara la segunda guerra mágica.

Proyectos de una numerosa familia, planes estipulados tenían toda una vida futura organizada. En ese instante odiaba a Hermione con tanta fuerza como cuando la amo. La pelinegra se puso de pie para caminar hacia el chico. Ron colocó la frente en vientre, sus manos se aferraron a esas caderas. Necesitaba desahogarse, sacar la rabia carcomiendo sus entrañas.

—Se comportó como una zorra acostándose con otro —La mujer soltó aquellos adjetivos que Ronald nunca dirá.—Fue una cualquiera, una malagradecida, una traidora.-

* * *

Blaise dejaba caer una copia de corazón de bruja sobre la mesa central de su sala. El cabello rojo de una mujer descansaba sobre su sofá blanco en forma de "L" de cine Fabio. Una manta con el slogan de las serpientes la cubría. Sí Blaise Zabini se sentía orgulloso de sus colores. Se acomodó sobre la la revista para estirar su mano y acariciar esas hebras rojas.

Una noche anterior recibió una desgarradora carta. Percibió el dolor, la humillación en carne propia, Ginevra se volvió una extensión de su propia existencia. Lastimarla a ella era un ataque directo hacia él. Ella no merecía ser abandonada un día antes de su boda, mientras se probaba el vestido de novia.

" _Él me ha dejado. Ha confesado amar a otra y quiere que yo sonría. Es cruel. Ha sido por mi bien trató de convencerme, "_ _ **no se puede elegir a quien amar**_ " _ha soltado con tal descaro. Lo odio, lo detesto con tanta rabia que mi estómago va explotar. ¿Tengo derecho a estar furiosa, verdad?. "_

El hombre dejó su conquista de esa noche sin justificaciones. Simplemente salió de esa habitación en un hotel de lujo para dirigirse al sitio donde sabía que esa mujer encontraría la paz. La miro volar en el estadio de las Arpías, usando un vestido de novia sucio.

La pelirroja descendió de la escoba para correr abrazarlo, entonces se soltó a llorar, gritó y maldijo ciento de veces al héroe nacional del mundo mágico. Repudio a esa mujer que se hacía llamar su amiga. Luna le había quitado a su prometido. Fue entonces que detesto su hipocresía, su falsa sonrisa. La desprecio a tal grado de desear hacerle daño.

—Creo que he cometido un error.—La frágil voz de la pelirroja escapó en el respaldo del sofá.—Hice algo terrible.

—Lo sé.—Le contestó Zabini, acercando los labios a su oído.—Se lo merecían, no has mentido sencillamente haz dicho la verdad.—Pegó su frente en esa nuca.—Él te ha dejado por una amante.

Ginevra la noche anterior escapó de su casa porque cuando la bomba explotara sería reprendida. En un impulso de rabia justificada envió una carta a Lavander. Hacía de su conocimiento las razones porque su boda no se celebraría el día siguiente, le autorizaba extender la noticia en la comunidad mágica. Aunque claro nadie sabía del enlace matrimonial.

—Si las personas lo desprecian, merecido se lo tiene.— Volvió a mencionar el hombre acariciando esos cabellos rojos.—Yo me encargaré de cuidarte de hoy en adelante.

Zabini adoraba a esa mujer, no en aspecto romántico, la admiraba como nunca antes hizo. Su perseverancia, su energía, esa alegría y locura irradiando por cada una de sus células. Era su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo. La valoraba tanto que una profunda rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo al verla llorar. Ella no merecía cargar con las consecuencias de una egoista indecisión.

* * *

Un cigarro era apagando en un cementerio lleno de cenizas. El silencio inundaba la habitación. La fúnebre figura recargada en la silla detrás del escritorio hizo un movimiento con su varita. Las cortinas se corrieron,dejando entrar la luz de la luna. Entonces el hombre fijó su vista en ese panorama. Un sobre roto estaba en el piso, era la carta traída por Hermione. Era una felicitación por parte del ministro, el proyecto de adopción fue aprobado.

La compañía Malfoy auspicia una serie de institutos de acogida, que abrirán sus puertas a magos de hijos muggles que fueron abandonados en el mundo no mágico. No debía haber otro Tom Riddle, ni otro Harry Potter. Era deber de los magos cuidar de esos niños cuando su propios familiares les daban la espalda. El sitio les mostraría a los magos sin descendencia mágica que para la comunidad eran importantes, también dejaría que personajes adoptaran a los niños para que continuara el legado de familia.

—Pensé que después de la reunión de la mañana todo quedó claro—-La rasposa voz del hombre resonó en la sala.—¿No estas feliz? madre

—Claro, por eso a medio dia trate de contactar a Lavander para que anunciara la fiesta de compromiso pero me he topado con una nueva noticia-.—La mujer dejó caer un copia de la última edición de corazón de bruja sobre el escritorio .— He decidido posponer indefinidamente tu fiesta de compromiso.

El hombre se giró sorprendido por el anuncio, entonces llevo la vista al objeto. En la columna principal de la revista corazón de bruja se anunciaba la cancelación de las nupcias del año. " **Las bodas del siglo se cancelan por una traición. Ginevra Weasley descubrí a su prometido besándose con Luna lovegood, ambos personajes llevaban un tiempo de amantes. Hermione deja abandonado en el altar a Ron. ¿Qué les sucedió a nuestros héroes para volverse en unos miserables traidores?** "

El resto de texto era un ataque directo a Harry y Luna, esas confesiones los dejaban muy mal parados, como dos sabandijas traicionera que solo se estuvieron riendo de la pobre leona.

—Debo suponer que la mujer que quieres era la leona ¿verdad?.—Cuestiono la mujer seriamente al notar la sorpresa marcada en esa cara, decidió continuar.—Debes buscarla, tienes una última oportunidad.

EL hombre se puso de pie para tomar su capa y caminar hacia la salida, no estaba seguro dónde podía encontrar a la mujer pero la buscaría, debía ser una señal, ingreso al elevador descubriendo que había otra figura ahi.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Les dejo un cap esta semana para que no se olviden del fanfic. También las invito a leer Unravel y Confession. Gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste el capitulo.


	27. Crazy for you

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron a las espaldas del rubio, sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer delante de él. El aparato continuó con su proceso y ascendió al último piso. El ambiente se tenso debido al silencio. Hermione no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, se quedó sin habla al ver entrar al rubio. Llegò ahí sin saber qué argumentos usar en su defensa.

—He sido una cobarde, tenía miedo de perder a mi familia, mi futuro y mis amigos.—La chica por fin abrió los labios sin apartar la vista del suelo.—Estaba aterrorizada de dar un salto de fé por ti, dejar mi mundo por un hombre destrozaba mi lógica, temía que fuera un error.—Llevó la mano a su pecho. —Dudaba de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos.

La castaña mordió el labio inferior dudosa de cómo continuar, aún estando convencida de sus sentimientos el temor la paraliza. No podía seguir con Ron, el amor por él desapareció en el segundo que beso a Draco, su relación no volvería a ser la misma.

—Me autosaboteo, quise creer que estos sentimientos eran falsos para no liberar una pelea por nuestra relación.—Su voz se quebró.—Tú tienes tanta confianza en tu corazón que me acobarde, el amor en lugar de darme valentía me la arrebato. —Su mirada se volvió vidriosa.—¿Puedes darme otra oportunidad ?

Malfoy trago en seco, se mantuvo firme en su posición.

—Desde aquella reunión donde terminaste por pisotear mi dignidad, me repetí una y otra vez que eras débil, cobarde y egoísta.—El hombre formó con un puño.—Trate cada día de odiarte un poco más.—El hombre avanzó dando un par de pasos para arrinconar a la chica en la pared.—Quería lastimarte, herirte.

El hombre acercó a su rostro para llevar sus fríos labios a los oídos de la castaña, quien se contrajo por la cercanía.

—Mi objetivo era verte llorar lágrimas de sangre, era consciente que no me dejabas porque lo amarás a él.—Zigzagueo llevando sus manos a esos hombros.— Renunciaste a mi por cobardía, porque eras débil para pelear contra todos, por eso elegías el camino fácil.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos, la voz de Malfoy era cortante, fría y cargada de resentimiento. Lo había decepcionado por su falta de valor, apretó los labios temerosa de las confesiones.

—Juro que cada día buscaba en ti un defecto para sacarte de mi mente.—El hombre llevo su vista a ese rostro contrayéndose, lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas.—Caiste del pedestal donde te tenía.

Draco liberó los hombros para llevar sus dedos a ese rostro. Entonces lo entendió, a pesar del dolor causado por su cobardía esas lágrimas eran más poderosas. Ella continuaba poseyendo un desconocido control sobre él.

—Te amo Hermione.-—Sus labios se unieron en un beso.—Quisiera llevar a cabo mis planes de hacerte sufrir pero no puedo.—Acarició las mejillas con ternura.—Eres mi maldito mundo.

—Te amo Draco.—La mujer susurro separando los párpados para verse reflejada en esos orbes grises.—Nunca me abandones.

Elevo sus brazos para colgarse de ese cuello, acomodò esos rebeldes cabellos rubios, las lágrimas se detuvieron. El futuro no era alentador, quizá los problemas apenas iniciaban pero el hueco en su estómago desapareció. La tristeza se esfumó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto.

—Quiero quedarme para siempre a tu lado, no me importa que pierda a mis amigos o tú a tus padres.—Confesó elevando la voz aferrándose a ese cuerpo.—Promete que nunca me dejarás.

—No te volveré dejar ir.—El rubio volvió atacar esa boca para llevar sus manos debajo de los glúteos y cargarla.—Eres mia.

La pareja se dirigió a la entrada del departamento, para colarse hasta llegar a la habitación donde la castaña fue dejada con suavidad sobre la cama. Draco subí hasta colocarse encima, atrapo sus labios, los devoró con calma, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Al separarse la castaña intercambio lugares, quedando sentada sobre el hombre entonces fue subiendo el vestido entallado que llevaba dejando ver una sensual ligero de tonos verdes esmeralda.

—En caso de no convencerte usaría la artillería pesada.—Confesó con una mediana sonrisa y con las pecas teñidas de carmín.— De una u otra manera serías mío.

En malévola sonrisa cargada de lujuria cruzó ese blanco rostro, Malfoy se irguió para sentarse y sujetar a la mujer por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. Entonces dirigió sus dientes a esa canela piel. Tenía permiso dejar su huella. Los amantes se sumergieron en la decadente pasión que los ahogaba hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

* * *

Hermione descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, escuchaba como su corazón no dejaba de latir. Una noche espectacular y frenética como las anteriores. Hablar con Ron le quitó un peso de encima pero sin duda se aumentaba la carga de otro, Hacer frente a la familia Weasley, a sus amigos, a la realidad.

—Espero no estes pensando en arrepentirte.—La varonil voz de Draco asustó a la pensativa castaña.—En verdad no creo soportar un segundo golpe bajo.

—No.—Interrumpió para levantar el rostro y observar esos orbes grises.—No sé como enfrentar a Molly y Arthur, ellos han cuidado de mí por tanto tiempo.

Malfoy llevó la mano para acariciar esas finas facciones, quería decirle a Hermione que eso no importaba, lo único trascendental eran ellos dos. A él mismo no le importaba pelear con sus padres por estar con ella pero la leona no era como él. Siempre lo supo, esa mujer era de nobles sentimientos, una bondad casi ingenua. Era tan distinta a él y por lo tanto la amaba más.

—Puedo acompañarte, no entrar a la madriguera pero si esperar afuera.— Comentó seriamente bajando su rostro para alcanzar esos labios.—Aunque deberías darles tiempo de asimilar la situación.

—Tienes razón, no quiero salir de aquí.—La mujer se volvió acurrucar en ese pecho, ese calor, ese olor la calmaban.— ¿Me dejarás vivir contigo unos días? .—Cerró los ojos pegando la nariz en el arco de ese cuello de piel nivea.— No creo que Ginny quiera continuar compartiendo departamento conmigo.

Malfoy aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza a la petición reprimiendo su creciente alegría. De un día a otro no solo era novio de Hermione sino también comenzaría a vivir con ella. Los sueños se hacen realidad, una frase trillada que le fastidiaba pero ahora no dejaba de repetir. LLevó sus labios a ese rostro repartió unos cuantos besos para causarle cosquillas a la castaña quien comenzó a defenderse. Quería hacerla olvidar el dolor, ser su luz y soporte en esos momentos angustia .

—Buenos días.—Una voz acompañada con un plop asustó a la amorosa pareja, ambos observaron a la elfina parada a la mitad de la habitación.—El desayuno está listo.

—Gracias.—Soltó sonrojada la castaña al notar que la la elfina miraba hacia abajo descubriendo ropa interior regada por el piso, entonces le devolvió una mirada acusatoria —¿Sigues molesta?

La elfo desapareció sin contestar a la pregunta. Claro que seguía molesta con esa metiche castañ. Por su culpa su amo dejó de necesitarla para algunas actividades, además le ofrecía dinero por sus servicios.

—Es un poco rencorosa pero ya se le pasara.—Soltó Draco saliendo de la cama para ponerse la ropa interior y el pantalón.—Vamos antes que el desayuno se enfríe.

El chico caminó hacia el closet para sacar una de sus batas de seda con tonalidades verdes, se la ofreció a la leona quien frunció los labios, no era su color favorito pero accedió aceptarla. La pareja caminó en dirección al comedor no querían hacer esperar a la elfo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias por los review, un pequeño capitulo para la reconciliación :D Creo que ya vamos en la etapa final del fanfic, todavía nos falta una ultima prueba pero ya pequeña. Bueno son varios, Hermione debe enfrentarse a Ginny, la mini venganza de Ron y enfrentarse a los señores Malfoy :0 ok,, falta unas cosillas. Saludos !


	28. Love in the dark

Theo se removía nervioso en el sillón a mitad de una sala con aspecto rústico. El drama en la familia Weasley apenas comenzaba, cuando su pareja lo arrastró un día antes después de su cita a ese sitio quiso huir inmediatamente pero tampoco estaba en sus planes alejar al chico. Sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo eran nuevos, diferentes a los experimentados por la obsesión hacia Draco.

La serpiente se vio arrastrada por su nuevo "novio" a su casa. Ahí tuvo que ver el drama de Ginevra corriendo hacia su habitación. Uno de los pelirrojos atacando al héroe del mundo mágico, espectáculo que ciertamente disfruto.

—Disculpa.—Un apenado Percy tomó asiento a su lado.—Mi casa es un caos, no sabemos dónde está Ron o Hermione.— El hombre recargó la espalda en el sillón—No puedo creer que Luna y Harry fueran a traicionar de esa manera a mi hermana, ella no lo merece.

—No se elige a quien amar.—Soltó el pelinegro recargando la cabeza en su hombro, nadie les prestaba atención.—Tú más que nadie debe saberlo.

Weasley asintió pesadamente, entonces entendió que confesar a su familia que era gay no era un tema importante o relevante. Su madre y padre estaban desesperados tratando de saber la ubicación de su hija, temían que hiciera una locura. George y Bill continuaban sosteniendo a Charlie para que no se atreviera a cumplir su promesa de asesinar a Harry Potter. Disimuladamente sus dedos buscaron los de Theo, él le irradiaba cierta tranquilidad.

De pronto de la chimenea la figura de un hombre se dibujó, era Ron, usaba una sudadera negra sin prestar atención a su hermano en el sofá gritó el nombre de su hermana. Quería disculparse por el caos que seguro causó su desaparición.

—Gracias a Merlín estás bien.—La afligida mujer de mayor edad corrió hacía su hijo para sostenerlo del rostro.-—¿Dónde está Hermione? —-Un semblante de preocupación se posó en sus facciones.—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No me casaré con ella.—Soltó de golpe con voz firme, ya había llorado suficiente en los brazos de Pantsy.— Quiero disculparme con Ginny,

—Harry la ha dejado plantada.—Ahora intervino Bill en tono molesto—-El bastardo le confesó estar enamorado de Luna.

Ron formó un puño con su mano. EL muy desgraciado le había prometido hacer feliz a su hermana, Una nueva rabia lo sacudió. Su presión sanguínea aumentó entonces el resentimiento se hizo presente. Le dolía. Le irritaba más la traición de su hermano del alma que el de su prometida. Dos malagradecidos que mintieron sobre sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

—Ha llegado una carta de Ginny—-Interrumpió una morena mostrando el sobre.— Viene con un peculiar mensajero.

Molly dio varias zancadas hasta llegar a donde su nuera mostraba el objeto. Abrió la carta descubriendo solo un par de líneas escritas. " **Mamá estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo** " . La mujer llevó sus ojos al mensajero quien era nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini, el hombre saludó a la mujer educadamente, de reojo observó a Theo sentado en ese mullido sillón.

—Ginevra se encuentra descansando en mi casa.— Mencionó seriamente sacando a relucir su educación y una seriedad nunca antes mostrada .—No se preocupe yo cuidaré de ella.— Dirigió su vista a Arthur que bajaba por las escaleras.— Ella necesita tiempo.

—No la vas a lastimar ¿verdad?.—Cuestionó la mujer guardando entre sus manos las morenas de la serpiente.—Dile que la amamos.

Blaise dibujó una sonrisa, asintió a las palabras de la mujer y le prometió cuidarla como si fuera un tesoro. Se despidió del hombre de la casa con un movimiento de cabeza, miró en sus manos el corazón de bruja, ahora todos sabían como su estrella de quidditch se había vengado de Harry Potter.

* * *

La mujer de cabellos negros miraba asombrada a su jefa delante de su escritorio. Se suponía que Hermione Granger tomaría unas semanas de vacaciones, aunque después de leer corazón de bruja sospechaba las razones para cancelar sus planes. Detectó un inusual brillo en los ojos avellana, lucía más tranquila, si eso era capaz en Hermione.

—Por favor podrías enviar todas las cartas que me lleguen a esta dirección.—La castaña dejó una nota sobre el escritorio.— No voy a cancelar mis vacaciones pero estaré al pendiente con el proyecto que le presenté al primer ministro.

—Entendido.—La asistente respondió entregando algunas cartas a la mujer.—Estas han llegado, disculpa la intromisión pero ¿Ginny está bien?

Hermione aceptó las cartas para leer su origen. Mientras desayunaba alcanzço leer el artículo de la revista corazón de bruja. Lavender afirmaba que su fuente era confiable. Una venganza muy estilo de un Ginevra Weasley furiosa y dolida. Esa tarde iría al departamento a recoger unas cosas y hablar con ella.

—Harry será todo un héroe pero se ha vuelto un patán y Luna,.—La mujer mordió su labio inferior para detener un insulto.— Se suponía que eran amigas, ¿Como pudo entrometerse entre ellos?.

—Es una situación complicada.—Soltó la mujer con cabellos castaños guardando las cartas en su bolso, se giró sobre sus talones para salir.—Yo también he terminado con Ron.

Sin dar explicaciones comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las personas se enteraran de su nueva situación sentimental. Draco le daría un tiempo pero no iba a tardar en presionar para hacer público su noviazgo. Era momento para que la gente la separará de los Weasley. Su asistente se encargaría de correr el rumor por la oficina.

* * *

Dos figuras ingresaban por el umbral de una puerta. Hermione llamó varias veces el nombre de su amiga pero no hubo respuesta, quizá se encontraba en la madriguera. Draco abrazó por la espalda a la castaña, beso su cuello, la giró y entonces depositó un beso en sus labios, la sujetaba con fuerza por la cadera.

—No hagas eso aquí.—Le regaño acercando sus labios para contestar los besos.-—Anda vamos al cuarto.

—¿Proposiciones indecorosas? —Le cuestionó formando una sonrisa que iluminaba la sala, dejó libre a la chica para que esta lo arrastrara a su habitación.— Llévate lo esencial, puedo comprarte el mundo entero si así lo deseas.

La leona rodó los ojos, para continuar llevando al chico por las escaleras al llegar a la recamara. EL hombre se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Hermione buscó en el closet una maleta y la acomodo encima de un escritorio. El silencio inundo la habitación, el rubio observaba fijamente de reojo los movimientos de la leona.

—Deja de mirarme.—Le regaño mientras buscaba algunos objetos en el closet, las fotografías de sus padres y amigos.—Me pones nerviosa.

—Lo siento pero tu belleza me impide ver otra cosa.—Le contestó con una sonrisa. Observó como la mujer ingresaba cajas de madera en el interior de una maleta.—Te quiero.

Su confesión fue honesta sin ánimos de recibir una respuesta, solo el incansable deseo de expresar lo que siente. Draco saltó fuera de la cama para envolver en los brazos a su mujer , beso sus labios. Sus miradas se cruzaron e inicio a mover su cuerpo, imitando un tímido baile. Él quería ser más divertido, más gracioso, apartar esa nostalgia por lo perdido. Ser su mundo como ella lo era para él.

—No me gires, mi estomago no esta bien.—Le contestó llevando la mano a su boca, las náuseas no la dejaban en paz .—Lo siento.

—Son los nervios de ser la novia de un Dios del Olimpo.— Contestó levantando la barbilla orgullosamente, Hermione soltó una carcajada ante tanta vanidad .—Pronto te acostumbraras a tener tanta perfección bajo tu mano.

Hermione movió la cabeza como si le pareciera normal soportar a esa vanidosa serpiente, se colgó de su cuello. Besó sus labios. DOlía perder a su familia y amigos pero Draco, esa maldita sensación valía la pena. Esos ojos de cachorro, esas nerviosas sonrisas, la serpiente trataba de darle todo. Se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien, la alentaba y mimaba como nadie antes lo hizo. Era un esfuerzo que agradecia, por ello lo amaba tanto. Se sumergió nuevamente en una ronda de apasionados besos, nunca tenía suficiente.

—Tú también eres una asquerosa traidora .—Una femenina voz interrumpió a la pareja que se separó ante los gritos.—Te enredaste con un sucio mortifago.

La pareja se separó. Hermione dio un paso hacia el umbral de la puerta abierta. Ahí se encontraba Ginevra usando un pants negro con una sudadera deportiva bastante grande para ser de ella. Su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos hinchados, la piel pálida. Al verla en ese estado dio un par de passo con la intención de abrazarla pero la mujer se negó a recibir esa muestra de cariño.

—Ginny puedo explicarte.—Trató de defenderse, nunca había visto tan destrozada a la pelirroja.—Lo siento simplemente me enamore.

Ginevra soltó una carcajada, era la segunda persona que le decía la misma trillada frase, ellos creían que los podría excusar porque usan una maldita técnica de comedias muggles. Como si estar enamorado te diera pase libre para romper la vida de otras personas.

—No te escondas en esa tonta idea, solo en los cuentos de hadas el amor te hace noble y valiente.—Le gritó señalando con el dedo, estaba decepcionada, dolida y lastimada.— Porque en la vida real el amor es solo una excusa para ser egoísta. —Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.— Puedes mentir, engañar y herir a otros, y creer que estará bien porque estas enamorada.

Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sus labios temblaban. Un herida profunda cursaba por su pecho, a Harry lo podía odiar, vengarse para lastimarlo porque lo tenía permitido por ser la novia cornuda. A Hermione no quería lastimarla, ella era esa hermana que tanto deseo tener, su confidente en los momentos difíciles. Le mintió, escondió esos sentimientos, no confio en ella.

—No hay excusa que te salve, porque fuiste cobarde, una maldita mentirosa que ilusionó a mi hermano con una fantasía imposible.—Llevo los ojos a Draco.—Se merecen el uno al otro, te haz llevado a una pusilánime embustera que ni siquiera tuvo el valor para negarse aceptar el anillo de compromiso de otro hombre cuando no lo amaba.

Hermione bajó la cabeza trataba de buscar las palabras, pero ninguna tendría efecto en esa rabiosa y dolida leona. Era verdad lo que por esa boca escupía.

—Drac, yo que tu dudaría de sus palabras de amor.—Destilo con veneno, Ronald la amaba demasiado para vengarse .— Apenas dos días antes se probaba ilusionada un vestido de novia, le juraba amor a mi hermano y en su voz no tenía dudas, ni miedos, lo besaba sin remordimientos.

Draco tragó en seco ante esas palabras, llevó sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros de Hermione y transmitir un poco de empatía.

—Espero paguen con dolor su traición. —Se giró hacia su amiga.—Eres una magnífica actriz capaz de esconder tus emociones.

La pelirroja se giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, quería escapar, huir a un lejano sitio por ello bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. ¿Por qué todos buscaban traicionarla? En la sala se encontró a intrigado Balise.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso.—Le gritó caminando para golpear su pecho.—Tú sabías que la zorra de hermione se estaba revolcando con tu amigo. ¿Niegamelo.

EL moreno sujeto fuertemente las muñecas de la pelirroja para que no continuará atacando. La chica era fuerte, observo ese rostro nuevamente contraído por el dolor, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, un nuevo golpe, una herida se abría. Él también sufría.

—Aléjate de mi, asquerosa serpiente.—Le escupió rabiosa y cansada de las mentiras.—Lárgate y déjame.

—No, no me iré a ningún sitio.—Le contestó elevando la voz, su semblante era serio.— No dejaré que me alejes.

La obligó a mirarlo a la cara, sus palabras eran serias y reales.

—Sí sabía lo de Draco con tu amiga pero no podía decirte. —Desvío los ojos.—No era de mi incumbencia

Ginvera se liberó del agarre para darle la espalda, apretó las manos formando un puño, ¿porque a su ex prometido y mejor amiga no los entendió? ¿porque para ella los otros eran los villanos?¿ por qué continuaba creyendo en Blaise? ¿Porqué entendía la situación del moreno? nuevamente una ola de llanto la ahogó. Necesitaba aferrarse a alguien real.

—Merezco tus insultos porque te mentí, pero no te dejare sola.—La tomó por la mano para dirigirse a la chimenea.—Te prometí cuidar de ti y eso va encima de tus caprichos.

La guardó en sus brazos. Blaise por primera vez tuvo miedo de perder a alguien, fue el causante de una herida, por su culpa esas lágrimas surcaban ese bello remordimientos no lo dejaban en paz por ello se aferró a la femenina figura. Él se quedaría a su lado, la apoyara hasta el final.

" **Tú me diste algo con lo que ya no puedo vivir. No debes subestimar eso cuando tengas dudas."**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Aquí el cap, espero les guste la historia que esta llegando a su final, solo faltan cinco capítulos! Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fanfic asi como aquellas que dejan reviews. De igual manera invito a todas estas geniales personas seguir mis otros fanfics. Saludos y cuídense mucho!


	29. So much love

Esa mañana Luna se dirigía a la tienda, necesitaba algunas cosas para llenar la alacena. No estaban seguros que hacer, si continuar con sus planes iniciales o diseñar otros. Pasaron dos días desde la boda frustrada, ambos saciaron su hambre por 48 horas encerrados en cuatro paredes. El auror fue al ministerio ya que decidió renunciar al empleo ofrecido anteriormente, debía primero elegir qué hacer con su vida antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿no tiene vergüenza?.—Una mujer le comentó a su compañera de compras mirando sobre el hombro a la rubia.— Es un traidora, una zorra quita novios.

—Solo tiene la cara de muñeca pero sin duda es toda una cualquiera.— Otra mujer agregó, no trataban de bajar la voz sino todo lo contrario querían que el resto de la clientela las escuchara.—Pues bonita no es, Ginny es mas hermosa y tiene mejores atributos.

—Uno nunca sabrá que le ven los hombres a las zorras, quizá se debe a que abren las piernas más rápido.— Una tercera lengua viperina se unió al juicio social. Luna bajo la mirada nerviosa.— Una señorita decente se respeta y no se comporta como una ramera.

El resto de las personas en la tienda llevaron sus perjuicios miradas hacia la rubia, quien se cohíbe por ser el centro de atención, ella era fuerte, salía adelante cuando la acusaban de ser una lunática. Solo que en ese preciso momento sentía ser la culpable de las acusaciones. Lo que sus mordaces lenguas recitaban eran reales, ella se acostó con Harry la primera noche que confesó su amor, aún cuando él era un hombre comprometido. Los hechos eran genuinos, el tono era aquello que la afectaba, ella nunca lo hizo con maldad, simplemente se enamoró.

Huyó de la tienda con el corazón palpitando, el sudor frío cruzando su frente. En la calle nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de ser objeto de escrutinio. Siendo vigilada, juzgada por un grupo de individuos que no sabían la veracidad de las palabras de Ginny. Sí, era la villana en una historia de amor pero no fue por crueldad.

Deambulo nerviosa, con la mirada baja, sosteniéndose de las paredes, su mundo daba vueltas, llevó la mano a su estómago, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes. Sus piernas fallaron, su alrededor se tornó oscuro, se hubiese golpeado con el piso sino fuera por unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la espalda.

—Aqui estoy cariño.—La rubia se giró encontrándose con el rostro de Harry, escondió el rostro en su pecho y su mundo se llenó de un dulce aroma a naranjas.— No tengas miedo, aquí estoy para cuidarte.

Harry esbozó una tierna sonrisa, la tomó por la barbilla, acercó los labios para jugar con los de la chica. Cuando llegó al ministerio fue objeto de habladurías, Dean se enfrentó a él, le reclamó por ser un poco hombre, engañar a una mujer era una vil canallada. El director de los aurores tuvo de quitar su propuesta de trabajo. Muchos leones formaban parte de el cuerpo de seguridad mágica, no estaban de acuerdo con la jugarreta tan sucia que el "héroe" le hizo a su prometida. Al salir recordó que Luna iría al callejón Diagon, temió lo peor por eso no se quedó a discutir su futuro profesional.

—Te amo Harry.—La chica balbuceo más tranquila, dejó escapar un suspiro para aferrarse a la espalda del hombre.—Juntos podremos contra el mundo.

Potter afirmó con la cabeza, emocionado por la actitud de su amada. Esa era su Luna, esa era la bruja que lo llevaba a otro mundo. Casi nadie entendía sus pesadillas, ni sus temores, continuaba despertando a media noche temeroso de que la cicatriz doliera. Cuando el temor lo ahogaba en las oscuras noches solo Luna era quien descifraba sus aterradas facciones. Ella no cuestiona, no duda solo se acerca con una sonrisa y lo abraza. Entonces la rubia comienza a narrar la historia de un extraño animal que su padre le contó que vivía en algún rincón de la tierra, le cantaba alguna extraña canción con letras inventadas o recitaba datos curiosos sobre las costumbres de los muggles.

—Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.—El hombre susurró atacando esos rosados labios.—Contigo el mundo es un mejor lugar.

Luna se sumergio en un salvaje beso, no le importaban las lenguas viperinas destilando veneno a su alrededor, ni los ojos cargados de rabia. Ella era la única capaz de salvar al héroe de sus terrores nocturnos, ambos se necesitaban porque se amaban. Dolía lastimar a gente inocente pero no siempre se puede pertenecer al bando de los buenos.

* * *

Draco estaba recargado en el umbral en el marco de la puerta, observaba a su compañera dormir tranquilamente. Después de la confrontación la castaña se mantuvo callada, encimada en sus pensamientos, trataba vanamente de sonreír,. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su idilio romántico no inició con el pie derecho, la confrontación con la pelirroja terminó por perturbar la mente de la leona, las culpas ensombrecía su mirada. La amaba por su amable corazón pero a veces también esta virtud era su maldición, preocupada todo el tiempo por herir al resto.

Malfoy subió a la cama, se recostó a un lado y la abrazo por la espalda, colocó la barbilla en su hombro para sujetar con fuerza. Anhela transmitir su cariño y lealtad. No necesitaron palabras porque Hermione sabía de su apoyo, él ahora era su roca. Durmieron abrazados quizá estaban viviendo el ocaso de su tormenta y pronto el sol se iba a asomar por el horizonte para regalarles un poco de luz.

* * *

Hermione apretaba fuertemente el bolso puesto en su regazo, su pierna derecha no dejaba de temblar nerviosa. Esa mañana tuvo que inventar una buena excusa para que Draco la liberara de la extrema vigilancia que mantenía sobre ella. Le dijo querer visitar a Luna pero todo fue una mentira, necesitaba corroborar los temores que la acosaban desde hace días.

La chica trataba de mantener la barbilla en alto pero cada vez que pasaba una medimaga terminaba desviando la vista. Sus náuseas, la extraña sensación en su estómago no era normal. Su instinto femenino le gritaba que sus encuentros con Draco tuvieron consecuencias. En su primer encuentro no fue lo suficiente cuidadosa para protegerse.

—Hermione tengo tus resultados—La voz de su amiga Susan la sacó de sus pensamientos, la castaña se puso de pie.—Felicidades.

"T **engo tanto amor para dar que puedo hacer tus sueños realidad.** "

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero les guste este mini capitulo. Ya solo quedan cinco capítulos y un epilogo para terminar la historia. Gracias por los reviews. Saludos a todas!


	30. Stay with me

La leona tuvo que respirar con calma ante la reciente noticia, aunque lo sospechaba y estaba casi segura albergaba la esperanza de equivocarse. Amaba a Draco pero en ese momento su situación no era la más óptima, su relación daba los primeros pasos, pequeños y dudosos. ¿Como se iban hacer cargo de un hijo?

—¿Estas bien? .—Cuestono intrigada Susan para ayudarle a sentarse en una silla.—Ron se va poner muy contento con la noticia.

Hermione llevó los orbes avellana a la mujer quien se tensó antes esa trémulo gesto. Esa mirada le daba entender que se equivocó al usar el nombre del pelirrojo.

—Ron y yo nos separamos hace un tiempo, por eso la boda no se llevó a cabo.—La leona levantó la barbilla manteniendo el orgullo en alto, cometió un error, no lo iba a esconder .—El bebé no es suyo.

La quijada de Susan se tensó, apenas unos días ella y Neville recibieron una invitación para una boda doble, por el examen hecho a su amiga, por lo menos llevaba un mes de embarazo. La situación la incomodo era su amiga pero también de Ron, Una traición era una desagradable acción, que en lo personal aborrecía. Susan se puso de pie, su deber como medimaga la obliga apoyar a su paciente pero lealtad a la verdad la animaban abandonar a la chica.

—Tu salud es excelente espero lleves con calma el desarrollo de tu embarazo.— Su tono era más formal e impersonal.— Felicidades al padre, quien sea.—La chica miró hacia otro punto del pasillo.—Debo irme tengo que atender a otros pacientes.

—Gracias Susan.—Alcanzó a articular la leona, se puso de pie para despedirse.

Hermione detectó el cambio de actitud en la chica, soltó un pesado suspiro para bajar la mirada y llevar ambas manos a su vientre. Era muy rápida la situación, irreal y hasta un cliché de telenovela, fue un error el no protegerse. Se dejó llevar en los brazos de Draco, olvido la realidad. Una maternal sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ahora debía idear la forma de darle a conocer la noticia a su pareja. Se querían pero no cambiaba el hecho que casi no se conocían, llevaban unas escasas 24 horas como pareja.

—Wow no sé cómo va recibir la noticia papá.—Le habló a su vientre sintiéndose tonta, quien la escuchara iba a creer que estaba loca. — Al final del día es un Malfoy y nunca se sabe cómo va reaccionar una serpiente.

Ronald se pegó a la pared y comenzó alejarse de ese punto. Esa mañana tuvo que ir a San Mungo para hacerse los exámenes físicos que le exige su equipo de quidditch para el inicio de torneo. Caminaba encimado en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar una inusual voz, era Hermione, la siguió en secreto. Estaba molesto, era verdad, pero tambien sentia curiosidad por saber porque ella estaba en ese sitio. Tuvo temor al pensar que estaba enferma pero cuando escucho a Susan supo la verdad.

Salió del edificio furioso, su mandíbula se trabo al escuchar ese apellido escapar de la boca de su ex prometida. Ahora la situación tenía sentido. Hermione y Draco se enredaron mientras, según, planifican un proyecto que ayudaría a levantar la carrera política de la primera. Deambulo como un animal salvaje por las calles hasta que recordó la dirección de las oficinas de Malfoy, su ex prometida la mencionó en una conversación.

* * *

Draco miraba fijamente a su forzado invitado, cuando escuchó el escándalo proveniente del primer piso nunca creyó encontrarse a ese pelirrojo exigiendo verlo. Le incomodaba de notarlo tan tranquilo, una característica extraña en él, no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar la razón porque estaba en su oficina. Hermione nunca le explico si le confesó toda la verdad a su ex prometido, honestamente no le importaba mucho, ella ahora estaba a su lado.

—¿A qué debo tu visita? .—El rubio cuestionó en ese tono soberbio que lo caracterizaba.—No eres bienvenido.

Buscaba acortar esa reunión, la presencia del pelirrojo podría causar un shock nervioso a su pareja. Quería que Hermione superará los problemas, por fin su mente tuviera el descanso anhelado.

—A mi tampoco me agrada tener que ver tu desagradable cara.—El pelirrojo contestó con altiva voz, guardaba en lo profundo de su ser la furia.— Solo he venido a pedirte.—Arrastró las palabras con rabia .—Que cuides de Hermione.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, esa posición en el pelirrojo era muy madura para su personalidad ¿En verdad había endurecido su carácter tanto en esos años?

—Ella es una chica buena eligiendo el camino correcto.—Continuó respirando con dificultad.— Cuando me confesó su traición la obligue abandonarme en el altar un día antes.— El chico levantó la mirada orgulloso, un brillo de maldad se posó en sus orbes azules.— La decisión fue tomada más allá de sus sentimientos, un hijo debe crecer dentro de un hogar con ambos padres.

Los párpados superiores de Draco se movieron nerviosamente, estaba sorprendido por la última confesión ¿A qué se refería con un hijo? sus dedos golpearon nerviosamente la madera del escritorio. ¿Hermione estaba embarazada?

—¿Lo sabes verdad? .—Inclinó la cabeza fingiendo una falsa sorpresa, Draco tragó en seco, sus labios se separaban como los de un pez fuera del agua.— Hermione está esperando un hijo tuyo, esa es la razón porque no pudimos casarnos.

La serpientes se puso de pie, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, era mentira. Hermione lo eligió a él por encima de Ronald, un embarazo no fue la razón. Ron trata de no forma una burlona sonrisa, no le interesaba volver con aquella castaña, no tendría oportunidad por que ella no lo amaba, quizá él tampoco. No era capaz de perdonar una infidelidad, buscaba ser libre de esa casada y angustiosa relación.

—No la ame lo suficiente para aceptarla con el hijo de un hombre que odio, era el fruto de una traición.—Continuo destilando el veneno por sus garras.— Espero sean muy felices.

El hombre se puso de pie para darse media vuelta y salir de la oficina. El rostro de Draco era un poema que calmó su furia, no fue justo, aquella acción fue un rastrero movimiento de una despreciable rata herida. Ron no se sentía orgulloso pero necesitaba vengarse, lastimarlos, si tan fuerte era su amor aquella acción no pasaría de una terrible discusión en cambio saboreaba la idea de romper un poco su burbuja rosa.

Al entrar al elevador entonces una herida más profunda se abrió, Pantsy quizá sabía de esa aventura, ella también le mintió. Una punzada se esparció por su cuerpo, a esa morena no quería perderla.

* * *

Unos minutos después de que aquella tóxica figura desapareciera detrás de las puertas el rubio entendió la sucia jugarreta. Lanzó objetos del escritorio hacia el piso, debían ser una mentira aquellas palabras. Una sutil manera de vengarse de ese león herido. Hermione lo eligió por amor, no por compromiso. Mordió el labio inferior ¿por qué Hermione no le había confesado estar embarazada? Entonces recordó sus malestares estomacales, sus náuseas. Luchaba para que la duda no germinara en su corazón pero ahí estaba la semilla.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza para meter los dedos en sus delgadas hebras rubias, su dulce Hermione siempre sería una chica buena. El hombre se dejó caer en la silla abatido y temeroso. De pronto una ave de plumajes negros azabache hizo acto de presencia, cuando voló sobre la mesa dejó caer una carta. Tenía el sello de la familia Malfoy, al sacar la hoja descubrió que era una invitación para cenar, era dirigida a él y a Hermione.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos rizados miraba embobada las prendas compradas horas antes en una tienda, cuando paso frente aquel negocio de ropa para bebés no pudo evitar comprar un mameluco de tonalidades verdes. Eran los colores de su casa rival pero también los favoritos de Draco. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aún seguía sin saber la forma de confesar su situación pero le ilusionaba tener un hijo de la serpiente. Su relación daba pasos de bebé pero aseguraba que era para siempre.

La mujer se recostó sobre la cama con la mirada puesta en el techo, extendió los brazos con el rostro atestado de felicidad. Ladeo la cabeza al notar como una lechuza ingresaba, su plumaje blanco era conocido. El ave dejó caer una carta sobre su mano. Tomo asiento para abrir el sobre.

 _ **Querida Mione**_ _,_

 _El motivo de mi carta es para despedirme, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego. Disculpa por irme y no quedarme para apoyarte en el difícil momento que librarás cuando todos se enteren de tu relación con Malfoy, pero tengo la confianza, si él te ama como yo amo a Luna, él tendrá la suficiente fuerza para defenderte. Les deseo toda la felicidad. Mi unico consejo es que se mantengan unidos._

 _Ya debes imaginarte mis razones para dejar Londres, mi dulce Luna es fuerte, valiente e inteligente pero su corazón es frágil, no puede perdonarse la traición que siente le hizo a Ginny. No fue su culpa, quizá un poco la mia pero no es momento de castigar sino de sanar. La amo y por eso escapo para hacerla feliz como lo merece._

 _Necesitamos alejarnos de esas venenosas lenguas que solo quieren enfermar su mente. Viajaremos por Europa, vagaremos con mochila en mano por el mundo muggle combinandolo con sitios mágicos. No tengo prisa para elegir mi futuro, y sé que ella tampoco mientras estemos juntos el tiempo nos sobrará._

 _Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amamos, formas parte de nuestra pequeña familia, aún con el hurón a tu lado. Tendrás nuestro apoyo en cada una de las decisiones que tomes. Cuidate mucho y ánimo._

 _ **Con amor Harry y Luna Potter.**_

La castaña pestañeo un par de veces dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, nuevamente la soledad lanzaba un nuevo ataque. Se abrazó a sí misma, dolía saber que sus dos únicos amigos se iban pero los comprendía, quizá ella haría lo mismo en un futuro. Anhelaba que su bebé naciera en un sitio alejado de señalamientos, rápidamente tomó un pergamino y la pluma. Se despidió con unas cortas líneas y les deseo una total felicidad. Más adelante le daría la noticia de que iban a ser tíos, primero debía contarla al padre.

* * *

Draco ingreso a la habitación descubriendo a Hermione dormida con carta en su regazo, se acercó a tomarla, sus ojos una vez más estaban hinchados, no le importó violar su privacidad necesitaba asegurarse que no la lastimaban. Leyó estas líneas, su molestia por el embarazo desaparece, llevó la palma de su mano aquel vientre. Su leona era una chica buena pero estaba seguro que lo amaba. Iban a ser padres y esa era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Falta nada para el final. La venganza de Ron no fue en sí una "mega venganza", él no busca recuperar a la leona, solo quiere desquitarse del dolor y humillación que sufrió. Ahora solo falta que la pareja se enfrente a los Malfoy. OMG:O Gracias por sus reviews, voy a tratar de contestarlos. Muchas gracias.

Saludos


	31. One and only

Después de que Ron ejecutara su "infantil venganza" decidió visitar a la persona, quién él creía era su amiga, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta pegó su frente en la madera. La traición por parte de la serpiente no se suponia que debia doler tanto, formó un puño con la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Una femenina voz atrapó la atención del hombre, quien giró a mirar a la dueña del departamento.— Ronald ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo sabías ¿Verdad? —Soltó de golpe caminando hacia la mujer con un nudo en la garganta.—El hombre por quien me dejo Hermione era tu amigo Malfoy, esa maldita serpiente sedujo a mi ex-novia.

La morena tragó en seco, sus ojos parpadearon, sus manos sudaron. Ella siempre lo supo y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la boda de Ronald cayera en el total fracaso.

—Dejaste que hiciera el ridículo, fui el cornudo que ahora debe soportar la burla general, ¿Tú qué crees que va pasar cuando todos se enteren que Hermione me dejo por Malfoy? —Su ego de macho estaba lastimado, ese que fue alimentado con el paso de los años siendo el jugador masculino más importante de la liga de quidditch.— Seré el cornudo, el estupido al que dejaron abandonado un día antes de la boda. Si tan siquiera me hubieses detenido.

—No tenía el derecho de confesar un pecado que no me pertenece.—Se justificó retrocediendo, sus labios temblaron, no quería pelear con Ronald. —Además nunca hubieras creído en mis palabras, ella era tu novia y yo una amiga de meses.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, en su mente llena de caos y resentimiento la justificación no era suficiente. Era obvio que ella prefirió solapar a su mejor a amigo que ayudarlo. Revolvió sus hebras rojas molestó, no sabía la razón de ese sabor amargo en la boca, la idea de que él no fuera la prioridad número uno para Pantsy le enfermaba.

—No me puedo imaginar cuantas veces quizá te reiste de mi. — Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarla, su cuerpo se balanceaba nervioso, era incapaz de controlar sus emociones. — Fui el hazmerreír de tu club de serpientes, la comadreja pobretona ahora cornuda, el imbécil, el idiota que no es capaz de darse cuenta cuando lo han dejado de amar.

La mirada de Ronald se quebró, su mente era buena maquilando ideas, pensamientos negativos se aglomeraban en su cabeza, la sola imagen de Pantsy riéndose de él. Le dolía creer que seguía siendo esa serpiente egoísta, materialista y malvada. Esa mujer que lo miraba sobre el hombre durante las clases, quién se burlaba de su ropa usada.

—Te equivocas, nunca me burlaría de ti. — La mujer se acercó tratando de sujetar el rostro del chico, quién mantenía la vista intercalada entre ella y el piso. —Jamás quise lastimarte, pero no podía tomar una decisión que no me correspondía.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible para que no te lastimaran, siempre buscaría tu felicidad por encima del resto.—La sostuvo por los hombros para acercar su rostro.— Confiaba en tí, creí en tu cambio, en esas palabras de ser diferente pero solo protegiste a Draco, nunca pensaste en mí.

Los orbes verdes de la mujer se empañaron, lágrimas atentaron con escapar y rodar por sus mejillas. El león tenía razón, fue una cobarde; temía tanto volver a ser la venenosa mujer que se escondió en su caparazón. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su instinto, al final del día Ronald le hubiera dado la razón.

—No entiendes que solo pienso en tí, por eso nunca dije la verdad, no quería que me vieras como la serpiente que soy.—Soltó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.— Lucho todos los días por ser diferente, no quise seguir mi corazón porqué pensé que estaba mal separarte de ella. —Bajó la mirada.—No sabía cómo ella iba actuar, porque ella siempre será la chica buena y yo la mala ante tus ojos.

El odio se evaporó del cuerpo del pelirrojo al sentir como la mujer temblaba ante sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeo con ambos brazos, la guardó en su pecho. Nunca le gustó ver llorar a las mujeres, le incomodaban y lo ponían nervioso, pero con Pantsy fue diferente, su instinto protector dio un paso al frente. Quería consolarla, cuidarla de cualquier daño. Buscó su rostro, entonces encontró esos ojos rojos, sus alientos se mezclaron.

—Lo siento, no sé qué contestar, yo .—El hombre se quedó mudo al sentir como aquellos labios sobre los suyos.—Pantsy no me dejes, por favor enseñame como superar este odio, esta sensación de malestar. Quiero volver a ser yo.

La mujer dibujo una mediana sonrisa, ya era suficiente de auto lamentarse, escondida en ese departamento muggle, huyendo de su pasado. Ella fue una bruja que estuvo de acuerdo con entregar a Potter al mago tenebroso, fue una niña malcriada y materialista, cometió tantos errores que quizá nunca logre perdonarse pero intentaba ser mejor sin olvidar su origen. Guardó en sus brazos al pelirrojo, acercó sus labios para besarlo. Lo quería para ella, ahora nunca lo soltaría, le mostraría que solo en su piel sería completamente feliz.

—Estoy harto de sentir odio, lástima hacia mí mismo.—Susurró extasiado por el sabor a vino proveniente de esos rosas labios.—Pantsy hazme recordar quién soy.

* * *

Theo golpeaba levemente la puerta de la oficina de su "novio", se suponía que esa tarde tenía pensado llevarlo a cenar a un restaurante de comida griega, cuando recibió un "Adelante"; ingresó a la oficina con una amplia sonrisa, entonces se encontró con el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo, sostenía una carta en su mano derecha al notar su presencia sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Lo sabías todo ¿Verdad?.—Se levantó de la silla para soltar la carta y caminar en dirección al chico.—Por eso me distes aquella carta para Hermione y la citaste días después en mi oficina, fuiste su maldito cupido.

Percy acaba de recibir una nota de su madre, donde le avisaba que Ronald descubrió de quién estaba enamorada Hermione; les pedía tiempo a solas. Necesitaba encontrarse consigo mismo.

—No, te equivocas.—La serpiente trató de justificarse al sentir tan molesto al pelirrojo—Trate de hacerle ver a Granger que no estaba enamorado de Draco, que solo fue un error.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie para caminar hacia la serpiente, durante ese tiempo ayudó a solapar la infidelidad de su ex cuñada. Confío en él, abrió su corazón y la puerta de su casa para que formara parte de su mundo, fue su hombro y oídos cuando necesito para desahogarse de aquel amor no correspondido.

—Trate de convencerla que su mundo estaba a lado de tu hermano.—Continuó en tono asustado al sentir la gélida mirada del pelirrojo.—Pero al final ellos estaban enamorados, son el uno para el otro.

—¿Crees que eso es justificación suficiente? .—Levantó la barbilla con un gesto de decepción.—Te metiste en la cabeza de Hermione, la hiciste dudar de sus sentimientos, la trataste de alejar de Malfoy, no porque no creyeras en sus sentimientos sino porque no querías que él fuera feliz, tu obsesión por él te hizo actuar egoístamente.

El pelinegro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza, Percy solo malinterpretaba sus acciones, él solo presionó a Hermione para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, nada tuvieron que ver sus propios sentimientos con su forma de actuar.

—La asustaste, le envenenaste con tus palabras para que aceptara el anillo, que sabías que Ron había comprado.—Lo señalo con la punta del dedo índice.—Ella nunca hubiera permitido volverse su prometida, tú fuiste quien la puso en un precipicio.

—Te equivocas, yo solo quería que ella admitiera sus sentimientos por Draco, que fuera valiente y dejará todo por él.—Le contestó levantando la barbilla y clavando su mirada en los orbes azules del hombre.—Ella se comportaba como una cobarde, una oveja temerosa de sus sentimientos, no era lo suficiente buena para él.

Percy fue golpeado por una oleada de celos y furia interna. Durante ese tiempo creyó que por fin encontró al chico indicado. En Theo vio un tormentoso hombre que luchaba por superar un amor no correspondido, en esos días creyó haber ganado una parte de su corazón; todo fue mentira.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir si Hermione ama lo suficiente a alguien? no eres su amigo, ni un conocido para saber en realidad lo que siente, solo puedes suponer, si no la conoces ¿Como pudiste aconsejar? —Elevo la voz, en ese momento la leona no era santo de su devoción; tampoco la odiaba.— Ella tuvo que estar muy perdida para escucharte, si en realidad hubieras sido amigo de Malfoy, tu consejo hacia ella era dejarlo todo para intentarlo con él .

La voz del mayor se quebró, dolía darse cuenta que nunca fue alguien importante para Theo.

—Te quiero fuera de mi vida.—Señaló la puerta para darse media vuelta.—No quiero odiarte por qué eso significaba tener sentimientos por tí. —Se detuvo por un momento para medir sus palabras.—Malfoy nunca te va a pertenecer, nunca dejará ir a Hermione porque ella será la madre de su primogénito.

Nott se quedo sin palabras no porque la leona fuera a tener un hijo del que, hasta ese momento, creyó el amor de su vida. La causa de su shock emocional era la dolorosa sensación de saber que nunca más iba a cruzar palabra con Percy, levantó la vista para buscar al hombre pero este ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Lo dejó solo en su oficina.

Theo se mantuvo en ese sitio por varias horas sabiendo que no volverá hasta que él se fuera, no quería saber nada de él, lo dejó claro con esas simples palabras.

* * *

Draco miraba de reojo la figura de su compañera de habitación. Hermione usaba un short corto, una camisa sin mangas con el logotipo de una banda muy famosa muggle, Led Zeppelin. Su abdomen se comenzaba a notar hinchado, animado por las ganas de tocarlo salió de la cama, se dirigió a la mujer para abrazarla por la espalda, las palmas de sus manos se posaron en ese abultada zona.

—Cada día luces más hermosa.—Le susurro al oído depositando un beso en el cuello.—Basta de enamorarme, ya te pertenezco.

—Eres demasiado cursi.—Contestó en falso tono de molestia, se giró para colgarse de su cuello.— ¿Hiciste la reservación en cenar el viernes en el restaurante francés?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su mandíbula se tenso y el aspecto de su rostro cambió radicalmente, por encimarse en sus pensamientos y colocar trampas a su novia olvidó comentar la cena con sus padres. Hermione detectó ese temblor en el párpado izquierdo, ese tic nervioso que significaba estar ocultando algo.

—No, la razón fue que.—Se detuvo para bajar la mirada entonces dio un paso hacia atrás.— Mione.

La mencionada frunció el ceño debido a que el tono de voz en el rubio tuvo un cambio radical.

—Mis padres nos han invitado a cenar este viernes, lo siento sino pedí tu opinión.—Desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación.—He aceptado por los dos.

—Me hubiese gustado que me consultarás mi opinión pero mi respuesta quizá coincide con la tuya.— Contestó tratando de lucir tranquila.—Aunque es algo repentino.

La castaña caminó hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde, la noticia fue una situación que no esperaba. Llevó las manos a su vientre, quizà después de la cena con sus suegros le confesaría su estado ya que pronto sería imposible de ocultar.

—Te van adorar. —Agregar caminando hacia la chica, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.— No tengas miedo, todo va estar bien.

Malfoy beso los dorsos de esas manos, la amaba con todo el corazón pero le lastimaba que no le confesara su estado, ¿Cuàl era la razón? Entonces las palabras de Ronald resonaban en su cabeza, ¿Solo se quedó con él por el bebé? Anhelaba seguir creyendo en los sentimientos de Hermione pero el silencio lo ahogaba en miedos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: No sé que esta esperando Hermione, jajaja sospecho que la leona le va decir hasta que tenga su pancita como una pelota de voleibol de playa, será algo asi como. "Ah, Draco, cariñito vamos a ser padres en un par de horas porque se me rompió la fuente y necesito que me lleves a San Mungo "

Siento pena por Nott pero todo se le esta devolviendo, el infierno esta lleno de "buenas intenciones". En el caso de Ronald creo que es momento que una "mujer" dirija su vida, Hermione es muy independiente y con corazón blando como para cortarle las alas a Ron en cambio Pantsy es una chica que le gusta controlar, así que sospecho que al león lo que le gusta es que lo controlen, jajaja le gusta tener a su dominatrix. Esta pareja quizá tenga sexo salvaje detrás de las puertas. Saludos y espero les guste el cap. Gracias a esas personas que dejan reviews.


	32. New Light

Esa mañana Granger caminaba por la callejón Diagon, iba a recoger las nuevas capas que Draco y ella mandaron hacer especialmente para la cena con sus suegros. Quienes disfrutaban de ver a los brujos vestir ropas elegantes y clásicas, nada relacionadas al mundo muggle.

Los nervios del evento causaron que la leona anduviera nerviosa y dudosa de cómo actuar con magos burgueses. La familia Weasley no era un icono de los modales sociales o que usaran la clases de etiqueta durante la cena.

Malfoy le dio un par de clases para que lograra comer sin miedo a equivocarse por elegir el cubierto para cada platillo, no era difícil pero pensar que compartir mesa con Lucius, un terror florecía en su cuerpo.

—Buenos días Sra Granger,.—La empleada de madam Malkin saludó con educación.—En un momento traigo su pedido.

La leona asintió para observar a la mujer dirigirse a interior de una habitación detrás del mostrador, trataba de no parecer nerviosa pero las miradas en su espalda no le daban confianza, de pronto una chica tocó su hombro, al girar se encontró con Lavander. Esa mañana la editora lucía muy elegante ambas se saludaron con cortesía, la chica iba comenzar atacar con preguntas pero la empleada de la tienda volvió con una caja de tonos grises y un moño rojo..

—Aquí están las capas Srita Granger.-— La mujer con un movimiento de varita desató el moño y destapó la caja entonces Hermione observó las capas y acarició la tela.— Es seda original de China, la más exclusiva y cara.

La leona observó los botones, la capa de Draco tenía incrustaciones de esmeraldas, el color de la casa Slytherin mientras la suya poesía rubíes. Un lindo gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su compañera.

—¡Wow! la tela es hermosa y el color de los botones ha sido un gesto muy vanidoso.—Intervino la otra leona acariciando la capa, un click mental aparece.—¿Porqué verde?

Entonces sus palabras se detuvieron, aquel modelo de capa, la tela y color eran características especiales de la familia Malfoy, muchas veces admiro las prendas que su jefe usaba. Era un juego de capas para una pareja, y ella sabía de buena mano que Ronald no era fan de usar esas prendas. Entrecerró los ojos sorprendida entonces soltó las prendas para tratar de dibujar una mediana sonrisa.

—Te verás muy bien.—Agregó seriamente para volver su mirada a la empleada.—He venido a recoger un vestido.

Hermione agradeció a la empleada y se despidió amablemente de Lavander, quien sin duda ató cabos y terminó descubriendo la verdad. No temía que revelará su relación en la revista que manejaba porque sabía que su novio era el dueño, una sensación soberbia se insertó en su mente, entonces se sintió poderosa y hasta intocable.

Guardo la caja en su bolso para salir del establecimiento debía ir a otro sitio por unos pendientes. Al pasar por los establecimientos analizaba su actual situación cuando los magos la vieran usar esa nuev capa entenderían en segundos que ahora pertenecía al clan Malfoy. Esa familia poseía un estilo muy personal y reconocido.

Trató de encontrar algún rastro de arrepentimiento pero no, se sentía orgullosa de ser la pareja de Draco, de ser la futura madre de su primogénito. Cometío muchos errores, su decisiones fueron las peores pero nada se podía hacer, el pasado era un tiempo que no se puede modificar, solo le restaba mejorar su presente para crear un futuro mejor para su hijo.

La leona visitó varios sitios, nuevamente pasó por al tienda de maternidad para su buena fortuna ninguna de las clientas era conocida suya así que compró un par de trajes. Al terminar fue a comer un helado a la **Heladería** de Florean Fortescue, los antojos se estaban haciendo presentes, ahí encontró a unos amigos, donde se enteró que Neville y Susan organizaron una fiesta de despedida. Tuvo un momento vergonzoso debido a que ella no fue invitada.

—Lo siento.—Agregó apenado Dean, quién le había hecho la pregunta directa de que iba a llevar a la fiesta.-—No sabía.

—Lastime a Ronald, entiendo que Neville ha decidido elegir un bando-— Contesto la castaña dando una lamida a su helado.— No hay resentimientos si ustedes hacen lo mismo.

El resto de los compañeros se miraron entre sí, ellos también le dieron la espalda a Harry por un Weasley. No sabían muy bien porque Granger dejó a Ronald pero la actitud de Neville, un personaje amable y justo, les indicaba que su compañera realizó una muy mala acción. Su actitud despreocupada tampoco les daba buena espina.

* * *

Blaise llevaba las manos a su cabeza para apaciguar el incesante ruido proveniente de los incesantes golpes en la madera, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de uno de sus mejores amigos. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido por la larga espera.

—No sé por qué la red flu no funciona.—Comentó el chico con gesto furioso, sus labios se detuvieron al notar que el moreno le impedía pasar.— ¿Qué sucede ?

—Lo siento Draco pero no puedo dejarte pasar.— El moreno contestó desviando la mirada, nunca en su vida le había prohibido la entrada a uno de sus mejores amigos— Ginevra se está quedando en mi casa, en realidad estoy tratando de mejorar mi relación con ella.

El rubio tragó en seco, era un golpe directo y que no esperaba. ÉL era de los pocos amigos que le quedaban después de su pasado como mortifago. Necesitaba a alguien para conversar y el moreno siempre fue directo con sus peculiares comentarios, a veces tildados de verdad por ello necesitaba su consejo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo pero quiero estar con ella demostrarle mi compromiso y lealtad.-—Agregó nuevamente con tono serio , poco común en él.—Harías lo mismo por Hermione.

Draco trató de dibujar una conciliadora mueca, esa frase era una confesión abierta. Blaise tenía sentimientos por la pelirroja, no era solo una amiga mas o una compañera que valorará. Esa leona se volvió en alguien importante.

—Te entiendo.— Estiró la mano para despedirse.— Buena suerte, amigo.

Zabini se despidió con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, le susurro un gracias al oido. No significaba que su amistad fuera terminar pero quizá necesitaba un tiempo separados.

Balise deseaba enamorar a Ginevra, no solo ser un hombro para que llorara, si debía que sacrificar su amistad por un tiempo lo haría. Eso hacen las serpientes, usan cualquier medio para obtener lo que desean. Al cerrar la puerta el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, grandes recompensas siempre venían de los sacrificios más dolorosos. Levantó la vista encontrándose a una chica con el cabello rojizo, lucia distinta a otros días, su reconocida larga cabellera desapareció, en su mano derecha llevaba un vaso de agua.

—No te he pedido nada, si querías hablar con él simplemente me hubiese encerrado en mi cuarto.— Artículo en tono bajo caminando hacia el chico.— ¿por qué?

—Tú eres más importante.—Contestó tomándola por la cintura acercó sus labios peligrosamente.— Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, no puedo contarte sobre la relación de Draco con Hermione porque es un tema que no me corresponde pero tampoco deseo ocultarte nada.

La tomó por la barbilla, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Enfocó sus orbes de tono miel en las hebras rojas, la chica decidió hacer un cambio de look, lucía hermosa con el cabello estilo Bob corto. Le daba un toque de rebeldía y sensualidad nunca antes vista en la chica buena de Gryffindor.

—Si me mantengo al margen de su relación no habrá secretos.— Sus labios casi se rozaban, el aliento a hierbabuena ahogaba las fosas nasales de la pelirroja.— Ginevra eres tan preciosa.

Una descarga electrifico cada centímetro de piel de la mencionada, el vaso caýo sobre la alfombra, porque las manos de la mujer rodearon el cuello del moreno. Mentía si decía no sentirse atraída a ese hombre, la fisonomía de la serpiente era muy contrastante con la de su ex prometido. Zabini era muy alto aún usando tacones no lo alcanzaba, con masa muscular marcada, piel morena y unos cautivantes orbes de tonos miel.

—¿Porqué haces esto por mí? .—Le volvió a cuestionar mientras sus dedos acariciaban las masculinas facciones de su rostro.— ¿Por Qué alejar a tus amigos? ¿Por qué poner el mundo debajo de mis pies? ¿Por Qué cuidarme como si fuera un tesoro ?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa de lado como si la respuesta a esas preguntas fuera la más obvia.

—Porqué te amo.—Confesó sin un gramo de duda, su voz era firme y grave.—Porque cuando una serpiente se enamora es capaz de vender su propia alma a las artes oscuras para conseguir su objetivo.

La leona trago en seco ante la penetrante mirada que la desnudaba, nunca antes sus parejas fueron tan directas y malévolas con sus confesiones. Sin pensarlo devoró los labios frente a los suyos salvajemente, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto deseo por tocar a un hombre. Zabini era todo aquello que admiro en un mago; rico, seguro de sí mismo, orgulloso, educado y ambicioso. Existía un rumor sobre la fidelidad de las serpientes hacia el amor verdadero, ¿Si ella era el amor de Blaise?.

Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente durante estos meses el moreno no le dio esos atributos simplemente le recordó que ya los poseía. Él la admiraba y respetaba como profesional, ahora la deseaba como mujer.

* * *

Malfoy no le comentó nada a Hermione sobre Blaise, él también deseaba tener secretos debido a que la chica continuaba sin confesar su estado de salud, le molestaba su silencio pero también le causaba risa el saber como la castaña iba a ocultar lo que crecía en su vientre. Cada día que pasaba era más visible el embarazo; un par de veces la molesto pero esta solo inflaba los cachetes y lo mandaba a dormir a la sala por criticar su peso.

—Luces encantadora en ese vestido.— El rubio comentó para acercarse a la chica y sujetarla por la cintura.— ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos quedamos y probamos el sofá nuevo?

—Draco no metas la mano ahí.—Le regaño la castaña al sentir unos dedos subiendo la falda e ingresando en sus muslos.— No quiero recordarte pero tú aceptaste la invitación y son tus padres.

El chico agachó la cabeza para posar la barbilla sobre el hombro de la mujer y abrazar fuerte por la espalda. Adoraba su perfume, el tempratura de su piel, la forma de su cuerpo, esos rizos castaños todo en ella era perfecto. Ese vestido azul marino oscuro ocultaba su vientre debido a que llevaba un fajon debajo del busto y la parte de inferior suelta.

Hermione trataba de ponerse los aretes, esa tarde su novio llegó con elegante juego de joyas.

—Deja de malcriarme.—Le susurro mientras el hombre abrochaba la gargantilla.—Nunca fui una persona materialista pero estoy comenzando a sentir una terrible atracción por estos objetos.

—Con tu puesto eres capaz de comprar estas frivolidades pero tu naturaleza noble te las prohíbe.—Bajo las palmas de sus manos para ponerlas sobre su vientre.— Sé que lolo las usas para complacerme, te quiero tanto.

Hermione bajó también las manos para ponerlas sobre las de su compañero, a veces tenía la sensación que él conocía la verdad. Amaba a Draco y anhelaba una familia con él como nunca antes creyò desear, con él su mundo giraba en un compás desconocido que a veces le asustaba, muchas de las veces tuvo el control de su vida pero con él se sentía sin fuerzas.

—Te amo Draco.—Susurro cerrando los ojos y recargando su mejilla en el rostro de su compañero.—Tengo algo importante que confesar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias por sus reviews, no olviden que sus comentarios me animan a terminar el fanfic. Ya solo falta la cena con los suegros, otros dos capítulos y el final. Claro que tengo planeado un Epílogo narrado por alguien especial. Saludos :)


	33. Malfoy

Narcisa posó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su esposo, quien tenía la vista fija en el jardín recién renovado, la mujer acercó la barbilla para llevar los labios al cuello donde deposito un beso. Entonces el rubio escapó de sus pensamientos. Hay hombres que desean cambiar pero no les es sencillo derribar los ideales con los que se formaron, en los que siempre han creído.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer? .—La rubia cuestionó con un ligero temblor en su voz.— Es nuestro único hijo, el último Malfoy.

—Por eso.—Contestó fríamente para girarse y tomar las manos de su esposa.— Mis padres siempre creyeron que fue un error elegirte como mi esposa.

Narcissa desvió la mirada, ella tampoco fue bien recibida en la familia Malfoy, tenía una hermana que se casó con un hijo de muggles, un primo lejano que también renegó de su apellido y decidió hacerse amigo de los principales opositores a los mortifagos.

—Decían que en la sangre Black iba un gen que los volvía más débiles y abiertos aceptar a esos mestizos.— Atrapó el rostro de su esposa para acercar sus labios.— Nunca me importó porque siempre te amaré solo a ti, mi querida esposa.

Aquellos brujos que poseen prejuicios hacia otros por su origen se guardan en una burbuja donde se creen superiores, solo por contar con un origen mágico tienen la seguridad de merecer esos dones, se cierran a la oportunidad de conocer una nueva visión de vida, de entender que el mundo no siempre es blanco o negro. Draco deseaba que sus padres fueran capaces de dejar de tener miedo a lo desconocido y ser más felices.

* * *

La pareja arribó puntual a la mansión Malfoy. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione, el sitio le traía malos recuerdos, fue torturada y marcada como si fuera un animal en una de esas salas. Se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio no se sentía segura en ese sitio, anhelaba ser más abierta pero temía por su vida como la vez que fue secuestrada.

—No te preocupes.—El hombre le susurró besando una de sus mejillas.— Esta vez no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

La mujer llevó su vista a esos orbes grises, era maravilloso saber que ese hombre la entendía sin decir una palabra, levantó las manos para tomar su rostro y lo beso. Con él a su lado no había nada que temer, sus brazos era el sitio más seguro del mundo. Las puntas de sus narices se pegaron, una sonrisa se dibujó en el maquillado rostro de la castaña, está solo alcanzó a susurrar un "Lo sé".

—Bienvenidos.—La gélida voz de la matriarca de la familia se hizo presente, la pareja dirigió su vista al elegante dúo de brujos. —Esta noche luce muy bien Srta Granger.

La mencionada susurro un ligero gracias. La mirada de Lucius sobre su figura la dejó desarmada llevó las manos a su vientre., ¿Si ellos se enteraban del bebé? Su adorada sangre pura mezclada con la de una hija de muggles, ella era una "sangre... ".

No tuvo el valor de terminar la frase. Quizá ese era su temor, el miedo de hablar en voz alta sobre su embarazo con Draco, ellos por tantos años idolatraban la pureza en sus genes, ahora, gracias a ella años de legado fueron lanzados a la basura. Por ello no fue capaz de confesar la verdad minutos antes.

—Amos, ¿Les ayudó con la capa? —Un elfo usando un traje comentó y la vista de la joven pareja se enfocó en la pequeña criatura.

Draco fue el primero en despojarse de esa elegante prenda, seguida por Hermione, quien estaba menos acostumbrada a usar capas tan elegantes, creyó que era un gasto excesivo por un momento de vanidad. Lucius observó fijamente las prendas, era claro que aquello significaba que Hermione formaba parte de la familia Malfoy, era una manera de sutil de avisarle al mundo sobre su nueva posición en la burguesía mágica.

—La cena esta lista.—Otro elfo apareció mostrando la dirección del comedor.

—He elegido tu platillo favorito.—Intervino Narcissa depositando un maternal beso en la mejilla derecha de su hijo.— Espero lo disfrute la señorita Granger, no sé cuales son sus gustos.

—Mione no es caprichosa para la comida.—Contestó relajado Draco tomando la mano de su novia.— Aunque sí es pésima para la cocina, ambos somos malos para esas cuestiones.

—Para esa clase de cosas existen los elfos.—Fríamente Lucius comentó sin apartar la vista de las reacciones de la castaña. —Somos su amos.

Las frases fueron dichas con la intención de molestar a la leona, quién era conocida por su activismo social para proteger los derechos de esos seres. Hermione apretó los labios indignada por el descaro de esas frases, odiaba a los magos como su suegro, pedantes brujos que se creen merecedores del mundo y amos de indefensos personajes.

—Ellos no son esclavos en Malfoy manor, reciben un sueldo y duermen en la ala este de la mansión.—Agregó rápidamente Narcissa, con el fin de calmar los ánimos.—Draco nos ayudó a implementar ciertas reglas, es difícil quitarles el hábito de llamarnos "Amos".

—Comprendo, Darco y yo también tenemos muchos problemas con Elvy.—Por fin articulo la chica aferrándose más del brazo de su pareja.—Es preferible dejarlos ser feliz.

Los dos varones Malfoy, como buenos caballeros ayudaron a sus respectivas parejas a tomar asiento. A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba la silla del patriarca, a la derecha su esposa, a la izquierda Draco y con él Hermione. La cena dio inicio entre algunos temas relacionados a la remodelación.

Hermione descubrió que su suegra era una profunda conocedora de plantas, hierbas y flores de origen mágico así como las simples usadas por los muggles. Ella sabía tanto de herbología como Neville, descubrió que era una persona amable y hasta encantadora aunque sospechaba que solo se comportaba educada por Draco, era obvio el eterno amor profesado hacia su hijo.

Lucius solo abrió un par de veces la boca para agregar un sarcástico o cruel comentario, que siempre Draco y Narcissa trataban de reprender. Era claro que ella no era bien recibida por el patriarca.

—He leído mucho sobre usted señorita Granger en el diario el profeta.— El patriarca la señalo con una copa de vino en la mano.—Una fabulosa empleada de gobierno con fuertes aspiraciones para volverse la primer ministra, debo admitir que aspira a un puesto muy alto.

—Ella es una de las brujas mas inteligentes que han egresado de Hogwarts.— COntestó Draco mirando a su padre fijamente.—Lleva muchos años trabajando en el ministerio y se ha vuelto la mano derecha de Shacklebolt, no hay nada que la detenga de alcanzar su objetivo.

El patriarca dibujó una sonrisa de lado, le agradaba ver a su hijo comportarse como todo un caballero defendiendo a su pareja de un padre agresivo. Muy parecido a él cuando Cissy tuvo la primera cena con su padre. Sería perfecto sino fuera porque esa bruja era hija de muggles.

—No solo de eso hablan los periódicos también he leido que hace unos mes estaba comprometida con Ronald Weasley.—Atacó sin piedad causando que Narcissa dejará caer nerviosa el tenedor.—Estuvieron a punto de casarse sino fuera porque la hermana descubrió a Potter engañandola con su mejor amiga, ¿lo mismo pasó con ustedes?

El hombre le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Draco se puso de pie molesto por lo que dejaba entre ver con ese mal intencionado comentario.

—Padre no es un tema que importe.— Contestó furioso, sus ojos inyectados de un color rojo no se apartaban de la figura a la cabeza.— No tiene importancia el pasado, ahora Mione y yo somos una pareja.

—No puedo entender como una mujer es capaz de olvidar a su novio de tanto tiempo por unos meses con otro hombre.—Elevó la voz sin apartar los ojos de la castaña.— ¿Y estabas comprometida antes de estar con Darco?

Le cuestionó directamente para ponerse de pie. Narcissa quiso reprender a su esposo pero ella también deseaba saber como ocurrio ese romance. Ante sus ojos la leona actuó mal, su hijo no era plato de segunda mesa. ¿si le hacía lo mismo a Draco? no confiaba en la mujer.

—Padre sino quieres que me vaya limita tus preguntas y muerde tu lengua.— Draco protesto enérgicamente lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa.— No voy a permitir que le faltas al respeto a la mujer que amo.

—Solo estoy haciendo las preguntas que conocidos y amigos harán.—La gelia voz del hombre resonó por el comedor.—Quiero saber si es algo que la señorita Granger haga regularmente, salir con otro hombre mientras tiene una relación estable.

Granger apretó los labios, su temor al arribar a esa casa fue ser atacada por su origen no mágico pero hasta ese momento de la cena nunca se tomó en cuenta la calidad de su sangre. Los ataques iban hacia su forma de actuar, la imagen que daba ante las personas que no conocían los detalles de su romance con Draco. Se puso de pie y levantó la barbilla.

—No, no estaba comprometida con Ron cuando salía con Draco, acepte casarme con él aún después de tener un aventura con él.—Comentó la mujer, era verdad ¿Porque mentir? ¿Por Qué esconder su traición a Ron?. —Le fui infiel a Ron, a mi novio de casi ocho años, estuve saliendo con dos hombres al mismo tiempo y solo un día antes de mi boda tuve el valor de confesar la verdad.

Ahora sus orbes avellana se posaron el los ojos grises de su suegro. Esa era la verdad que tanto anhelaba escuchar , traicionó, mintió y fue cobarde, valores que no iban con su casa. Esas acciones la avergonzaban pero era parte de su pasado, se equivocó, sí, lo admitía pero estaba cansada de pedir perdón, de tratar de justificarse.

—No Señor Malfoy, no soy una mujer que regularmente traicione a las personas que ama.— Agregó confiada de sus acciones.— Amo a Draco, lo amo con tal fuerza que fui capaz de ir contra mis propios principios morales para estar con él.

Draco entrelazo sus dedos con las de la castaña. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, admiraba su fortaleza, esa integridad para ponerse de pie aún después de equivocarse. Era una digna Gryffindor sin miedo de enfrentar sus errores, de pelear aún en la batalla más cruel.

—Está claro que nunca aceptarás nuestra relación.—Draco dio un paso hacia la salida aferrado a la mano de la castaña.—No tiene caso continuar con esta farsa.

—¿Eres capaz de dejar a tu familia por una mujer?.—Cuestionó el rubio mirando fijamente su hijo, entonces llevo los ojos a la castaña.—Te quitaré mi apellido, no verás un solo galeón de mi parte.

El primogénito bajo la mirada y lanzó una sonrisa de pena, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Asistió a esa cena con la esperanza de que sus padres cambiaran de opinión, ellos abrieran sus brazos para apoyarlos después de ser repudiados por tantos. Anhelaba encontrar compresión en ellos, no iba a esa casa por el dinero.

—Ya antes deje en claro que no me importa la fortuna Malfoy.—Su tono era amargo y seco.— Puedes quedarte con tus galeones y apellido porque no los necesito para salir adelante.

—Si es tanto tu repudio a este apellido entonces borrate del árbol familiar.— Lo retó con la mirada causando que Draco tragó en seco, entonces un pergamino apareció ante ellos.—Quema tu nombre si en verdad tienes el valor.

Hermione observó de reojo a su pareja, quien la soltó. Ella sabía lo importante que era para las familias nobles pertenecer al árbol genealógico. Ser borrados para siempre, es como si borrase su existencia y renegaran de ellos. Recordó la dolorosa manera que Sirius les contó el momento que fue arrancado de ese sitio. Sería un paria, un renegado, ahí terminaría el legado Malfoy, con Lucius se cerraría la herencia de siglos de tradición. Llevó las manos a su vientre, su hijo sería un bastardo, un repudiado.

—Padre sabes que no puedo hacerlo.—Gritó el rubio, para él era necesario contarle a su hijo sobre el orgullo de ser un Malfoy y Black—-No dejaré que mi hijo crezca como un proscrito sin apellido.

La quijada de Narcissa se abrió, sus pupilas se contrajeron ante la noticia, por primera vez se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita desapareció aquel pergamino. Lucius llevó los ojos al vientre de la leona.

-—Nuestro hijo tiene el derecho de conocer que viene de dos familia de prestigio.—Nuevamente sujeto la mano de Hermione para alejarse entonces se giró.— Él será un Malfoy, como tú y como yo.

Ambos magos desaparecieron. Lucius se dejó caer sobre la silla con las manos en el rostro, un nieto cambiaba su visión del futuro, un nuevo Malfoy venía en camino y la idea no le desagrada.

—Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.—La voz de la mujer resonó por los oídos del hombre, la rubia dejó caer una servilleta sobre la mesa.—Y no es una petición Lucius.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el capitulo, ayer trate de subirlo pero el sitio tenia problemas. Gracias a esas personas que dejan sus comentarios. Espero tener tiempo de subir el otro cap. Saludos.


	34. Gravity

Hermione se separó del hombre para sentarse sobre la cama ¿Como Draco se había enterado de su estado? lo observó fijamente, el hombre despeinaba su rubio cabello desesperado. La amenaza de ser borrado de ese pedazo de papel lo dejó desarmado, su mente colapsó ante la idea. ¿Por Qué era tan importante para ellos estar escritos en un simple pergamino?.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? .—Le cuestionó sin entender como se pudo enterar, ocultaba sus ascos matutinos y no había engordado tanto o eso ella creía.—Draco por favor contesta.

—Me lo dijo Weasley.—Contestó para acercarse a la castaña.—¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¿Porque lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?

Los dedos de la mujer temblaban nerviosamente, su vista era desviada hacia el piso u otro punto fuera del radar visual de su pareja. Después del enfrentamiento que Draco tuvo con su padre, su miedo quedaba reducido a una absurda broma. Draco se puso en cuclillas para poner las manos encima de sus muslos, la pelea con su padre lo dejó sin fuerzas para aceptar un nuevo combate. Antes se enfrentaron verbalmente pero nunca amenazó con quitarlo del árbol, era una decisión demasiado extrema. Estaba dolido, triste y se sentía tan desolado.

—No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar.— Sus palabras escapaban dudosas por su garganta como si inventara una tonta excusa para esconder la verdad.— Nuestra relación era nueva.

Malfoy bajo la mirada para pegar la frente en el dorso de esas manos, no confiaba en esas palabras.

—Es una excusa demasiado tonta, aun con lo mucho que te amo no puedo aceptarla.—Sus párpados se apretaron, sus labios temblaron.—Pero no me importa creeré en tí aún si es mentira.

A Hermione no le agrado el tono de esas palabras, se puso de pie para llevar las manos a la cabeza, conocía muy bien a ese hombre pasa saber que un miedo lo carcomía por dentro, se daba por vencido por el temor de saber algo desagradable. No quería más secretos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Ronald? .—Le cuestionó elevando el tono de su voz, estaba tranquila al saber que Draco tomó bien la situación pero debían ser honestos con sus temores.— Dime la verdad.

—Es extraño que me exijas la verdad cuando tú llevas ocultando un secreto por tanto tiempo.—No le gusto ese tono, él no era culpable ahí, continuó con su misma posición.— ¿Porqué no te casaste con él? ¿En verdad fue por amor o porque las chicas buenas hacen lo correcto? Y lo correcto era quedarse con el padre de tu hijo.

Las preguntas lastimaron el orgullo de la leona, admitía equivocarse pero Draco no tenía derecho a juzgarla tan cruelmente, ella perdió a su familia, a sus amigos, muchos le iban a dar la espalda como pasó con Neville. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de sus palabras? ¿El también temía ser abandonado como le hizo a Ron? Sus párpados se movieron nerviosamente, su boca se secó y un intenso dolor se esparció en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, no quise decir esas palabras.—Draco se puso de pie para acercarse a la castaña que se doblaba sobre su estómago.—¿¡Estas bien? lo siento tanto cariño, por favor perdóname.

—No me toques.—Le gritó la mujer para prohibirle tocarla, levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo.— No Draco, no soy una chica buena por que lo correcto hubiese sido nunca dejarte entrar en mi vida.

El rubio se sintió herido por la confesión, ¿Como llegaron a ese punto? Ambos estaban sumergidos en una pelea sin sentido, deberían estar abrazados, besándose y felices por estar esperando un hijo. Entonces lo comprendió, las palabras de Ronald sí crearon una mella en su confianza, cerró los ojos, nunca enfrentó antes a Hermione porque temía que fuera verdad esas palabras. Esperar por la confesión no fue una muestra de confianza sino de debilidad.

—Siento no haber confiado en ti pero no lo haces sencillo. —Contestó Draco para caminar hacia la puerta.—A veces puedes llegar a ser muy cruel.

El rubio salió por la puerta molesto con ella por no haber confesado desde un inicio, furioso consigo mismo por la debilidad de su corazón al ver creído en Ronald. Cuando la castaña reaccionó corrió hacia la sala para descubrir que había desaparecido.

* * *

Draco metia las manos en sus bolsillos, después de discutir con Hermione decidió ir con Pantsy para pedir su consejo pero se encontró con la sorpresa que la chica se acaba de mudar, trato de ir a la mansión Parkinson pero no deseaba encontrarse con la madre de la chica por ello desistió de su plan. También fue con Nott para pedir su apoyo pero este también se desvaneció sin dejar alguna nota, caminó por varias calles en el Londres muggle, se topó con unos cuantos borrachos, cegado por la decisión de qué camino tomar. Se descubrió a sí mismo solo, sin el apoyo de su familia, sin sus amigos para sostenerse.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, al final de esa oscura noche lo único que que le quedaba era Hermione y su hijo, por ellos llegó a ese punto en su vida. Desafío a su padre, causó conflictos con sus amigos quienes como él eligen el amor. No les recriminaba su actitud porque él mismo también tomaría la misma.

* * *

Hermione pasaba por tercera vez la toallita húmeda por su rostro para deshacerse del maquillaje, la palabra que usó Draco para referirse a ella era tan cierta. Fue egoísta por no decirle la verdad, por atacar cuando minutos antes él la defendió ante su familia. Lagrimas rodaron por su morena piel, se aferró a lavamanos como si deseara hundir su uñas en la cerámica. Estaba cansada de cometer los mismos errores, tuvo que detener a Draco, no dejarlo ir. Apretó los ojos con la esperanza de que esa realidad se desvaneciera, solo fuera un mal sueño.

—Tenía miedo de preguntar, por qué admito que una parte de mi creyó en las palabras que Ronald, lo siento.—Una varonil voz detuvo las acciones de la mujer.— Te amo Hermione, y estoy dolido porque no me confesaste desde un inicio la verdad.

Los párpados de la mujer se separaron, enfoco la vista en su reflejo en el espejo mientras sentía los orbes grises de Draco observar bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Me entere hace poco del embarazo, no sé como Ron lo supo pero a nadie se lo he confesado.—De reojo vigilaba la reacción del hombre.— Suena estúpido pero todo ha sido tan rápido y buscaba el momento perfecto pero simplemente tenía miedo, no sé porque.

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Fue un estúpido al creer que Hermione iba a sufrir tanto solo por hacer lo correcto, ahora él vivió en carne propia la soledad de perder amigos y familia. Nadie era capaz de superar tanta soledad solo por "hacer lo correcto". La abrazo por la espalda fuertemente, escondió el rostro en la nuca raba envolverse en su aroma. Solo se tenían ellos, ahora los dos debían ser una familia unida esperando al tercer integrante.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.—Soltó la castaña para girarse y tomar el rostro húmedo del hombre, acercó sus labios.— Tú y nuestro hijo son mi mundo.

La leona acercó sus labios para devorar los de su pareja, sus manos vagaron hasta la solapa del saco para quitárselo y tirarlo al piso, sus labios besaron la barbilla y llegaron al cuello donde fue dejando un par de marcas, desabotono botón por botón hasta que aquella piel nivea quedará ante sus ojos, la prenda siguió el mismo camino que el saco.

—Te amo Mione, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.—Le susurro tomándola por la barbilla y acercar sus labios, la besó mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre del vestido hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior.—Comencemos desde cero, solo nosotros tres.

El hombre la tomó por la cintura para alzarla y ponerla encima en el espacio a un lado del lavabo, la mujer abrió las piernas para rodearlo con las mismas por la cadera, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus rizos cayeran delicadamente. Draco llevó sus labios a esa zona del cuello para besarlo, sus manos caminaron por esas largas piernas y bajaron hasta los glúteos, acarició con sensualidad esa ropa interior de encaje negro y seda.

Hermione hundió las uñas en esa amplia espalda, clavó sus dientes en los hombros, amaba a Draco, no le importaba a los amigos y conocidos que iba a perder cuando todo el mundo se enterara de su relación. Ella no vivía del que dirán, la sociedad podría tacharla y adjudicar miles de adjetivos, no le importaría porque a su lado ya tenía una familia que la iba a proteger.

El sostén que cubría sus pechos también cayó sobre el vestido que ya estaba en el suelo, labios mordían esa zona sensible causando que gemidos escaparan de sus labios. Ambos amantes se volvieron a encontrar en un desesperado beso. Draco pelearía con su padre para mantener su nombre en el pergamino y agregar el de su futura esposa e hijo. Hermione sería una Malfoy como él también se convertiría en un Granger, estaba decidido que nada y nadie los iba a separar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui esta el capitulo doble que les prometí por sus reviews, creo que este se podría decir que es el fin, no sé si piensen que fue malo o muy meh, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Tengo dos capítulos donde se cierra la historia de cada pareja, tengo un epilogo narrado por una personaje especial. Gracias por sus reviews y saludos.


	35. With you

Una pelirroja ladeaba la cabeza para observar la espalda de su pareja, quien en ese momento pagaba unas bebidas frías en el mostrador de una cadena internacional de café, muy conocida en el mundo muggle. Han pasado cinco meses desde su fallida boda y esa tarde ambos brujos celebran su aniversario de un mes como pareja oficial. Cuando lo presentó en una cena familiar nadie de sus hermanos se atrevió a preguntar o cuestionar su decisión, ya que era más que obvio el inmenso amor que se profesaban.

—Los muggles son muy buenos haciendo estas cosas.—El moreno sacudió el frappe oreo que llevaba en la mano derecha, le pasó el otro vaso a su compañera, un moka blanco.— Esta mañana luces más radiante.

—Deja de decir en voz alta ese adjetivo.—Le reprimió con una sonrisa estirando su cuerpo para besar sus labios.—Tú también luces muy guapo, ya necesitaba un descanso en el último juego me lastime el hombro.

El moreno atrapó la mano de su pareja para besar el dorso. La serpiente fue muy bien recibida en la madriguera para su sorpresa descubrió que comparte muchas aficiones con su nuevo suegro. Le gustaba asistir a las cenas de los viernes. La pareja se puso de pie para comenzar a vagar por las calles de Grosseto. La familia Zabini poseía una mansión en esa localidad y Ginevra amo el sitio desde la primera vez que lo visitó.

—Te adoro pero creo que es necesario que tomes una decisión. Te quiero como directora deportiva del nuevo equipo femenil que voy a crear para la liga francesa de quidditch. —El hombre caminaba con la pelirroja colgada a su brazo.—Necesito a alguien de confianza en ese puesto porque tengo muchos otros proyectos, como te he dicho antes, la propuesta está hecho por tus méritos no porque seas la mujer más perfecta y bella que haya conocido en la vida.

Ginevra recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Él era un estuche de monerias y cada día más la enamoraban con su única forma de ser. Trataba de no compararlo con Harry pero era inevitable, cada segundo a lado de la serpiente descubre un mundo de diferencia entre su ex pareja y la actual. No significaba que el león fuera mal novio sino entendió que él no era el ideal para ella. Ahí radica la realidad. La pelirroja metido muchas horas mientras miraba el hermoso jardín de aquella mansión en Italia, ella tampoco era el tipo de mujer que Potter necesitaba después de la guerra.

—He analizado la situación y tengo miedo que las personas no me respeten porque piensen que me haz regalado el puesto.—Se detuvo para ponerse delante del moreno—- Pero hay algo que he aprendido a tu lado y es que debe dejarme de importar los que otros piensen de mi. Acepto tu propuesta.

La leona lo sujeto del rostro para llevar sus labios y darle un casto beso. Blaise la tomó por la cintura con la mano libre.

—Te amo Blaise.—Le susurro con ternura besando su mejilla derecha.—Te quiero tanto que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin tí y mi respuesta a la pregunta del otro día también es sí.

El moreno dejó caer el objeto en su mano para alzar a la pelirroja, dio vueltas con ella en brazos captando la atención de algunos curiosos. Un par de días antes le propuso matrimonio mientras platicaban casualmente sobre algunos proyectos, no hizo un evento romántico, ni cursi simplemente fue un comentario al aire. No quería presionarla por lo sucedido anteriormente pero buscaba hacerle saber que él la consideraba la mujer ideal para compartir su vida.

—Draco y su familia están invitados, sé que es importante para ti.— Volvió a comentar besando suavemente sus labios, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.— También me gustaría que Luna estuviera presente, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el colegio al igual que Hermione.

Blaise dibujó una inmensa sonrisa donde dejaba ver sus perlados dientes. Ahora sabía que su prometida superó su enamoramiento juvenil.

— No se van a zafar de usar un cursi vestido de dama.—Dejó ver una malévola sonrisa mientras Blaise deposita varios besos en su rostro.—También me hace falta un enorme diamante en mi dedo.

—Me parece genial y claro que pronto pondré una enorme joya en tu dedo pero será hasta que vaya a tu casa y pida tu mano a tu padre. —Contestó emocionado por todos los rituales que debían hacer antes de su boda.—Debemos mandar renovar la sección norte de la mansión para que sea un rosaleda y será perfecta para la fiesta.

La pelirroja asintió emocionada ante la idea de planear una boda a gran escala en una mansión en Italia. Blaise y ella disfrutaban de planear eventos y fiestas. Ambos compartieron desde un inicio la emoción de celebrar eventos sociales. Caminaron abrazados mientras ideas sobre la boda saltaban de repente. Asumieron que la boda tardaría por lo menos seis meses en organizarse.

* * *

Un pelirrojo miraba de reojo a su compañera de habitación. Unos meses atrás decidieron vivir juntos ya que la serpiente no sabía si mudarse a la mansión con su madre o rentar un nuevo departamento, ahora en una zona mágica. Ron le comentó porque no comprar una casa juntos en una zona residencial mágica. Fue un inicio extraño para ambos ya que ninguno antes tuvo "roomie", de hecho para Ronald fue la primera vez viviendo fuera de la madriguera.

-—Amo los hechizos domésticos de Molly.—Una pelinegra comentó mientras caminaba hacia la cama, llevaba un par de copas y una botella de vino flotando.— La casa ha quedado reluciente, tus sobrinas son todo un caos.

Pantsy frecuentaba a su suegra después de ser llevada y presentada como la nueva pareja de Ronald. A diferencia de Blaise la chica no fue bien recibida. La familia Weasley no se molestaba con la presencia de la mujer sino temían que Ron solo la usará como venganza contra Hermione. La gente no dejaba de hablar sobre el embarazo de la salvadora del mundo mágico. Con las continuas visitas de Pant a su suegra lograron comprender porque el pelirrojo se enamoró de ella.

—Te adoran, creo que te las has aprendido a ganar.— Contestó el pelirrojo tomando una de las copas mientras le hacia un espacio a su compañera.— ¿Pensé que ibas a estar muy cansada?

La mujer negó con la cabeza para subir sobre el regazo de su compañero. El sensual camisón rojo de tirantes y seda subió por su muslos, no sin antes dejar la copa encima del buró. La manos del león se dirigieron a esa zona para apretar la piel. Estaba fascinado por todas las artes que esa mujer le mostró posiciones, juegos de roles, juguetes y una sería de eroticas prendas. A su lado descubrió que el sexo era un arte que se disfrutaba cuando ambas partes comparten una similar sintonía.

—Eres demasiado hermosa.—Comentó tomándola por la barbilla para acercar los labios.—No puedo dejar de pensar en tí, en tu piel, en tu cuerpo. Es como si estuviera hechizado.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelinegra, que subió un poco más el camisón y se agachaba para unir sus bocas. Cada segundo a su lado le confirmaba que él era hombre perfecto para ella. Al igual que ella era la ideal para él. No se trataba que fuera mejor o peor que Hermione simplemente su personalidades se adaptan.

—Cariño sé que no es el momento pero ¿Has hablado con Ginevra ? —Cuestionó la chica mientras dientes se clavaban en su piel.—No quiero que nos tome más tiempo.

El pelirrojo detuvo su ataque para levantar la vista y cruzar sus ojos azules con esos orbes de tonalidades miel. Adoraba a Pantsy sobre cualquier mujer sobre la tierra. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su presencia era la combinación perfecta para él. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella mejor comprendía la situación que Harry y Hermione vivieron con sus actuales pareja. Hasta cierto punto los entendía porque él mismo amaba a la mujer quien se acurruca en su pecho.

—He logrado tener la dirección donde Harry y pienso llevarles la invitación de la boda.—El chico dibujó una dulce sonrisa para tomarla por la barbilla.— ÉL será uno de los padrinos porque lo considero un hermano y sé que Ginny lo entenderá.

—Te adoro mi querido trésor (tesoro).—Saltó emocionada la mujer para quitarse el camisón y dejar a la vista una sensual ropa interior.— Ahora es tiempo de recibir mi regalo.

Ambos amantes se enfrentaron a un guerra de labios. Ambos no solo compartían una casa sino también un jugoso negocio. El anuncio de su boda apenas fue conocida por la comunidad mágica dos días antes. Ambos novios dieron a conocer la noticia en todos los medios escritos para que los magos hablaran de ellos y dejaran de atacar a los Malfoy, principalmente a la mujer que próximamente iba a tener al heredero del clan. Ronald quería proteger a la leona, no por el amor que una vez se tuvieron sino por la amistad que aún la unía a ella. Fue, era y deseaba que siguiera siendo su mejor amiga.

* * *

Una pareja de novios se abría paso entre el mar de personas que saltaban al ritmo de la música electrónica. El chico de cabellos negros usaba una camisa blanca, unas bermudas con estampados rojos y dorados, un sombrero fedora. Era obvio que tenia semanas que no usaba una rasurada ya que dejaba ver una barba estilo hipster, pero esos lentes y esa cicatriz seguían siendo su sello característico.

La chica colgada de su brazo usaba unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, un top negro con una camisa blanca sin mangas, llevaba un sombrero de paja y su característico cabello rubio se encontraba trenzado. Algunas flores regadas en el mismo, sus peculiares lentes rosas llamativos y aretes de rábanos.

—Mis pies me están matando necesito ir a descansar.—El pelinegro comentó mientras detenía el paso y se giraba para sujetar a su compañera por la cintura.—Vamos a casa, por hoy mi energía se ha terminado.

—¿Seguro que no te queda energía?.—Le cuestiono coquetamente colgándose de su cuello para acercar sus labios.—No olvides que contamos con una casa de campaña mágica y anti ruidos.

El león levantó la ceja intrigado por la invitación y sin previo aviso devoró aquellos labios. Harry había recorrido Europa visitando los festivales y fiesta más populares así como más extrañas. Participó en el Campeonato mundial de levantamiento de esposas (Sonkajärvi, Finlandia), donde los hombres tienen que correr con sus esposas en la espalda boca abajo, es decir, con las piernas alrededor del cuello y los brazos por la cintura del caballero. Durante toda la carrera el corredor debe sortear diversos obstáculos que dificultan el trayecto. Obviamente no ganaron aunque el Auror descubrió que contaba con muy buena condición.

—Para ti siempre reservo energía extra, no hay evento capaz de quitarme las ganas de estar contigo.—La pareja caminó con los labios pegados, se dirigen a una zona desolada donde solo algunos borrachos estaban tirados por césped.— Sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas al usar magia ¿Verdad?

—Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco.—Contestó la chica colgada al cuello mientras observaba de reojo que estuvieran solos.—Vamos a casa.

En un destello los dos personajes se desvanecieron y aparecieron junto a una casa de campaña sobre una colina donde se podría escuchar todavía el caos provocado por el Tomorrowland, habían puesto barreras protectoras alrededor. El par de brujos viajaban en una camioneta roja Dodge Fargo de 1946, la cual embrujaron usando el mismo hechizo que Arthur para su Ford Anguila.

—Estos meses a tu lado han sido extraordinarios, cada día es una aventura nueva.—Susurro el pelinegro tomando el pálido rostro de la chica entre sus manos.—Sigo sin saber qué hacer con mi vida. Lo único seguro es que te quiero en ella. ¿Haz pensado en tu expedición a América del Sur?

—Me he negado a dirigirla, esta mañana envié la carta .—Contestó mientras sus dedos ingresaban por debajo del sombrero para obligarlo caer al piso.— Nos faltan muchas experiencias que vivir entre los muggles.

Sus labios se encontraron en un salvaje beso. La pareja también fue Glastonbury en Somerset, conocido por su música contemporánea y también por la danza, comedia, teatro, circo, cabaret y otras artes. Participaron en La fiestas de Bayona en Francia donde Luna fue la sensación total al vestirse como el rey león, una figura popular de cómic en ese país.

Harry fue capaz de disfrutar las noches blancas en San Petersburgo En esta época el Sol no llega a ponerse nunca en forma completa , y durante toda la noche el cielo sigue iluminado con una luz difusa, semejante a la del atardecer.

—Es tiempo de rasurarte esa barba .—Agregó entre besos la rubia al aguantar la risa causada por esos vellos faciales picando su piel.—Te van a confundir con un vagabundo en la boda de Ron, ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!

La chica no paraba de reír debido a que esa barba se dirigía a su cuello ocasionando raras emociones, ella era feliz con la vida de nómada errante. Visitando cada lugar, descubriendo sitios maravillosos, por mucho tiempo estuvo fascinada por la fauna mágica alrededor del mundo pero en ese instante le interesaba más el comportamiento social de los muggles y magos. Eran unas largas vacaciones porque sabía que tarde o temprano Harry extrañaría la estabilidad, y ella también deseaba ser madre y formar una familia con el amor de su vida.

* * *

En el rostro de una castaña se formaban graciosos hoyuelos causado por su molestia, varios pergaminos rodaron por el piso y trató de agacharse para alcanzarlos pero su abultada panza le prohibía hacer esa tarea. La mujer respiró con calma tratando de no explotar por el cúmulo de emociones que se comportan como en una montaña rusa.

—No te esfuerces, no queremos que Scorpions salga un mes antes.—La varonil voz se coló por los oídos de la mujer que se giró para sonreír al personaje que entraba por la puerta.—¿Como han estado mis dos personas favoritas?

—Hambrientas y con muchos antojos .— Contestó malhumorada arrebatando la bolsas de papel que llevaba en las manos.— Huele delicioso tenía tantas ganas de comer un dorayaki.

Draco observó a su pareja devorar por lo menos tres dorayaki de un solo movimiento, es como si no hubiese comido en años. Complacer los antojos de la leona fue su peor tormento casi por encima de su epoca como morifago. Tuvo que abrir varias redes flu para llegar más rápido a los negocios de repostería, donde sabía que encontraría sus postres favoritos. Hermione volvió a trabajar al ministerio de magia ya que el ministro solicitó su ayuda para llevar a cabo unos proyectos.

Cuando regresó a la oficina con una pancita bastante evidente las habladurías no se detuvieron y se duplicaron los chismes al ver arribar a cierta serpiente con los antojos.

—Ahora sospecho que no me va quedar el vestido. No puedo entender porque Ronald no espera que me alivie.—La castaña confesó molesta dejándose caer sobre el sofá.—Voy a parecer una piñata.

En un inicio cuando Ronald y Pantsy arribaron a su departamento el temor la golpeó de frente. Al escuchar las razones de su presencia las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Su ex prometido la disculpaba por la traición y engaño; también se disculpaba por la mentira dicha a Draco. Un mejor amigo le solicitaba encarecidamente su presencia en su próximo enlace matrimonial porque por encima de los rencores un lazo familiar los ataba. Ron aceptó perderla, siempre sería su primer amor pero no la mujer de su vida.

—Por la misma razón que no quisiste casarte hace unos meses.—El rubio indiscretamente confesó para sentarse sobre la mesa de la sala y agacharse a tocar la barriga de su esposa, quién movía nerviosamente los párpados.—Sí cariño, nuestro hurón va tener un primo o prima comadreja.

Hermione abrió los ojos fascinada por la idea. Unos labios tocaron los suyos. Cuando Ron la invitó a su boda con esa peculiar sonrisa supo que todo iba a estar bien. Ella también quería recobrar a su mejor amigo, volver a ser el trio dorado. Draco llevó las manos a ese estómago para pegar su oreja y cerrar los ojos.

—Muero de ganas de conocerte Scorpius.—Susurró con un tono de ternura imposible en un Malfoy.—Eres un niño amado y anhelado porque todos. Tus tíos y tías mueren por verte.

—Soy muy feliz.—La mujer llevó sus dedos para adentrarse en esas hebras rubias.—He recobrado a mi familia, en un inicio fue incómodo pero el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar.

El rubio asintió tranquilo porque él también poco a poco recuperaba a su familia. Su padre nunca siguió con el plan de sacarlo de los negocios. ENvío a su abogado personal para recordarle sus deberes como presidente general de las empresas Malfoy. Su madre un mes después de la fallida cena lo invitó a tomar el té. En esa reunión habló emocionada de su próximo nieto, como si lo dicho en aquella cena nunca hubiera existido.

—El comportamiento de tu padre no tiene lógica, amor ¿Tu padre no se ha vuelto loco? —Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón para mirar el techo.—¿Por Qué le emociona la idea de un nieto?

—Honestamente no lo sé. —Draco susurró sonriendo ante el sonido de un corazón latiendo dentro de ese vientre.— Creo que solo quiere una excusa para romper sus prejuicios sin cargo de conciencia. Cariño puedo jurarte que él ansía el nacimiento de Scorpius por ello le he puesto una condición para verlo.

Draco no olvidaba la manera tan cruel que trató a su prometida. Su madre le confesó que las palabras dichas por su padre en la cena fueron una prueba para saber que tanto se amaban. Lucius todos los días peleaba contra un legado de prejuicios arraigados a su sangre, pero por encima adoraba a su hijo. Si aquel "amor" eran tan real debían demostrarlo para convencerlo. La pareja pasó la prueba con una perfecta calificación. Ahora Lucius estaba dispuesto a botar a la basura todas esas estùpides creencias de su familia para que su hijo fuera feliz.

—Mis pies se han hinchado.—Soltó de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas. Draco abrió los ojos para llevar la vista al rostro de la castaña.—Por favor mi dulce principe ¿Puedes?

La serpiente soltó un suspiro cansado para ponerse de pie y con la varita hechizo un kit de masaje de pies para que apareciera.

—Granger me tienes a tus pies. —El hombre se arrodillo para sacar los pies de esos zapatos y comenzar a masajearlos. —Literalmente.

La castaña le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta para mandar un beso. Le fascinaba ser mimada por ese hombre que era un estuche de monerias y encantos. Tabloides y lenguas viperinas los continuaban atacando pero con el paso del tiempo se quedaron sin argumentos válidos. El trio dorado volvía a estar unido y cada uno viviendo una historia de amor irreal y llena de maravillosas escenas sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

" **Si tú estás sola, yo también estoy solo. Nadie en este mundo puede reemplazarte. Todo el día. Pienso en ti ¿qué hay de ti? Tú y yo, si estamos juntos todo está bien. Eres tú la que me salvó de esta profunda oscuridad.** "

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias por los reviews en realidad me animan a continuar escribiendo. Falta un capitulo, el cual va ser corto y un epilogo narrado por una persona muy especial. ¿Quién creen que va ser la persona que narre el epilogo?


	36. Pray

El código de vestimenta para asistir a la tercer boda del siglo fue opcional, pero si se les recomendaba usar prendas para temperaturas cálidas debido al clima tropical en Filipinas. Los invitados cuestionaron varias veces si la invitación no era una broma. Era sencillo imaginarse a un integrante de la casa de los leones en la playa pero a una serpiente en un clima cálido, eso se debía presenciar.

La primer boda del siglo se efectuó en un elegante castillo en Escocia. La novia lució un vestido carísimo y el novio fue la sensación debido a la cantidad de corazones rotos que dejó al ser un hombre casado. La prensa mágica se aglomeró en la entrada del lugar para obtener la foto idea cuando los héroes mágicos arribaron con sus polémicas parejas. La próxima ministra lució una avanzada barriga y el salvador una llamativa barba pero ambos sonrieron ante los reporteros que continuamente los atacaron. La primera serpiente casándose con el tercer miembro del equipo dorado.

La segunda boda se llevó a cabo en Italia. La familia Zabini tiró la casa por la ventana en una de las fiestas más largas y fastuosas del mundo mágico. Los hermanos pelirrojos llevaron a un nivel superior el sentido de borrachera, en menos de seis meses dos de sus hermanos se casaban y pronto tendrían un nuevo integrante. En esa ocasión la heroína ya no llevaba una barriga sino un encantador bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana mientras el otro héroe continuaba usando una barba. Los medios comprendieron la premura de la primer boda, la serpiente y el león ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

La tercer boda se llevaría entre aguas turquesas, arena blanca y altísimas palmeras es lo que encontraron los invitados al ar

rivar a El Nido en la isla de Palawan. El sitio fue reservado para el evento donde solo familia y amigos íntimos de la pareja fueron invitados. La hora de inicio fue programada antes de la atardecer. El altar tenía silla avan grant blancas con tela y rosas blancas y rosa pastel en las esquinas, un camino tapizado de pétalos de rosas que llegaba a un arco de flores hecho de bambú y adornado de flores blancas.

—Ahora sé que los leones también son vengativos. —Una morena le comentaba a su suegra recargando la cabeza en su hombro, estaban sentadas en las primeras filas de lado de la novia.—Espero que Hugo no se le ocurra salir porque me quiero divertir esta noche.

—Luces muy bien.—Contestó Molly pasando su mano por el regazo de su nuera mientras Arthur llevaba en brazos a un niño de cabellos rubio.— Hugo ha sido de los pocos Weasley que ha sabido comportarse. Te va dejar disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pantsy llevo su vista al camino de flores debido a que la música dio inicio a la celebración. Aparecieron las damas de honor usando un vestido imperial corto color arena, con los hombros descubiertos. Los padrinos usaban pantalón color arena, camisa blanca y tirantes de un tono café. La primera en pasar fue Ginevra con su marido, eran la pareja más animada y alegre. Nott y su flamante prometido, Percy Weasley, fueron lo segundos. Seguidos de una sonriente Luna eclipsando el semblante serio y frío del señor Lucius Malfoy. El novio usaba un traje blanco con tirantes y moño negro, a su lado su Narcissa usaba un elegante vestido con estampados coloridos.

Draco besó a su madre en la frente para llevar su mirada al camino, donde comenzó andar su futura esposa. Hermione caminaba en medio de sus dos mejores amigos. Ese fue su sueño después de perder a sus padres. Quedarse y sostenerse de los brazos de sus hermanos del alma.

—Sé´muy feliz.—Indicó Ronald besando la mejilla izquierda. — Continúa siendo la heroína que el mundo mágico necesita.

La castaña asintió. Ronald se colocó a un lado de sus cuñados, no sin antes darle la mano a Draco.

—Gracias por ser siempre una brújula en nuestra vida.—El chico de lentes y una bien recortada barba le susurraba para dejar un beso en la mejilla derecha, para mirar a Draco.— Cuidala mucho porque es nuestra hermana.

Se escuchó un salvaje grito de guerrero por parte de cabezas pelirrojas, similar al que hicieron cuando Arthur entregó a Ginevra en el altar. Draco quitó el velo para mirar el rostro de su esposa que usaba un vestido tipo ball gown. El juez guió una hermosa boda usando palabras relacionadas al perdón, esperanza y amor. al momento de decir sus votos, la novia inicio.

—Me proteges de la triste oscuridad cuando sonríes brillantemente, es por ti que estoy aquí. —Susurro sin apartar la vista de esos orbes grises. —He corrido sin descanso cuando te extrañaba, trate de soportarlo pero, todo significada nada sino te tengo. Si tú estás solo, yo también estoy sola. Nadie en el mundo puedo reemplazarte. Si Tú y yo estamos juntos. Todo está bien.

La mujer colocó el anillo de oro blanco en el dedo índice del rubio, quien recibió un beso en la mejilla derecha.

—Perdonaste mis malévolos pecados. Me diste coraje para no caer, sabiduría para arrojar lejos lo malos pensamientos e iluminaste un camino en la oscuridad.—Su grave voz retumbó por la playa mientras el Sol desaparecía a lo lejos.—Por favor continúa dándome luz para poder respirar, tú eres de quien dependo para vivir, continúa siendo mi guia.

El anillo fue colocado en el dedo índice donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso con un diamante. EL juez oficializó en enlace y el sitio se llenó de aplausos. Faroles blancos flotantes aparecieron para iluminar el ambiente. Los novios se giraron a los presentes para sonreír, era la primera vez que presenciaron una mueca de completa alegria por parte de la serpiente. Narcissa derramó un par de lágrimas al presenciar la felicidad de su hijo, por él decidió hacer las paces con su hermana Andrómeda. No imaginaba el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar al perder a su esposo e hija. Esa tarde la mujer asistía con su nieto.

Scorpius escapó de los brazos de su abuelo Arthur para alcanzar a su otro abuelo. Lucius lo recibió con un semblante serio pero paternal. Cada uno de los presentes se acercó para felicitar a la pareja. Después se dirigieron a la zona donde las mesas ya se encontraban servidas junto con una iluminación sencilla pero floral. Todas las rosas estaban hechizadas para no marchitarse por el clima. Aunque era noche la luna llena iluminaba el ambiente y dejaba ver a las olas golpear la arena. Al fondo estaba una pista y un montículo donde una banda tocaba música de Oasis. Las risas, platicas inundaron el sitio. El menú estuvo constituido por platillos de la región y para sorpresa de los presentes el postre fue una serie de dulces. Los novios eran los únicos que comprenden la razón de esos postres.

—Ya solo faltas tu, Señor héroe del mundo.—Agregó Blaise dándole un codazo al chico de barba. —No seas codo y comprale un anillo en forma de rábano a la rubia.

Ronald reprimió la risa. Blaise cayó como anillo al dedo en su familia. Era como el Weasley perdido, bueno para hacer bromas y de un carácter alegre.

—Le he propuesto matrimonio por lo menos unas veinte veces. —Contesto sonrojado el hombre para llevar la copa de vino a sus labios.— Los muggles han grabado los eventos y los han subido a una cosa que llama Youtube .

George, Nott y Percy soltaron una carcajada. Los cinco hombres estaban rodeando al héroe nacional en la barra de la cantina. Molly bailaba animada con su esposo, mientras Bill trataba de calmar a sus hijos, esa noche los abuelos estaban de fiesta. Andrómeda conversaba animada con su hermana mientras Lucius se hacía cargo de alimentar a su nieto.

—Entonces aplica eso de dejarla embarazada. —Ahora intervino George que pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su cuñado.—Mira que a Ron le ha funcionado muy bien.

—Debo admitir que Hugo fue 70% responsable que Pantsy aceptara casarse. — Nott señaló a la chica con la copa mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su novio. Se giró a mirar a un molesto Ron. — Y el otro 30% fueron tus músculos, cuñado.

Los Weasley y agregados no dejaron de aconsejar a chico con barba de cómo "atar" a la ravenclaw, le recomendaban pociones, hechizos, métodos de seducción, entre otras barbaridades. En la mesa de regalos, al otro extremo de la fiesta. Las damas de honor le hacían la misma pregunta a cierta rubia.

—No dejes que te embarace. —Habló fuertemente una morena con una abultada barriga.—No te dejes atrapar como Hermione y yo. No puedes hacer nada con esta panza.

—Pues nadie te obligó, cuñis.—Intervinò divertida Ginevra pasando el brazo por los delgados hombros de una sonriente rubia.— Hace unos meses que pasamos a su casa y todavía se "dan" mucho amor.

Las mejillas de la serpiente se pintaron carmín. Pantsy nunca olvidaré el día que su familia política la encontró despeinada, semidesnuda y con completamente encuerado pelirrojo entre sus piernas, estrenando la nueva cocina. La madre de Pantsy también fue muy bien recibida en aquella madriguera. Parecía un cuento de hadas, después de tanto drama y llanto, ahora todos eran felices. Quizá solo una tormenta nos muestra como deben ir las cosas.

—Pues tu consejo ha llegado muy tarde.—Soltó de golpe la rubia mientras tocaba la pancita de la morena.—El trio dorado debe continuar en una segunda generación. Aunque esta vez harán historia en la casa de Salazar.

—Los genes Parkinson van a dominar.—Gritó emocionada la embarazada mientras daba pequeños saltos. Había escuchado que Luna tenía cierta capacidad de predecir el futuro. —El primer Weasley formando parte de las serpientes.

Ginevra llevó los ojos al vientre de la rubia. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente. Luna fue su mejor amiga en el colegio, mientras Harry y su dúo dinámico trataban de salvar al mundo, esa rubia estuvo a su lado. Adoró a Harry como a nadie pero Luna, ella siempre fue esa compañera quien le ayudó a soportar el peso de la guerra. Levantó su vista para posar sus orbes en Blaise, quién también la miraba desde el otro extremo. En su alma no había espacio para rencores, ni odios.

—Por favor no le digan nada a Harry.—Agregó con una malévola sonrisa la rubia.— Quiero ver hasta cuando se da cuenta.

—Es tan tonto que se percatara de todo hasta que estés dando a luz. —Una chica usando un vestido blanco intervino en la conversación.—Andando que es momento de lanzar el ramo.

La damas de honor caminaron hacia la pista. Pantsy no uso el vestido de dama ya que no quería verse gorda en las fotos, sabía que era una venganza por parte de Hermione por obligarla a ir en el octavo mes de embarazo a su boda. Los invitados disfrutaron como el héroe nacional peleaba por el ramo de novia y el botonier de Draco. Doble de posibilidades para que Luna se casará con él. Los eventos posteriores continuaron en medio de la algarabía de la noche pero hubo un momento donde todos guardaron silencio. Lucius Malfoy se ponía de pie golpeando levemente su copa. Era momento de su discurso.

—Uno de los días más felices de mi vida fue cuando tuve por primera vez a Draco entre mis brazos, él era una extensión de mi propia alma combinada con la mujer que considero, el amor de mi vida. Desde niño desee darle lo mejor pero nunca comprendí que ante mi ambición pudrí su niñez y llene de dolor su adolescencia.—El hombre de cabellos rubios largos externó mirando fijamente a la pareja. La tensión se acumulo entre los presentes que se miraban entre ellos.— Reemplace con pesadilla sus sueños y cicatrices su cuerpo. Lastime aquel ser que prometí siempre proteger.

El hombre cerró sus labios ante la trémula mirada de los invitados. Cada uno de los presentes conocía del reservado carácter del mago. Muchos creían que solo aceptó aquella unión por el nieto y por el inmenso amor que le profesaba a su hijo, pero todavía en su interior guardaba rencor a los hijos de muggles.

—Draco te volviste en el hombre que yo debí ser. Todos los días peleas por ser la mejor versión de tí. Aún con el daño que te infligí me has buscado para que también cambie y sea una mejor persona. Gracias y prometo ser el padre del que te sientas orgulloso como yo lo estoy de ti. — El mencionado trago en seco con sus dedos entrelazados a los de su esposa.—Hermione te he insultado, he lastimado tus sentimientos por prejuicios estúpidos, por todo lo pasado nuevamente te pido perdón.

Malfoy llevó la mano izquierda hacia al corazón para bajar un poco la cabeza y hacer una reverencia. En privado ya había pedido disculpas y promete ser un buen mago por el bienestar de su nieto. Quizá él también ya está cansado de odios y rencores sin sentido, quizá él también apreciaba y admirada a la bruja.

—Gracias por se una luz en nuestro camino, por darnos coraje, amor y sabiduría.—Comentó seriamente sin apartar la vista de esos orbes avellana.—Me siento honrado de que formes parte de nuestro árbol genealógico y que mis nietos llevan tu sangre en sus venas. Bienvenida a la familia Malfoy y gracias por también dejarnos ser parte de la familia Granger.

El hombre elevó la copa para brindar por los novios. Un ola de aplausos y chiflidos se hicieron presentes. El pequeño Scorpius también golpeaba sus manos emocionado ante las palabras de su abuelo Lucius. Rápidamente se apresuró a pasarse a su regazo cuando este tomó asiento. Los novios agradecieron el gesto para caminar hacia la pista y dar inicio al baile. Eligieron Let there be love de Oasis.

Draco la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura mientras la castaña se colgaba de su cuello. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se dejaron llevar por la melodía olvidando que eran el espectáculo principal.

—¿Te imaginaste que terminaríamos así?—Le cuestionó la castaña al hombre juntando sus frentes.—Una boda en una playa exótica, tú usando un traje blanco y tu padre de niñero ¿Este es tu sueño?

—No, no se acerca ni un poco.—Contestó para regalarle una coqueta sonrisa.—La realidad es mucho mejor que los sueños. Te amo.

La castaña susurró un " **Yo también** " para continuar bailando. Se aferró a la espalda de su, ahora, esposo y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Observó a sus amigos unirse a ellos en la pista. Harry con Luna. Ron y Pantsy. Blaise y Ginny. También los integrantes del clan Weasley se añadieron al evento. Hasta sus suegros dejando a Scorpius con Andrómeda. En las mesas se encontraban sus compañeros de colegio. Cerró los ojos para dejarse guiar por su marido. El primer baile como marido y mujer. Un final típico de telenovela para su cursi y llena de drama historia de amor.

Los presentes bailaron hasta que sus pies dolieron, bebieron alcohol hasta que sus riñones gritaron basta. Ya en la madrugada cuando solo quedaban pocos. Luna se animó a meterse en el mar, Harry como siempre la siguió en su locura al igual que Nott y George mientras sus respectivas parejas los regañaban desde la orilla. Ronald recostó la cabeza en el regazo de su esposa mientras observaba el cielo. Blaise y Ginevra continuaban bailando ahora entre la arena. Los novios estaban sentados en la orilla esperando el amanecer.

 **Perdona mis pecados. Tu sabes eso, lo sabes. Dame coraje, amor y sabiduría. Por favor dame luz. Así podré respirar.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: A** qui esta el final. Regularmente el ultimo capítulo lleva el nombre del fanfic. Aqui la razón de porque el fanfic se llame Pray. Hay una canción con ese nombre de BAP. Suele ser mi mantra porque las letras hablan de cuando quieres alejar pensamientos negativos de tu mente y tratar de ser una buena persona. Esto iba muy relacionado a lo que Hermione y Draco sentían, la primera porque engañaba a su pareja cuando ella era la "chica buena", el segundo porque trataba de ser el "chico bueno". Esa es mi justificación para el título.

La canción por si quieren escucharla.

 **watch?v=W7aWl2R6ak8**

 **El** epilogo lo voy a subir hasta que ustedes adivinen quién es la persona que lo va a narrar. Así que no olviden mandarme sus comentarios. Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic Dramione.


End file.
